Mi Rey
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El día de su boda fue horrible, el resto de su vida con ese hombre lo sería aún más. / -No importa cuántas veces digas que me amas, te odio, y ya es demasiado tarde para que cambies eso.- / / Advertencia: LEMON. Toshiro ligeramente oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Rey.

Capítulo uno: Mi reina.

Más que una boda, aquello parecía un funeral, meditó Karin de pie en el altar mientras era desposada por un completo desconocido.

Todos los invitados traían caras de pesar, no había ni un solo rostro feliz, pero eso era porque aquella no era una ocasión feliz en lo absoluto, esta boda se estaba efectuando únicamente por conveniencia.

Kurosaki Karin era la única hija no casada de Kurosaki Isshin, actual rey de Karakura, que en ese momento enfrentaba una atroz guerra contra Aizen y su ejército Arrancar.

Aizen estaba superando sus fuerzas, y en su desesperación Isshin recurrió a Hitsugaya Toshiro, un joven rey dueño de uno de los ejércitos más abundante y mejor entrenados, con un número y una disciplina que sin duda voltearían la guerra a su favor de tenerlos de su lado.

Pero lo único que podía sellar un acuerdo de ese porte era el matrimonio, porque tenían que dar algo a cambio de tanta ayuda, y ese algo por desgracia para ella fue su mano, porque su reino no tenía ninguna otra cosa de mucho valor que ofrecerle a uno tan superior como el de Hitsugaya.

Su hermana gemela ya estaba casada con uno de los generales de su propio ejército, y sería una ofensa ofrecer algo menos que una princesa a un rey, por lo que su padre no tuvo más remedio que entregarla con todo la desolación del mundo a pesar de que Karin había insistido en que estaría bien y estaba feliz de poder ser de utilidad para sellar la alianza que salvaría a su gente.

Aunque aquello en parte era una mentira, admitía que realmente no estaba feliz, nada feliz.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era la persona más fría e insensible que había conocido en toda su vida, jamás podría estar feliz de atarse a él, tener que ir a vivir a Juubantai, su reino, en su castillo que según los rumores era frío y oscuro, y alejarse de su familia para siempre. No, ella sí que no era feliz en lo absoluto.

En cuanto su padre los declaró marido y mujer, Karin no pudo evitar derramar una solitaria lágrima de pura miseria, y otra cuando él presionó sus labios contra ella en su primer beso, que le supo a nada más que frialdad.

Su hermano mayor no pudo asistir a la boda debido a estar combatiendo en la guerra, así que solo pudo despedirse de su abatido padre y su llorosa hermana, pidiéndoles que les dieran su despedida a su hermano y a su cuñada que se quedaba en otro reino refugiándose junto con sus sobrinos.

Se subió a una carroza junto a Hitsugaya y emprendieron su camino hacia una nueva vida, una miserable nueva vida.

Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso mientras miraba por la ventana, tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en el paisaje y no en el hombre desconocido a su lado. Los esperaba un viaje de cinco horas, por lo que sería difícil.

-Umm…- murmuró ella luego de aproximadamente una hora, incapaz de soportar más tiempo el silencio. -¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas, Hitsugaya?- inquirió sin atreverse a mirarlo tratando de sonar respetuosa.

-Primero, dirígete a mí como Toshiro-sama. Segundo, mírame cuando te habló.- ella de inmediato volvió la mirada hacia él, intimidada por su tono seco, amenazante y autoritario. –Tercero, recuerda bien tu lugar. Pregunta teniendo eso en cuenta.- la miró como quien mira a un insecto.

Apretó los puños con rabia, tratando de contener sus ganas de golpearlo. Debía tratarlo bien, él estaba ayudando a su pueblo, sacrificando a sus propios soldados solo por el bien de su reino. Tenía que tolerarlo, por toda la vida.

-Disculpe, Toshiro-sama.- dijo entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos. –Solo quería saber si usted tenía más parientes, no invitó a nadie a la boda.- indagó con cautela, esforzándose por no sonar irrespetuosa por más que normalmente no le importaba, pero este tipo era simplemente espeluznante.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- contestó cortante. ¡¿Cómo que no era asunto suyo?!

-Soy su esposa, Toshiro-sama.- le recordó. –Creo que si es de mi interés saber si tendré que convivir con sus padres, hermanos o…-

-Puedes estar tranquila respecto a eso. En el palacio no estaremos más que tú, yo, y cientos de sirvientes. Tengo una hermana que podría venir de visita de vez en cuando, pero como están las cosas últimamente lo dudo.- masculló con amargura antes de lanzarle una mirada exasperada. -¿Alguna otra cosa, mi reina?- dijo con evidente desagrado.

Karin hizo una mueca. Reina, ella ya era una reina, no le había tomado gran consciencia a lo que eso significaba sino hasta que lo mencionó. Junto las manos, sonrojándose profundamente, juntando valor para su siguiente pregunta.

-Quería saber si usted… ¿Usted piensa obligarme a cumplir con todos mis deberes de esposa?- lo miró con algo de miedo.

Él alzó una ceja, antes de recorrerla con la mirada con lentitud pero sin mostrar ninguna señal ni de gusto ni de disgusto.

-Obligar no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero no veo ninguna razón para que no cumplas con esos deberes.- contestó sin rodeos, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

-P-pensé que podríamos p-postergarlos, ya sabe, esperar un tiempo y conocernos mejor antes de…-

-No tengo ningún interés en conocerte.- la cortó. –Y créeme, tú no quieres conocerme a mí.- su tono hizo un estremecimiento helado recorrer su columna, de una manera muy desagradable. –Tú solo eres el medio por el cual en un par de años planeó tener un heredero, limítate a complacerme en las noches, después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras.- volvió su vista al frente como dando por terminada la conversación.

Karin se quedó sin aliento, la indignación llenándola de pies a cabeza, se mordió el labio fuertemente para evitar lanzarle una tanda de todo lo que pensaba y junto las manos de nuevo conteniéndose de golpearlo.

-¿Ni siquiera va a tratarme como un ser humano?- no pudo evitar decir con rabia contenida. -¿Solo soy el medio por el cual conseguirá lo que quiera cuando quiera?- él regresó a mirarla con impaciencia, como harto de que continuara hablándole.

-A tu segunda pregunta, exacto. A la primera, no tienes razón para exagerar tanto, serás tratada con mucho respeto, eres una reina ahora, solo quiero que respetes mi autoridad sobre ti y cumplas con tus deberes, ¿es mucho para ti por el bien de tu gente?- le lanzó otra de sus miradas despectivas.

Lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos oscuros, pero se negó a dejarlas escapar, no iba a mostrar esa debilidad ante él.

-No, mi rey. Cumpliré con mis deberes de esposa si así lo desea.- rápidamente apartó el rostro y se cubrió con su cabello largo para que no viera el estado patético en el que se encontraba, al borde de las lágrimas como una niña débil, pero la humillación estaba calando demasiado hondo en su orgullo.

Más le valía a su padre idiota ganar la guerra.

Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en su familia, sabía que debían de estar sufriendo mucho con sacrificarla por el bien del reino.

El resto del viaje se la pasó hundida en sus pensamientos, temiendo la llegada de la noche, temiendo por lo que sería de ella el resto de su vida, mas dispuesta a tolerar lo que sea por el bien de su gente, eso era ser una princesa… aunque ahora era una reina, y tenía otro reino, pero dudaba que su marido le permitiera interferir mucho en los asuntos del pueblo, ella era una esposa trofeo, lo sabía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Karin se tomó un momento antes de bajar del carro, sabiendo que apenas pusiera un pie fuera tendría que afrontar la realidad a la que ahora se enfrentaba.

Mañana despertaría en otro palacio, en otra habitación, en otra cama y con otra persona a su lado.

-¿Qué esperas?- la voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos, él estaba sosteniendo la puerta del carro abierta y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar. –No tengo todo el día, rápido.- frunció el ceño.

Ignoró su mano y se bajó del carro con la mayor dignidad posible.

Una vez estuvo fuera miró a su alrededor, concentrando su vista de inmediato en el enorme castillo que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Apenas era más grande que el palacio de su familia, parecía menos antiguo, y estaba repleto de estatuas de majestuosos dragones.

-Hermoso…- murmuró maravillada.

Sí, era tétrico y oscuro, pero tenía cierto encanto en su moderna sobriedad y los dragones eran un toque original y hasta bello.

-…Entremos…- Hitsugaya apareció a su lado con una mirada de perplejidad, pero rápidamente pasó de nuevo a su frialdad y la escoltó hacia dentro del palacio, con sirvientes que llevaban sus maletas caminando detrás de ellos.

No se molestó en presentarla a nadie, todos los sirvientes se inclinaban a su paso sin una palabra. Tampoco se molestó en darle todo el recorrido, simplemente la llevó al comedor, donde una abundante cena que no parecía en lo absoluto para solo dos personas ya los esperaba servida en la mesa.

Descorrió la silla para ella y luego se sentó en frente.

Comieron en silencio.

En cuanto terminaron dos criadas se acercaron y Karin supuso que serían las encargadas de preparar su atuendo de noche y la llevarían a un lugar donde podría cambiarse, porque jamás dejaba que nadie que no fuera su hermana la vistiera, pero Hitsugaya las espantó antes de que pudieran hacer nada, por lo que, aunque sorprendidas, se retiraron de inmediato. "Sus servicios no serán necesarios" fue lo que dijo él. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo, por qué hizo eso?

-¿Esas no eran mis damas?- el rey de cabellos blancos asintió con sequedad a su interrogante. -¿Por qué hizo que se retiraran?- no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y preguntó.

-No son necesarias.- solo dijo respecto a eso. –Vamos.- de repente se puso en pie. –Ya oscureció.-

La ex Kurosaki se estremeció. ¿Ya era la hora de ir a la habitación?

Se levantó vacilante, odiando que su nuevo esposo no haya dejado que las criadas la cambiaran a un cómodo camisón, detestaba ese pesado Kimono de bodas, esperaba que no quisiera hacerla dormir con él. Aunque… eso era mejor a que esperara que durmiera desnuda. Tal vez por eso espantó a sus damas, en primer lugar.

Aparentemente se casó con un completo pervertido. El pensamiento envió una oleada de miedo a todo su organismo.

Llegaron frente a la habitación y abrió la puerta para ella, pero no entró.

-T-Toshiro-sama… le ruego que lo reconsideré.- juntó las manos para que no notara lo mucho que le temblaban. –Realmente creo que sería mejor…-

-No tengo paciencia para esto.- la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente y la jaló dentro, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. –Eres el único beneficio verdadero que me gane con esta alianza contra Aizen, tu reino no tenía nada más que ofrecerme que a su hermosa princesa. Me convenció tu apariencia, pero de haber sabido de tu actitud lo habría pensado más.- comentó venenosamente.

Karin apretó los puños por enésima vez.

-Veo la clase de persona que es, Toshiro-sama.- habló con los dientes fuertemente apretados. –Entiendo lo inútil que sería postergar este momento, pensé que con el tiempo podría gustarme, pero ahora comprendo que eso es algo que jamás pasará, así que no tiene caso.- se resignó con amargura.

-Exacto, me alegró que lo entiendas.- dijo con acidez. Con lágrimas quemando en la comisura de sus ojos, Karin comenzó a desatar el nudo de su Obi. -¿Qué crees que haces?- sus palabras la frenaron.

-Lo que quiere, ¿o no?- masculló sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que espante a tus damas, mi reina?- murmuró en voz baja con tanto desprecio como siempre, acercándose a ella lentamente. –Quiero desvestirte yo mismo.- la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, pegándola contra su cuerpo fuerte. –Me gusta mucho el vestido, por cierto…- corrió su aliento sobre su cuello, haciéndola estremecer de manera extraña que no comprendió.

-S-solo acabemos con esto, por favor.- cerró los ojos, decida a dejarlos así por el resto de la noche.

-De ningún modo, mírame.- la tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo, sus ojos seguían fríos y sin emociones, pero estaban oscurecidos de deseo. –Vamos a hacer esto, y vas a disfrutarlo.- sin más comenzó a regar besos por su cuello, con sus manos encargándose de la tarea que le había impedido hacer tanto a sus damas como a ella misma, desvestirla, haciéndola estremecer, pero ahora del miedo puro.

-P-p-por favor…- ella no quería esto. –No…- el Kimono comenzó a caer fuera de sus hombros. –No.- ella tenía que hacer esto, pero no quería. Él lamió su cuello y luego lo mordió, con fuerza. -¡No!- se apartó violentamente. –Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.- trató de ajustar su ropa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pestañear Hitsugaya la tomó de ambas muñecas y apretó, con fuerza.

-Eres una molestia.- gruñó entre dientes, antes de arrojarla bruscamente sobre la cama. –Si tengo que sacrificar a mis soldados por tu pequeño pueblo miserable mínimo merezco una buena cogida, ¿no crees?- Karin se congeló completamente, mirándolo aterrada. –Ni siquiera me estás dejando ser suave contigo, así que haré lo que quiero y más te vale estarte quieta.-

-¿Piernas abiertas boca cerrada?- escupió con asco. –Lo que ordené el rey.- la rabia ofusco momentáneamente su miedo.

-¿Así que si tienes carácter?- se subió encima de ella y arrancó el pesado Kimono de su cuerpo con solo un tirón, arrojándolo a su suerte. –Me gusta. Pero no creo que puedas aguantar mucho con la boca cerrada, mi reina.- retiró el resto de su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. –Tan hermosa como imaginaba, si no más. Creo que al final si fuiste una buena ganancia.- la observó repetidas veces aunque todavía sin mostrar emoción alguna en ningún momento, mientras se desnudaba a sí mismo.

Karin tenía el rostro escarlata, y finalmente las lágrimas de rabia y humillación comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

-Solo acaba con esto.-

-Lo que ordené, mi reina.- dijo cínicamente, antes de lanzarse contra ella.

No fue nada suave, la penetró sin delicadeza alguna, rápido y duro, sin contemplaciones mientras ella sentía que la partía por la mitad, la sujetó de las caderas con fuerza mientras la embestía despiadadamente, siempre en contraste con los besos ligeros que repartía por todo su cuerpo. Besó, lamió y chupó toda porción de piel a su alcance mientras arremetía contra ella salvajemente, pero en ningún momento tocó sus labios.

Ella sintió dolor todo el tiempo, hacia el final el dolor estuvo mezclado con placer, placer que la hizo gemir un par de veces, placer que a pesar del dolor constante la hizo llegar al orgasmo a la par que él también acababa y salía de su interior.

La arrogancia y satisfacción en sus ojos la hizo querer vomitar, pero en lugar de eso estalló en llanto como no lo hacía desde que murió su madre, permitiendo a los sollozos sacudir su cuerpo y las lágrimas escapar a borbotones.

Él hizo una mueca de una emoción indetectable pero que fácilmente podría haber sido hastío y le lanzó una sábana, con la que de inmediato se cubrió y se arrastró hacia el otro extremo de la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada y haciendo lo posible por silenciar sus sollozos.

Hitsugaya se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama cubriéndolos a ambos con otra sábana y apagó las luces.

Karin siguió llorando toda la noche hasta quedar dormida.

Continuara...

Umm... hola? :D?

Ok, ok, este no es mi estilo (para nada) No acostumbro a escribir cosas tan... oscuras o3o

Sé que tengo cosas q actualizar y subir, pero esto no fue mi idea, fue idea de mi BFF, mi queridisima mejor amiga, y dificilmente le puedo negar algo a esa manipuladora adorable e3e Así que aquí el fic xD

Diganme, se notaba q esto no salió de mi propia imaginacion? Sé q no es para nada mi estilo xP En mi mente Toshi no se arriesgaria a hacerle daño a Karin ni con el petalo de una rosa... fisicamente xP

Pero buaaa... todo sea para complacer a la BFF, amo a esa mujer :'v

Esto no va a tener muchos caps, será algo como Accidentalmente Cenicienta... mas o menos o.o

Actualizo la proxima semana! ;D

Los personajes de Tite! n_n

Espero q les haya gustado a pesar de todo... aunque sea un poquito para querer conti y ver como surge el amors? :c

Bueno, ya, me despido!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Rey.

Capítulo dos: Buenas noches.

Se despertó sintiéndose adolorida en todas partes.

Los ojos le ardían, su labio se había partido de tanto que se lo mordió la noche anterior, el cuello le escocía, los pechos le dolían, las muñecas y las caderas se sentían simplemente molidas, apenas sentía las piernas y su entrepierna la estaba matando.

Gimió dolorida mientras trataba de sentarse, logrando quedar semi-recostada, solo entonces notó que estaba sola.

Mejor, pensó con rencor, lo último que quería era ver a ese maldito depravado.

Hubiera rotó a llorar de nuevo de no ser porque en ese momento alguien golpeó a la puerta.

-A-adelante…- exclamó tratando de sonar normal, aunque de todas maneras en cuanto la vieran sabrían que no estaba normal.

-Con permiso… ¡Cielo santo!- chilló la criada al verla. -¡¿Qué te pasó, querida?!- corrió hacia ella.

Era una mujer mayor, más de treinta años probablemente, su cabello era entre rubio y anaranjado y sus ojos celestes, y tenía el escote MUY pronunciado. Traía una bandeja con el desayuno pero la dejó de lado para sentarse junto a ella en la cama, tomando sus manos, haciéndola notar los moretones en sus muñecas, mismos que seguramente también tendría en sus caderas y probablemente en el cuello, tal vez hasta en los pechos…

Maldito sea Hitsugaya.

-Umm, nada, yo… me… caí y me golpee un poco…- trató de inventar una excusa simplemente porque no quería hablar de eso. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, tu dama principal, y no tienes por qué mentirme. ¿Él te hizo esto, o no?- preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué si lo hizo?-

-Lo regañaré.- contestó rotundamente, a lo que la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Regañarlo tú? ¿Te recuerdo que es el rey?- alzó una ceja.

-No me importa quién sea, se va a llevar un buen sermón.- declaró solemne. –Yo prácticamente crié a ese jovencito, tendrá que escucharme.- aclaró cuando notó su mirada de incredulidad. Karin sinceramente dudaba que la escuchara, a pesar de sus palabras. –Pero, ya, ya, no importa. Necesitas ir a la enfermería, ¿puedes caminar?- la chica de menor edad negó, completamente avergonzada. –Ya veo, entonces llamaré a Isane-chan, la enfermera, aquí para que se encargue de ti, mientras tanto come el desayuno, ¿quieres?- fue por la bandeja y se la dejó al lado antes de retirarse para ir por la tal Isane.

La comida era muchísima, pero extrañamente se la comió toda, pareciera que este asunto del sexo daba bastante hambre.

En cuanto Matsumoto volvió con la enfermera Isane esta le aplicó un par de pomadas y le vendó las muñecas, también le recomendó mucho descanso y que no saliera de la cama hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Pasó el resto del día con Rangiku, que mayormente se quejaba diciendo que le hubiera gustado darle el recorrido por el palacio y le preguntaba sin cesar por su reino y su familia, también hablaba mucho sobre chismes, le nombró a prácticamente la mitad del personal del castillo. Le agradó enormemente. Por desgracia tuvo que irse por el atardecer para ocuparse de otros asuntos, por lo que no aguantó estar sola y, con todo su esfuerzo, lucho para ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la puerta. Cada paso era un suplicio, sus piernas se sentían tiesas y aparte de eso su femineidad le ardía de un modo muy doloroso.

Salió del cuarto sin idea de a donde quería ir, pero estaba demasiado aburrida encerrada en la habitación. Cojeó por el pasillo sosteniéndose como podía de las paredes, preguntándose qué podía hacer.

Finalmente se decidió por abrir una ventana y sentarse en el marco, contemplando el atardecer con gesto distraído, pensando.

Bien, este era el plan: esperaría a que ganaran la guerra y luego huiría de ese horrible lugar, aunque no de vuelta con su padre, no quería crearle más problemas, podría decir que daba un paseo y dejar un pedazo ensangrentado de su ropa por ahí para que la creyeran muerta, y así podría escapar a un pueblo cualquiera y empezar de nuevo.

Era arriesgado y tenía todo para salir mal, pero ella no planeaba soportar a Hitsugaya toda la vida y menos tener a sus malcriados hijos, no gracias. Con un poco de suerte, lo lograría, o moriría en el intento, lo que era mejor que vivir humillada por su esposo.

Eso solo NO era una vida para ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- salió de sus pensamientos y se congeló al oír la voz de su marido.

Volteó, encontrándolo a poco pasos detrás de ella, mirándola siempre de ese modo tan despectivo.

-Nada.- contestó rápidamente, como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo malo, aunque solo estaba pensándolo, no haciéndolo.

-Matsumoto y Kotetsu ya hablaron conmigo acerca de tu estado. Debes permanecer en cama. ¿Qué rayos se supone qué estás haciendo en medio del pasillo?- claramente estaba exasperado.

-Me gusta ver la puesta de sol.- se encogió de hombros, eso era cierto, pero no lo hacía todos los días, solo se le había ocurrido hacerlo cuando vio la ventana tan grande y el cielo tan anaranjado. –Y estoy bien.- se puso de pie para probar sus palabras, pero de inmediato se tambaleó y casi cae sobre Hitsugaya, pero logró estabilizarse por su cuenta a tiempo. –Volveré a la cama ahora.-

Él solo se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba como trastabillaba su camino de vuelta a la habitación, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta abandonó su postura rígida y la siguió, entrando al cuarto antes que ella y sosteniéndole la puerta abierta para que pasara.

-Pediré que te traigan la cena.- dijo mientras ella se envolvía entre las mantas de la cama.

-Oh, ¿no cenará con su amada esposa?- comentó con amargo sarcasmo.

-Por más que me encantaría,- él no estaba siendo menos sarcástico. –Tengo asuntos que atender, pero vendré en unas horas para dormir a tu lado, mi reina.- ante eso Karin lo miró con espanto.

-¿No planeas repetir lo de anoche en mi estado, verdad?- casi chilló tuteándolo sin darse cuenta.

-Por supuesto que no, a diferencia de lo que puedes pensar, no soy una especie de monstruo.- la miró con desprecio. –Y ni siquiera eres una cogida tan buena como para que te quiera dos noches seguidas, desperdicio de mujer.- ok, eso sí golpeó duro en su ego, pero luchó para no demostrarlo.

-Pues me alegró mucho.- se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la pared y no a sus malditos ojos espeluznantes y sus palabras hirientes.

Tomó una semana entera que se recuperara lo suficiente para caminar correctamente sin ningún dolor, afortunadamente en esa semana apenas tuvo contacto con Hitsugaya, dormían en la misma cama pero no había vuelto a tocarla y apenas y si le hablaba, con quien si estaba conviviendo mucho era con la encantadora Rangiku, aquella mujer era la combinación perfecta entre una madre y una hermana muy divertidas, estaba segura de que se aburriría como condenada si ella no estuviera.

Tenía otras dos damas, pero apenas y sí requería de sus servicios, y aun así solo les permitía ayudarla en algo cuando insistían mucho.

Cuando no estaba con Rangiku, mayormente pasaba su tiempo leyendo, y una vez completamente recuperada, comenzó a pasear incansablemente por el palacio y sus extensos jardines.

Pasaron más semanas y finalmente descubrió el establo, o más bien, junto el valor para entrar ahí pesé a que no sabía si Hitsugaya estaría contento con eso. Se enamoró completamente de los caballos y quiso ayudar en su cuidado, a lo que los sirvientes encargados del establo se mostraron bastante reticentes, pero finalmente cedieron y pronto estuvieron encantados con ella e incluso la dejaban montar algunos caballos por los jardines.

Afortunadamente apenas veía a su esposo, su única interacción en el día era dormir y nada más que dormir juntos en la misma cama, pero aparte de eso ni se tocaban, ni se hablaban y mucho menos se miraban. No podría estar más contenta con eso.

Pero un día, Hitsugaya llegó ebrio a la habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi reina…- Karin se sorprendió enormemente de que le hablara, pero no fue capaz de detectar el alcohol en su voz, por su tono pareciera completamente lucido, pero no lo estaba, y eso solo lo supo cuando se sentó en la cama y la tomó de la muñeca, volteándola y besándola furiosamente en la boca, permitiéndole saborear el claro sabor a licor.

-¡¿Estás borracho?!- lo empujó bruscamente.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?- trató de besarla otra vez, apretando su muñeca recién recuperada de los hematomas, pero la ex Kurosaki no iba a permitir que le hiciera esto otra vez.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo, escoria!- uso su mano libre para abofetearlo con fuerza. Él se quedó estático un momento, antes de arrojarla fuera de la cama haciendo que se estrellada contra el duro piso de piedra. -¡Ah!- se quejó de dolor, pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso cuando lo sintió encima de ella, sus labios cepillando contra su cuello. –S-suéltame.- trató de empujarlo, pero capturó sus manos.

-Tú… me molestas, realmente me enfadas mucho.- su tono estaba lleno de rabia contenida, su aliento caliente acarició su piel erizándola de una manera para nada desagradable que prefería no descifrar. –Te dije que no soy un monstruo, no voy a violarte... otra vez, maldita muchacha irritante. Tú puedes decidir. Así que, ¿qué decides? ¿Me complaces esta noche… o te largas a donde no me molestes?- pff, como si su respuesta no fuera obvia.

-Preferiría morir antes de que vuelvas a tocarme.- escupió con odio.

-Buena respuesta.- él pareció complacido, por alguna razón. Se separó de ella y se irguió de vuelta en sus dos pies jalándola para que quedara parada. –Entonces seguro que estarás encantada de alejarte de mí.- la tomó de la cintura y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras la sacaba de la habitación ignorando sus gritos y pataleos de disgusto en lo que también salían del palacio hacia los jardines, hacia el establo. –He oído que últimamente estás pasando mucho tiempo aquí, así que, ¿por qué no pasas la noche también? Estoy seguro de que te encantara.- uso su llave maestra para abrir la puerta del establo y luego la empujo dentro, haciéndola caer sobre el heno. –Disfruta tu estadía de lujo, mi reina.- comentó venenosamente antes de irse volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces dejándome aquí?!- se paró tambaleante debido a que se había raspado dolorosamente las rodillas al caer y caminó hacia la puerta empezando a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Toshiro-sama déjeme ir!- pudo oír sus pasos alejándose. -¡Hitsugaya libérame! ¡Hitsugaya!- ¿realmente iba a dejarla ahí? -¡TOSHIRO!- gritó una última vez antes de dejarse caer al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, maldiciendo a todos los cielos por su suerte maldita.

-Buenas noches, mi reina.- lo oyó decir a lo lejos.

Apretó los dientes y gritó de pura rabia.

Odiaba a su esposo, y aparentemente él la odiaba, o al menos no le importaba en lo absoluto si es que la iba a dejar ahí en nada más que un fino y corto camisón para morir de frío. Maldito sea. Lo odiaba.

La brisa sopló fuerte en el lugar, apenas siendo rezagada por las paredes de madera, y Karin se abrazó desesperadamente a sí misma mientras ahora concentraba su mente en una manera de no morir de frío en vez de diversas formas de matar a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Había unos cuantos trapos sucios tirados por ahí, pero no serían suficientes. Corrió a abrazarse a uno de sus caballos favoritos mientras pensaba. Era una yegua de color marrón caramelo y grandes ojos oscuros que siempre la miraban con dulzura.

-Lamento despertarte, Mei.- la acarició cuando relinchó suavemente. Su calidez le trajo un poco de alivio, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para pasar la noche. Una cosa que la hacía especialmente unida a esta yegua era que la habían dejado nombrarla, aparentemente la habían adquirido solo recientemente. –Un malvado rey bastardo me odia, así que parece que vamos a dormir juntas.- sintiéndose patética y miserable, junto un montón de heno y lo atrajo hacia ella, poniéndole luego los trapos encima y rezando porque la ayudaran a no morir de frío, había juntado lo suficiente para que le cubriera por completo las piernas y el estómago, eso junto con el calor de Mei tendría que bastar.

De todos modos, pensó, realmente no importaba si moría, ¿y qué si dejaba de existir? Hitsugaya tendría que darle la noticia a su familia y Yuzu lloraría y eso era todo, bueno, no, sabía que su familia iba a sufrir mucho, pero estar muerta o no estar muerta daba lo mismo si no estaba con ellos, y al menos si estaba muerta no tendría que soportar los maltratos de su esposo.

Se negó a llorar y se durmió en un sueño inquieto odiando desde el fondo de su corazón a aquel hombre con el cual la habían obligado a casarse.

Extrañamente, despertó riendo, con el aliento y el hocico de Mei haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Soltando risitas de alivio y cariño, apartó suavemente a la yegua y se deshizo del heno y los trapos sucios que afortunadamente no se habían esparcido y la protegieron durante la noche junto a su amada equina.

Pudo notar por las rendijas entre las maderas que recién estaba amaneciendo, los sirvientes no deberían tardar mucho más en llegar.

Aun hacía un poco de frío, así que volvió a abrazar a Mei, alimentándola mientras tanto, acariciándola cuando relinchaba.

Pesé a lo patética que se veía, soltó una risita al imaginarse las caras de los sirvientes cuando la vieran en ese estado y con un camisón, a ver si seguían respetando a su excusa barata de un rey.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, amaba a Mei, pero se moría por salir de ese lugar.

-¡Karin-chan!- se sorprendió al oír la voz de Rangiku y no de uno de los que atendían los establos, así que rápido corrió hacia la entrada, siendo de inmediato sofocada por el abrazo de su dama y una gruesa y cálida manta cubriéndola de pies a cabeza. -¡Estaba tan preocupada, no puedo creer que él te haya hecho esto!- sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿R-Rangiku-san?...- como pudo se las arregló para respirar en su abrazo y palmear su espalda. –T-tranquila… e-estoy b-bien…- no lo estaba, aún temblaba pesé a estar cubierta, por lo que suponía que había pescado un resfriado y tenía fiebre. –No te preocupes…-

-¡Claro que me preocupo! ¡Voy a matarlo!- de repente la soltó con una mirada feroz, pero se suavizó al posar sus ojos claros en ella. –Vamos querida, te darás un baño caliente y luego te quedaras en tu cómoda cama leyendo todos los libros que quieras.- la mantuvo abrazada y cubierta mientras volvían de vuelta al palacio.

El resto del día se la pasó bajo el cuidado de su dama y de Isane, puesto que si había enfermado aunque por fortuna no era nada grave, y al llegar la noche tuvo miedo de volver a enfrentar a Hitsugaya, pero Matsumoto le aseguró que él había salido de viaje por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por varias semanas.

Karin nunca había sentido tanto alivio como el que le trajo esa noticia desde que se casó.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Qué les parece mi Toshiro villano? owo Para mí es super raro pero bua xD

Y si, aquí Toshi es un hdp xP Y si todo lo q está haciendo tiene justificacion... eso lo deberan de juzgar ustedes en los finales del fic o.o Solo tengan en cuenta q estoy tratando de tener cierto apego con la realidad del machismo de las epocas antiguas... pero de nuevo, juzgarlo depende de ustedes n.n

Tecnicamente ya es miercoles, así q esto está bien subido :3 Subire el proximo cap la otra semana! :D

Con respecto a Jugando Contigo, muchas parecieron tener la misma duda así q aquí lo aclaro: Toshiro cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus pensamientos, y yo no especifique cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando e.e Luego se dijo que volvió su vista a donde estaba Karin, refiriendose al lugar, a la zona donde la habia visto la ultima vez, y yo nunca dije que había llegado a verla de nuevo desde que apartó la vista antes de que lo tomara del brazo y se lo llevara, yo solo dije q él dirigió su vista de nuevo ahí pero no que llegó a vislumbrar q Karin estaba o no estaba e_e Aunque no las culpo por no entender, diseñe esos parrafos especifica y especialmente para confundirlas y engañarlas XD

Bueno, eso para las q preguntaron xP

Pero volviendo a este fic, espero q les esté gustando, y si odian a Toshiro con todas sus fuerzas, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo porq esa es completamente mi intención :'D

Jeje, ya veran como sigue esto... ewe

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Mi Rey.

Capítulo tres: Caricia.

Pasaron dos semanas completas que estuvo en total paz sin Hitsugaya alrededor, pudo conocerse más con los sirvientes y explorar más sin vergüenza, estaba más relajada y todo el mundo lo notaba, incluso… hubo un sirviente en particular que le cayó extremadamente bien.

Su nombre era Ikami Kouzu, y era el chico más dulce que había conocido nunca, en cierto modo le recordaba a su hermana, solo que era mucho más divertido de molestar y menos adorable, aunque todavía muy adorable.

Trabajaba en la cocina y desde que aprendió sus postres favoritos siempre se las arreglaba para prepararle uno o al menos pasarle un bocadillo o caramelo ocasional, e incluso los últimos días había tomado la difícil tarea de enseñarle a cocinar, cosa que incluso Yuzu se había rendido de intentar hacer.

Él, Rangiku y Mei casi la hacían sentir que valía la pena estar allí lejos de su familia y casada con un monstruo, y solo era casi porque extrañaba demasiado esos días en los que todo era pura felicidad al lado de Yuzu, su padre loco, Ichigo, sus sobrinos, incluso extrañaba a Jinta, su cuñado idiota, oh, y también a su genial cuñada. Y estaba segura que de ser por Hitsugaya jamás volvería a verlos.

El viaje de su marido se postergó hasta un mes entero, pero no podría importarle menos, por ella que no regresara nunca… aunque por desgracia regresó, maldita sea que lo hizo.

Ella estaba en la cocina riendo junto con Kouzu mientras este le enseñaba a preparar un soufflé de chocolate cuando él entró al lugar, congelando por completo a todo el personal, que de inmediato se inclinó respetuosamente ante la vista de su rey, solo cuando Kouzu también se inclinó la pelinegra notó la presencia del albino.

Oh, rayos, ese bastardo regresó.

Se contuvo de gemir exasperada aunque no trató de ocultar su rostro de absoluto pesar.

-Lo siento, Kouzu, me voy. Te veré luego.- refunfuñó molesta pero se las arregló para sonreírle con simpatía y agitar una mano antes de caminar hacia su esposo, que se había quedado parado en la entrada en una clara señal de que la esperaba porque algo quería con ella, aunque no podía saber qué.

-Claro, Karin-san, hasta luego.- le sonrió aunque sin erguirse permaneciendo inclinado ante el monarca.

-¿Qué osadía es esa?- su amigo chef palideció cuando la mirada aterradora del monstruo descorazonado se posó en él. -¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a tu reina de ese modo? Dirígete a ella adecuadamente.- prácticamente gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-M-mis d-d-disculpas, Hitsugaya-sama, Hitsugaya-dono.- el pobre Kouzu estaba prácticamente temblando.

La ex Kurosaki se volteó para lanzarle una mirada matadora al Hitsugaya mientras salían de la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Yo le di permiso para llamarme de esa forma, ¿creí que habías dicho que no te meterías en mis asuntos?- preguntó sin amedrentarse a su frialdad en su furia porque le espantara a uno de sus pocos amigos.

-Me meteré cuando yo quiera y no tienes derecho a quejarte al respecto.- Karin apretó los puños, odiándolo por no poder discutir con él. –Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en mi ausencia, pero déjame sobre-advertirte que si llegó a descubrirte a ti y ese cocinero cometiendo adulterio no dudaré en matarlo.-

-¡¿Adulterio?!- no pudo evitar chillar, horrorizada. -¡Yo no te estoy siendo infiel con Kouzu, solo es mi amigo!- pisoteó indignada.

-No tienes necesidad de mentir, solo se más cuidadosa ahora que estoy aquí, porque si los descubro en el acto lo mataré.- dijo tranquilamente, viéndose como si realmente no le importara a pesar de estar hablando de la vida de alguien.

-¡Yo no soy infiel! ¡No soy una puta!- se colocó delante de él para frenar su andar y que la escuchara. -¡Y ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Kouzu!- lo señaló amenazante. -¡Te estás comportando como si fueras una especie de santo cuando a saber con cuántas te habrás estado revolcando en este mes!- lo miró con asco. Él solo suspiró.

-Mis padres me inculcaron la creencia de que el matrimonio es algo sagrado, no te he sido infiel, pero comprendo que no todos se crían con los mismos ideales, así que no me molesta que tú me seas infiel mientras no te vea, eso solo prueba la mala crianza que recibiste de…- calló repentinamente cuando una bofetada le atravesó el rostro.

La de ojos oscuro bajó la mano y la ocultó tras su espalda, temblando pero de ira.

-No te atrevas a insultar de ningún modo ni a mi padre ni a mi madre. Ellos me criaron excelentemente y ya te dije, yo no te he engañado, no soy una sucia puta como a ti te gustaría que fuera. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, ¡menos ofender a mis padres!- lo miró con fiereza, indispuesta a dejarse intimidar cuando sabía que tenía razón.

Hitsugaya le lanzó una mirada en blanco por un momento, antes de tomarla bruscamente de las caderas y estrellarla contra el muro más cercano.

-¿Nunca dejas de ser un fastidio?- habló contra su oreja, enviando pequeños escalofríos a través de su columna vertebral con su aliento caliente. –Realmente me molestas, ¿por qué no puedes solo mantener la boca cerrada?- deslizó sus manos fuertes con lentitud a lo largo de sus costados, frotando en círculos con su pulgar. –En serio detesto… tu actitud.- pegó sus cuerpos completamente al ras, raspando su barbilla con sus labios, de nuevo haciéndola estremecer. –Odio… todo de ti.- de pronto estuvieron frente a frente, nariz contra nariz, él con su boca peligrosamente cerca de la suya. –Solo… cállate.- sin tener una puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo, Karin entrecerró los ojos, con su mirada fija en sus labios tan cercanos a los suyos.

-T-Toshiro…- susurró como en un trance… cerrando por completo los ojos… pero de repente él solo se echó para atrás, recuperando una distancia considerable entre ellos, dejándola allí apoyada contra la pared completamente aturdida y luego molesta ante su mirada de suficiencia.

-De cualquier forma, no me importa si me eres infiel o no, ya te advertí cuales son las consecuencias de eso.- comenzó a caminar y ella decidió seguirlo pesé al profundo rubor que se había instalado en su rostro debido a la humillación. –Así que, ¿qué harás esta noche? ¿Seguirás firme en tus insulsas convicciones de no dejar que te toque?- la miró de reojo.

-Sí, en realidad, prefiero dormir en el establo que contigo, solo que esta vez con una manta por favor.- murmuró cínicamente.

Él bufó, rodando los ojos.

-Simplemente puedes usar otra habitación… ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Wow, ¿estás pidiendo mi opinión? Me siento honrada, mi rey.- se cruzó de brazos. –Claro, otra habitación no estaría mal.- cedió aunque algo desconfiada de que estuviera siendo tan amable.

-Bien, entonces.- de nuevo sonó complacido con su contestación, se hubiera preguntado por qué de no ser porque al segundo siguiente la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta un cuarto al azar, metiéndola dentro y luego encerrándola con llave como en los establos. –Estoy seguro de que encerrada ahí seguramente no tendrás ningún contacto conmigo… ni con ningún otro.-

-¡Toshiro, maldito bastardo!- golpeó y pateó la puerta. -¡¿Ni siquiera puedes ser original en las maldades que me haces?!- gruñó. -¡¿Y qué se supone que voy a comer?! ¡¿Quieres matarme de hambre o qué?!-

-No exageres, solo será hasta mañana, o hasta que Matsumoto se entere, cosa que es poco probable porque a estas horas se está embriagando. Hasta entonces, mi reina.- oyó sus pasos alejarse.

Maldito infeliz.

Así que… nuevamente encerrada por ese monstruo que se hacía llamar rey ¿eh?

Su gesto se contrajo en odio, pero finalmente solo lanzó un suspiro de resignación y fue a recostarse en la cama. Al menos esta vez no tenía miedo de morir congelada hasta la muerte.

Trató de dormir pero su mente siguió torturándola incansables veces con memorias de sus días felices con su familia y fantasías horribles de cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante si es que finalmente no tenía el valor o la suerte para concretar su plan de huir para cuando ganaran la guerra.

Él ahora decía que no la forzaría y que no la engañaba, ¿pero era cierto, y sí era cierto cuánto iba a durar? Si no le era infiel entonces obviamente en algún momento iba a forzarla, además de que ya le había dicho que quería herederos más adelante. La verdad prefería que le fuera infiel para que así no tuviera necesidad de recurrir a ella para saciarse, no es como si su infidelidad la lastimaría de algún modo, ni siquiera en el orgullo, él no era nada para ella.

Pero pasará lo que pasará, hiciera lo que hiciera él, tendría que soportarlo, estaba salvando a su pueblo, debía tolerarlo, por más que la estuviera matando por dentro, solo tenía que aguantar, por su familia, por su gente.

Se durmió en lo que debía ser la madrugada y despertó sintiendo el cálido tacto de una mano en su mejilla, pero no abrió los ojos, disfrutando de la tierna caricia como las que Yuzu o incluso su madre le daban.

Sonrió y tomó la muñeca de la persona, frotando su piel cálida con el pulgar.

-¿Rangiku-san?- susurró apenas, demasiado cansada para incorporarse o siquiera abrir los ojos.

La mano detuvo su tierna caricia y se escapó de su agarre, oyó pasos alejarse y de inmediato abrió los ojos, pero la luz colándose por la ventana la cegó, y para el momento en el que sus ojos se acostumbraron ya no había nadie en la habitación.

¿Qué rayos? No pudo haber sido su dama principal entonces, ella no se habría ido, entonces ¿quién…?...

Sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Rangiku, ahora sí, entrando en la habitación con una mirada confundida, una llave en su mano.

-¡Karin-chan!- le sonrió algo tensamente. -¿Cómo estás, pequeña? Me dijeron que él te había encerrado, pero…-

-Lo hizo.- comentó con la mirada fija en la pared. –Rangiku-san, ¿quién más aparte de ti tiene llave de esta habitación?-

-Solo yo y Hitsugaya-sama… bueno, también Unohana-san pero solo para emergencias, ¿por qué?- la miró curiosa.

-Yo sentí…- se llevó una mano en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, recordando lo bien que se sentía la sensación. –Sentí que alguien estaba en la habitación, cuando me desperté, pero no llegue a ver quién era.- frunció el ceño.

¿Habría sido Hitsugaya? No, no podía ser… esa caricia fue demasiado dulce y amable, él simplemente no encajaba con esas palabras, en ningún sentido.

-¿Oh?- Rangiku la miró con ojos amplios, antes de entrecerrarlos y luego volver a abrirlos. -¡Oh, oh! ¡Vi a Ikami-kun doblar la esquina en el pasillo antes de entrar! ¡Seguro habrá sido él!-

-¿Qué? ¿Kouzu?- eso no tenía sentido, pero tenía más sentido que el que fuera Hitsugaya. -¿Pero cómo podría abrir la puerta?-

-Bueno, Unohana-san le tiene mucho aprecio, dudo que le haya negado la llave si era para librarte.- meditó la mujer mayor.

-Pero… ¿por qué no dejo que lo viera?- no tenía sentido.

-¿Tal vez tenía penita?- sugirió con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Umm… puede ser, le preguntare luego.- suspiró decidiendo que su amigo no le mentiría, y sí lo hacía no le sería muy difícil notarlo, él era transparente como el agua que bebían. Y ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser, porque las palabras dulce y amable si encajaban con Ikami Kouzu.

-¿Q-qué?...- chilló Kouzu totalmente sonrojado cuando le preguntó sobre el tema más tarde. –C-claro que no fui yo, Karin-san, sería muy inapropiado entrar a la habitación de la reina y verla en p-pijama y eso… ¡jamás me atrevería!- negó casi frenéticamente.

-Umm… ¿entonces puedo saber por qué estás tan nervioso?- se inclinó hacia él con el objetivo de presionarlo, solo consiguiendo ponerlo más rojo y tartamudo.

-S-solo siento que estoy siendo acusado, eso es todo, se lo juro Karin-san.- miró hacia abajo y Karin supo que algo ocultaba, este chico era demasiado parecido a Yuzu para su propio bien, era incapaz de llevar a cabo un acto tan vil como mentir descaradamente.

-Está bien, Kouzu, lo que digas.- negó con la cabeza. –Si no quieres admitirlo está bien.- era obvio que había sido él. Sonrió ante la idea, este chico era demasiado dulce.

-¡K-Karin-san, le digo que yo no fui! Nunca me atrevería a acariciar su mejilla, yo…- de repente se congeló, notando su error.

-Yo no dije nada acerca de una caricia en la mejilla, mal mentiroso.- se carcajeó, sonriendo con ternura al ver su sonrojo profundizarse más. –Ya, no estoy molesta. Fue un gesto muy dulce…- le acarició la mejilla también, haciéndolo ruborizar más si es que era posible.

-Yo n-no fui…- hizo un último patético intento de negarlo antes de abandonar la cocina enfurruñado con las mejillas infladas.

Ella siguió sonriendo con ternura mientras salía, casi cayendo al suelo cuando se tropezó contra el fuerte torso de Hitsugaya al estar distraída mientras caminaba.

-Ten más cuidado.- solo dijo él mientras continuaba su camino sin dedicarle otra mirada.

Karin se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su ventana de siempre para ver la puesta de sol.

Al caer la noche decidió que no quería que Hitsugaya la volviera hacer prisionera, así que trató de escabullirse al cuarto en el que la había encerrado la noche anterior antes de toparse con él, con la esperanza de que captaría el mensaje de que no quería "complacerlo" sin necesidad de preguntárselo y tener otra rabieta por eso.

Por desgracia, su plan no funciono, él la estaba esperando en la pared junto a la puerta.

Gimió disgustada pero finalmente bufó con resignación.

-¿Puedo saber qué desea, mi rey?- murmuró sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar su desprecio.

-¿Sigues firme en tu decisión de no dejar que te folle otra vez?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

Karin se sonrojó ante su elección de palabras.

-Sí, en realidad. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, creí que ya te lo había dicho.- masculló con acidez.

-Oh, ¿pero no tienes problemas con que un hombre que no es tu marido te toque, o con tocarlo tú?- dio un paso hacia ella con porte amenazador, pero no se acobardo.

-No si ese hombre es como un hermano para mí.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Ya puedo ir a mi habitación?- zapateó con impaciencia.

-No, no hasta que yo lo diga, porque debes hacer todo lo que yo diga, y si tienes la mínima posibilidad de libertad de expresión es porque yo lo permito.- dio otro paso cerca de ella, estando ahora inquietantemente cerca.

-A-aléjate…- dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿O qué?- dio dos pasos más hacia ella, sus pechos rozándose.

-S-solo hágalo, Toshiro-sama.- decidió probar suerte siendo dócil. –U-usted dijo que no iba a f-forzarme otra vez…- tartamudeó caminando hacia atrás, pero él la siguió en cada paso hasta que quedó presionada contra la pared, con sus pechos ahora presionándose.

-¿Y qué pasa si cambie de opinión?- rozó su nariz con la suya.

-P-p-pero…- presiono sus manos en la pared, pensando desesperadamente. -¿Ac-caso v-vas a… a… v-violarme… de nuevo?- lo miró aterrorizada, creyéndolo perfectamente capaz.

Él raspó sus labios sobre su mejilla, haciéndola temblar de ¿miedo? Sus manos sujetaron las suyas y las presionaron contra su pecho, colándolas por debajo del Kimono, haciéndola sentir su piel caliente y el latido constante de su corazón, y también haciéndola temblar más, mucho más. Se presionó más contra ella, haciendo que prácticamente cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera presionada contra el de él, de modo que incluso sentía su erección contra su intimidad, estaban absolutamente y fuertemente pegados el uno contra el otro, solo sus labios apenas estaban rozando los suyos, sus frentes estaban unidas y sus narices juntas.

Karin cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarlo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de algo que tenía que admitir distaba mucho del miedo, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirar su boca, esperando expectante porque la juntara con la suya? ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una puta deseosa de sexo sin amor? No, no podía permitírselo, pero…

-Esta es la última vez que te lo preguntare… ¿Me dejas follarte, sí o no?- pegó su boca a su oído, presionando más su excitación contra ella, que estrujó las piernas juntas con fuerza.

Tardó en contestar, ¿pero por qué? Si le daba la opción, entonces la respuesta era obvia.

-Y-yo…- vaciló. ¿Por qué vaciló? –N… n-no…- dijo en voz muy baja, pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente por eso. –No.- aseguró ahora con firmeza.

Él se quedó absolutamente quieto por un momento.

-Como quieras.- finalmente dijo, apartándose de ella y haciendo un ademan con la mano para que entrará en la habitación. Ella entró a paso lento y él de inmediato cerró con llave. –Buenas noches, Karin.- se congeló ante la mención de su nombre, pero decidió ignorarlo y simplemente se arrojó sobre la cama, y sin saber porque, una diminuta lágrima se deslizó fuera de su ojo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Continuara...

Holis!

Tecnicamente ya es miercoles en mi pais, yeii! :D

Otro capi raro de este fic super raro... qué les va pareciendo? owo

Recuerdan q dije q este fic no será tan largo? Bueno, pues... cambie de opinion xP Se me ocurrieron otras cosas y decidí alargarlo n3n

Me gustaria darles más detalles del fic, sé que no es lo que están acostumbradas a leer de mí, pero no quiero spoilearles nada porq me gusta sorprenderlas así que solo les queda esperar hasta la otra semana y ver como sigue la cosa xD

Qué opinan de mi OC Ikami Kouzu? owo Ha aparecido en otro One-shot, a la que recuerde cuál es le dedico el proximo cap o OS XP Y le doy una galleta ewe

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Mi Rey.

Capítulo cuatro: La princesa.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Rangiku y Kouzu tenían el desayuno listo para ella. El día lo pasó tranquilo con ellos, cuando anocheció tuvo miedo de que su esposo fuera a molestarla otra vez, pero afortunadamente no se apareció en todo el día, ni siquiera para encerrarla.

Pudo dormir tranquila e ir al comedor a desayunar al otro día, aunque su sonrisa se borró al verlo allí comiendo tranquilamente. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y comió en silencio, mirándolo de reojo aunque él ni una vez pareció fijarse en ella.

Terminó su desayuno y se retiró directo a los establos para ayudar allí y tal vez montar a Mei, pero al llegar se encontró con sorpresa a todos arremolinados alrededor de su querida yegua, que se encontraba postrada y con un aspecto realmente malo.

De inmediato corrió a su lado, absolutamente preocupada.

Al verla le hicieron espacio y se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciando su hocico a lo que relinchó débilmente. Su boca estaba reseca y su respiración acelerada, sus ojos normalmente dulces parecían apagados y lagrimosos. Su corazón se partió por completo al verla así.

La acarició con suavidad y preguntó a los siervos por su estado, a lo que todos contestaron que había amanecido así pero no podían saber qué era lo que tenía. Karin se sentía al borde de las lágrimas con la posibilidad de perder a su amiga equina, y cuando alguien menciono sacrificarla para que dejara de sufrir casi lo ahorca hasta la muerte porque _¿cómo se atreve?_ Para ella era absolutamente impensable perder a Mei, enloquecería sin Mei.

Se negó a apartarse de su lado en toda la noche, temiendo que no la sobreviviera, por lo que esta vez sí se quedaría a dormir allí solo que voluntariamente y con gruesas mantas que su dama principal había insistido en colocar sobre ella cuando descubrió que no iba a hacerla ceder en su terquedad de no abandonar los establos.

Apenas durmió, cuando finalmente cedía al cansancio y se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños el miedo por Mei la hacía volver a abrir los ojos y despabilarse para cuidar de ella. Su corazón se llenaba de miedo cuando ella se removía inquieta o soltaba un sonido lastimero, si esa yegua moría su corazón moriría con ella, todo el amor que le quedaba moriría, ese ser era el único al que no le importaba si era o no era la reina, porque no entendía de status en lo absoluto, el amor de los animales era el más puro, y ella se había ganado el de Mei, su amor la consoló, y si perdía ese consuelo no lo resistiría.

Cuando amaneció y notó a su amiga seguir respirando, soltó lágrimas del puro alivio, y justo en ese momento alguien ingresó al lugar. Ella le sonrió a ese alguien, pensando que era un sirviente o su dama, lista para dar la noticia de que Mei estaba viva, pero al ver que era Hitsugaya su sonrisa se esfumó como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- masculló con acidez, secándose las lágrimas. -¿Vienes a encerrarme durante el día también?-

-Cierra la boca.- rodó los ojos con cansancio. -¿Ese es el caballo enfermo que tanto amas? ¿Sobrevivió la noche?- preguntó aunque sin sonar con el mínimo interés.

-Se llama Mei.- frunció el ceño. –Y sí, aunque…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al volver a ver a su amiga agonizando. –N-no creo que pueda vivir por mucho tiempo más…- cubrió su boca con su mano y cerró los ojos fuertemente, luchando por no llorar.

-Ya veo.- él suspiró brevemente. –Entonces hice bien en enviar una carta a mi hermana la noche anterior. No creí que esa yegua sobreviviera pero ahora que lo hizo supongo que su visita no será en vano.- comentó aun sonando como si no le importara.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- sabía que su tono era demasiado insolente, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-Mi hermana la princesa está instruida en la doctrina de las ciencias veterinarias. Si lo que tiene tu yegua es curable entonces ella lo curará.- Karin se quedó completamente en blanco mirándolo.

-T-tú… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- murmuró sin comprender.

-Creí habértelo dicho, eres una reina, si tienes caprichos solo debes pedirlos y se te cumplirán…-

-¿No esperarás que con esto acepte pasar la noche contigo, o sí?- entrecerró los ojos.

-No soy tan ingenuo.- bufó. –Además, no creas que mi vida gira alrededor de ti, tengo otras cosas con las que tratar aparte de lidiar con una chiquilla malcriada.- Karin frunció el ceño, si ella tenía dieciocho y él solo veintiuno… -Me iré de viaje por unos días para supervisar algunas cosas de la guerra, y no quiero que hagas alguna tontería por la depresión si ese animal se muere. Aparte, mi hermana deseaba conocerte, así que espero que no muestres tu insolencia ante ella que se quedara contigo durante mi ausencia.-

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza y acarició suavemente a Mei, sintiéndose incapaz de enojarse con su esposo si es que iba a traer a su hermana para que la curara.

-Seré sumamente respetuosa con la princesa, Toshiro-sama. M-muchas g-gracias…- agradeció humildemente, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Lo oyó chasquear la lengua.

-¿Realmente aprecias a ese animal, eh? Descuida, mi hermana llegará en un par de horas.- ¿estaba confortándola? Lo miró desconfiada pero asintió a sus palabras. –Y en cuanto ella venga ve a comer algo, por todos los cielos, y también duerme, y dúchate, una reina debe verse digna.- sin más se dio la vuelta comenzando a retirarse.

-Lo haré…- quería replicarle pero decidió que por esa vez se guardaría sus "insolencias". No podía creerlo pero gracias a él tal vez Mei pudiera salvarse. –…Mi rey.- esta vez no hubo goteo de sarcasmo venenoso en sus palabras, solo lo dijo porque… ¿quiso?...

-Eso espero, mi reina.- habló en voz tan baja que apenas lo escucho, antes de por fin desaparecer por la puerta.

Ella suspiró, acariciando a Mei antes de ir por algo de agua para darle en lo que esperaba a la princesa.

Pasó lo que le pareció una eternidad pero en realidad probablemente fue una hora antes de que la princesa llegara en compañía de Rangiku, justo cuando Mei estaba particularmente mal y lanzando alaridos.

-¿P-princesa?- inquirió esperanzada a la dulce mujer de apariencia un poco mayor que ella, que le sonrió con calidez. Su cabello era de un marrón muy oscuro y sus ojos color chocolate, ella era pequeña, aproximadamente de su altura, y parecía ser el auténtico rostro de la inocencia. ¿Cómo podía ese angelito de azúcar ser la hermana del rey monstruo?

-Mi reina.- la princesa se inclinó respetuosamente, antes de soltar una risita y mirarla con ojos brillantes. –Oh, lo siento, realmente no soy buena con las formalidades.- sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque a penas. –Soy Hinamori Momo, ¡tu cuñada!- dio brinquitos hacia ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Soy K… Hitsugaya Karin.- dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. –T-tú… ¿puedes ayudar a mi yegua Mei, la de allá? Está muy mal y realmente me preocupa.- su preocupación por ella ofuscaba cualquier alegría por conocer a su cuñada al fin.

-Oh, ¡claro, claro, que tonta, lo siento! Me ocupare de inmediato.- la soltó y se acercó a la equina. –Que chica tan linda tienes aquí… veamos qué pasa…- comenzó a revisarla.

En lo que la princesa revisaba a Mei, Karin decidió acatar las órdenes del rey e ir a ducharse para luego conseguir algo de comer. Estaba muy preocupada por su yegua pero lo había prometido, en cierta forma, aunque sí que no iba a poder dormir nada.

Apenas terminó de realizar los encargos del rey volvió a los establos rogando porque la princesa haya logrado que Mei mejorara.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó con urgencia arrodillándose junto a la princesa que estaba revisando algo dentro de la boca de la yegua.

-Sufre de una indigestión grave…- informó seria. –Podría ser mortal, pero creo que aún puedo salvarla.- frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Puedes?- la miró esperanzada.

-Hmm.- la princesa asintió y la reina sintió un poco de paz invadirla. –Afortunadamente, cuando el rey me describió brevemente los síntomas, creí que podría tratarse de algo así, por lo que traje algunas yerbas medicinales conmigo que seguramente la tendrán fuerte y saludable pronto.- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-¡Ahh… menos mal!- tomó una profunda respiración como si no hubiera podido respirar correctamente en mucho tiempo. –Princesa… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- la hubiera abrazado de no ser que no quería distraerla de atender a Mei.

-No es nada, alteza.- rió cantarinamente, poniéndose en pie. –Ahora puedes quedarte con tu chica un tiempo mientras voy por las yerbas, y pediré que le traigan bastante agua. ¡Verás que se pondrá bien!- se fue dejando un rastro de optimismo a su paso.

Karin estaba oficialmente encantada con la princesa, nunca entendería como es que era pariente de Hitsugaya, era una ternura dulce que le recordaba mucho a su propia hermana, y había salvado a su querida Mei.

Con el paso de los días, su yegua fue mejorando y ella fue conociéndose mucho más con su cuñada, y también con su esposo Izuru, a quién había traído con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces Izuru-kun tomó tu apellido?- preguntó curiosa en una conversación que tenían durante la cena.

-Por supuesto, majestad.- intervino Izuru. –Yo solo era de la nobleza, y mi familia ni en sueños es tan rica como la de Momo-chan, así que claro yo tome su apellido.- dijo tranquilamente, puesto que no era una cosa muy rara que fuera el hombre el que tomará el apellido de la mujer.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué tu apellido es diferente al del rey?- se extrañó.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes?- la princesa se vio sumamente confundida. -¿Cómo es que no estás enterada, no te lo ha dicho?- ella solo se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular su cara de miseria y probablemente fallando. -… Es que somos adoptados.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Ambos?-

-Nuestros padres, los reyes, no podían tener hijos, y nos adoptaron cuando él era un bebé y yo la niña que lo había encontrado y lo había salvado de morir de hambre indispuesta a alejarse de él.- rió un poco. –Nos criaron con mucho amor… Shiro-chan… perdón, digo… el rey, realmente sufrió mucho cuando murieron. Cambió mucho…- lo último lo murmuró por lo bajo.

Ese comentario hizo a la pelinegra mirar curiosa a la de oscuros cabellos marrones, pero contuvo su impulso de seguir con el tema, diciéndose que no tenía por qué interesarle.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando estaba lista para dormir en el cuarto real al que había vuelto simplemente porque ahí tenía todas sus cosas y su marido no le había permitido trasladarlas, escuchó golpes en la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con la princesa.

-¿Momo-san?- alzó una ceja, pero la invitó a pasar. -¿Necesitas algo, pasó algo con Mei?- se preocupó.

-No, no, nada de eso… solo quiero hablar.- se sentó en la cama y la ex Kurosaki tomó asiento a su lado, curiosa.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-

-Es… sobre el rey, claro.- se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. -¿Él… te ha tratado muy mal?- la miró con llorosos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso alguna vez te ha tratado mal a ti?- se horrorizó, en cierta forma no había creído a su marido bastardo alguien que maltrataría a una mujer de su propia familia… que no fuera ella.

-No, no.- la tranquilizó negando de inmediato. –Pero es que… él puede ser cruel con extraños, y debo admitir que me sorprendí que aceptara casarse con una chica que no conocía cuando él… realmente odia tener compañía.- suspiró. –Se volvió así cuando nuestros padres murieron, de repente simplemente… alejó a todos los que lo amábamos de sí.- pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cristalinos. –Hizo que todos lo odiaran, y a las que simplemente no podíamos odiarlo por más que nos hiciera las peores maldades… como yo y Rangiku-san, nos distanció de otras formas. A mí finalmente me dejó casarme con Izuru y que me mudará lejos, y a Rangiku-san la ascendió y le dio más responsabilidades, para que bien cuando estuviera aquí esté demasiado ocupada o que esté tan ocupada que huya de los deberes hacia los bares.- sonrió con amargura.

-Pero…- Karin pestañeó, perpleja. –No entiendo. ¿Por qué?-

-Cuando nuestros padres murieron, él se hizo aficionado a la soledad. Dejó de demostrar el ya de por si escaso cariño que solía irradiar en contadas ocasiones, todo cerca de él realmente comenzó a sentirse como… frialdad pura…- sollozó levemente. –Cambió… de un modo que a Rangiku-san y a mí nos rompió el corazón.- sus sollozos se volvieron más constantes y ella no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por los hombros para tratar de consolarla.

-Tranquila, princesa.- le frotó la espalda cariñosamente.

-¿Y todavía me consuelas cuando tú eres la que tiene que soportar el monstruo en el que se ha convertido?- sollozó miserablemente. –Él odiaría que lo ames… así que me imaginó lo cruel que ha sido contigo…- se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de detener sus sollozos. -¿Te ha… lastimado mucho?- preguntó sumamente devastada.

-No me hizo nada muy grave, princesa.- mintió descaradamente sin dificultad alguna, estaba acostumbrada a guardarse el dolor para sí misma así no preocupar a chicas angelicalmente dulces como Momo o Yuzu.

-Me gustaría creer eso…- a pesar de sus palabras, se relajó un poco. –Me alegra ver que eres fuerte, Karin-chan, eso sí me consuela un poco.- cerró fuertemente sus ojos pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. –Creo que sé porque él es así, ¿sabes? Aunque no estoy del todo segura… Cuando nuestro padre murió, ellos peleaban juntos en la guerra. Yo pensé que finalmente había aceptado que no fue su culpa después de que lo consolara… Pero entonces mamá se deprimió y él por un tiempo anduvo por los pasillos como niño asustado, con su mirada perdida, a veces se encerraba en su habitación por días y yo me preocupaba mucho… Cuando mamá murió, él fue el único que estuvo a su lado, y después de ese día… Apenas toleraba hablar con cualquiera, todo para él era ser el rey, nada más le importó desde entonces.- soltó un último sollozo antes de secarse las lágrimas. –Pareciera que olvidó lo que es amar… Cuando supe que se casó, no entendí el motivo, pensé que tal vez estaba dispuesto a volver a abrir su corazón pero… no ha mejorado, incluso ha empeorado, si es capaz de ser tan malo contigo…-

-Él solo me quiere como la que algún día le dará un heredero, cuando se le plazca.-

-Oh…- Momo se desanimó visiblemente. –Te pediría que trates de curarlo con tu amor pero… sé que es pedir mucho, probablemente ya hizo que lo odies, ¿verdad?- Karin solo asintió, sin ser capaz de mentir en eso. –Entonces… todo lo que me queda es sentir lástima por él, que nunca experimentara el amor… y rogar a los cielos que tú logres soportar la tortura de ser su reina, y la esposa de un hombre que no quiere ser amado.- se limpió una última lágrima. –Realmente lo siento, Karin-chan.-

Sin otra cosa que poder decir, Momo le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de retirarse cabizbaja de la habitación.

Karin suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

Realmente sentía pena por la princesa pero… odiaba a Hitsugaya, y algún día iba a huir de él.

-¿Hablando de mí con mi hermana?- se congeló, volteando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde su marido estaba apoyado casualmente, mirándola fijamente. –No lo creería de ti, mi reina.-

-¿Escuchando conversaciones a escondidas? Me dejas sin habla, mi rey.- masculló con acidez.

-¿Te daba curiosidad mi pasado?- él se acercó dejando el equipaje con el que había marchado en un rincón. –Simplemente debiste preguntar, te lo habría dicho, ya que eres mi esposa.- pff, si claro, seguramente le habría salido con que no era asunto suyo.

-Tu pasado no podría importarme menos, mi rey.- contestó inexpresiva. –Tu hermana insistió en hablar de eso, y yo solo la consolaba por lo miserable que la habías hecho.- alzó la cabeza, altiva.

-Siempre tan encantadora.- la miró con desprecio evidente. –De todas maneras, Hinamori realmente no conoce la historia como es.- se sentó al otro lado de la cama. –En realidad…-

-No me interesa.- quiso irse pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó sobre la cama.

Se quitó la parte superior del Kimono y Karin se quedó sin aliento, pensando que iba a forzarla otra vez, pero él solo se dio la vuelta, revelando el gran número de largas y profundas cicatrices deformándole toda la espalda. Evidentemente eran marcas de latigazos.

-Esta,- dijo. –Es la parte de la historia que Hinamori no conoce.- volteó para verla con sus ojos espeluznantes más fríos que de costumbre. –Ella piensa que nuestra madre es una santa, que nos amaba a los dos. Ella pensó que me había convencido de no culparme por la muerte de nuestro padre, y sí, lo hizo, por un momento, pero luego mi madre me abrió los ojos. Mi madre sabía que por culpa de mi ineptitud su esposo murió, y se vengó.- señaló su espalda. –Después de la muerte de mi padre enfermó de tristeza, así que eso también fue mi culpa, por lo que cada día que se sentía con un poco de ánimo ordenaba a un guardia azotarme hasta que callera inconsciente, y si me atrevía a quejarme por el dolor, rociaba agua helada en mis heridas… Yo ya era el rey, podría haberla matado a ella y al guardia que la obedecía, pero mi madre tenía razón, así que la deje hacer. En su lecho de muerte, ella me ordenó ser un rey duro, a ver si llegaba hasta las suelas de mi padre, me dijo que debía honrar su memoria porque por mi culpa, un niño mugriento que rescataron de las calles, él murió. Por eso, mi reina, ni tú ni mi hermana, jamás me verán sentir un sentimiento tan patético y débil como el amor.- concluyó su discurso volviéndose a vestir.

-Wow…- habló Karin, que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchándolo en horrorizado silencio. -¿Sabes? Ya te tenía lastima… Pero ahora realmente me das pena.- él solo se la quedó mirando, perplejo. –Con esto solo logre darme cuenta de que te odias a ti mismo más de lo que odias a cualquier otra persona, y solo buscas más y más razones para odiarte… y has llegado a ser tan egoísta que ya ni siquiera te importan los sentimientos de las pocas personas que aun te aprecian.- lo atacó sin piedad, sin encogerse a su mirada llena de ira. –Eres un infeliz patético y así quieres morir, ¿y sabes qué? Lo lograras.- sonrió con odio.

Hitsugaya apretó la mandíbula.

-Lárgate.- mandó.

-Lo que ordené, mi rey.- comenzó a marcharse de la habitación más que dispuesta, pero se detuvo en la puerta abierta, su cuerpo a medio camino de la salida. –Y… otra cosa más…- se mordió el labio, sin creer buena idea decir lo que iba a decir, pero simplemente necesitaba decirlo, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. –Tu madre no tenía razón.- susurró antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Esperó que les haya gustado, si les gusto comenten y los personajes de ya saben quien n3n

Dudo poder actualizar la semana que viene :c

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Mi Rey.

Capítulo cinco: Momento de debilidad.

-Hitsugaya-dono, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Kouzu a Karin notándola demasiado distraída mientras trataba de enseñarle como hacer Curry.

-Kouzu, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así.- solo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pero el rey…-

-Al diablo con el rey.- bufó. –Te ordenó como tu reina que ignores la orden del rey cuando no esté presente y me llames por mi nombre.- finalmente lo miró con ojos fieros, dejando en claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros.- lo tajó de una. –Dejaré las lecciones de cocina por hoy.- suspiró dejando de lado los ingredientes. –Ya es tarde, voy a ir a dormir.- se lavó las manos y empezó a salir de la cocina. –Buenas noches, Kouzu.-

-Buenas noches, Karin-san.- al oír su tono berrinchudo se dio la vuelta sonriendo y agitó una mano hacia él soltando risas mientras se iba en dirección a su cuarto designado.

Una vez acostada en su cama se encontró con que no podía dormir, justo como la noche anterior, después de escuchar la historia del rey. El insomnio apenas la dejó hacer nada durante el día, y aunque había venido a acostarse temprano todavía se encontraba incapaz de pegar un ojo.

Según lo que le había dicho la princesa Momo-san en sus días de visitas antes de irse justo esa mañana, sus padres habían muerto hace aproximadamente cuatro años, lo que significaba que Hitsugaya había sufrido del maltrato de su madre a los diecisiete o tal vez dieciséis años… No dejaba de sorprenderse y horrorizarse de lo crueles que podían ser las personas, ¿quién pondría una mano sobre su propio hijo? Tal vez no era su hijo biológico pero lo había criado desde que era un bebé, ¿cómo pudo?

¿Cuántos otros niños habían corrido esa suerte? Acabar en manos de monstruos y terminar convirtiéndose en monstruos también. Hitsugaya un día fue una buena persona, una persona que Momo-san y Rangiku-san, personas que ella apreciaba mucho, amaban, y ahora… solo por la maldad, la locura de su madre, él se convirtió en _eso_ , y las estaba haciendo sufrir… No se compadecía de él, sino de ellas. Lo odiaba demasiado como para compadecerse.

Luego de dos horas de removerse en su cama tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño, oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Se sentó repta en su lugar, de inmediato tomando un jarrón de la mesilla junto a ella cuando vio que era su esposo quien había invadido sus aposentos. Salió de la cama y adoptó una pose defensiva, como una advertencia de que no le sería fácil hacerle cualquier maldad esta vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Karin…- murmuró por lo bajo. –Ven a nuestra habitación.- se acercó un paso y ella retrocedió dos, asustada.

-D-déjame en paz…- alzó el jarrón amenazante. –Vete.- por todos los cielos, ¿qué quería de ella ahora?

-Karin…- de pronto corrió hacia ella llenándola de terror, pero aun así trato de golpearlo con el jarrón, pero Hitsugaya la dejó por completo en ridículo arrebatándoselo fácilmente y sujetándola de la cintura pegándola a él completamente indefensa.

Sintió su aliento y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

-Estás borracho.- no fue una pregunta. –Ve a darte una ducha fría y déjame en paz.- trató de empujarlo pero de pronto en un parpadeo se vio colgada sobre su hombro abandonando su habitación designada para volver a la real. -¡Bájame, miserable!-

-Silencio.- solo dijo él, arrojándola bruscamente sobre la cama.

Ella de inmediato quiso huir cuando lo vio recostarse en el respaldo de la cama, pero él presionó un brazo en su estómago y la mantuvo quieta con una fuerza que aunque no la lastimaba le hacía imposible huir.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¿Qué otra maldita cosa quieres de mí?- entrecerró los ojos para no llorar. No quería que la violara de nuevo.

-No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras.- rodó los ojos como exasperado por su miedo, como si no tuviera motivos para temerle… -Solo quiero hablar…- suspiró cuando ella en toda respuesta solo siguió tratando de librarse de su agarre y largarse. –Karin, solo escucha y responde.-

-¡No quiero hablar contigo!- siguió tratando de zafarse pero finalmente terminó por aceptar que era inútil y se quedó también recostada en el otro extremo de la cama mirando al frente cruzada de brazos maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

-¿Ya terminaste tu rabieta?- indagó con calma mientras la morena no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaba tan recompuesto pesé a estar borracho. O bebió poco o tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, a lo que ella apostaba más por la segunda opción.

-No. Pero da igual…- bufó. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?- frunció el ceño, solo esperando que no fuera una propuesta pervertida o algo por el estilo.

-Solo hablar.- suspiró. -¿Por qué… por qué dijiste ayer que mi madre no tenía razón?-

Karin lo miró sumamente sorprendida.

Wow. Sus palabras realmente le habían llegado, no lo hubiera creído de no ser porque se notaba evidentemente ansioso por una contestación, ¿o tal vez era el alcohol?

-¿Por qué te importa?- respondió con otra pregunta sin importarle ser grosera con él.

-Porque habría esperado eso de Hinamori y Matsumoto, pero nunca de ti, tú me odias, me odias como me odiaba mi madre. No entiendo por qué estás en desacuerdo con ella.- pestañeó perplejo.

-Yo no te odio como te odiaba tu madre, Toshiro. A ella tú no le hiciste nada, ella estaba loca. A mí me maltrataste, humillaste y me hiciste temer por mi vida, y eso solo si no consideramos nuestra noche de bodas.- masculló seriamente con amargura. –Y dije que no tenía razón porque no la tenía. No deberías haber escuchado a personas como ella, debiste haber escuchado a Momo-san, pero ahora ya es tarde y eres tan desquiciado como tu madre.- una vez más hablo sin consideración ni pena, no le importaba una mierda sus sentimientos, a él no le habían importado los suyos.

-Tienes razón…- se sorprendió al oír su tono tan frágil, pensó que se enojaría y la echaría como antes pero solo parecía… roto. –Soy como ella.- ladeó el rostro, sus ojos turquesas perdidos en la nada. –Tal vez soy peor, al menos ella solo castigaba a los que se lo merecían, como yo, que me lo merecía por matar a mi padre… pero tú no te merecías lo que te hice…- murmuró como en un trance, realmente estaba muy borracho.

-Tú no mataste a tu padre.- rodó los ojos. –Eres un idiota y tu madre solo se aprovechó de tu estupidez para tener a alguien con quien desquitarse.- era evidente, y enfermizo.

-¿Tú crees?- inquirió como si la posibilidad nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

-No pudiste salvar a tu padre, que triste, ya pasó, ¡supéralo!- exclamó con fiereza y él volteó a mirarla con ojos amplios. –Y entiende esto, tu madre era una persona horrible, nadie debe maltratar a su hijo, ¡jamás! Sea biológico o no. Y, Toshiro, no se les debe creer a las malas personas, no las escuches, es estúpido.- le estaba hablando como si él fuera un niño que no sabía nada de la vida, pero no se detuvo porque probablemente así era. -¿Tu padre era una buena persona, Toshiro? ¿Él alguna vez te maltrató?- eso pareció despertarlo de su trance.

-No.- negó de inmediato. –Mi padre nunca le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a alguien que no sea un soldado del ejército enemigo. Era un hombre justo, algunos lo llaman un santo.- frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo. –Él… él era un gran hombre…- su tono sonaba como si hacía mucho no hablara del anterior rey.

-¿Y alguna vez te has preguntado… qué opinaría él de lo que te hizo tu madre, o de tu comportamiento actual?- dios, Hitsugaya realmente parecía un niño ahora, con sus ojos amplios como si realmente jamás hubiera considerado lo que estaba diciendo hasta ahora. Y lo llamaban un genio… ¿Qué tanto habían traumatizado a este tipo? Su mente racionaba mucho por un lado pero por el otro… parecía completamente en blanco.

-Yo… nunca pensé en eso…- reposó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. –Solo pensaba en hacer lo que mi madre me dijo que hiciera porque se lo debía. Pero… ahora que lo pienso… probablemente mi padre desaprobaría todo esto.- susurró apenas audible.

-Eres muy estúpido y egoísta, Momo-san sin duda te habrá dicho cientos de veces que lo que haces no agradaría a su padre, ¿alguna vez te tomaste la molestia de escucharla?- lo miró con desprecio.

-No…- bajó la mirada. –Yo… estuve escuchando a la gente equivocada, ¿no es así?...-

-Sí, de hecho, y eres un estúpido infeliz.-

-Yo debí haber escuchado a las buenas personas…- siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído. –Debí recordar todos los consejos de mi padre, debí escuchar a Hinamori y Matsumoto… Debí…- de repente se frenó a sí mismo, fijando su vista ella. –Karin, tú eres una buena persona, así que debo escucharte también.-

-Eso no es buena idea para ti.- comentó sinceramente. –Porque lo único que yo te pediría es que fueras a lanzarte de un acantilado.- y sin dudarlo.

-Cierto, me odias…- bajó la mirada otra vez. -¿Odiarme te convirtió en una mala persona?- preguntó curioso, exaltándola.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy una buena persona, de no ser así puedo asegurarte que ya te habría matado!- él estaba borracho y solo el simple hecho de presionar una almohada en su rostro por un tiempo bastaría para… Sacudió la cabeza. No era una mala persona. El odio no la arrastraría hasta ese punto. –Soy… una buena persona…- aseguró suspirando. No, el odio no la consumiría ni la haría olvidar quién era.

-¿Entonces tengo que escucharte, verdad?- susurró él mirándola como si realmente no tuviera idea de qué hacer si no se lo decía.

-No deberías escucharme a mí…- dijo ella con lentitud, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras. –Más a Rangiku-san y Momo-san, ellas te aman, te dirían lo que es mejor para ti.- le diría que si la escuchara y nunca volviera a acercarse a ella, pero sabía que su dama principal lo haría por ella. Y de cualquier modo, dudaba que realmente le estuviera haciendo algún caso, solo estaba borracho.

-Entiendo…- su mirada seguía perdida. –Aunque no sé si aún me amen, ¿sabes? No he sido muy bueno con ellas…- suspiró profundamente. –He estado evitando a mi hermana como si fuera mi enemiga, la invite para que salvara a tu animal pero tome la primera excusa que pude para no quedarme a convivir con ella. Ni siquiera fui a despedirla esta mañana, y hace muchos meses que no la veía… En cuanto a Matsumoto… siempre he tratado de escucharla en cierta medida, cuando me dijo que no volviera a forzarte, la obedecí.- así que fue por eso que había empezado a dejarla decidir si quería "complacerlo" o no… -Cuando me dijo que no volviera a encerrarte en los establos y me marchará lejos por un tiempo a atender mis negocios, la obedecí también, al igual que cuando me pidió que te dejara dormir donde se te placiera. Claro que seguía haciendo lo que yo quería en cierta medida, pero… teniendo muy en cuenta su opinión.- bueno, ahora las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido.

-A pesar de que la escuchabas seguiste siendo un bastardo a tu modo.- sonrió con amargura. –Eso solo comprueba mi teoría de que no las odias a ellas, solo a ti mismo, y a mí, tal vez…- seguramente.

-No te odio…- argumentó él de inmediato, con voz ronca. –Tú solo… me enojas, y me pones nervioso… casi te tengo miedo.- esas palabras le valieron una mirada de lo más extrañada de parte de su esposa. –Quiero decir… nunca he convivido con una mujer que no sea de mi familia y me conociera desde pequeño… Ni siquiera pensé que iba a casarme después de que mi madre murió, estaba dispuesto a brindarle ayuda a tu padre solo por la promesa de que de ser necesario siempre iba a ponerse de mi lado, pero entonces te vi y…- volvió a alzar la vista encontrando sus ojos turquesas con los suyos oscuros horrorizados. –No pude evitar pensar que eras la mujer más hermosa que jamás podría encontrar…- susurró y Karin no pudo hacer más que maldecir a su apariencia, tanto sufrimiento que se habría ahorrado solo con no cumplir con los estándares de belleza de la mayoría de los hombres… -La verdad, pensé que serías una muñeca manipulable, pero entonces empezaste con tu actitud desafiante y me enfurecí y me arrepentí de mi decisión porque… en realidad me parecías bastante fascinante, y yo no quería eso, yo solo quería tu cuerpo… y lo tome.-

-Ya no lo soporto.- ante esas palabras y los recuerdos horribles, de inmediato se levantó para irse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca, suave, delicadamente, y volvió a sentarla aprovechando su confusión.

-No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, antes solo había tenido relaciones sexuales con prostitutas estando sumamente ebrio y al día siguiente jamás recordaba nada, y tú me hacías enojar más y más… y solo hice lo que quise… Y no fui consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que te escuche llorar… Sentí culpa… y te odie más por eso.- Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella no quería escuchar esto. –Y… cuando dije que no eras una cogida tan buena… mentí, no es como si recordara algo para tener punto de comparación y…-

-¡Ya cállate, no quiero oírte!- gruñó furiosa aunque algo sonrojada, no quería recordar esos días, no quería. –Nada de eso me interesa, tú no me interesas.- en su momento había dolido, pero rayos que ahora todo lo que quería era olvidar.

-… Y no eres un desperdicio de mujer…- continuó como si no pudiera evitarlo a pesar de sus palabras. –Yo creo… que eres inteligente y encantadora…- siguió.

-Estás demasiado borracho.- murmuró con indiferencia, obviamente todo lo que decía era por influencia del alcohol.

-Y también,- continuó como si no la escuchara en lo absoluto. –Fui yo el que acarició tu mejilla ese día…-

-¿Qué?- bueno, eso la tomó con la guardia baja. –No, es imposible.- lo miró sonriendo con ironía, incrédula. –Fue Kouzu, tú no puedes…-

-Ikami jamás hubiera hecho algo así, el tipo no es tan estúpido como aparenta. Aunque él me vio entrar a tu habitación temprano en la mañana y se preocupó de que quisiera "hacerte algo malo", pero solo me vio en ese… momento de debilidad…- arrugó el gesto. –Lo descubrí y le ordené que me siguiera a la sala del trono, donde lo amenace para que no se atreviera a decir ni una palabra respecto a lo que había visto.- suspiró. –No quería que supieras la influencia que tienes sobre mí… lo débil que me haces sentir.- trató de extender una mano para acariciar su mejilla pero lo apartó de un manotazo. –Principalmente, porque sé lo mucho que te hice odiarme…- la miró profundamente y Karin lo odio.

Lo odio porque él se veía tan indefenso como un gatito herido, y eso solo la hacía sentir deseos de tomar a ese gatito y ahogarlo en todas las lágrimas que la había hecho derramar.

-Tienes razón, te odio y te despreció. Te repudió… te aborrezco… Lo único bueno que has hecho por mí es ayudar a mi padre en la guerra, y ahora me enteró que lo habrías hecho de todos modos.- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Eso solo la hacía sentir que todo su sacrificio no había servido para nada. –Otra cosa… tal vez llamar a Momo-san, pero aun así eso no alcanza a redimir en lo más mínimo todo el sufrimiento que me has causado.- respiró hondo, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar.

-¿Entonces dices que existe la posibilidad de que pueda redimirme? ¿Qué pueda redimirme haciendo más cosas buenas por ti?- la miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que prefirió no descifrar y de inmediato apartó la mirada.

-Sinceramente lo dudo.- masculló con sequedad, siendo esa su manera de decir que _absolutamente no_.

Pero aparentemente él no captó el sarcasmo goteando de cada silaba en sus palabras.

-Me esforzare para despejar esas dudas entonces.- y antes de que pudiera siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando, de repente sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, disgustando inmediatamente el dulce sabor del vino en su boca, que de ningún modo fue suficiente para opacar la frialdad natural de sus labios.

Sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente y trató de apartarlo de inmediato, sorprendiéndose cuando en serio su empujón surtió efecto alejándolo de ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- chilló limpiándose la boca. -¡Y justo cuando pensé que tanto alcohol te volvía inofensivo!- escupió al piso. –Debí saber que no tardarías en tratar de forzarme otra vez…- frunció el ceño.

-No estoy tratando de forzarte.- dijo él, con calma. –Estoy tratando de compensarte…- murmuró lentamente.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ya estás hablando incoherencias de nuevo?- uff, este tipo era intratable en cualquier estado.

-Compensaré el haberte traído tanto dolor en nuestra primera noche…- su tono era muy suave, casi dulce. –No fue como debería haber sido… y aunque no puedo darte el amor que todas las mujeres desean, sé que puedo darte placer…- su voz ronca regresó.

-P-pervertido… yo n-no quiero que te acerques a mí…- retrocedió asustada hasta que su espalda chocó contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Por qué no? Solo quiero complacerte, puedo ser tu juguete para que me uses como se te plazca.- su voz era indiferente, como si hablara del clima. –Note que a pesar de tu odio aun así me deseas, y no puedes ocultármelo…- extendió una mano y la posó en su tobillo desnudo, haciéndola estremecer. –Tienes sed de mí, y en algún punto sabes que sucumbirás a saciarla…- arrastró su mano por su pantorrilla hasta terminar en la parte inferior de su rodilla por debajo del Kimono. -¿Por qué no ahora, mi reina?- de nuevo, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Y-yo… yo no soy tu puta.- graznó indignada tratando de controlar sus estremecimientos y su sonrojo.

-Por supuesto que no.- concedió él fácilmente, su mano deslizándose hasta su tobillo y volviendo a subir. –Yo soy tu puto.- finalmente, sonrió ladinamente, llevando sus dos manos a sus muslos y abriéndolos de par en par. –Tranquila, solo te hare disfrutar.- prometió acariciando sus piernas, siempre suave, siempre delicadamente.

Arremangó su kimono hasta que quedó enredado en sus caderas y arrancó de un tirón su ropa interior, dejándola en solo segundos desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

-P-para… no quiero esto…- ¿entonces por qué rayos no lo había pateado aún, entonces por qué no estaba saliendo corriendo?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, porque sabía la respuesta, ella lo deseaba. Era una puta, una puta estúpida.

Sollozó cuando sintió su mano cubriendo su intimidad y uno de sus dedos adentrándose en su interior que ya estaba comenzando a humedecerse. Sollozó y apretó las sabanas en sus puños, _rindiéndose_ , siendo _débil_. Y se dejó hacer.

Su dedo salía y entraba con lentitud de su cavidad, mientras los otros mantenían un tierno masaje a los alrededores, todo suave y lento, como si ella fuera a romperse si lo hacía de alguna otra forma.

Mordió su labio para contener sus gemidos, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza… y el placer…

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver la expresión de su cara por lo fácil que le había sido arrastrarla a esta situación, lo fácil que le había sido hacerla ceder a sus impulsos y entregarse al placer de su cuerpo a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de reclamarle su falta de orgullo y su aparente fetiche repugnante por la sumisión y la humillación.

Ella era repugnante, se odiaba, aunque no tanto como lo odiaba a él.

Pesé a sus pensamientos de cuanto disfrutaría tenerlo muy lejos de ella ahora, no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido se le escapara cuando sintió otro de sus dedos escavando en su interior, lento, pero tan intenso… y ella lo odiaba.

Mordió su labio, tratando de contenerse de soltar más sonidos ridículos, indispuesta a darle el gusto a ese… ese monstruo manipulador… que desgraciadamente no podía evitar desear como una cualquiera.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, puedes hacer tanto ruido como quieras, nadie va a escuchar a menos que pegue la oreja a la puerta.- murmuró él amablemente sin detenerse de meter y sacar sus dedos de su entrada, ahora también torturando su punto de placer con el pulgar.

-N-nadie excepto t-t-tú…- se quejó entrecortadamente, su respiración completamente fuera de control. –N-no voy a darte el gusto, maldito bastardo…- se quejó, volviéndose a morder fuertemente el labio para contener otro gemido al sentirlo apretar su clítoris.

-No es para que me des el gusto a mí, mi reina.- casi parecía estar divertido. –Solo quiero que no te reprimas, esto es completamente para ti, disfrútalo sin más contemplaciones.- y entonces lo sintió… sintió su aliento contra su entrepierna, y esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que su lengua se presionara directamente en su intimidad adentrándose en su cavidad y dando vueltas incesantes en su interior, chupando sus labios vaginales de vez en cuando con dureza pero sin lastimarla, todo lo contrario… de hecho.

Entonces, ella ya no fue capaz de controlarse a sí misma, solo quería que siguiera dándole más y más… pero no lo diría en voz alta, ocultaría hasta qué punto patético llegaba su debilidad. Por lo que, en vez de rogar como puta por más, simplemente dio vía libre a sus gemidos para inundar la habitación de ellos.

Mañana definitivamente se odiaría, pero por ahora… solo por esta vez, cedería a sus impulsos carnales y dejaría que le proporcionara su placer, no es como si tuviera otra opción, él definitivamente no la iba a dejar en paz hasta sentir que la había "compensado" lo suficiente.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No quería verlo, sería un peor golpe a su ya mancillado orgullo. Así que solo sintió.

Sintió sus dedos jugando con su entrada, entrando y saliendo de su cavidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, a veces frenéticos, a veces tan desesperadamente suave. Sintió su lengua pasearse de arriba a abajo en toda su intimidad, pasando también por sus muslos, acompañando a sus dedos, pero en especial atendiendo a su hinchado clítoris. Su boca mayormente estaba ocupada encerrando entre sus labios su botón de placer, chupándolo con avidez, raspándolo con sus dientes y su lengua.

Ella estaba demasiado mojada y decididamente disfrutando, sus fluidos se desbordaban y él los bebía con gusto, y cuando no, mayormente caían en las sábanas blancas… las sirvientas tendrían en qué pensar la mañana siguiente. Su voz estaba completamente fuera de su control, no podía evitar dejar escapar gemidos y chillidos de placer, esto era demasiado para ella…

Finalmente, con tres dedos torturando su interior mientras su clítoris era prácticamente devorado por su boca, Karin no pudo soportarlo más y llegó al orgasmo retorciendo su cuerpo y enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos pesé al repentino deseo de acariciar el cabello blanco puro de Hitsugaya. Pero claro que nunca haría eso.

-T-To… Toshiro…- no pudo evitar gemir, con una pequeña lágrima deslizándose de su ojo. Era una puta patética.

Sollozó una vez los espasmos cesaron permitiéndole volver a tener al menos _algo_ de control sobre ella misma, pero esa sensación rápidamente se desvaneció cuando él, que en algún momento había quedado completamente desnudo, se recostó de espaldas a lo largo de la cama, luciendo una erección a la que para su completa vergüenza no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y entonces sintió a sus manos tomarla de las caderas, delicadamente, y jalarla para que quedara de piernas abiertas justo por encima de su miembro…

Lo miró con miedo y él solo la miró como pidiendo permiso.

-Solo quiero darte placer, Karin.- su respiración era pesada. –Tú mandas, utilízame como quieras. Yo no haré nada.- con eso, soltó su cintura, dejándola suspendida solo por sus rodillas como soporte para que sus cuerpos no estén unidos de la forma más pervertida ahora mismo. Él escondió sus manos tras la espalda y la miró expectante. –Sé que quieres saciar tu sed de mí, Karin.- su voz estaba nublada de deseo, pero realmente no parecía que fuera a forzarla, por lo que ahora mismo solo podría vestirse y salir corriendo de allí… Pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que era lo que su mente le gritaba.

Era cierto… quería saciarse de él, hasta ya no desearlo más. Quería deshacerse de ese oscuro anhelo que se había instalado en su pecho. Y tal vez… si aprovechaba ahora que lo tenía indefenso, eso sería todo y ya no se sentiría tan atraída hacia él, ya no sentiría tanta repugnancia hacia sí misma.

Lo único seguro era que mañana se odiaría.

Con la lujuria y el deseo nublando sus sentidos, aparte de una gran cantidad de insensatez y pura locura, no pensó en nada y simplemente dejó caer sus caderas sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos de la forma más íntima y sucia que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero se sintió tan bien que simplemente mandó a la mierda todo.

Afortunadamente, no dolió, al menos no tanto como pensó y para nada como la otra vez, más bien fue una leve incomodidad que quedó opacada por el placer rápidamente y en poco tiempo desapareció por completo.

En un principio, Karin no estuvo segura de qué había que hacer, Toshiro no hacía nada en absoluto, solo mantenía sus manos bajo su espalda y permanecía completamente inmóvil, si no fuera por sus jadeos descontrolados y su mirada lujuriosa clavada en ella hubiera pensado que estaba montando un muñeco.

Finalmente, dejó al instinto controlarla y meció sus caderas con lentitud contra las suyas, sintiendo de inmediato una gratificante oleada de placer invadirla por todo el cuerpo. Jadeando, presionó sus manos en el abdomen de su marido, sin poder evitar rastrillar sus dedos por sus músculos tensos maravillándose por la forma en que se contraían ante su toque.

Gimió como la puta que vergonzosamente era y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, queriendo desesperadamente más del placer.

Toshiro dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos ocasionales, en sus ojos podía notar que la deseaba, que quería poseerla, dominarla… pero no lo hacía, y otra cosa que la hizo repudiarse más a sí misma fue que una parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciera. Disfrutaba de sentir la dulzura del sexo teniendo el control, pero era algo agotador y la parte más retorcida y oscura de su mente fantaseaba que de un momento a otro la aplastara contra el colchón y empezara a embestirla más rápido y duro y fuerte y…

Su imaginación hiperactiva hizo enrojecer su rostro aún más (si es que era posible) y de repente todo se volvió más caliente, más picante, más intenso y no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse lo más rápido que podía, sacudiendo su cuerpo frenéticamente, violentamente, gimiendo descontrolada. El placer era demasiado… pero de algún modo, todavía no era suficiente…

-T-Toshiro…- su nombre se le escapó inevitablemente. –Muévete…- rogó desesperada. –M-muévete… por favor…- suplicó, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por la humillación, pero lo necesitaba, ella quería esto. -¡Muévete!- ella iba lo más rápido que podía, y necesitaba más.

Él se quedó mirándola por un momento, aún sin moverse en lo absoluto.

Ambos estaban recubiertos de sudor, jadeando, gimiendo, mirándose, ella desesperada y él como si librará una batalla interna.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente el albino se dignó a moverse de su posición, pero no de la forma que ella había estado esperando. La velocidad de la penetración siguió dependiendo completamente de ella, él no movió ni un ápice sus caderas, pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse cuando se las arregló para llegar a la altura de su pecho y capturar uno de sus pezones en su boca caliente, haciéndola gritar de gozo puro.

Sus movimientos tomaron un rumbo desesperado y salvaje mientras lo sentía chupar y prodigar de húmeda y caliente atención a sus pechos hinchados y más aún a sus pezones endurecidos.

Eso fue suficiente para su torturada mente nublada de placer culpable, llegó al orgasmo con fuerza, las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales obligándolo a él a venirse instantáneamente también, arrancándole solo un solitario, largo y ronco gemido.

-Karin…- su nombre.

Cayó sobre su espalda entre sus piernas en el colchón, sumamente agotada, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

Lo sintió cernirse sobre ella y lo siguiente que sintió la devolvió a la realidad, porque él la besó, y la reina odiaba que su rey la besara, porque sus besos eran fríos, sus besos eran amargos, sus besos, al igual que lo que acababa de pasar, no significaban _nada_.

Las lágrimas se derramaron incontrolables y sollozó.

No sería necesario esperar hasta mañana, se odiaba ahora mismo.

En respuesta a su llanto, el idiota de alguna manera pensó que más besos aliviarían su dolor, pero solo lo empeoraron y de inmediato trató de quitarse al bastardo de encima, pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que solo pudo llorar más y más, la frustración sin ayudarla en lo más mínimo.

-¡Quítate, te odio!- gritó espantada cuando él la abrazó por la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho y tirándolos a ambos para que sus cabezas descansaran sobre las cómodas y mullidas almohadas. -¡Te odio, miserable!-

-Así debió ser nuestra primera noche…- murmuró él en su oído como si no la escuchara en lo absoluto. –Así deberíamos de dormir todas las noches…- la abrazó más fuerte contra sí, ignorando sus intentos de apartarse desesperadamente. –Pero nunca se podrá, ¿verdad? Porque tú me odias, y yo soy un monstruo.- ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono de niño perdido.

Lo odiaba. Hitsugaya Toshiro podría pudrirse en el infierno y le importaría un comino.

Lo que acababa de pasar fue solo un error, un momento de debilidad, no se volvería a repetir, no significó nada. Él solo estaba borracho, y ella solo acababa de descubrir lo puta sin valor que era. Se sentía sucia.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada, llorando silenciosamente, dejándose abrazar, dejando que él siguiera contándole sus penas sin escucharlo realmente, ya no, ahora solo podía escuchar las voces de su consciencia regañándola y llamándola de las peores maneras. Lo merecía.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, por un momento, al sentir los rayos del sol en su piel, tiernos y cálidos como una caricia, el fresco aroma inundando sus sentidos y un agradable calor envolviéndola, casi sonríe, pero luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron, y se dio cuenta de su posición actual.

Seguía entre los brazos de Hitsugaya Toshiro, solo que ahora con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, con sus manos abrazándose a uno de sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con una de ellas, mientras que su otro brazo aprisionaba su cintura. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y podía sentir su rostro enterrado en su cabello. Sus pechos estaban pegados, casi parecía que no había ningún centímetro del cuerpo de uno que no estuviera tocando al otro.

Karin arrugó el gesto de inmediato. El asco y odio hacia ella misma la golpearon con fuerza.

Lentamente fue desenvolviendo su cuerpo del de ese desgraciado, no por consideración a su sueño, simplemente porque tenía miedo de que si despertaba iba a hacerle daño a ella o a alguien que apreciaba. Lo creía perfectamente capaz.

Tomó ropa nueva del armario, dejando la que había usado la noche anterior para lavar, y se fue a duchar a otra habitación envuelta en una bata blanca, agradeciendo que aún fuera demasiado temprano para que hubieran sirvientes merodeando por ahí.

Pasó horas en la tina del baño, aun cuando el agua se había enfriado, tratando inútilmente de lavar la sensación de suciedad pegada en su cuerpo, pero todo lo que logró fue salir del agua totalmente arrugada y muerta de frío, aun sintiéndose como una puta.

Cuando llegó al comedor para desayunar, bastante mucho más tarde de lo que era la hora dictada para este ritual de la mañana, se sorprendió de encontrar a su esposo aún ahí, recién terminando su desayuno.

La mirada que le dedicó antes de irse le dijo todo.

Él aún la odiaba, aún era un monstruo, lo de anoche fue solo un momento de debilidad y no había significado _nada_.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Uff, al fin termine esto! x3 Lo hubiera terminado antes, pero rayos q ultimamente los Lemons si que me cuestan mucho, aun así este no lo hice Light porq imagine q querrían saber los detalles, pervertidas e.e

Aun así, deteste este cap xD No sé, no me convenció en varios sentidos o3o A ustedes que les pareció? owo

Qué les van pareciendo Toshiro y Karin, y claro, la relación que están llevando?

Toshiro sigue siendo el villano, Karin se está llenando de odio, y su relación parece ser enfermiza, o no? Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de qué clase de relación es esa XD Aun es pronto para hablar de amor? No estoy segura, nunca sé que sentir de este fic :P

Esto originalmente no fue mi idea, pero vaya que lo hice mucho más oscuro a lo que la que me dio la idea, mi BFF, me dijo en un principio... Este fic hace poner en guerra a mi lado romantico con mi lado feminista o.o

Ya sé como voy a terminarlo pero me asusta su opinión al respecto xD No sé si están absolutamente en contra de Toshiro o absolutamente a favor o tan en guerra de sentimientos como yo :/

Pero bueno, no se enfoquen en lo que digo en la nota de autora y hablenme del cap, oka? xP Yo creo q el final será bastante justo, a diferencia del final de Bleach(? XD Okno :v

Todos seguimos traumados con ese final... (Urahara qué fue de ti? QAQ)

Ok, ok, suficiente de N/A Cx

Los personajes de Tite-troll o.ó9

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Mi Rey.

Capítulo seis: Terrible destino.

Embarazada. Esa era una palabra que a la mayoría de las mujeres se le hacía hermosa, y Karin estaba entre esa mayoría, pero cuando salió de la boca de la doctora Unohana, informándole que ese era el estado en el que se encontraba y el porqué de que últimamente sintiera tantas nauseas, se le antojó como una palabra aterradora. Una palabra que destrozó su mundo y sus esperanzas.

Se acabó, ya no podría escapar de Hitsugaya Toshiro, ahora tenía algo que la uniría a él por el resto de sus vidas creciendo en su interior. Al demonio con su plan, al demonio con huir, al demonio con olvidar…

Escapó de la enfermería de la doctora y corrió al cuarto más cercano, que resultó ser una bodega de limpieza, y se acurrucó en un rincón, llorando y sollozando desconsoladamente, maldiciendo a la vida, maldiciéndose a ella, maldiciendo a Hitsugaya, maldiciendo a ese b…

Frenó sus pensamientos antes de completar una sentencia tan horrible.

Las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose solo que ahora silenciosamente mientras reposaba su cabeza contra el muro, pensando con miedo lo cerca que había estado de ser una persona lo suficientemente horrible como para maldecir al alma más pura que alguna vez podría existir, un bebé, su propio hijo… No, se había prometido que el odio hacia Hitsugaya nunca la haría caer tan bajo.

Ni modo, pensó secando sus lágrimas y levantándose tambaleante de su anterior posición fetal en el suelo, este bebé ya estaba aquí. Ahora ella estaba atada para siempre al rey y él tendría al heredero que quería. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Ya debería haberse resignado a su terrible destino, había sido estúpido albergar esperanzas de poder escapar de esa vida algún día.

Limpió los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y se fue tambaleante hacia su habitación designada, subiendo cuidadosa y lentamente las escaleras sin siquiera darse cuenta sino hasta que llegó al final de las mismas.

Con su cabeza dando vueltas, siendo un revoltijo de confusión y emociones encontradas, llegó a su cuarto y de inmediato se lanzó sobre su cama, volviendo a sollozar solo que ahora mucho más tranquila en la privacidad de su habitación.

O al menos pensó que allí podría tener privacidad hasta que oyó la cantarina voz de su dama principal anunciando que iba a entrar sin autorización solo porque se le placía. Adoraba a esa mujer, pero a veces realmente quería golpearla.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de secarse las lágrimas por completo antes de que Rangiku ingresara a la habitación con una gran sonrisa que se esfumó al momento de ver en el estado lastimoso en el que se encontraba.

-Oh, cielos.- pareció espantadísima. -¿Qué te hizo él ahora?- se llevó una mano a la sien masajeándola como rogando por paciencia a alguna divinidad. –Esta vez sí que lo mató, seriamente está muerto ahora…- masculló entre dientes mientras Karin solo la ignoraba meditando si contarle era buena idea o no.

-Me embarazó, Rangiku-san.- admitió finalmente, decidiendo que no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle a su querida dama principal.

La mujer mayor se quedó en blanco por un momento, antes de soltar el mayor chillido rompe-tímpanos que la ex Kurosaki había escuchado en toda su joven vida, justo un segundo antes de correr hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto es una gran noticia! ¡Es… es…!...- calló cuando de repente notó su rostro abatido. –Pues diría que es genial y motivo de celebración, pero tú no pareces muy feliz.- suspiró y luego su gesto se contrajo en uno de rabia peligrosa que hasta a ella le dio miedo. -¿Volvió a forzarte? Porque si lo hizo…- comenzó a amenazar pero Karin negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Eh… n-no, Rangiku-san, esta vez no me forzó…- evitó su mirada, completamente sonrojada. –Fue consensuado.- fue culpa suya por ser una puta y no haber podido contenerse y rechazarlo aquella vez hace tres semanas cuando él estaba borracho y de alguna forma las cosas acabaron en sexo, que ahora se enteraba había desembocado en un embarazo.

-Oh.- eso pareció aliviar muchísimo a la de ojos claros, hasta soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. -¿Entonces por qué tanto llanto? Eso podría hacerle mal a tu bebito, ya sabes.- regañó cariñosamente y la menor se sonrojó aún más.

Oh por todos los cielos, realmente iba a convertirse en una madre. E iba a tener al hijo de un monstruo. O hija… dijo una voz dentro de ella, y la criatura no tenía la culpa de las condiciones en las que nacería, ella y Hitsugaya eran los responsables, y solo debían tener como prioridad a su hijo sin importar la relación entre ellos, por más que se odiaran.

-E-es que…- tartamudeó, ahogando otro sollozo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la mayor llegó a sus propias conclusiones por ella misma y la miró con sus ojos claros muy amplios.

-¿Tú no lo quieres?...- preguntó en un susurro lleno de incredulidad y Karin bajó la mirada. -¿No quieres a tu propio bebé?- se horrorizó por completo, mirándola con desaprobación. –Karin-chan, nena, te adoro, pero es tu hijo, ¿qué no tienes ninguna clase de instinto maternal o como le llamen? ¿Cómo puedes rechazarlo?- se notaba atónita.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- se cruzó de brazos, un tanto a la defensiva. -¿Quieres que esté feliz de atarme para siempre a ese bastardo? Sé que la criatura ya está aquí y no es como si quisiera desentenderme del bebé ni nada, cargaré con la responsabilidad, pero no puedo sentirme feliz, Rangiku-san. Solo estoy asustada y confundida y…- y más asustada.

-Oh, ya, ya, querida, yo entiendo.- la abrazó por los hombros y la dejó llorar en el hueco de su cuello, frotándole la espalda maternalmente. –Pero el bebito no tiene la culpa de nada, y por más que a tu esposo lo odies y que probablemente no será ni de cerca el mejor padre del mundo, eso no es excusa para que no te esfuerces por ser una buena madre de ahora en adelante.- tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro. –Ahora tienes una enorme responsabilidad bien chiquitita creciendo en tu interior, es tu deber cuidarlo y protegerlo, y tienes que priorizarlo por sobre todas las cosas. No quiero que te dejes llevar por tus emociones sobre esto, tienes que entender que estás cargando una vida indefensa que depende absolutamente de ti.- su ojos claros refulgían seriedad como nunca antes. -¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, querida? ¿Puedes prometerme que serás fuerte?-

-S-sí, Rangiku-san.- asintió con ojos llorosos, separándose de ella y secándose las lágrimas. –P-pero en serio… tengo mucho miedo…- trató de no volver a llorar, pero su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

-Es normal, querida.- le acarició el rostro con compasión. –Pero no vas a estar sola. Y no me refiero a solo que obviamente contaras con todo mi apoyo, ahora mismo aunque me vaya nunca más estarás sola.- colocó la palma de su mano plana contra su vientre. –Ahora siempre tendrás que pensar siempre por dos, y verás cómo esta criaturita alegrara todos tus días.- sonrió con nostalgia acariciando con aprecio su estómago.

La pelinegra se sonrojó un poco, conteniendo el repentino impulso de acariciar su vientre también.

-Oye, y… ¿t-tú nunca has… tenido hijos? ¿O esposo, al menos?- preguntó curiosa, puesto que la mujer mayor, pesé a que le encantaba hablar de la vida de los demás, nunca decía demasiado sobre la suya propia, y menos sobre su pasado.

-Yo estoy casada con el gran amor de mi vida.- sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas. –Es un general del ejército, tuvo que ir a la guerra.- suspiró cabizbaja, apartándose de ella para ir a sentarse al otro lado de la cama. –Nunca pudimos tener hijos, sin embargo siempre nos hemos sentido padres…- sonrió con algo de nostalgia y amargura mescladas. –Cuando Momo-chan y Toshiro llegaron al palacio… los reyes no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos, así que nosotros pasábamos prácticamente toda la tarde cuidándolos pesé a que solo éramos una pareja de adolescentes enamoradizos con demasiado tiempo libre.- rió entre dientes. –Momo-chan era más unida a mi esposo, pero Toshiro siempre fue más apegado a mí, él era mi niñito…- suspiró con añoranza. –Sé que aún es pronto para darte este consejo, pero volveré a repetírtelo incontables veces así que mejor empezar desde ya.- se volvió a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa. –Aprovecha a tu hijo mientras sea chiquito, te sorprenderá con lo rápido que crecen y dejan de depender de ti.- la ex Kurosaki se quedó sin aliento al notar las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Rangiku-san…- susurró, empezando a conmoverse de tal modo que las ganas de acariciar su vientre casi le eran insoportables.

-Tal vez él nunca me consideró su madre, pero siempre lo he considerado mi hijo.- apartó la mirada de nuevo al frente, evitando sus ojos. –Y me duele ver en lo que se ha convertido… pero, ahora que va a ser padre, no puedo evitar tener la esperanza de que…- se frotó los ojos. –La esperanza de que pueda recuperar aunque sea un poco de lo que fue el niñito que tanto ame, que vuelva a ser esa persona maravillosa que solía ser antes de la muerte de sus padres.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Ojala… ojala las cosas salgan bien. No pido que todo esté bien entre ustedes, sé que nunca lo perdonaras, pero… esperó que sean buenos padres.- sonrió tensamente.

La mirada de Karin se ablandó mientras gateaba por la cama hasta llegar al lado de su dama, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Rangiku-san… me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, ¿sabes?- admitió y la rubia la miró muy sorprendida. –Estoy segura de que hiciste un gran trabajo criando a Hitsugaya como a un hijo. El modo en el que él es ahora… no es tu culpa.- ahora ella la miró con comprensión, también con lágrimas en sus ojos. –La prueba de ello, es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de la manera en la que él es ahora… aún te ama.- aseguró y finalmente las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos claros de la hermosa mujer.

-¿Tú crees?- susurró con una mirada muy vulnerable, que a Karin le recordaba mucho al tipo de miradas que tanto le dio Toshiro hace tres semanas cuando ella se entregó voluntariamente a él en un momento de debilidad, esa mirada que tenía la gente mayor que la hacía ver como solo un niño perdido.

-Yo lo sé, Rangiku-san.- aseguró. –Yo lo sé.- ambas se abrazaron, las dos llorando, y un poco del miedo y confusión de Karin se disipó ahí mismo, más tranquila ahora que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Rangiku-san.

No todo tenía que ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, por insistencia de Rangiku, volvió a la enfermería junto con ella para hablar con la doctora Unohana y que le dijera todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de llevar un embarazo. La doctora quiso hablar con el rey también, pero la reina se negó, alegando que todavía estaba esperando por el momento correcto para informar a su marido sobre su estado.

Aunque la verdad era que solo quería postergar el momento lo más posible.

El bastardo había ganado, logró convertirla en su herramienta para conseguir lo que quería, su heredero. Quería retrasar el momento de tener que concederle su victoria y asumir su derrota, el finalmente haberse sometido a sus caprichos, el complacer a ese monstruo descorazonado, el cambiar completamente su vida solo por una noche en la que fue débil.

Era consciente de que ella misma se había hecho esto por ser tan débil, y esa era la única razón por la cual reconocía que esto no era solo culpa de Hitsugaya y por ende ella también debía asumir la responsabilidad equitativamente, y cumplir la promesa a Rangiku de ser fuerte y esforzarse por ser una buena madre en la medida que pudiera.

Una semana después de haberse enterado del embarazo, Karin aún no encontraba el valor ni la forma de decirle a su esposo de su primogénito en camino, sobretodo porque ni siquiera se hablaban.

Desde… aquella noche… ellos se evitaban el uno al otro lo más posible, solo se dedicaban miradas a la distancia, y eran miradas llenas de puro desprecio. Se odiaban, y se arrepentían de aquella noche, ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero aquella noche tuvo más consecuencias que solo aumentar el odio entre los dos, tuvo una milagrosa y pequeñita consecuencia que ahora mismo crecía dentro de ella.

Y sabía que no iba a poder ocultárselo a su marido por mucho tiempo.

Muy nerviosa, decidió acudir a Kouzu para pedir consejo sobre cómo podría informar al rey sobre su estado, pues su amigo cocinero era sin duda de las personas más precavidas que alguna vez haya conocido, y sinceramente, se moría por contarle del asunto a alguien que no fuera su dama, así que lo llevó a su habitación designada al atardecer para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Embarazada?- susurró sorprendido su amigo una vez le contó, pero su reacción fue inesperada, había pensado que chillaría de la completa sorpresa, o mínimo que abriría mucho los ojos y la boca, pero él se veía solo… inmensamente preocupado. –Wow, felicidades, Karin-san, sé que serás una gran madre.- la felicitó, pero sin mirarla. ¿Qué pasaba con este muchacho adorable ahora?

-Ya, Kouzu, ¿qué te pasa? No te ves sorprendido, pero pareces angustiado. Dime que pasa y no mientas, es una orden.- mandó y él suspiró, apartándose el flequillo de la frente por un momento.

-Solo he… escuchado unos malos rumores.- empezó a comentar y ella hizo un gesto para que continuara contándole. –Sí, bueno… resulta que han estado diciendo que las cosas en la guerra se están poniendo más feas… y aparentemente batallones han estado queriendo invadir nuestras fronteras, según dicen…-

-¿Batallones?- se horrorizó. -¿Aquí, queriendo invadir estas tierras?- no lo creía. –Pero… ¿quién está lo suficientemente loco como para tratar de meterse con este reino que es reconocido por su fuerza militar?- no tenía sentido.

-Yo no sé nada de eso, Karin-san, solo son rumores, pero…- pareció indeciso de seguir hablando.

-¿Pero?- insistió.

-Hace poco, un pequeño batallón avanzó lo suficiente burlando nuestros campamentos militares, acercándose lo necesario al palacio como para derribar una porción del muro que lo rodea a la distancia con un cañón.- se mordió el labio. –Solo estoy preocupado porque lo primero que las tropas enemigas harían si lograran entrar a palacio, sería asesinar al rey y la reina.- se abrazó a sí mismo. –Ante estos rumores, el momento de la llegada del heredero al trono es motivo más de preocupación que de celebración.- suspiró. –Lo siento, Karin-san, me gustaría estar feliz por ti, pero estoy muy preocupado.- volvió a suspirar, tristemente.

-No te preocupes, Kouzu.- negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias por decirme esto.- de otra forma no se hubiera enterado, porque Hitsugaya era un bastardo que la dejaba afuera de todo.

-De nada, Karin-san, pero ya debería irme.- rió levemente, un poco nervioso. –Uhh… si tienes algún antojo o algo así, no dudes en acudir a mí, estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda.- sonrió cálidamente en lo que se dirigía a la puerta.

-No tienes que ser el único que siempre me complazca en todo, puedo pedir a otros cocineros que me hagan la comida o incluso puedo cocinarme yo misma. Tuve un excelente maestro, ¿lo olvidas?- le guiñó un ojo mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

-Me gusta complacerte en todo, Karin-san.- aseguró tomando una de sus manos con la suya y palmeándola en un gesto reconfortante. –Y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- sonrió una última vez antes de sacudir una mano y alejarse con los hombros tensos.

Suspiró y planeó volver a entrar en la habitación, pero una mano sujetó su muñeca, impidiéndoselo. ¿Qué demonios?... Sus ojos se ampliaron y miró espantada hacia atrás, encontrándose con el aterrador espectáculo de los furiosos ojos turquesas de su marido clavados en ella augurándole peligro.

-¿Q-qué quieres?- preguntó en un susurro, asustada. Sí él le hacía algo ahora no solo su vida estaba en peligro, sino que también la de un inocente, su propio hijo, de ambos.

-¿Qué hacía Ikami en tu habitación?- apretó su muñeca muy fuerte, a lo que trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero no la soltaba.

-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!- exigió y se sorprendió cuando rápidamente la dejó ir, pero siguió mirándola de esa manera tan intimidante que la obligó a retroceder un paso cuando él avanzó, dejándola acorralada contra el marco de la puerta y su cuerpo. -¿Q-que q-quieres ahora?- tartamudeó tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarse por los recuerdos que la invadían de lo que pasó la última vez que lo tuvo tan cerca.

-Dame una sola razón para no matar a ese maldito cocinero después de que lo vi saliendo de tu habitación.- gruñó en su oído, antes de separarse un poco para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, su nariz casi rozándose contra la suya.

-N-nosotros s-solo hablábamos…- contestó sin poder evitar estar más nerviosa por el riesgo que podía correr la vida de su amigo que indignada porque nuevamente manifestara sus dudas sobre la relación que mantenía con Kouzu. –Y no es asunto tuyo sobre qué.- contestó a la defensiva cuando lo vio mirarla de forma que claramente exigía una mejor explicación.

-Si no me lo dices, lo mató, ¿te parece que ahora es asunto mío?- alzó una ceja con frialdad, casi con burla.

Karin se mordió el labio con impotencia, recordándose los motivos por los cuales lo odiaba tanto y reprochándose por enésima vez su debilidad de hace ya un mes cuando actuó como puta y terminó arruinándose la vida.

-Solo me contó acerca de los ataques contra los muros del palacio, cosa que no me habría molestado en lo absoluto que tú me mencionaras, mi rey.- escapó por debajo de su brazo y entró a su habitación, sintiéndose a salvo cuando pudo entrecerrar la puerta por fin. –A diferencia de lo que a ti te gustaría, no soy una muñeca, y me interesa saber acerca de lo que está pasando en mi residencia actual, en el reino del cual soy reina, y sí tú no me lo dices, entonces no me culpes por buscar otras fuentes de información.- al ver que aparentemente no tenía planeado hacer ni decir nada, le cerró la puerta casi en la cara. Suspiró aliviada de ya no tener que lidiar con él, pero entonces escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Te lo advierto, mi reina.- dijo con un tono completamente inexpresivo e indiferente, pero que no sonaba menos peligroso. –No quiero volver a enterarme sobre Ikami o cualquier otro hombre en tus aposentos. Porque a él lo mató, y a ti te quitare todas tus libertades.- advirtió y pesé a que no podía ver su expresión, de igual manera su corazón se llenó de miedo.

¿Cómo había terminado casada y embarazada de ese maldito monstruo? Solo pudo volver a respirar cuando oyó sus pasos alejarse.

Lágrimas de rabia se deslizaron por su rostro. ¡Ella no quería vivir el resto de su vida de este modo! Ella había querido huir, había estado dispuesta de hasta morir con tal de no tener que soportar esto, hasta ponía en peligro la vida de personas que realmente había llegado a apreciar mucho siendo la esposa del monstruo.

Pero no, nunca iba a escapar de esa vida, ahora estaba atada al monstruo por algo aún más fuerte que el matrimonio, un hijo. Ya nunca podría escapar, estaba condenada a vivir humillándose, con miedo, sometida e intimidada, llena de lujos pero sintiéndose miserable, y todo por una maldita noche… y un maldito b…

Detuvo sus pensamientos una vez más, dándose cuenta de lo que de nuevo estuvo a punto de decir.

-No…- suspiró, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, aplanando su Yukata para tener una mejor visión de los contornos de su vientre aún plano. –Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?- llevó su temblorosa mano a su vientre, dejándola reposar allí mientras se observaba en el espejo. –Tú… no tienes la culpa de nada…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más mientras metía la mano dentro de su ropa para acariciar su estómago con delicadeza, sin poder creer que realmente una vida estuviera formándose allí. –Tú estás aún más indefenso que yo… tú me necesitas…- pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos. –Tú me harás feliz.- sonrió, acariciando su vientre ahora con ambas manos. –Y yo… yo me asegurare de que tú seas feliz. Te voy a cuidar.- volvió a mirarse al espejo, notando cierto brillo en sus ojos que antes no había estado ahí. –Te voy a proteger.- aseguró con su mirada radiante de determinación. –Ahora… tú serás mi futuro.-

Iba a asegurarse de que se convirtiera en una gran persona y en un futuro gran rey… o reina, y trataría de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de su horrible padre, no dejaría su bebé solo a la merced de ese monstruo.

Su hijo ahora sería su rayo de luz y esperanza en esa vida oscura que le esperaba.

Desde esa noche, empezó a sentir una especie de conexión con su bebé aún no nacido, por decirlo así. No podía evitar acariciar su vientre lo más posible cada vez que estaba sola, y se la pasaba pensando cómo sería su bebé. Tal vez podría parecerse a Yuzu, pensaba con ilusión de que al menos no fuera el vivo retrato de su horrible padre, aunque la verdad él solo era horrible por su personalidad pero por su apariencia no había mucho de lo que pudiera quejarse, pero aun así… le gustaría que se pareciera a alguien de su familia.

Igual lo amaría como fuera, supo con certeza a las dos semanas desde que se decidió por aceptar a su hijo, mientras escribía con entusiasmo cartas a su hermana contándole la noticia con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, pesé a que sabía que por la guerra su carta tardaría meses en llegarle, de todos modos su mente estaba en paz con haberle escrito apenas pudo considerar aquello una noticia extremadamente feliz.

Al demonio con Hitsugaya, se decía para sí misma, este es mi bebé.

Pero aun así debía decirle al bastardo sobre su estado, insistía Rangiku cada vez que preguntaba y ella le decía que aún no le había dicho nada. Tiene derecho, es el padre, y es el rey, le recordaba ella. Aparte, de que un embarazo no era algo que se podría ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Así que, un mes después de haberse enterado, con ya dos meses de embarazo, seguía sin decirle al futuro padre-monstruo sobre su próximo-a-nacer primogénito y heredero al trono, pesé a que sabía que probablemente si dejaba pasar más tiempo él se enojaría.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo del cuarto y aplanó su ropa, sonriendo al ver el levísimo bultito que estaba sobresaliendo en su vientre, pero luego suspiró, sabiendo que no podría ocultar esto de su odioso esposo mucho más tiempo.

De la nada, de pronto se le antojó un poco de pescado con chocolate, raro, pero era su antojo favorito de esa semana, y sabía que probablemente Kouzu ya la estaría esperando con un bocado de eso listo para ella, la sola idea hizo rugir su estómago pesé a que comió hace poco tiempo.

Casi brincó su camino sonriente hacia la cocina, e incluso cuando se topó con Hitsugaya en uno de los pasillos lo ignoró por completo y siguió sonriendo y brincando, ansiosa por su bocadillo.

Al llegar, Kouzu ni la miró al darle una bandeja con exactamente lo que quería, a lo que le dio un gran abrazo antes de irse contenta.

Comió alegre ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los sirvientes, seguramente muchos ya habrían notado que estaba embarazada, o al menos la mayoría de las mujeres debían sospecharlo.

Tenía pensado comer el bocadillo en su habitación, pero no se resistió y termino devorándoselo tan solo en el inicio de las escaleras que daban al pasillo donde estaba su cuarto designado, suspiró y se dio la vuelta cabizbaja para regresar la bandeja con un pequeño mohín, pero en eso un fuerte mareo la invadió y se tambaleó.

Horrorizada, trató de sujetarse de la pared antes de sufrir el terrible destino de caer por las escaleras, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido, y sus dedos solo se deslizaron por la pared de piedra en lo que lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

Pero entonces sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y los escalones mortales alejarse de su rostro, y en un segundo estuvo de nuevo estable en sus pies, con lágrimas de miedo deslizándose por sus ojos, y lo único que le impidió abrazar a quien la salvó, fue el hecho de que esa persona era Toshiro.

Temblando incontrolablemente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde sobre la forma en la que desesperadamente se estaba abrazando a su vientre, y la forma en la que él estaba con la vista fija allí, y se congeló. Él se dio cuenta, ya lo sabía.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con las escaleras estando embarazada, mi reina.- comentó con sequedad, sus ojos brillando con una emoción indetectable.

-Y-yo…- "gracias, te lo iba a decir", eso quería decir, pero por alguna razón estaba paralizada sin poder decir nada, tal vez tuviera que ver con la mirada espeluznante e intimidante que le estaba mandando.

-Después de todo.- se cruzó de brazos. –No querrás perder a tu pequeño bastardo, ¿verdad?-

Si antes Karin se había sentido congelada, ahora se sintió completamente de piedra. ¿Qué?... No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser una maldita broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Toshiro…- no pudo evitar llamarlo por su nombre en su incredulidad. -¿Qué demonios estás insinuando, maldito idiota?- no pudo evitar insultarlo porque… ¿en serio? Es verdad que él había estado muy borracho esa noche, pero ella sabía que recordaba, ¿cómo podía pensar que su hijo era producto de una infidelidad? Imbécil.

¿Cómo podía insultar de ese modo a su ansiado hijo incluso antes de nacido? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era?

-¿Crees que estás en posición de insultarme?- la tomó de la muñeca, acercándose a ella tanto que quedaron nariz contra nariz, sus ojos turquesas llenos de furia enfrentados a sus ojos negros repletos de indignación. –Sé que el bastardo que cargas no es mío, y ahora mismo vas a que la doctora Unohana te lo saque.- ¿saque, saque qué? No podía… -Y veté despidiendo del cocinero, mañana lo mandó a fusilar.- en sus ojos podía ver que estaba hablando completamente en serio, como siempre.

-Tú… no puedes estar hablando en serio.- sabía que sí. –No puedes ser tan desquiciado… ¿qué no queda nada humano en ti, maldito monstruo?- trató de soltar su muñeca, pero su agarre era de hierro. -¿Ahora quieres matar a tu propio hijo?- la pregunta le salió temblorosa, junto con un par de lágrimas. No podía entender cómo es que terminó con un hombre como este. ¿Este hombre iba a ser el padre de su bebé?

-No creas que llorar salvara a tu amante de quinta o a tu bastardo.- comentó él con desagrado, apretando tanto su muñeca que sabía que iba a dejar moretones. –Bueno, tal vez si accedes a no volver a negarte a complacerme en las noches salvé a tu amante y lo castigue solo con algunos latigazos, pero al bastardo te lo sacas ahora mismo.- sin más empezó a jalarla para bajar por las escaleras, seguramente queriendo a arrastrarla a la enfermería para que le hagan esa… esa cosa impensable… horrible…

 _"Yo te voy a proteger, bebé. Incluso de tu padre."_

Con una fuerza que no tenía idea de dónde sacó, logró soltarse de su agarre y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, tratando de escaparse de ese monstruo desquiciado, pero rápidamente él volvió a tomarla de la muñeca para jalarla hacia abajo.

-¡Suéltame, enfermo!- las lágrimas caían incontrolables por sus mejillas. -¡Quieres matar a nuestro hijo por tus malditas dudas y celos! ¡Eres peor que un monstruo! ¡Eres el demonio!- forcejeó para soltarse pero no la soltaba.

-Incluso si fuera mi hijo.- la miró con una sonrisa repleta de amargura. -¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero a tu hijo ahora, a estas alturas de la guerra? Te dije que ibas a darme lo que quería cuando lo quisiera. No quiero ahora, por lo tanto no lo tendrás, y mucho menos me arriesgare a que quieras convertir a un bastardo en el heredero al trono.- Karin se horrorizó por completo.

Él realmente era el demonio…

Pero esta vez no haría lo que quería, esta vez si los tocaba lo mataría, a ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera, pero no ahora que su hijo la necesitaba, y si siquiera se atrevía a hacerla abortar… ella lo mandaría al infierno que era donde merecía estar.

-¡Si matas a mi bebé mátame también porque si no lo haces yo te matare a ti! ¡Te juró que te matare! ¡Eres peor que una mierda! ¡¿Qué pensaría tu padre de esto?! ¡Eres peor que tu madre, tú…!...-

Calló cuando de repente se vio libre del agarre del rey, justo en el momento en que había tirado para atrás intentando justamente soltarse, la fuerza del impulso y la sorpresiva libertad haciéndola tambalearse hasta que inevitablemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Llorando, sintió el primer duro golpe contra un lado de su rostro antes de sentir cada doloroso segundo en el que rodaba escaleras abajo doblando su cuerpo de maneras indescriptiblemente dolorosas hasta llegar al final del recorrido del dolor.

Y pudo notar que las lágrimas no eran el único líquido caliente que brotaba de su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos, notando su visión oscurecida en los bordes, pero lo suficiente clara como para notar a Hitsugaya parado en el mismo lugar donde ella había comenzado a caer, estático con un brazo extendido en su dirección.

-¡Karin-chan!- oyó el grito lloroso de Rangiku, pero ella siguió con lo poco que le quedaba de visión fija en el monstruo…

 _"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?"_

Finalmente, su visión se tornó completamente negra y ya no fue consciente de nada.

 _"¿Por qué no me dejaste proteger a nuestro bebé?"_

Lo último que pensó, fue que si su bebé moría, entonces ella quería morir también.

Continuara...

Hola! O:D

Uff, finalmente termine esto o3o Me salió más largo de lo que pensé... Pero bua, lo importante es que aquí tienen n.n

Tratare de actualizar la proxima semana, los reviews siempre son una excelente motivación para hacerlo lo más pronto posible ;D

Esperó pronto poder subir un OS owo Estoy tan cerca de los 150 y la adap a Mulan! *-*9

Me muero de sueño, me quede hasta las 6 de la mañana para terminar esto así que... probablemente me esté olvidando decir muchas cosas xP

Ñeh, supongo q las cosas importantes las dire en mi página de Facebook, por favor, no olviden buscarla y darle like, se llama Celeste kaomy-chan, me haría muy feliz tener a todas o la mayoría de mis lectoras recurrentes allí para tener un contacto más directo :D

Realmente tengo mucho sueño, así que los personajes de Tite, si quieren matarme pueden intentarlo por medio de un review o en mi pag de face ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Rey.

Capítulo siete: Lo que quiera la reina.

-¿Karin-chan?- los parpados de Karin se agitaron levemente ante el llamado tan cariñoso y maternal de Rangiku. -¡Está despertando, está despertando!- se oía entusiasmada y aliviada, también. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y quién más estaba ahí?

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero de inmediato una luz cegadora la obligó a cerrarlos, y de repente se sintió híper-consciente de lo doloroso que todo se sentía. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, incluso respirar se sentía doloroso.

Planeaba continuar con los ojos cerrados, solo porque era la única forma en la que descubrió que el dolor se atenuaba aunque sea un poco, pero entonces comenzó a recordar lo último que se le venía a la memoria, y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Mi bebé!- trató de incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue revolverse un poco y casi gritar por el inmenso dolor que la invadió de sopetón, mucho mayor al que ya tenía solo por haberse movido tan levemente.

Unas manos gentiles se posaron en sus hombros y la obligaron a volver a recostarse.

-Tranquila, Karin-chan, debes estar quieta.- llegó la dulce voz de la princesa.

-¿Momo-san?- susurró incrédula, dándose cuenta entonces de lo seca que se sentía su garganta. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Karin-chan.- le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la doctora Unohana, pero esta estaba llena de aparatos extraños que nunca había visto antes. Habían más personas en la habitación, aparte de su dama y su cuñada, entre ellas Kouzu, que estaba dormido sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama, la doctora Unohana y su enfermera Isane, dos hombres desconocidos con pinta extraña y… Hitsugaya, sentado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y su corazón se aceleró del terror. Ese maldito… todo era su culpa…. Su cuerpo tembló, y el miedo se esfumó, reemplazado por el puro odio. Sabía que antes había dicho que no dejaría que el odio la consumiera, pero ahora en su corazón ya no quedaba nada, nada más que un profundo deseo de acabar con su propia vida, justo después de primero matar a ese monstruo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?...- susurró mirando con incredulidad a esas personas que supuestamente la querían. Pero si en serio la querían aunque sea un poco ¿por qué lo dejaron entrar? -¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- gritó retorciéndose furiosa sin importarle el dolor.

-¡Karin-chan, cálmate!- trató de tranquilizarla Matsumoto mientras la sujetaba por los hombros para que no se moviera, pero no la iba a escuchar, no si es que ella la traicionaba trayendo a ese desquiciado inhumano a cualquier lugar cerca de ella.

-¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No lo quiero cerca de mí!- lo notó pararse del asiento en el que había estado y más furia la lleno. -¡Lárgate!- le gritó. -¡Monstruo, asesino! ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! ¡Asesino, asesino!- lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos y el dolor de su cuerpo la taladró, pero no dejó de gritarle, incluso cuando vio que realmente se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue, no dejó de gritar sino hasta que uno de los hombres desconocidos con la pinta extraña se le acercó y le inyectó algo en el brazo.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó y más lágrimas se escaparon en lo que volvía a caer en la reconfortante inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a despertar, el dolor ya no era tanto, pero si se sentía mucho más débil.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el lugar donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había despertado la última vez, solo que mucho más vacío, a excepción de… Hitsugaya sentado a un lado de la cama.

Abrió la boca queriendo gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un pequeño jadeo, su boca se sentía mucho más reseca que nunca como para siquiera concretar la simple acción de hacer un sonido.

-Tranquila.- dijo él en voz muy baja. –No voy a hacerte nada.- evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Karin solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mirando por toda la habitación sin poder hablar. –Oh, eh… supongo que quieres agua.- lo oyó a hablar vacilante.

Cuando lo sintió posar un vaso de agua contra sus labios, estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero finalmente la sed ganó y bebió.

Se sintió mejor y ya capaz de hablar, pero obviamente no le iba a agradecer nada a ese monstruo, así que solo lo miró con cautela, notando entonces algo muy curioso.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- preguntó sin resistir la curiosidad.

-Esto.- señaló primero a las múltiples venditas en el lado derecho de su rostro y en su nariz, y también a su brazo enyesado que no había notado hasta que alzó el hombro. –Fue obra de Matsumoto. Y esto.- señaló ahora a su ojo izquierdo, que se encontraba cerrado, hinchado y morado. –De Hinamori. Y esto…- vaciló un poco mientras señalaba a su labio partido y a un leve moretón en su barbilla justo debajo. –De Ikami.- admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Kouzu te golpeó?- graznó incrédula. -¿Y tú que le hiciste?- preguntó con algo de pánico cuando asintió.

-Nada.- contestó para su sorpresa. –Él tenía razón. Yo me lo merecía. Me lo merezco.- seguía evitando verla a los ojos.

Por supuesto que se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle. El recuerdo de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho la golpearon con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y odio al mirarlo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que me hiciste que tienes que venir a atormentarme ahora?- no podía mover los brazos, pero apretó los puños. -¿Cómo es que siquiera te dejan acercarte a mí, asesino?- escupió con rencor.

Él arrugó el gesto y la miró de reojo con su ojo bueno, haciéndola notar su mirada otra vez llena de esa vulnerabilidad que la hacía recordar la maldita noche donde fue débil y comenzó todo este asunto que pensó que podría mejorar un poquito su vida pero que ahora solo la dejaba sin ningún tipo de interés en seguir viviendo.

Pareció a punto de querer decir algo, pero entonces los dos tipos desconocidos con pinta extraña ingresaron a la habitación y se acercaron a ella.

-¡Ah, veo que su majestad la reina ya está consciente, que gran noticia!- gorjeó el más rarito de los dos, que tenía el cabello rubio y un extraño sombrero cubriéndole los ojos. –Tessai-san, has el favor de verificar su estado.- pidió al otro, que era un hombre muy grande con gafas.

Hitsugaya se apartó para dejar que el tipo grande se le acercara y tanteara sus brazos y sus piernas muy superficialmente pero aun así arrancándole gemidos de dolor, el tipo también cambió las vendas que tenía en la cara y revisó sus pupilas y lengua.

-Su majestad la reina Hitsugaya-dono sigue en un estado muy delicado.- declaró solemnemente una vez terminó su revisión, completamente erguido como si fuera un soldado hablándole a sus superiores. –Ahora que ya está consciente, recomiendo que beba mi té especial de hierbas.- dio una profunda inclinación una vez terminó de hablar.

-Gracias, Tessai-san, ve a preparar ese té, por favor.- el rubio dio una inclinación de cabeza al grandulón y luego se volvió sonriente hacia la chica. –Oh, qué modales los míos, mis más sinceras disculpas, alteza. Permítame presentarme, soy Urahara Kisuke, principal consejero de guerra del rey.- dio una elegante reverencia. –También, junto con mi compañero Tessai-san, somos los mejores curanderos del reino. Estábamos ayudando en la guerra pero entonces nos llegó un mensajero del rey indicándonos venir inmediatamente a palacio para atender a la reina, y por supuesto que no perdimos tiempo en despedidas, juntamos todo lo necesario y vinimos a ayudarla inmediatamente. Y nos alegra haberlo hecho, así logramos salvar a nuestra hermosa reina y al futuro heredero.- sonrió levantando levemente su sombrero en señal de apreciación, pero Karin se congeló completamente ante lo último dicho.

-¿Lo salvaron?- pestañeó y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -¿Salvaron a mi bebé?- no podía creerlo.

-Con la invaluable ayuda de la doctora Unohana, y los conocimientos de Tessai-san, me alegra ser el que tenga el placer de informarle que, aunque tendrá que tener un cuidado más delicado a partir de ahora, su bebé está bien, alteza.- presionó una mano en su sombrero, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Karin se quedó paralizada por un momento mientras asimilaba la noticia, antes de que una sonrisa temblorosa tirara de sus labios, e incluso con el dolor desgarrador que envolvía sus brazos, de alguna manera logró tener la fuerza suficiente como para levantar uno y posar una mano en su vientre, sollozando de felicidad, permitiéndole a las lágrimas de alivio escapar libremente de sus ojos mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

-Aquí está el té para la reina.- el grandulón, Tessai, reapareció con un pequeño vaso y se lo tendió al rey. -¿Prefiere dárselo usted, Hitsugaya-sama?- preguntó, pero fue la reina quien contestó, solo que dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-No creas que esto cambia nada.- pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas. –Aún no te quiero cerca de mí, quiero que te vayas.- estaba feliz porque su bebé esté bien, pero recordarlo arrastrándola por las escaleras, ordenándole que dejara que mataran a su propio hijo era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

-¿Oh? ¿Tienen problemas maritales, mis reyes? Porque si es así, soy un excelente terapeuta.- rió cantarinamente Urahara, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la embarazada al andar de metiche con lo que no era asunto suyo en lo absoluto.

-Urahara, Tsukabishi, por favor déjennos solos.- suspiró Hitsugaya tomando la taza de té de las manos del hombre grandulón. –Quiero estar un momento a solas con la reina.- masculló, siempre hablando en voz muy baja, como si tuviera miedo de alzar la voz.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero estar sola contigo! ¡Quiero que te vayas tú!- comenzó a chillar su desacuerdo, pero los dos hombres obedecieron inmediatamente al rey y abandonaron la habitación no sin antes una última inclinación hacia ella. -¡Te odio, entiéndelo!-

-Lo sé.- frunció el ceño. –Pero… hay algo que quiero que tú sepas.- se mordió el labio. –Por favor, solo escucha.-

-¡No quiero escucharte, eres un monstruo!- lo miró con odio y desprecio. -¡Lárgate!- exigió y lo notó fruncir el ceño, pensativo.

-Lo siento, pero debes tomar el té.- presionó la taza humeante contra sus labios. –Es por el bien del bebé.- le recordó y a ella no le quedó otra más que sorber de la taza, preguntándose a dónde diablos quería llegar con todo esto y por qué la seguía torturando con su presencia allí.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa el bien del bebé?- inquirió con amargura antes de tomar un segundo sorbo del té.

-Sé… sé que nunca vas a perdonarme todo lo que te he hecho.- vaya, al menos lo sabía. –Sé que no tengo justificación, y que no merezco ninguna piedad de tu parte, pero aun así… solo quiero que sepas que yo… yo no sé en que estaba pensando cuando te dije... todo eso acerca de que abortaras a nuestro hijo…- ¿nuestro hijo? ¿Ahora se atrevía a llamarlo así?

-¿No lo sabes?...- susurró con burla, sus ojos llenos de desprecio al mirarlo. –Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria. Tú estabas pensando que yo era una puta que no podía tener una amistad con un chico sin estarse revolcando con él, estabas pensando que yo era un objeto con el que podías hacer lo que quisieras, ¡y estabas pensando en asesinar a una criatura inocente! ¡Eso es en lo que estabas pensando, monstruo!- otra vez sus ojos estaban quemando, amenazando con derramar lágrimas, pero se obligó a sí misma a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y otro sorbo de té.

-Yo no sé ni siquiera porque se me ocurrió eso…- siguió hablando en esa voz baja, como un niñito con miedo de hablar más alto, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su frustración. –La doctora Unohana nunca me hubiera permitido hacer algo así, y en el fondo yo sabía que no había nada entre tú y tu amigo, pero solo… solo quería que tú me lo dijeras, quería que tú me lo aseguraras, y tal vez… Tal vez por eso dije eso, para asustarte, pero realmente nunca pensé en seriamente obligarte a abortar…- su voz se quebraba cada vez que decía esa palabra. –Y también… yo estaba asustado. Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que estabas embarazada por tus extraños comportamientos y tus síntomas, no me sentí listo para ser padre, y tuve miedo porque estamos en guerra y este no era el mejor momento, pero sé…- apretó su ojo bueno con fuerza. –Sé que mis miedos e inseguridades no fueron la razón principal por la que actué de la manera en la que actué, la simple y estúpida verdad es que… estaba celoso.- giró su cabeza en otra dirección, pero se mantenía acercando la taza hacia ella, que bebió otro sorbo tranquilamente, imperturbable hacia el temblor de sus manos. –Sabía que tú me odiabas, sabía que no podría hacer nada nunca para que te acercaras a mí, pero aun así… no quería que te alejaras, no quería que nadie te alejara de mí. Mas al final terminé siendo el único responsable de que te alejaras de mí, por lo mucho que me odias.- Karin hubiera seguido tomando del té para pretender que no lo estaba oyendo, pero no pudo evitar sofocar una exclamación al ver las lágrimas en la comisura de su ojo de ese peculiar color turquesa. –Y-yo… no quería que pasara lo que pasó, solo pude reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo cuando mencionaste a mi madre y a mi padre, y entonces te solté para que te fueras, n-no vi… no vi que te resbalaste.- hablaba entrecortadamente. –Quise sujetarte, mas no llegué…- bajó la cabeza. –No llegué y solo pude verte caer sin poder hacer nada y solo entonces lo comprendí, ¿sabes?- ella se quedó sin aliento al ver pequeños destellos cristalinos deslizándose desde su rostro hasta el piso. –Solo entonces comprendí que he llegado a amarte… aunque a costa de que me odies.- sonrió amargamente.

Karin se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?- gruñó con rencor. -¿Crees que me interesa saber los motivos egoístas por los cuales casi nos matas?- él no alzó la mirada. –No me interesan tus motivos, ni tus excusas, ni tu amor…- sonrió con burla y desprecio. –Ni siquiera creo que alguien como tú sea capaz de sentir algo tan bello como eso. Tú todo lo que sientes es culpa, mi rey. Y me alegró mucho de que te pesé en ese corazón marchito que tienes.- no ocultó en lo absoluto su odio.

-Me odias…- reconoció aun sin levantar la vista. –Lo comprendo, sé que nunca cambiare eso, pero yo solo quería contarte esto para pedirte… para rogarte si es que… ¿A-aún puedo formar parte en la vida de nuestro hijo?- preguntó con evidente miedo.

Pesé a que en un primer momento tuvo ganas de decir que absolutamente no, decidió repasar bien sus palabras en lo que terminaba de tomar el té que aún sostenía cerca de su rostro para determinar su decisión final, contentándose con el hecho de que supiera de antemano que le tenía que pedir permiso para eso, por supuesto.

Si realmente se había arrepentido y no se mandaba ninguna otra monstruosidad inhumana de su parte, suponía que podía intentar darle una oportunidad. No es como si quisiera que su hijo creciera sin padre… aunque si era para tener uno como Hitsugaya obviamente se lo tenía que pensar dos veces, pero tampoco quería dejar a Rangiku ni a Momo fuera de sus vidas como tía y abuela, y sabía que ellas querrían darle una oportunidad a su amado Toshiro pesé a todo.

-Te daré una oportunidad…- decidió finalmente. –Pero solo por Rangiku-san y Momo-san, solo por ellas. Y esperó que te quedé muy en claro que te odio, y si te atreves a volver a hacerme daño o a hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, todas tus oportunidades se irán a la mierda, y no puedo prometer que no te matare.- advirtió y él asintió levemente, todavía evitando sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Lo que tú quieras.- cedió sumisamente.

-Bien…- dio el último sorbo a lo que quedaba de su té. –Ya te escuche, ya hablamos y ya terminé el té, ahora lárgate.- exigió con dureza y él solo asintió pareciendo miserable, cosa que no podría haberle importado menos.

Se marchó cabizbajo llevándose la taza y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que a la sala ingresaran de nueva cuenta los curanderos raritos a los que les debía la vida de su hijo y la doctora Unohana. Estuvieron hablando por lo que le parecieron horas sobre su estado de salud y las precauciones que debería tomar de ahora en adelante antes de que ellos se marcharan y les dejaran paso a la princesa, su dama y su amigo cocinero, permitiendo que ahora tuvieran una reunión más emotiva al estar más lucida que la última vez que había regresado de la inconsciencia.

En cuanto todo mundo la dejó sola por fin para que descansara, ella pudo regodearse en soledad del hecho de que su bebé estaba bien, su destino no sería tan horrible, aún había una luz en su vida que le daba fuerzas y ganas para seguir viviendo y ser feliz.

La caída por las escaleras le rompió una pierna y ambos brazos, al parecer, inconscientemente había protegido su vientre con los brazos, razón de que ahora estuvieran rotos, y había sufrido un pequeño sangrado por los golpes, pero afortunadamente el bebé había sobrevivido.

 _"Eres muy fuerte, ¿eh? No te preocupes, prometo que seré fuerte por ti, mi bebé."_

Tuvo que pasársela un mes enteró en la enfermería para recuperarse y asegurarse de que su bebé estaría bien, siempre recibiendo visitas constantes, de enfermeras, la doctora y los curanderos, y especialmente de Kouzu, Rangiku y Momo y su esposo, que se la pasaban prácticamente todo el día con ella. Sabía que la princesa había venido corriendo apenas se enteró de su condición y ella no se iba a ir hasta que estuviera segura de que estaría bien, cosa que apreciaba enormemente.

No había vuelto a ver a Hitsugaya desde su primera visita, pero según lo que todos le decían, él se la pasaba preguntando por su estado y estaba dispuesto a hacer y conseguir lo necesario para que se recuperara lo antes y lo mejor posible, no es como si le importara, eso era lo mínimo que el bastardo podía hacer, era su deber.

Había estado unas buenas dos semanas en coma después de haber caído por las escaleras, y cuando finalmente pudo salir de aquel cuarto de enfermería, ya estaba cerca de los cuatro meses de embarazo y ya tenía una barriguita considerable que tenía a Momo y a Rangiku casi babeando sobre ella y muriéndose de ternura mientras la acariciaban, Kouzu también le acariciaba el vientre solo que mucho más tímidamente, y ni que decir que ella misma se la pasaba acariciando su estómago todo el tiempo, ilusionándose con la vida que venía en camino con fuerzas renovadas pesé a las dificultades que casi se la arrebataban.

Volvió a su habitación designada solo que ahora la tenía que compartir con Momo por un tiempo, que se había ofrecido a mantenerla bajo su vigilancia. Aún tenía que estar en observación hasta que se cumpliera el cuarto mes de embarazo y pasara al segundo trimestre, que era algo más seguro.

Con los extraños curanderos, la princesa y su marido en el palacio, el desayuno, almuerzo y cena eran unas reuniones bastante entretenidas y cálidas, en un ambiente más relajado y familiar, sobre todo por la ausencia del rey, que le daba la suficiente confianza a Rangiku y Kouzu para sentarse en la mesa con ellos, haciéndola sentir sumamente cómoda, confirmándole que sin duda las cosas eran mejor cuando su horrible esposo no estaba cerca.

Casi no lo veía, él evitaba ir al comedor, o a la cocina, o a los jardines, o a cualquier lugar que ella frecuentara, las pocas veces que lo veía era cruzándoselo por los pasillos, y él evitaba verla a los ojos y se marchaba rápidamente, aunque nunca sin quedarse un buen par de segundos viendo su estómago, pero parecía acobardado de hablarle, mejor así.

Finalmente, llegó al cuarto mes de embarazo y la princesa y su marido tuvieron que despedirse, deseándole lo mejor y asegurándole que los volvería a ver pronto para que pudieran conocer a su sobrino.

La doctora Unohana e Isane llevaban su embarazo brindándole las instrucciones, cuidados y todo lo necesario para que todo saliera bien, y ella era feliz leyendo tranquila, comiendo las delicias de Kouzu, charlando hasta altas horas con Rangiku… cuando no iba a emborracharse, y visitando constantemente a Mei. Ella era feliz sin que Hitsugaya esté cerca de ella.

A veces, recuerdos de sus ojos vulnerables, su voz suave o sus caricias placenteras sobre su cuerpo la invadían quitándole horas de sueño por las noches, pero entonces recuerdos de sus ojos furiosos, su voz dura y sus manos triturándole las muñecas la obligaban a dormirse solo para tener horribles pesadillas.

Podría decir que su vida estaba muy bien, solo le faltaba su familia para sentirse completa, pero aún no había recibido ninguna carta de Yuzu, por lo que podía adivinar que la guerra estaba dificultando mucho las comunicaciones.

Un día como cualquier otro, bajo las escaleras en compañía de sus dos damas de reserva para desayunar, sosteniendo su estómago alegremente y entrando al comedor con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver al rey monstruo sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa picando distraídamente su desayuno mientras escuchaba con desinterés el parloteo incesante de Urahara.

Rangiku estaba sentada en la mesa, pero a Kouzu no lo vio por ningún lado, seguramente el monstruo lo había espantado.

Todos los hombres se levantaron de la mesa al verla entrar y Tessai descorrió una silla para ella al lado de su dama principal, a lo que accedió a sentarse aunque con una mueca de estar a solo dos sillas de distancia de su horrible esposo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó a la mujer mayor. -¿Dónde está Kouzu?- eso también le daba mucha curiosidad.

-Aquí, Karin-san.- su amigo entró al comedor trayendo una bandeja con lo que parecía té. –Disculpa, es que Urahara-dono me pidió que trajera más té para su larga conversación.- dejó el té frente al rubio y luego dio una reverencia. –A Karin-san le gusta que desayune aquí con ella, pero si el rey lo desea hoy puedo desayunar en la cocina ya que no es asunto mío escuchar su importante conversación.- se inclinó aún más.

-Sí ese es el deseo de la reina entonces puedes permanecer.- contestó inmediatamente Hitsugaya, su voz tan baja como lo recordaba de la última vez que le habló.

-Muchas gracias, Hitsugaya-sama.- sonrió y se sentó al lado de la reina. –Buenos días, Karin-san.- la saludó animadamente.

La ex Kurosaki miró interrogante a su marido, ¿ahora no le molestaba que él la llamara tan informalmente? ¿Ni su presencia cerca de ella, para el caso?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- ahora preguntó para todos. -¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Y qué es esa importante conversación?- no entendía nada.

-Yo invite a su real alteza el rey a desayunar hoy, mi reina.- informó Urahara con su típica sonrisa burlona y odiosa de que sabía algo que tú no. –Y a él le pareció buena idea desayunar aquí para que usted tuviera participación en nuestra conversación, su majestad.- dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Urahara quiere discutir acerca de las novedades de la guerra. Debido a que la guerra es de tu reino, pensé… que querrías saberlo e involucrarte en las decisiones que pudiéramos tomar…- informó el rey, su voz susurrante siendo apenas audible.

Bueno, esta vez sí que debía admitir estar impresionada de que la tuviera en consideración hasta ese punto.

-Pensaste bien.- reconoció comenzando a picar su desayuno. –Sí, me interesa mucho y me encantaría formar parte de las decisiones. Yo…- masticó un bocadillo para darse tiempo a pensar si era buena idea agradecer, pero modales ante todo, decía su madre… por más que muchas veces no le había hecho caso. –Gracias.- soltó finalmente, un poco a regañadientes.

-Sí quieres algo, no dudes en pedirlo.- Hitsugaya asintió, aun evitando mirarla a los ojos. –Bien, Urahara, por favor comienza desde el principio para que tu reina escuche.- mandó a su consejero de guerra con su voz mucho más dura pero sin ser ni la sombra de lo que era en el pasado.

Karin escuchó atentamente todo lo dicho por el rey y su consejero, haciendo preguntas cuando no entendía algo, que eran amablemente contestadas y dando su opinión cuando su marido se la pedía aunque apenas animándose a mirarla de reojo.

Aparentemente la alianza entre el reino de su padre, Karakura, y en el que era actualmente su reino, Juubantai, había logrado avasallar un poco a las fuerzas del ejército arrancar de Aizen, pero este había optado ahora por usar unas tácticas más sucias y atacar directamente a la población.

Juubantai no tenía mucho que temer porque los campamentos de su fuerza militar estaban en las fronteras del reino, y aunque hubieran enviado a la mitad de su ejército a ayudar a Karakura, seguían siendo muy numerosos y no estarían para nada en desventajas contra invasores, y lo poco que no estaba resguardado por los soldados, estaba seguro tras fuertes murallas. El batallón que se había colado meses atrás fue de un pequeño puñado de hombres con dos cañones, y eso había hecho reforzar la seguridad, así que no tenían mucho que temer allí.

Pero la población de Karakura era más frágil y desprotegida. No tenían murallas, y todo su ejército había ido a pelear a la guerra. La fuerza de la guardia real hacia lo que podía para defender al pueblo, pero iba a llegar un punto en el que sí seguían así se quedarían completamente indefensos.

Su padre había suplicado a su esposo que mandara más tropas para defender al pueblo, pero en su situación actual también era peligroso para ellos dejar ir otra porción de su ejército y esa ni siquiera era su guerra y obviamente no querían dejar desprotegida a su gente, cosa que el rey de Karakura también entendía perfectamente pero estaba desesperado.

-No habría mucha perdida para nosotros sí solo enviáramos un pequeño batallón de doscientos hombres, pero eso significaría dejar más desprotegida sí o sí alguna de las fronteras, mi reyes.- informó Urahara, ya habiendo aprendido después de dos horas de conversación que debía dirigirse a los dos como iguales. Ahora solo ellos tres estaban en la mesa, incluso Tessai se había marchado a ayudar con la cena.

-Es complicado.- acarició su vientre distraídamente mientras pensaba en la situación. –Incluso con todo el amor que le tengo a mi propia gente sé que ustedes no pueden simplemente hacer correr peligro a la suya por algo en lo que solo están prestando una ayuda caritativa.- suspiró.

-El mensajero del rey Kurosaki me dijo que él entendería si nos negábamos a su petición, pero es algo que dejó fuera de la cuestión. Tenemos que averiguar la manera de ayudar a su pueblo sin poner en mucho riesgo a nuestra gente.- dijo Hitsugaya a Urahara y Karin sintió alivio y algo de respeto hacia él por no simplemente lavarse las manos del asunto.

-Y si…- una idea surgió en su mente. -¿Y si enviáramos cincuenta hombres de cada batallón en vez de un batallón completo? Sería una reducción casi insignificante y tendría que bastarle a mi padre para defender al pueblo más que con la guardia real.- sugirió, emocionada porque podría funcionar.

Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada.

-Eso podría ser buena idea, mi reina.- admitió Urahara, sacando su abanico y mirándola por detrás de él con ojo examinador. –Pero…-

-¿Pero?- pestañeó.

-Dependiendo el batallón, mis soldados se entrenan de una manera distinta, siguiendo distintas autoridades.- Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. –Si los mezclamos para conformar un solo batallón entonces es probable que no sepan trabajar en equipo ni respetar una autoridad distinta a la que están acostumbrados. Y no podemos retrasarnos con entrenamiento para disciplinarlos en un nuevo ámbito.- suspiró, pero luego sonrió levemente. –Sin embargo, esa fue… una muy buena idea.- sonrió un poco, pero de inmediato apartó la mirada.

Karin sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pero se dio bofetadas mentales y se obligó a concentrarse en el tema en cuestión.

-Sí el problema es la autoridad y el entrenamiento para conformar otro gran bloque de soldados…- prácticamente estaba estrujando su cerebro para estructurar sus ideas. Tácticas de guerra era algo en lo que su padre y su hermano siempre la habían admirado por su astucia. -¿No podríamos seleccionar solo a los soldados más disciplinados y destacados de cada batallón? Y que una figura conocida por todo el ejército los dirija para ejercer la autoridad. Una caricia al ego de los muchachos los podría hacer querer trabajar lo mejor posible, y más si es que el rey les promete una recompensa al regresar con la misión cumplida exitosamente.- sonrió, sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba. Había tenido que lidiar mucho con soldados en Karakura, y sabía lo arrogantes que eran los "destacados".

El rey y su consejero volvieron a compartir una mirada, aún más impresionados que antes.

-¿Pero eso no sería un número mucho más reducido para ayudar a su padre, mi reina?- preguntó Urahara, pero viéndose como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Mis soldados más destacados no necesitan ser numerosos para lidiar con el enemigo, Urahara.- el albino parecía contener una sonrisa. –Es verdad que no llegarían a ser cien, pero es mejor que nada y es la mejor manera de mantener a Aizen alejado de la población de ambos reinos. Nuestro ejército aquí habrá sufrido una perdida menor de números y espantaran a los batallones arrancar pareciendo tan numeroso. Mientras que nuestros soldados destacados espantaran a los arrancar de Karakura con su eficiencia y nivel. No se atreverán a acercarse a Juubantai por sus números, y no se atreverán a volver a acercarse a Karakura después de que mis soldados destacados se encarguen de ellos.- sonaba muy confiado.

-Notó que ya tiene a alguien en mente, alteza.- el rubio sonreía como si supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. -¿Puedo saber de quiénes se trata y quién va a dirigir tal grupo letal?- sus ojos brillaban.

-Deja de jugar, Urahara.- dio un suspiró de irritación. –Sabes exactamente lo que quiero. No pierdas tiempo y contacta a Zaraki Kenpachi, dile que lo dejare reunirse con Madarame, Ayasegawa y su panda de locos favorita. El batallón Juuichibantai volverá a estar junto nuevamente protegiendo Karakura.-

¿Juuichibantai? Karin había oído de ellos, eran en parte la razón por la cual el ejército de Hitsugaya se hizo tan temido hace cinco años. Los rumores contaban que el ejército de los "Bount" había salido despavorido huyendo como cobardes al tratar de invadir Juubantai y toparse con el batallón al mando de Zaraki Kenpachi, que si bien no llegaban a ser ni cien hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos eran unos locos sedientos de sangre que no iban a dejar de pelear mientras aún tuvieran sangre en sus venas, no importa cuántas veces se los acuchillara o incluso si les arrancaban los brazos.

-Ehh… saben, pensándolo bien, no creo que esas sean las personas adecuadas para proteger a la población.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tranquila, me aseguraré de pedirle a Zaraki que no mate a ningún civil y a Madarame y Ayasegawa que mantengan vigilados a los otros hombres, ellos dos son los únicos que tienen el suficiente cerebro como para respetar mi autoridad sobre sus intereses personales.- el rey suspiró frustrado, pero luego su mirada se ablandó. –Y gracias. Fuiste muy útil, no se me habría ocurrido la idea de volver a reunir a Juuichibantai de no ser por ti, y probablemente es la mejor opción para los dos reinos.- agradeció pero sin mirarla.

-Soy la reina de Juubantai y la princesa de Karakura, me alegra haber podido ayudar a mis dos pueblos.- se encogió de hombros. –Te agradezco lo que haces por mi padre, pero esperó que entiendas que esto no cambia nada. Puedes buscarme para hablar sobre asuntos del reino, pero por lo demás, abstente de acercarte a mí como hasta ahora. Con permiso.- se levantó de la mesa con cuidado y se marchó a la cocina indicándole a Kouzu que le llevara la cena a su habitación pues prefería comer allí ese día.

Las cosas siguieron tranquilas después de eso, Urahara le decía las novedades de la guerra y su embarazo marchaba bien.

Parecía que las cartas no llegaban a su hermana, así que solo se escribía constantemente con la princesa, que no vivía muy lejos.

Los síntomas del embarazo la molestaban bastante, sobre todo últimamente eran más mareos y cambios de humor que otra cosa. A veces se ponía a pensar en cosas raras, como lo bonito que era el rostro de su marido ahora que se le habían curado las heridas, obviamente por culpa de las malditas hormonas, ella lo odiaba, por supuesto.

A veces se ponía a llorar de la nada, extrañando a su familia, por los recuerdos de sus primeros meses de matrimonio, o incluso por razones estúpidas como las fantasías idiotas de cómo habría sido su matrimonio con Hitsugaya si solo su madre horrible nunca lo hubiera traumado o sí tan solo él hubiera escuchado a Rangiku y Momo desde un principio. Pero no, el tipo había tenido que casi matarlos aunque-no-intencionalmente a ella y a su propio hijo-no-nacido para entrar en un poco de razón, y aun así ella vivía con el miedo constante de que algún día volviera a agarrarle la loca y de nuevo la maltrataría.

Para ella, él era peligroso, nunca iba a darle su confianza. Podría darle una oportunidad con su hijo, pero nunca le iba a perdonar todo lo que le hizo.

Paseando por los jardines con Mei, se acercó al estanque para dejarla tomar agua, observando con admiración los hermosos peces y las bellas plantas que crecían.

Miró hacia abajo en su cuerpo, encontrándose con su ya gran barriga de cinco meses y no pudo evitar acariciarla con adoración, riendo cuando Mei dejó de beber su agua solo para frotar su hocico en su estómago junto con su mano, parecía entender que allí dentro estaba alguien muy querido para ella.

 _"Ya pronto te tendré conmigo, bebé."_

Wow, su hijo sería un rey, nunca podría haberlo pensado cuando seguía siendo una princesa, pensó que como su padre dejó a Yuzu casarse con el hombre que amaba (aunque fuera un general seguía sin ser un matrimonio arreglado), tal vez ella alguna vez pudiera encontrar a alguien y quedarse con su familia en Karakura para siempre… pero el destino tuvo otros planes.

Aunque… podría ser una niña, pensó sonriendo. Y en ese caso dependería… podría ser que fuera reina cuando se casara, o dependería si la dejaban reinar sola sin un marido, o que el rey tuviera otros hijos y le diera prioridad a un hijo varón… Por supuesto, no es como si ella fuera a darle más hijos a ese monstruo, aún lo odiaba, pero algún día pensaba separarse de él y entonces podría conseguirse otra esposa sumisa con la que hacer lo que quiera y que le daría todos los hijos que quisiera cuando lo quisiera…

Arrugó las cejas ante el pensamiento y decidió no pensar en eso por ahora, volviendo su vista al estanque, pero no vio a Mei bebiendo agua como pensó, así que volteó a todos lados para tratar de encontrarla, dando un paso atrás sin percatarse de que la yegua había estado detrás suyo, por lo que pisó una de sus pezuñas haciéndola removerse lo suficiente como para empujarla un poco, y por el peso extra de su estómago no pudo evitar irse para delante al haber trastabillado cuando piso mal.

 _"¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?"_ , pensó maldiciendo a su suerte mientras se estrellaba de cara contra el agua del estanque, abrazándose desesperadamente a su vientre.

Oyó a Mei relinchar pero no pudo hacer nada para dejar de hundirse, tenía demasiado miedo de soltar su vientre.

El estanque no era tan profundo, solo debía tener dos o tres metros de profundidad, pero maldita sea que eso era suficiente para congelar de miedo su corazón y hacerla temer por su vida. Maldita, maldita, maldita sea su suerte.

Trató de tomar impulso hacia arriba, pero no fue capaz de hacer mucho en su estado. Lindo problema para meterse cuando no había nadie cerca…

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que temer mucho más tiempo, sintió un brazo rodear su cintura, justo debajo del pecho, y de repente se encontró siendo jalada hacia arriba, volviendo a la reconfortante superficie fuera del agua y al oxigeno respirable.

Tosió furiosamente pero tenía la impresión de que había aguantado bien la respiración y no había tragado mucha agua, su única preocupación era su bebé.

Agitó la cabeza para apartarse el pelo mojado de la cara y mirar quién era el que la estaba jalando, encontrándose con el rostro ansioso y preocupado de su marido, que la sostenía cuidadosamente con un brazo mientras usaba el otro para sacarlos del estanque, sosteniéndose de Mei para tomar impulso y salir una vez se acercaron a la orilla.

La cargó en sus brazos y corrió a la enfermería mientras ella no podía dejar de toser, más que nada por un leve escozor en la garganta, sin embargo ya había dejado de toser agua, por suerte…

Llegaron rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de la mitad del palacio que los siguieron hasta la puerta, y él la dejó al cuidado de la doctora y su enfermera, sentándose en un lugar donde no estorbaba mientras las profesionales trabajaban.

Luego de media hora de exámenes y un baño caliente, ellas le dijeron que afortunadamente no había sido nada muy malo y tanto el bebé como la futura mamá estarían bien, pero que aun así lo mejor era que comiera algo caliente y tomara un poco de té, y que reposara un poco en su cama envuelta en sabanas.

Recomendaron que no caminara mucho hasta que descansara bien así que le pidieron al rey que la llevara hasta su habitación, a lo que ambos protestaron pero solo bastó una dulce y espeluznante sonrisa de la doctora para que cerraran la boca cual peces y obedecieran su mandato.

De nuevo, Hitsugaya la cargó en sus brazos y subió escaleras arriba cargándola para llevarla a su habitación designada, de nuevo atrayendo la atención de medio palacio y ahora de su dama principal, que los miró con la boca abierta.

Entraron a su habitación y la dejó suavemente en la cama, apartándose un par de pasos.

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió. -¿Algo que necesites?- ahora negó. –Bien, Karin… eh… ¿puedo decirte algo?- pidió permiso algo vacilante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Bueno… la había salvado… y no tenía pensado decirle gracias, así que suponía que podía aceptar que le hablara de lo que quiera… dependiendo.

-Bien, habla.- si era alguna estupidez entonces le pediría que se largara.

-Yo… ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos cuando despertaste del coma, cuando yo te dije que te… te amaba?- bueno, esto sin duda auguraba a que iba a ser una estupidez, pero asintió, aunque rodando los ojos. –S-solo quería decirte que… que hablaba en serio.- apartó la mirada. –Me siento avergonzado de todas las cosas que te hice, y yo… yo solo quería saber si… ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para compensarte todo el mal que te hice?- la miró esperanzado por un segundo, antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- esto tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala. -¿Crees que hay algo que tú puedas hacer para compensarlo?- esto era indignante. -¿Siquiera tienes una idea de lo que me hiciste?- gruñó y él bajó aún más la cabeza. -¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me hiciste?- por todos los cielos que ni ella quería recordarlo, trataba de olvidarlo todos los días. -¿Crees que puedes hacer algo para que te perdone?-

-S-sé…- tragó saliva audiblemente. –Sé que nunca me perdonaras, eso no es lo que quiero lograr. Solo… quiero que sepas que en serio… ya no pienso seguir haciéndote ningún mal, me arrepiento de lo que te hice y… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tratar… tratar de que te sientas lo mejor posible desde ahora en adelante. Lo que trató de decir es que… ya no quiero que sientas que estás por debajo de mi autoridad, yo soy el que te debe. Nunca más te presionare por la guerra o por ser el rey ni tu esposo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras. Todo lo que quieras que esté a mi alcance… yo te lo daré.- sonó a que hablaba en serio pero seguía sin verla a los ojos.

La ex Kurosaki se lo quedó mirando. ¿La estaba desentendiendo de ser el precio que debía pagar su padre por su alianza para ayudarlos en la guerra? ¿Él… la estaba liberando? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que decía? De ser así…

-Sí lo que dices es cierto…- comenzó a hablar, dispuesta a aprovechar la situación. –Entonces lo que quiero es el divorcio, y volver con mi padre.- él pareció sorprendido, lo notó abrir mucho los ojos, pero no alzó la vista. –Y quiero llevarme a Kouzu y a Mei conmigo.- diría que también a Rangiku pero sabía que ella no querría abandonar a este tipejo.

-De acuerdo.- para su grata sorpresa, accedió sumisamente, aunque su voz temblaba. –Sí es lo que quieres, te lo concederé. Empezaré los preparativos y podrás volver con tu padre en una semana. Aunque el divorcio debe esperar hasta que nazca el bebé para que sea heredero legítimo.- finalmente alzó la mirada y notó sus ojos acuosos. –Podemos discutir la tenencia por cartas. Una vez que te vayas, ya no será necesario que me veas nunca más.- sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Karin no supo que sentir. Finalmente… iba a ser libre…

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Actualización rapida y larga porq se la merecen por dejarme tantos reviews tan hermosos! TTwTT

aresuri-cham, como me lo pediste, te menciono a ti y a tu review grosero que me encanto xD Espero que este cap te haya bajado un poco el enojo xP

Qué les pareció el cap? owo Finalmente Toshiro reacciono! Y oficialmente yo misma declaró q deja de ser el malo del cuento uwur Aunque creo q probablemente aun todas lo odien xDD

Ohh, parece que Karin y Toshiro se van a separar. Este fic está llegando a su final? O aun queda mucho por recorrer? Será un final feliz? Eso por supuesto porq odio los finales tristes :P Pero q es lo feliz en este caso? Qué ellos queden juntos? O separados? Solo yo lo sé 3:D Bueno, yo y mi mejor amiga XP

Mayormente pude traerles esto tan rapido porque hoy y ayer no tuve clases y no tenía nada mejor que hacer :v

Bueno... los personajes de Tite Kubo Troll.

Una pregunta! Qué quieren primero? Proximo capitulo de Mi Rey o un One-shot? Elijan o voy a hacer lo q yo quiera y no se los recomiendo ;D

Qué les pareció la aparición de Urahara en el fic? Yo amo a ese demente *-* Qué les va pareciendo la actitud y la relación de Toshiro y Karin? Y la confesión del amor de él hacia ella y del odio de ella hacia él? Y el bebé aun está en camino! :3

Nuevamente las invitó a darle Me gusta a mi pag de Facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan n.n

Ok, ya, ya dejó de joder xP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Mi Rey.

Capítulo ocho: Mi princesita.

Rodeada por dos docenas de guardias reales, Karin no podía contener su sonrisa mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del carruaje donde se estaba transportando lejos de Juubantai hacia el reino de Karakura. ¡Iba a volver con su familia! ¡Su bebé crecería rodeado del amor de un abuelo loco pero dedicado y la mejor tía que alguna vez podría haber existido!

Kouzu estaba sentado a su lado retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Aún se reía cada vez que recordaba su reacción cuando le preguntó si quería irse con ella al reino de su padre, casi pareciera que su mandíbula se desencajó.

Aunque… su corazón se estrujaba un poco cada vez que pensaba en la reacción de Rangiku cuando le informó sobre la noticia. Estuvo devastada, habían llorado mucho las dos, pero finalmente su dama entendió que eso era lo que la hacía sentir mejor y la dejó ir, rechazando marcharse junto con ella porque no quería dejar a aquel que consideraba como un hijo, menos ahora que parecía estar enderezando su camino.

La doctora Unohana quiso enviar a Isane para que fuera también y chequeara su estado hasta que el bebé naciera, pero la tranquilizó diciendo que no le sería necesario porque su hermana era especialista en estas cosas y hasta se sentiría celosa si alguien más cuidara de su embarazo quitándole la oportunidad.

Envió una carta a Momo informándole la situación y de inmediato recibió su visita y permaneció todo lo que pudo con ella hasta que se cumplió la semana que necesitaba su hermano menor para terminar los preparativos para devolverla con su padre. Se despidieron entre lágrimas prometiendo visitarse pronto.

Tuvo que batallar una hora para que Matsumoto y Hinamori la soltaran a ella y a su gran barriga de embarazada de cinco meses donde estaba su ansiado nieto y sobrino antes de poder subirse al carruaje. Su futuro ex esposo no fue a despedirla directamente, pero ella lo vio mirándola partir desde uno de los tantos ventanales del palacio.

Las cosas en la guerra se habían volcado más a favor de Karakura, así que ya era seguro trasladarse allí desde que hacía mucho no sufrían ataques enemigos, pero aun así habían insistido en hacerla viajar bien custodiada, también a una velocidad más lenta de lo normal para no provocarle ningún tipo de malestar por su embarazo, por lo que el viaje tardaría unas siete horas de las cuales recién solo llevaban cuatro.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y agitó una mano hacia el amable soldado que ella misma había seleccionado para que montara a Mei en su trote junto al carruaje, era un chico muy ligero y amable que sabía no representaría ningún problema para la yegua, Yamada Hanataro, recordaba se llamaba.

Volvió a sentarse cómodamente en el carruaje y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes a su amigo para que calmara sus nervios, concentrándose luego en acariciar su vientre amorosamente mientras idealizaba su futuro reencuentro con su familia. Sabía que Hitsugaya había enviado un mensajero para avisarles de su pronta llegada puesto que las cartas tardaban demasiado o directamente no llegaban, así que debían estar esperándola.

Casi sin darse cuenta, en la tranquilidad del suave repiqueteo de las ruedas y las aves cantando en la distancia, sus parpados fueron cerrándose más y más hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Se despertó al sentir un suave agarre en su hombro junto con una leve sacudida.

-Karin-san.- oyó a Kouzu llamarla. -¡Karin-san, despierta, ya estamos llegando!- se oía emocionado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato se apresuró a sacar la cabeza por la ventana, sonriendo enormemente al encontrarse con los familiares paisajes y la vista de su ciudad a tan solo pocos metros de distancia, más por ya poder vislumbrar desde la lejanía el palacio de colores alegres donde se había criado toda su vida. Estaba en casa.

Solo bastó media hora más para atravesar el pueblo, llamando mucho la atención, por supuesto, antes de que pudieran aparcar el carruaje frente al palacio. Un soldado la ayudó a bajar y entonces ella se topó con los guardias de su propio palacio que ya bien conocía, recibiéndola animadamente.

-¡Bienvenida, princesa! ¡Nos alegra tanto que haya regresado!- lloró el más bobo pero leal de los guardias, Asano Keigo, inclinándose una y otra vez hacia ella. -¡Yo sabía que iba a volver! No podría permanecer mucho tiempo alejada de mí, por supuesto.- se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia.

-Asano-san, esa no es manera de dirigirte a ella, ya sabes.- el otro guardia tenía sus ojos pegados en una hoja mientras hablaba sin dejar de escribir en ella. –Ahora es la reina de Juubantai, podría pedirle a esos guardias que trae con ella que corten tu cabeza.- murmuró viéndose como si realmente no le importara y solo estuviera señalando lo evidente.

-Eh…- Keigo palideció. -¡M-mis disculpas, Hitsugaya-sama! ¡Nos honra con su presencia en este humilde reino!- se inclinó profundamente pero luego se irguió de golpe y le plantó cara al otro. -¡Oye, Mizuiro, tú eres aún más irrespetuoso por no inclinarte ante ella también y prestarle más atención a esa carta! ¡Y se supone que debes llamarme por mi nombre, no así!- lloriqueó.

Karin se largó a reír, encontrando esa absurda situación demasiado entrañable y familiar, algo típico de esos dos amigos de su hermano. Típico de su hogar.

-Como sea, su majestad.- Kojima Mizuiro ignoró a su amigo mientras se inclinaba levemente ante ella. –La princesa Yuzu-sama la espera en sus antiguos aposentos, nos pidió que la escoltemos allí, así que cuando esté lista díganos, llevaremos su equipaje.- tomó dos maletas de inmediato, ignorando las quejas de Keigo por dejarle las otras cinco.

Karin pidió a Hanataro llevar a Mei a los establos del palacio y se despidió de los soldados deseándoles buen viaje de regreso, después se volteó hacia Kouzu y le tendió un brazo para que lo tomara y los dos entraran como iguales a palacio, siendo seguidos de cerca por Keigo y Mizuiro, recibiendo muchas inclinaciones y emocionadas bienvenidas de los sirvientes que estaban felices de que la princesa que la mayoría de ellos había visto crecer esté de vuelta otra vez, y muchas mujeres se acercaron a felicitarla por su embarazo también.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, soltó a su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de volver a apreciar la habitación donde se crió porque de inmediato se vio sofocada por un abrazo muy lloroso de su hermana gemela, que la estrujó mucho por unos cuantos minutos antes de caer de rodillas y abrazarse a su estómago hinchado suavemente chillando algo acerca de sobrinos y otra vez ser tía y morir de felicidad, siempre llorando todo el tiempo.

Los hombres se retiraron de la habitación, no sin que antes ella pidiera que llevaran a Kouzu a su nuevo cuarto, y por fin se quedó a solas con Yuzu y lloraron un rato abrazándose y diciendo todo lo que se habían extrañado, aunque ella esperaba que tanta sensibilidad fuera cosa del embarazo.

-¿Y dónde está el viejo, por cierto?- preguntó luego de un tiempo después de secarse las lágrimas.

-Tenía que atender asuntos del reino o la guerra, creo.- suspiró, siendo esto nada nuevo para ellas. Los reyes eran personas muy ocupadas. –Pero prometió volver lo más pronto posible, te ha extrañado incluso más de lo que yo te extrañe.- sonrió y Karin rió nerviosamente, sabiendo muy bien que eso era porque probablemente su padre conocía a Hitsugaya y sabía a qué clase de hombre la había vendido por el bien de su reino.

-También lo he extrañado.- admitió. –Imaginó que quedó muy feliz sabiendo que va a tener otro nieto, y uno que podrá crecer cerca de él, para el caso.- los hijos de su hermano vivían junto con su madre en Seireitei, así que no podían ver mucho a su abuelo.

-Ya está muy feliz solo porque hayas vuelto, había estado muy deprimido cuando te fuiste y más por la época en la que las tropas de Aizen quisieron atacar a nuestra gente. Pero por suerte tu marido envió una excelente ayuda, y dijeron que tú habías tenido que ver en eso, estábamos muy orgullosos de ti.- sonrió emocionada y ella no pudo evitar impresionarse de que en serio le hayan dejado algo de crédito.

-Solo di una idea. Siempre se me han dado bien las tácticas de guerra, lo sabes.- se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hablar ni recordar nada de su esposo, para el caso.

-Bueno, sin duda se te dan mejor de lo que se me dan a mí.- Yuzu rió cantarinamente.

-Sí, pero a ti se te da mejor tratar con niños, así que necesitare mucha de tu ayuda ahora.- se llevó una mano al vientre, sonriendo.

-Hablando de niños…- sus ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca le había visto antes, no solo brillaba, ella resplandecía.

-¿Qué?- estaba curiosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz su amada hermana gemela?

-Tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas.- la tomó de las manos y comenzó a jalarla fuera de su habitación hacia la suya, que quedaba solo al lado, así que solo bastaron un par de pasos para cruzar de una a la otra. –Bueno, no exactamente a un solo alguien, son dos, pero sé que los amaras.- abrió la puerta del cuarto para ella, que se quedó sin aliento al ver la gran cuna junto a la ventana.

-Yuzu…- volteó incrédula hacia su gemela. -¿Tú…?...- la mayor le impidió seguir hablando tomando una de sus manos con una de las suyas y acercándola más a la cuna en lo que seguía hablándole.

-Antes de que te fueras, yo ya había estado embarazada de dos meses sin saberlo, te escribí cartas pero suponía que no las habías recibido.- sonrió con entusiasmo, dándole un pequeño empujón para que se inclinara sobre la cuna. –Pero no importa, esto es mejor a que te enteres por cartas.-

Miró dentro de la cuna, idiotizándose de inmediato ante la imagen de dos hermosos pequeños bebés de piel pálida, un niño y una niña. El niño tenía el cabello rubio y la miraba con grandes e inocentes ojos oscuros, ¡del mismo color que ella! Y la niña tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos grandes e inocentes de su madre.

-Cielo santo…- se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Son tus hijos… mis sobrinos?- la miró como si no lo creyera. Claro que ya había sido tía, pero a una edad muy joven y en definitiva no embarazada e híper-sensible y emocional.

-Habían estado esperando conocerte.- sonrió también a punto de llorar. –Déjame presentártelos.- se volvió hacia sus hermosos bebés. –Él es Yukiteru, Yuki.- acarició con adoración la mejilla de su hijito. –Y ella, es Miyu.- pasó su mano a acariciar la naricita de la niña. –Mis gemelos.- lloró de felicidad ahora tomando sus manos. –Jinta-kun aún no ha podido conocerlos.- sollozó un poco y de repente la sofocó en un gran abrazo. –No tienes idea de cuánta falta me hiciste.- lloró y ella no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar otra vez. –Te necesite mucho… pero me alegra poder estar para ti ahora que tú estás embarazada. Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado.- su voz se quebró y de repente las dos solo pudieron sollozar.

Toda una vida creciendo juntas, estando allí la una para la otra, y de repente tuvieron que separarse en situaciones tan abruptas e injustas… sin siquiera poder escribirse o tener una garantía de volver a verse… fue el infierno para ellas.

Dejaron de llorar al poco tiempo al oír a los bebés reclamar por atención y finalmente dejaron un poco de lado la melancolía para atenderlos y que pudiera conocerse más con ellos, amándolos inmediatamente.

Ambos eran muy alegres y dulces, pero cuando lloraban eran un poco bastante agresivos y pataleaban y les tiraban del pelo a las dos… Hmm, dignos hijos de su padre estúpido.

Hablando de padres estúpidos, pudo volver a ver al suyo a la hora de la cena, y muy a regañadientes dejó que la abrazara y llorara sobre ella por media hora antes de que finalmente se hartara y le diera un puñetazo para que se le quitara de encima cuando empezó a hablar tonterías sobre cargarla sobre sus hombros y llevarla por todo el reino para que admiraran que la princesa barra reina de Juubantai estaba de vuelta y embarazada con su precioso nieto que sería un gran príncipe mucho mejor que su estúpido hijo y un montón de las estupideces que siempre decía y eso.

Pesé a que la molestaba enormemente, también estaba increíblemente feliz de tener que soportar a esa cabra loca de nuevo, había extrañado a su padre idiota y sobreprotector, había extrañado poder sentirse libre de reírse y enojarse cuando quisiera.

Realmente había extrañado a su familia.

Kouzu se llevó increíblemente bien con Yuzu, como ya había predicho. Esos dos eran demasiado parecidos. Su padre también adoró a su amigo, diciendo que era algo así como su "cuarto hijo". En serio, esa cabra estaba demasiado loca, pero lo prefería así. Prefería todo así.

Cuando se fue a dormir a su habitación, la habitación donde había crecido, sintió que todo estaba bien con el mundo… Excepto por el hecho de que extrañaba horriblemente a Rangiku, que se había convertido en algo así como una segunda madre para ella. También, como que se había acostumbrado a los malos chistes de Urahara y su retorcido sentido del humor, la excentricidad y los tés de Tessai.

Las cartas de la princesa… los consejos de Unohana y la servicial timidez de Isane…

…Los ojos turquesas de su esposo mirándola a la distancia…

Gruñó y se maldijo por pensar en él cuando los recuerdos horribles que eso implicaba la invadieron. Solo era la costumbre de casi un año viviendo allí, se decía, y ahora seguro que iba a tener pesadillas solo por dejarse llevar por pensamientos ridículos y terminar pensando en lo que justamente quería olvidar.

Fue una noche larga.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, tuvo un agradable desayuno con su familia y amigos, y pasó un poco de tiempo con su hermana y los gemelitos antes de que ella los dejara con su niñera y accediera a su invitación para ir a conocer a Mei.

Se sentaron junto a ella en el establo y la acariciaron suavemente mientras conversaban, seguían teniendo mucho por lo cual conversar hasta ponerse al día.

-Así que, el perdedor de tu marido aún no ha podido conocer a su adorable descendencia, ¿eh?- comentó cambiando de tema cuando ella quiso preguntarle cómo había sido su vida en Juubantai siendo la esposa del rey.

-Oh, no. Ya fue bastante que se tomara el lujo de descansar luego de haber sido lesionado en la guerra. Ni siquiera pudo venir a tu boda después de haberse ido solo un mes antes. No puede simplemente abandonar el frente.- suspiró tristemente, viéndose también muy preocupada. –Yo no pido que vuelva más tarde o más temprano. Me basta solo con que se mantenga con vida. Eso sería suficiente.- miró soñadora al cielo.

Ella sin duda amaba a su marido, ellos se amaban… El suyo era… un hermoso matrimonio, digno de envidiarse.

-Yuzu, ¿cómo fue…?... Eh…- no supo completar su propia oración, avergonzada de lo que quería preguntar. Su hermana sonrió alentándola, así que junto valor y decidió simplemente soltarlo. -¿C-cómo fue tu noche de bodas?- inquirió apartando la mirada, sus mejillas color escarlata.

-¡¿Eh?!- ella también se sonrojo mucho. –B-bueno…- se rascó la mejilla tímidamente, pero parecía dispuesta a contestar, así que volteó la vista hacia ella con expectación. –Me gustaría decir que fue súper romántica, y la verdad si lo fue… pero también fue un desastre.- tosió incómodamente. –Ninguno de los dos sabía mucho sobre… ya sabes, hacer el amor.- ¿hacer el amor? Casi se había olvidado de que también se le podía decir así a ese acto. –La verdad me dolió mucho y él fue un poco… brusco.- ja, eso no le sorprendía del bruto de Jinta. –Me lastimo, pero no fue su culpa, yo quise hacerme la fuerte y lo deje hacer.- rió nerviosa, viéndose aún más incómoda. –Pero una vez dejó de doler…- su sonrojo se profundizó. –F-fue muy… placentero, y eso.- ocultó el rostro entre las manos, echando humo por las orejas. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- de golpe alzó el rostro, aun roja pero mirándola con curiosidad. -¿Cómo fue la noche de bodas para ti?- preguntó y Karin pestañeó, justo antes de dejar salir un enorme torrencial de lágrimas.

Su gemela gritó su nombre y de inmediato la atrapó en un abrazo, ese dulce consuelo solo desencadenando más llanto y violentos sollozos que sacudieron su cuerpo mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a la rubia, dándose cuenta solo en ese momento de lo mucho que había necesitado a su hermana en estos difíciles meses.

Un enorme nudo se instaló en su garganta, pero aun así obligó a los sollozos a retroceder, abrió la boca aunque con algo de dificultad al casi sentirse como si no pudiera respirar, y le contó absolutamente todo a Yuzu.

No omitió nada, lo contó tan detalladamente como lo recordaba, sintiendo a su hermana abrazarla cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaba en su historia, contándole también sobre los maltratos de la anterior reina de Juubantai hacia su hijo y las excusas que Hitsugaya le había puesto a cada una de sus malas acciones en su contra, haciéndola saber de la mejora de su comportamiento después de que ella cayera de las escaleras, y su incapacidad para perdonarlo y olvidar todo lo que le hizo.

-Lo peor… es que una parte de mí realmente no quiere odiarlo… siente… lástima por él.- frunció el ceño, sus sollozos ahora más calmados. –Pero la otra parte… hace que quiera no volver a tenerlo cerca nunca más… y la verdad… ya no creo tener miedo de él, pero… siento tanta rabia… tanta amargura… y no me gusta, pero tampoco quiero dejar de sentir eso hacia él, porque si no siento eso… ¿entonces qué sentiré?- enterró la cabeza más en el hombro de su hermana. –Estoy llena de resentimiento, Yuzu… y solo lo odio más por hacerme sentir así.-se separó de ella y se secó las lágrimas un poco. –Voy a ser mamá… no quiero estar llena de odio.- frotó su vientre con cariño. –Pero tampoco quiero perdonarlo, nunca.-

Terminó de secar sus lágrimas y se volteó para acariciar a Mei, evitando mirar a la otra humana en el establo, la equina había estado algo triste desde que se fueron del otro palacio, pero se animó más al pasar tiempo juntas, sin embargo era obvio que acababa de romper rotundamente el anterior ambiente de alegría.

-Karin-chan…- susurró la rubia, pero siguió evitando mirarla. –Realmente te admiró mucho, ¿sabes?- bueno, eso la sorprendió, volteó a ver a su hermana de inmediato. –Soportaste tanto por el bien del reino… eres muy fuerte, cualquier otra mujer en tu lugar se habría derrumbado.- volvió a acercarla a ella y tomó los lados de su rostro. –Pero tú no, tú eres mi valiente Karin-chan.- sonrió con ojos llorosos. –Y yo sé… que lograras salir adelante. Tienes que saber lo fuerte que eres, tienes que saber que realmente te estás esforzando, tal vez tú no lo notes, pero yo sí. Tienes todo el derecho a sentir enojo, y todos esos sentimientos malos, es inevitable. Pero ahora ya no tienes nada que temer, y tal vez nunca puedas olvidar… pero no es necesario que perdones nunca a nadie, solo concéntrate en lo bueno.- posó una mano en su vientre. –Concéntrate en tu bebé, solo piensa en él. Te digo por experiencia que cuando nazca a penas tendrás tiempo de recordar tu propio nombre.- rió entre dientes y luego la miró con dulzura. –No tienes nada que reprocharte, serás una buena madre, yo me asegurare de que lo seas.- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Y entonces Karin se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sentía con un peso menos sobre los hombros ahora que le había contado todo a su gemela y sabía que contaba con su apoyo y su amor.

No volvió a pasar insomnio por las noches después de eso. Dormía sin dificultades, sin pensar mucho, ansiando a que el día siguiente llegara, así faltaría cada vez menos para la llegada de su bebé, para tenerlo entre sus brazos finalmente.

Hmm, sería madre a los diecinueve años, que loco, nunca pensó que tendría hijos tan pronto. Hmm… demonios que nunca pensó casarse a los dieciocho… y ni siquiera había celebrado su cumpleaños diecinueve, que no fue mucho antes de enterarse de que estaba embarazada, pero solo lo sabían Rangiku y Kouzu, y su dama solo le había regalado un lindo Kimono y su amigo un pastel de chocolate, pero no hubo ningún tipo de celebración por supuesto.

Su gemela le dijo que fue difícil celebrar su primer cumpleaños separadas, y que su padre había insistido en que hicieran dos pasteles de todos modos y él mismo había soplado las velas del que debería corresponderle. Viejo loco.

Las cosas iban bastante bien. Su embarazo estaba en orden, los síntomas la molestaban, sus antojos molestaban al pobre y servicial Kouzu. Se la pasaba pegada a sus sobrinos y a Mei, podía pasar mucho tiempo con Yuzu. Su padre le comentaba cómo iban las cosas de la guerra, parecían estar acorralando por fin al ejército arrancar de Aizen. Y ella estaba feliz, aunque extrañaba a su casi-suegra y a su casi-cuñada, puesto que ninguna tenía realmente lazos sanguíneos con su esposo, pero seguían siendo su familia, y por consiguiente, familia de ella, y aun cuando finalmente lograra divorciarse del monstruo, las seguiría considerando familia igual.

-Entonces, Karin-san, ¿de qué tienes antojo ahora, eh?- Kouzu suspiró cansinamente a penas la vio llegar sosteniendo su enorme estómago de ahora siete meses con una sonrisa demasiado dulce que pronosticaba que le pediría comida, sin duda. Él se había instalado completamente en la cocina de su palacio, ahora se la pasaba ahí y había hecho varios amigos. –Últimamente quieres algo diferente cada dos días, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que será algo que tenga chocolate, ¿verdad?- sonrió a sabiendas cuando la vio asentir tímidamente.

-Solo quiero ese postre que sirvieron la semana pasada… se me antojó.- sacó la lengua golpeándose levemente la cabeza.

-Ah, ya. Creo que puedo hacerte uno en veinte minutos, ya te lo llevo a tu habitación, no estés caminando mucho por las escaleras.- argumentó preocupado, y con razón, cuando subía escaleras le daban pequeños mareos, por lo que después de casi caerse su padre ordenó a todos los sirvientes estar atentos a ella cuando la veían cerca de una escalera, las pocas veces que la dejaban fuera de su habitación sola. –Prometo no tardar mucho.- la despidió.

-Llévamelo a los jardines, estaré con Mei.- salió agitando una mano a los otros cocineros.

Fue escaleras abajó, no sin una atenta vigilancia de parte de una chica que estaba limpiando el polvo cerca. Estúpida cabra loca y padre excesivamente sobreprotector… aunque admitía que en cierta medida un poco apreciaba su preocupación, pero estaba bien.

Llegó a los jardines sin mayores problemas y saludó animadamente a su hermana, que estaba allí inclinada sobre la cuna doble de los gemelitos, y jaló una silla para sentarse a su lado y también juguetear con sus sobrinos, acariciando sus cabellos y dejándolos babear sus dedos.

Se moría de ansias de pronto tener a su bebé con ella.

-Oye, Karin-chan, estaba pensando sobre Onii-sama…-

-¿Onii-sama?-

-Ehh… tu esposo, el rey de Juubantai.- aclaró con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Yuzu! ¡No lo llames así! Sabes que nos vamos a divorciar.- la miró mal. Ese monstruo no merecía ser considerado un hermano mayor para su dulce gemela.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa pero no se fue. –Es la costumbre.- hizo un mohín. -¿Sabes? Cuando lo conocí aquí en el palacio por primera vez… él no me pareció tan malo…- confesó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que te daba miedo.- la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Pues sí, pero… me refiero a que no pensé que él querría hacerte odiarlo tanto. Yo vi…- guardó silencio un momento, como si dudara de decir lo que quería decir, pero no fue por mucho y volvió a hablar pronto. –Yo vi cómo te miró la primera vez en aquella cena… cuando entraste… él pareció completamente deslumbrado, por no decir idiotizado.- apartó la mirada. –Yo siempre he examinado mucho a cualquier posible pretendiente tuyo que se presentara, he visto a decenas de chicos deslumbrados por ti, pero él te miró de una manera que nunca había visto en otro que no fuera Jinta-kun al mirarme, o en Onii-chan al mirar a Rukia-nee-chan… Y fue esa mirada que te dedicó la primera vez que te vio la esperanza a la que yo me aferre para pensar que estarías bien allí. Por un momento pensé… que él se enamoró a primera vista de ti.- suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. –Supongo que estuve mal, mi intuición está fallando. O…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Tal vez él tiene ese tipo de personalidad, ya sabes… esa donde te han manipulado para ser un tipo de persona que tú no eres en lo absoluto.-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó, sin creer entender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-Es como si el verdadero tú esté encerrado en una cajita de cristal dentro sin querer salir, asustado y lastimado, dejándole tomar las decisiones a una persona que no eres realmente.- continuó la de ojos mieles. –Pero luego llega otra persona a agrietar esa cajita, destruyendo lo que tú creías era un estado "estable" para no derrumbarte después de que casi te quiebran, así que eso te asusta y tratas de alejar a esa persona, pero irremediablemente tienes que estar cerca de ella de vez en cuando y por eso sigue agrietando la cajita y te asusta y tú haces lo posible para alejarla, haces cosas malas y horribles, sin embargo… no puedes evitarlo, y al final la cajita acaba rompiéndose por completo, dejando tu verdadero tú vulnerable para que el mundo lo vea. Y de repente, esa persona que antes dejabas que te controle, se esfuma. Ya eres consciente de todo el mal que hiciste, y estás agradecido de que la otra persona que rompió la cajita de cristal lo haya hecho, tú la amas, pero te das cuenta de que le hiciste tanto daño tratando de evitarlo, que ahora esa persona ya no soporta estar cerca de ti.- concluyó su larga historia finalmente. –Es… un poco triste.- comentó.

-Yuzu…- Karin la miró con ojos muy amplios. -¿De nuevo has estado leyendo todos esos libros sobre esa nueva ciencia llamada psicología?- la miro con una ceja en alto, a lo que la aludida hizo un mohín.

-Oye, estoy hablando en serio aquí.- le sacó la lengua infantilmente. –De cualquier modo… después de todo lo que me contaste de Onii-sama… perdón, quiero decir, el rey de Juubantai.- se corrigió ante su mirada fulminante. –Estuve pensando mucho en eso, no podía entender su manera de comportarse contigo. Así que idee la "teoría de la caja de cristal", y creo que es bastante acertada. Y si no lo es con él, entonces debe serlo con otras personas. De cualquier manera escribiré un libro sobre eso.- sus ojos castaños brillaron con determinación.

-Sí, aja.- le sobó la cabeza con ternura, sin embargo, pronto su mano se congeló en su lugar y sus ojos una vez más se hallaron sumamente amplios al sentir algo que no había sentido antes. -¡Y-Y-Yuzu! ¡Está pateando! ¡El bebé está pateando!- se llevó las dos manos al vientre para sentirlo mejor.

-¡¿Qué?!- su hermana de inmediato se arrodilló frente a ella, posando sus manos allí también. -¡Oh, lo siento!- sus ojos brillaron.

Claro que desde hacía bastante podía sentir al bebé moverse, pero nunca había pateado directamente de modo que otros pudieran.

Era increíblemente precioso, sentir los piecitos de su hijo contra sus manos, y compartir este momento con su gemela.

 _"Toshiro, si ya no eres el monstruo que conocí, si realmente rompiste tu caja de cristal, o en tu caso de hielo más bien, entonces… ¿Te gustaría compartir este momento con nosotras… conmigo?"_

Después de esas primeras patadas, el bebé no dejó de patearla todo el tiempo, para alegría de todo mundo, que no dejaba de manotear su estómago, queriendo sentir la vida creciendo en su interior. Su padre en especial estaba efusivo con esto, Keigo y Mizuiro tuvieron que arrastrarlo lejos de su cuarto para que vaya a una reunión con el consejo después de que por fin él haya conseguido su permiso para palpar su vientre.

Cumplió ocho meses de embarazo, y un día Kouzu llegó eufórico al jardín donde estaba tomando su desayuno bajo un pequeño techo mirando la nieve de invierno caer suavemente, él sonreía enormemente, viéndose como si pudiera estallar si no le decía lo que tenía que decirle pronto.

-Kouzu, ¿qué pasa?- dejó de atiborrarse de sus chocolates para mirarlo curiosa.

-¡E-es… es…!...- no podía contener su emoción. -¡Es Matsumoto-san y Hinamori-sama! ¡Ellas están en la entrada! ¡Vinieron a visitarte!- prácticamente dio saltitos.

-¡¿Qué?!- sintió sus ojos aguarse y sonrió. -¿Rangiku-san y Momo-san?- dejó su desayuno sin miramientos y se apresuró a la entrada, sosteniendo su espalda con una mano y su gigantesco estómago con otra. Desde hace un tiempo tenía algunas dificultades para caminar, sus pies se habían hinchado y caminaba como pato tambaleándose tanto, pero aun así se negaba a recibir ayuda para eso.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, sin embargo, apenas entró al recibidor las vio, entregando sus maletas a los guardias… o más bien a los pocos guardias que no estaban babeando al ver la belleza de su casi-suegra. A penas la notaron, la boca de las dos cayó y de inmediato corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Karin-chan!- extendió los brazos para abrazarlas, pero ellas cayeron de rodillas y directamente se lanzaron a abrazarse a su vientre, con delicadeza, restregando su mejilla contra la gran barriga.

-¡WAA! ¡Mi sobrino está tan cerca!- lloriqueó la de cabellera castaña oscura.

-¡Finalmente tendré pronto a mi nieto! ¡Pero seré una abuela increíblemente joven, por supuesto!- chilló la de cabellos rubios.

-Wow, yo también las extrañe.- rodó los ojos, pero sonriendo divertida. –Dejen a mi hijo, estoy comenzando a temer que lo convertirán en el niño más malcriado de la existencia. No quiero que me lo echen a perder.- trató de zafarse de ellas, pero entonces el bebé pateó, y ellas chillaron aún más, por lo que supo que su libertad no estaba precisamente cerca de pasar pronto.

-¡Por supuesto que malcriaremos a este niño! ¡No encontraran a uno más mimado en cuanto acabemos con él!- aseguró la mayor, finalmente apartándose de ella pero manteniendo las manos en su estómago.

-Seré la tía más consentidora que pueda haber.- prometió la princesa imitando a la mayor.

-Eso está a discusión, princesa de Juubantai.- argumentó Yuzu haciendo acto de presencia.

-¡Oh! ¿Ella es la otra princesa de Karakura?- Momo se apartó de Karin para acercarse a su gemela. –Los rumores eran ciertos, ambas son muy hermosas.- dio una pequeña reverencia a la rubia, que correspondió el gesto. Ellas eran bastante parecidas. –Es un placer.-

-Lo mismo digo.- se sonrieron. –Así que… vamos a ser las tías…- de repente, rayos salieron de los ojos de ambas.

-¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!- se acercaron a la futura mamá poniendo los dos pares de ojos de cachorritos más letales a los que podría haberse enfrentado.

-Eh…- esto era estar entre la espada y la pared. -¡Oh, hablando de eso, Yuzu!- le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. -¿Quiénes son las madrinas de tus hijos?- entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio erguirse completamente y sonreír nerviosamente.

-B-bueno… como tú no estabas aquí…- jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos. –Jinta-kun sugirió en sus cartas a Ururu-chan y yo pensé en Midori-chan, y… eso.- rió nerviosamente otra vez. La pelinegra sofocó una exclamación y de inmediato se volteó hacia la princesa de pelo oscuro con una sonrisa de suficiencia, por lo que la de cabello claro supo de inmediato que iba a hacer. -Karin-chan, no.- se quejó.

-Momo-chan, he decidido que tú puedes ser la madrina.- le sonrió y la aludida de inmediato brincó y chilló de alegría, sacándole luego la lengua a Yuzu, que infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Todo esto ante las carcajadas de Rangiku.

Se sentía increíble tener a las tres consigo, ahora si podía decirse completa… bueno, faltaba su hermano y su familia, pero hace bastante que se había acostumbrado a no verlos tan seguido, de todos modos.

Su padre estaba muy ocupado ese día, así que cenaron solo ellas cuatro en la mesa, junto con Kouzu y otras personas más que se sentaron más apartados para dejarlos conversar tranquilamente.

Conversaron mucho. Yuzu se llevó extremadamente bien con las dos, ella parecía ser su perfecta combinación, de hecho, pudiendo ser tan dulce e inocente como la princesa de pelo oscuro y tan pícara y manipuladora como la otra rubia.

Kouzu se fue al poco rato, alegando tener cosas que hacer, las otras personas en el comedor también lo abandonaron, y pronto la niñera de los gemelos vino a avisar a la princesa de ojos mieles que sus bebés la extrañaban, por lo que pronto quedaron solo la reina y las dos visitantes.

-… Así que la doctora Unohana-san e Isane-san me mandan esto, ¿eh?- guardó en la manga de su abrigado Kimono la lista de tés y sopas que mandaban las expertas en medicina de Juubantai. –Que consideradas. Note que no se habían quedado muy conformes cuando tuve que quedarme fuera de sus cuidados para estar ahora bajo la tutela de mi hermana.- rió entre dientes. –Pero en fin, Kisuke-san y Tessai-san, ¿cómo están ellos?- preguntó curiosa, puesto que le habían hablado de todos menos de esos dos, y su esposo, pero él no le interesaba.

Las dos compartieron una mirada, como dudando en responder, cosa que la extrañó.

-Bueno, verás, Karin-chan…- la princesa se frotó un brazo nerviosamente. –Eh… ¡Rangiku-san, tú dile!- pasó la pelota sin poder ser capaz de contárselo por su cuenta, a lo que la mujer suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Urahara y Tessai-san han regresado a la guerra, Karin-chan.- soltó de una, para su sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- pestañeó confundida. –Pero… ¿no habían dicho que ahora se quedarían al lado del rey para planear y tomar las decisiones tan importantes y decisivas a estas alturas de la guerra?- para ella no tenía sentido.

-Bueno, la cosa es que…- Rangiku suspiró y estiró su mano por la mesa, ya que estaba sentada en frente, para tomar la suya, mientras Momo a su lado la abrazó por los hombros. Ellas estaban actuando como si estuvieran a punto de decir algo que la alteraría mucho, preocupándola enormemente. –El rey fue a la guerra también.- confesó con gran tristeza y preocupación. –Fue a pelear en primera línea a las trincheras.-

¿Qué?

No… eso no tenía sentido. Los reyes debían estar protegidos, ¿qué sería de un reino sin rey? Y esta ni siquiera era la guerra de Juubantai, él no tenía por qué estar tan cerca del peligro arriesgando su vida. No cuando era un rey. ¡No cuando tenía un hijo que conocer! ¡No cuando podía morir!

-Karin-chan, tranquila.- no fue sino hasta que oyó la voz de su cuñada que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. –S-seguro que estará bien y podrá conocer a su hijo.- sonrió pero sin parecer muy convencida, ¿ella misma no podía ocultar su propio miedo y preocupación y planeaba tranquilizarla?

Oh, cielos santos, no había considerado esta posibilidad. Si Toshiro había cambiado, entonces en serio quería darle la oportunidad de ser un padre para su hijo, ¿pero que se supone que le diría a su niño si se quedaba sin padre?

-Calma, querida.- sintió la mano de su casi-suegra apretar la suya reconfortantemente. –Le harás mal al bebé.- dijo y eso fue suficiente para devolverle su compostura, ¿por qué demonios la había perdido, en primer lugar? –Sé que el rey sobrevivirá. Está entrenado en todo tipo de artes marciales y todas las doctrinas militares. Y Urahara me prometió que iba a cuidar de él, y puedo asegurarte que aunque sea un charlatán, cuando hace promesas, difícil es que alguien le impida cumplirlas.- aseguró. –Tu hijo tendrá padre.-

Suspiró, más tranquila. Pareciera que Matsumoto siempre sabía que decir, nada mal para una floja borracha.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué quiso ir a la guerra?- no tenía lógica. Era absurdo. Momo se encogió de hombros, viéndose tan confundida como ella se sentía, pero la mayor parecía saber perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. –Rangiku-san…- entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. –Escúpelo. Te lo ordenó como tu reina.- aún no había dejado de serlo.

-Ahh, que reina tan mandona.- hizo un mohín viéndose divertida, pero luego su gesto se enserió. -¿Sinceramente quieres saberlo, su alteza?- indagó con pinta de que ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

No, la verdad no… pero no resistía la curiosidad, una parte de ella necesitaba saberlo.

-Dímelo, por favor.- pidió en un susurro, mientras su mente la regañaba en el interior.

-Bien.- la rubia suspiró. –Él no me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sé que lo hizo porque ya no soportaba estar en el palacio, no sin su reina ahí.- sonrió condescendiente a su cara de sorpresa, como si ya hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar así.

-Es un idiota.- bufó.

Momo frunció el ceño y pareció querer contradecirla, pero Rangiku le puso una mano en el hombro y ambas solo se le quedaron viendo desde su sitio sentadas mientras ella se disponía a salir del comedor, pero entonces un mareo la invadió al estar subiendo los dos escalones que daban a la otra habitación, y sin poder evitarlo cayó sentada sobre su trasero, y un horrible dolor la desgarró.

Soltó un gran gritó, y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta ya tenía a medio palacio rodeándola y llevándola a la enfermería.

Había roto fuente.

No recordaba mucho, todo de lo que fue consciente era de un horrible dolor y de no poder evitar gritar todo el tiempo.

El dolor… era insoportable, pero había una voz, probablemente la de Yuzu, diciéndole que debía soportarlo, diciéndole que pronto tendría a su bebé con ella. Más pronto de lo que pensó, aparentemente, un mes antes.

Siguió recibiendo instrucciones que obedeció casi robóticamente, la mayor parte del tiempo solo pensando en soportar el dolor que, rayos, en serio dolía como el infierno.

Podía escuchar voces familiares. La de su hermana, casi todo el tiempo. La de Rangiku y Momo, las sentía acariciar su cabello. La de Kouzu, oyó como lo corrían de la habitación, eso le arrancó una pequeña sonrisita. Oyó a su padre llegar haciendo un escándalo, también siendo corrido, el viejo loco.

Fueron horas y horas de puro sufrimiento, las palabras de consuelo no hacían nada para disminuirlo, estaba apretando las sábanas entre sus manos, y casi quiso llorar cuando a una estúpida enfermera se le ocurrió preguntar dónde estaba el padre del bebé en camino para apoyar a su esposa sosteniendo su mano en este momento tan importante. Agradeció mucho el que Rangiku la haya echado de la habitación, por bocona.

 _"Toshiro…"_

De repente, el dolor aumentó a límites insospechados.

 _"Si ya no eres el monstruo que conocí…"_

Un potente grito de dolor le desgarró la garganta.

 _"Si rompiste esa caja de hielo que te aprisionaba…"_

Su hermana le dijo que pujara. Aquí viene.

 _"Entonces…"_

Apretó las sabanas en sus manos y las lágrimas se deslizaron incontrolables por su rostro, aunque no precisamente por el dolor.

 _"¿Te gustaría compartir este momento conmigo?"_

Sintió que la partían por la mitad desde adentro. Aquí viene.

 _"¿Querrías estar aquí para mí, sostener mi mano?"_

Un llanto resonó en la habitación.

 _"¿Habrías querido presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo?"_

Se sintió demasiado débil de repente, pero aun así abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y pudo apreciar el momento en el que Yuzu se acercó a ella con un bultito envuelto en mantas, en el que claramente sobresalía una pequeña mata de cabello blanco puro.

-Felicidades, Karin-chan.- alguien la recostó de modo en que su espalda quedara recostada contra las almohadas donde antes había reposado su cabeza, así pudo sostener mejor al bebé cuando lo depositaron en sus brazos. –Es una niña.-

¿Con que una niña, eh?

Se sentía exhausta y débil, pero aun así obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos para apreciar a su hija, la cosita más linda que había visto en el mundo, su hija…

Sonrió, y lloró, apreciando la piel tostada suave y tierna, las mejillas regordetas espolvoreadas de un leve rosa, la naricita tan chiquita y las pestañas espesas y largas adornando sus parpados cerrados que se agitaban furiosamente mientras gimoteaba, hasta que la vio entreabrir uno de sus ojitos, haciendo notar el claro color turquesa de su iris.

Besó suavemente su frente.

-¿Eres idéntica a tu papi, eh?- susurró con ternura solo para que ella la escuche.

-Karin-chan, ¿cómo vas a llamarla?- preguntó Yuzu, siendo la única que no estaba tan idiotizada por el espectáculo de madre e hija conociéndose como para abstenerse de preguntar.

Nombres, no había pensado nombres de niña, debía admitir, una parte de ella había estado convencida de que sería un niño, equivocándose a lo grande, y ahora no tenía idea de cómo llamar a su preciosa hijita.

Sus ojos cansados vagaron por la habitación mientras pensaba, notando entonces un espectáculo muy curioso al mirar la nieve cayendo a través de la ventana, en ella, la escarcha en los bordes había formado un perfecto corazón, pero uno que parecía estar hecho de tres partes, dos partes más unidas mientras que la tercera estaba algo más apartada.

Y entonces se le ocurrió un nombre.

-Shimo.- decidió de inmediato, mirando hacia abajo a la inquieta criaturita que se agitaba ahora con sus ojos muy abiertos mirándola. –Mi princesita Hitsugaya Shimo.-

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! TwT Aquí tienen el cap largo y antes de tiempo como premio ;D

Veo que hay cierta división entre ustedes, algunas creen que Toshiro ya podría ser perdonado, otras q tiene q sufrir más, otras q nunca debe ser perdonado, creo que aresuri-cham quiere matarlo o algo así xD Y otras creen que el monstruo aquí soy yo :v XD

Pero bueno, qué les pareció este cap? owo Qué les parecen los gemelos de Jinta y Yuzu? *-* Hace rato q quería presentarlos pero no encontraba oportunidad xP Karin volvió a casa! Qué les parece el cambio de escenario? Opinen, opinen! Me encantan sus reviews largos y cuando me hablan de todo *w*

Y tambien he visto sus teorias xD Ya tengo este fic pensado de pies a cabeza, pero me encanta q armen teorias, y alguna q otra no está tan lejos de lo q realmente va a pasar XP

Bueno, sobre la actualización... sorry pero ahora me voy a concentrar en hacer otro OS antes de traerles la conti de Mi Rey nwnU A menos q me vuelvan a sobrecargar la bandeja de entrada de mi correo con sus reviews XDD En serio, fue muy WOW y muy WTF para mí xD Otra vez gracias! :'D

Dejo de divagar o no subo más el cap xP Los personajes de Tite Troll!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

Mi Rey.

Capítulo nueve: El fin de la guerra.

Aun después de una semana de nacida su hija, Karin no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era que alguien tan para-nada-tierna como ella y el monstruo de su marido pudieron haber sido capaces de engendrar una descendencia tan adorable.

La chiquilla prácticamente tenía hipnotizados a todos aquellos que la conocieran, era imposible pasar cerca de ella sin detenerse por un momento de lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo solo para sonreírle a la pequeña princesita, como mínimo.

Según Yuzu, había nacido un poco más pequeña y con menos peso de lo normal, consecuencia de nacer prematura, pero todo lo demás parecía estar en orden, la niña era sana y se comportaba normalmente, y todos la amaban.

Karin la cuidaba con todo el amor que nunca antes le había profesado a nadie, era increíble lo mucho que amaba a ese pequeño ser humano adorable, era un amor completamente diferente a cualquier otro que haya podido sentir. Simplemente le nacía del alma poner a su hija por delante de todo, hacer por ella hasta lo imposible y más, y sentir que todo era mejor ahora que la tenía.

Se sentía completa.

Momo y Rangiku adoraron a Shimo, prácticamente se la comían a besos y la miraban como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo. Ellas realmente estuvieron devastadas cuando tuvieron que marcharse a las dos semanas. Les hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero ahora que el rey no estaba era el deber de la princesa gobernar y resulta que ahora su ex dama había vuelto a sus labores como consejera real ahora que ya no debía atender a la reina, por lo que el reino las necesitaba a ambas.

Eso la hacía pensar que muy probablemente era más su deber que el de ellas ocuparse del reino, pero como no tenía planeado volver allí para nada más que cortas visitas, entonces eso estaba fuera de discusión, además, tenía que concentrarse en cuidar a su hija. Y… pronto dejaría de ser la reina de Juubantai, de todos modos.

Antes de que su casi-suegra y cuñada se marcharan, ella decidió darles una carta para que se la enviaran a su marido con uno de los mensajeros reales.

La carta era breve, en ella solo le explicaba del nacimiento de su primogénito, que era una niña, y que deseaba que pudiera conocerla pronto, así que tenía que dejar de ser un idiota y abandonar sus deseos de pelear en la guerra para poder conocerla y gobernar adecuadamente el pueblo del que ella era princesa. También le explicó que había decido nombrarla Shimo y que ya tenía su apellido. Se despidió secamente recomendando hacerle caso.

Quería que su hija tuviera un padre, incluso si era él, antepondría las necesidades de su pequeña de estar con su padre aun sobre las suyas de estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Sorpresivamente, un mes después de la partida de Hinamori y Matsumoto, con su hija teniendo un mes y medio de vida, un mensajero llegó al palacio, con una carta del rey de Juubantai para la reina.

Dejó a su bebé al cuidado de Kouzu y se encerró en su habitación para leer la carta lejos de los ojos curiosos de su gemela.

 _Mi reina,_

 _Me complace saber que nuestra hija nació sana pesé a que prematuramente. Estoy verdaderamente feliz de que tanto tú como ella estén bien. Solo con tu breve descripción sobre Shimo, siento que ya la amo. Gracias por ser tan fuerte y otorgarme el precioso regalo de convertirme en un padre, nunca podría haber soñado con tanto cariño como sueño ahora el conocer a mi descendencia._

 _Como ha sido una niña, seguramente no tardaran en llegar proposiciones de otros reinos para tratar de desposarla con príncipes o nobles de familias que quieren hacerse con el poder de Juubantai. No te preocupes, ya estoy arreglando los documentos para quitarle al Consejo el poder para comprometerla forzosamente. Las únicas que podrán decidir qué será de su vida, son tú y ella._ _Aunque probablemente el Consejo pondrá peros, también estoy arreglando los poderes para que Shimo tenga derecho al trono aun sin un marido. Apenas cumpla dieciséis, si yo ya no estoy aquí, ella podrá asumir sin lugar a objeciones. Y aunque tú ya no seas mi reina en esos tiempos, eres la madre de la heredera y siempre serás bien recibida y venerada en Juubantai._

 _Aunque estaría encantado de complacerte en todo lo que me pidieras, lamentó informarte que continuó y continuare peleando en el frente hasta el fin de la guerra. He logrado salvar incontables vidas con mi participación, estoy bien preparado y tengo experiencia, así que no veo porque no prestar mis servicios por el bien de tu reino y el mío. Si muero, será con honor._

 _En caso de que no llegue a conocer a Shimo… solo dile que ella es la única cosa buena que he hecho en mi vida._

 _Te deseó la mayor de las felicidades, mi reina. Ruego todos los días por que puedas tener el sueño tranquilo que desde hace mucho me escasea. Rezó para que las pesadillas no te atormenten por mi causa, sé lo horrible que es despertarse en medio de la noche por un recuerdo en vez de por una fantasía. Ansió que tus sonrisas deslumbren a los afortunados que se hayan ganado el placer de tu compañía. Quiero más que nada en el mundo que tus ojos recuperen ese brillo tan bello que arrebate cruelmente solo por caprichosamente quererlo únicamente para mí._

 _No te preocupes por mi vida, en serio. Ya conocí lo que es el amor, ya pude pedir perdón a las personas que he lastimado, ya tengo una preciosa hija que inunda mis pensamientos de alegría, y todo eso gracias a ti. Realmente me has dado mucho. Me siento completo, la muerte no sería más que un bienvenido regalo que aceptaría con una sonrisa, la señal de que mi labor en este mundo ya se ha cumplido y finalmente podré pagar adecuadamente por mis pecados._

 _Desde ahora, me temó que no podré recibir más cartas. Por lo que puede que esto sea lo último que leas de mí. Gracias por tu interés en que pueda conocer a nuestra hija, veo que realmente eres una madre increíble. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerte._

 _Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto… pero te amo._

 _-Tu rey._

Arrugó la carta en sus manos y frunció el ceño, odiando que sus estúpidos ojos se hayan llenado de estúpidas lágrimas por ese estúpido monstruo… aunque en su corazón sabía que estaba arrepentido, no podía dejar de pensarlo como la causa de sus más amargas pesadillas. Todo lo que lograba con su arrepentimiento era que le diera la oportunidad para conocer a su hija. ¡Y ahora él ni siquiera parecía querer aprovecharla! Solo parecía querer matarse.

¿Qué le diría a Shimo si su padre estúpido realmente conseguía matarse en una guerra que ni siquiera era suya cuando perfectamente pudo haberla dejado para conocerla? ¿Por qué su padre aparte de un monstruo estúpido era un imbécil?

Suspiró. Bueno, de todos modos ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó disuadirlo enviando su carta y aun así seguía firme en su convicción y ya no recibiría más cartas… Al menos lo intentó, nadie podía decir que no lo hizo.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras trataba de dormir a Shimo, observó con ternura sus ojos de tan enigmático color y acarició con cariño su mejilla, maravillándose con todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Como desearía poder darle todo lo que merecía…

-Tu papi es un imbécil, mi vida…- suspiró tristemente, besando con suavidad su frente.

Su hija la miró con ojos somnolientos y bostezó, derritiendo completamente su corazón de pura ternura. ¿Esta criaturita linda realmente era su hija? Después de todo, parecía que la vida no la trataba tan mal, parecía que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que aprender a ser más positiva, ahora era una madre y su pequeña era la luz de sus ojos, no todo tenía que ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

A los dos meses de edad de su bebita, su padre le informaba que las cosas en la guerra cada vez se tornaban más y más decisivas para ambos bandos. Ellos estaban ganando en números, desde que también recibían ayuda de Seireitei y de la ciudad de los Vizards, pero el ejército Arrancar de Aizen había aumentado su letalidad y horripilantes métodos de asesinato, y batallones enteros se erradicaban todos los días, de ambos bandos.

Su padre dejó de contarle cosas al respecto cuando ella acabó vomitando del horror cuando le describió las maneras en la que los Arrancar desmembraban a sus soldados como su nuevo método de matanza más utilizado. Eso lo sorprendió tanto a él como a ella, normalmente una cosa así no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, y le hubiera gustado saberlo puesto que tal vez podría haber pensado en una estrategia de contraataque… pero cuando se lo contó… lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el padre de su hija en esa situación, y fue demasiado espantoso para tolerarlo.

Ser mamá realmente la había sensibilizado.

Ahora, los colores pasteles como rosa o celeste le parecían sumamente encantadores y adorables, y le encantaba vestir a su hija de esa manera, riendo cuando le ponía esos morritos enojados a modo de expresar su desagrado, pero era tan tierna y linda que no podía hacer nada más que reír y comprender las antiguas manías de su hermana gemela de obligarla a usar ropa que no quería.

También, ahora estaba mucho más interesada en la cocina, quería ser capaz de cocinar deliciosos platillos para su hijita cuando creciera, Kouzu y Yuzu estaban encantados de ser sus maestros, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se distraían intercambiando recetas entre ellos, por lo demás eran buenos enseñándole.

Le hubiera encantado poder intercambiar cartas con Rangiku y Momo, pero en Karakura tenía el mismo problema que en Juubantai con Yuzu. Las cartas no llegaban, y no podían arriesgar la vida de los mensajeros a menos de que sea un asunto urgente.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que la guerra acabe pronto.

Había una cuna instalada en su cuarto junto a la cama, pero casi nunca la usaban pesé a que siempre estaba preparada. Le gustaba dormir junto con su hijita, eso mantenía lejos a las pesadillas, y Shimo también disfrutaba de dormir con su madre, lloraba si estaba mucho tiempo lejos de ella, más con el frío de invierno que recién estaba comenzando a irse.

Las pocas veces que Shimo optaba por la cuna y los muchos peluches que su casi-tía y casi-abuela se habían encargado de regalarle antes de marcharse, Karin tenía que lidiar con las pesadillas horribles sin tener el lujo de hacer ningún ruido o movimiento brusco para no asustar a su pequeña al despertar de ellas.

Sus pesadillas seguían siendo a causa de Hitsugaya, pero ahora no era solo por los recuerdos de las atrocidades que le hizo, ahora también no podía evitar soñar con la guerra y con Arrancas matándolo de formas horribles, mientras el llanto de su hija resonaba de fondo… era aterrador.

Luego de esas pesadillas, difícil era que alguien tratara de arrebatarla a su bebé de los brazos, no la soltaba en todo el día.

-¡Karin-chan, buenos días!- la saludó Yuzu animadamente entrando a su habitación.

-Buenos días.- respondió el saludo distraídamente, más concentrada en peinar los pequeños rizos blanquecinos de su hijita. Desde que cumplió tres meses, ya podía atar su cabello en una colita, y aunque nunca fue una gran fan de lo lindo, con su hija no podía resistir la tentación de peinarla de forma delicada porque simplemente era la cosita más linda de la existencia.

-¿De nuevo peinando a Shimo-chan?- su gemela rió al ver la cara de disgusto de la princesita, que no era muy fan de que la peinaran. -¿Si sabes que ella va a odiarte cuando crezca, verdad?- se burló, acariciando con dulzura la barbilla de su sobrinita tratando de calmar su gesto agrio, pero ella solo hizo algo parecido a un bufido que produjo una adorable burbuja de baba. -¡Aww, es tan linda!- chilló.

-Valdrá la pena, solo mírala.- terminó de atar su cabello en una pequeña colita asegurándose de que no le tirara ni un poco y la alzó para que Yuzu contemple su hermoso cabello blanco puro bien peinado hacia atrás con un pequeño mechón sobresaliendo sobre su ojo izquierdo, su colita a un lado de su rostro sujeta con una liga decorada con flores. -¿Cómo esperas que me resista a esto?-

-Tienes razón, la tentación es demasiado grande.- concedió Yuzu sin apartar sus ojos brillantes de la pequeña, totalmente fascinada. –Ella va a odiarnos.- ambas suspiraron tristemente, pero simplemente no se resistían a aprovecharse de lo adorable que era.

-Es una pena que Rangiku-san y Momo-san no estén aquí, sé que amarían verla así.- se le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza.

-Sí, también es una pena que Onii-sama no esté aquí. Seguro estaría mucho más encantado que yo al tener una hija tan hermosa.- sonrió acariciando las mejillitas de la Hitsugaya. –Me puse muy triste cuando me contaste que aún no podría conocer a su princesita. Debe estar tan solo y triste en esas frías tiendas de campaña en las trincheras.- se frotó los brazos como imaginando estar allí.

Frunció el ceño. Pff… ¿Por qué Yuzu tenía esa manía de hacerla pensar en su futuro ex esposo casi todos los días? Parecía hacerlo apropósito para no dejarlo escapar de su mente y atormentarla.

-En fin, Yuzu. ¿Qué quieres ahora? Sé que no fuiste al desayuno por tener que cuidar a Yuki y a Miyu.- y no era costumbre de ella entrar sin tocar a su habitación, eso más bien parecía algo que su antigua dama principal haría. -¿Pasa algo?- aunque su objetivo principal con esa pregunta era cambiar de tema, también tenía curiosidad.

-Ehh… no, no creo.- adoptó un gesto pensativo. –Solo que papá pidió que no faltemos a la cena, porque tiene que hacer un anuncio importante, o algo así.- informó con un dedo en alto. –Y esta vez sonaba a que no era otra de sus bromas y hablaba en serio.- se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. –Estaba muy raro…-

Ahora amamantando a su hija para que dejara de poner cara de amargada, Karin le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su hermana. ¿El comportamiento de su padre tendría algo que ver con la guerra? Solo esperaba que no fueran noticias sobre como Juubantai se quedaba sin rey y su hija sin papá.

Cuando llegó la cena, el comedor estaba más lleno que de costumbre, con varios guardias como Keigo y Mizuiro sentados en la mesa, y algunos de los nobles que vivían en el palacio también aunque más rezagados.

La reina Hitsugaya llegó al comedor con su princesa y muchos le estuvieron encima por un tiempo para mimar a la linda bebé, hasta que el rey de Karakura por fin se dignó a hacer acto de presencia solo aumentando el clima de ansiedad por su cara raramente seria.

-Viejo, ¿qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó sin importarle ser irrespetuosa con el rey, de todos modos, todos ya conocían el trato que tenía con su padre, el único que se exaltó fue Kouzu, sofocando una exclamación.

-Tengo importantes noticias e iré directo al grano.- ya estaba comenzando a asustar a todos con tanta seriedad. –Estamos ganando la guerra.- anunció y muchos se aliviaron y vitorearon, pero sus hijas notaron que el gesto del rey seguía oscurecido. –Sin embargo…- volvió a hablar, callando a todos de inmediato, él sabía imponer autoridad cuando era necesario. –Aizen ha solicitado una audiencia con todos los reyes que participan en la guerra. Por lo que yo, como rey de Karakura, debo acompañar a los reyes de Juubantai, Seireitei y del pueblo Vizard, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku y Hirako, a enfrentar a ese hombre.- todo mundo guardo silencio, esperando que dijera algo más. –Suponemos que lo más probable es que quiera negociar los términos de su rendición o… tal vez querer solucionar las cosas de otras formas. No lo sabemos… pero prometo tenerlos informados.- suspiró. –Por ahora, debo partir al atardecer, así que tendrán que disfrutar la cena sin mí.- sonrió un poco antes de hacer una seña a los cocineros para que trajeran la comida y retirarse.

Karin frunció el ceño y acarició distraídamente el cabello de su hijita, preocupada por lo que dijo su padre y su expresión tan sombría. Obviamente no lo había dicho todo. Decidió que terminaría de cenar, alimentaría a su hija, a la que le daba hambre cuando la veía comer, y luego iría a encararlo para que hablara. Era su hija y una reina, no podía negarle la información a ella.

Dejó a Shimo con Yuzu y sus primitos y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, entrando sin siquiera tocar, encontrándolo empacando una espada entre sus cosas. Ambos se congelaron al verse.

-Papá, ¿qué está pasando?- exigió saber con seriedad. –No trates de ocultarme nada. Te conozco, dímelo.- se cruzó de brazos y él suspiró, apartando la mirada. -¿Qué ocultas?-

-No oculto nada, hija, es solo… Solo estoy preocupado por la audiencia que Aizen solicitó. Sé muy bien que ese hombre lo que menos planea es rendirse.- se frotó las sienes.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees que quiere con la audiencia?- inquirió teniendo un horrible presentimiento.

-Hija, no creo…-

-¡Papá, dímelo!- pidió con dureza, pero luego suavizó su mirada. –Ya no soy una niña, soy una madre, y sabes qué es lo que me preocupa y que tengo derecho a saberlo.- lo miró profundamente, arrancándole otro suspiró.

-Lo sé, hija.- apretó los puños. –Es que… antes de intentar invadir Karakura, Aizen ya se había apoderado de una alianza de reinos del otro lado del océano. Todos temían que Karakura solo fuera el primero de muchos reinos que ese malvado esté tratando de dominar, por eso tantos reinos se unieron a ayudarnos luego.- explicó. –Según rumores no confirmados, Aizen logró la derrota de los reinos del otro lado del océano asesinando a todos los reyes uno a uno en duelos justos a espada a los que ellos accedieron confiando en que él no podría con ellos.- tensó su mandíbula. –Sí los rumores son ciertos, entonces es probable que nos desafíe a Kyoraku, Hirako, tu marido y a mí, y en nuestra derrota o victoria pesé el destino de la guerra.- la miró con tristeza y Karin cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Tú y Kyoraku-san son buenos con la espada, pero viejos.- recordó.

-No podríamos contra Aizen.- concedió él bajando la mirada y viéndose aún más apenado al mirarla.

-Shinji-san ya no es tan joven y nunca fue conocido exactamente por su habilidad con la espada.- lo conocía, era amigo de su hermano, y su fuerza provenía de su astucia y su habilidad para engañar a su oponente, pero aun así… eso no bastaría contra Aizen. –Él no podría solo…- entonces…

-Él no podría si es el primero…- murmuró su padre sombríamente.

-El primero de los reyes que tengan que enfrentar a Aizen debe ser el más joven y fuerte.- se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Debe ser el que tenga más posibilidades de ganar.-

-Va a ser Toshiro.- suspiró temblorosamente. –Lo enviaran a morir primero…-

-No, hija, él…-

-¡Van a matarlo y ni siquiera ha conocido a su hija!- estrelló los puños contra la mesa del escritorio. -¿Cómo pueden permitir esto? ¿Cómo puedes? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por el reino…- tal vez a ella la trató horrible, pero fue un buen aliado.

-Hija, no es algo seguro…-

-Por favor.- se dejó caer desganada en una silla. –Es obvio que Aizen exigirá los duelos. Y es obvio que ustedes enviaran a morir primero al más joven que tiene una bebita de tres meses por conocer, solo con la esperanza de que lo cansé para poder derrotarlo en el próximo duelo.- sabía cómo pensaba la alianza real, y en realidad era lo más sensato, pero aun así… él era el padre de su hija…

-Puede que él lo derrote…-

-Tal vez, pero ni tú ni los otros creen eso.- sonrió con amargura. –Y está bien, porque son los reyes, y tienen que pensar de forma realista por el bien de sus pueblos.- suspiró. –Mira papá, solo estoy enojada y nada de lo que digas cambiara eso.- se llevó las manos al rostro. –Solo ruego que, por favor, si hay algo que puedas hacer para que tu nieta tenga a su padre… hazlo.- suplicó y luego se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Su padre partió al atardecer tal como había dicho, por lo que el reino ahora quedaba a cargo de ella y Yuzu.

La guerra oficialmente había entrado en su fase final, con todos los reyes de la alianza en el campo enemigo.

No podían saber lo que estaba pasando. Era muy riesgoso enviar mensajeros por noticias, pero al menos sabían que si no venía ninguno entonces las cosas seguían estables y su reino con rey. A veces, enviaban soldados heridos que ya no serían capaces de seguir peleando a ser tratados en el palacio, y ellos traían algunas noticias, aunque no fueran de mucha utilidad pero algo era algo.

Los cuatro reyes aún estaban vivos, y los duelos que decidirían el destino de la guerra se realizarían en una semana, tres semanas después de que su padre haya partido.

Y Hitsugaya Toshiro sería el primer rey que enfrentaría a Aizen.

Cuando se enteró, corrió a su cuarto y Yuzu corrió tras ella, abrazándola y diciéndole que estaba bien que llorara, a lo que solo la sacó fuera de su habitación gritándole que nunca lloraría por ese bastardo, solo para luego correr a la cuna donde se había quedado su hijita y abrazarla fuertemente, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que siempre se tendrían la una a la otra, aguantando las lágrimas. Pero no lloró, no iba a llorar.

Cada día, sosteniendo a su bebé dormida en sus brazos, se sentaba en el balcón de su cuarto, observando el camino por donde se llegaba al palacio, como esperando a que alguna vez llegara un mensajero con la noticia de que su padre o su esposo estaban muertos.

Shimo cumplió cuatro meses, y justo ese día, mientras la veía jugar con sus primitos que la hacían reír agitando los juguetes que tenían para ella, un mensajero llegó corriendo a la sala del trono donde Yuzu estaba discutiendo con un comerciante, viéndose agitado y ansioso.

-¡Mis señoras!- se inclinó ante la princesa y la reina. -¡Traigo noticias del rey! ¡Ganamos, señoras! ¡Ganamos la guerra!- gritó jubiloso.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Yuzu, siendo la primera en salir del shock.

-¡Ganamos la guerra!- el mensajero parecía a punto de llorar de emoción. -¡El rey Hitsugaya derrotó a Aizen en el duelo a muerte! ¡Los Arrancar se están retirando! ¡Aizen está muerto! ¡La alianza triunfó!- explicó y eso fue suficiente para que Yuzu chillara de alegría y se lanzara a abrazarla mientras todos los presentes en la sala vitoreaban.

-¡Rápido! ¡Propaguen la noticia!- la princesa se separó de la reina. -¡Ganamos! ¡La guerra acabó!- lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos mieles. -¡El rey de Juubantai es nuestro héroe!- de repente, volvió a abrazarla. -¡Onii-sama nos salvó! ¡Tu marido es nuestro salvador, Karin-chan!- lloró y luego volvió a separarse de ella para correr a sus hijos. -¡Pronto conocerán a papá, mis pequeños!- los cargó en brazos llorando y llenándolos de besos.

Karin se quedó paralizada un momento, abrazando a su hijita fuertemente contra ella, antes de tomar una profunda respiración, aliviada de que todo por fin había acabado. Se acercó al mensajero, lamentando interrumpirlo de beber su agua, pero había algo que quería preguntarle.

-Disculpa…- llamó su atención y de inmediato cayó de rodillas.

-¿Qué desea, su alteza? Es un gran honor que la esposa de nuestro salvador me dirija la palabra.- wow, este tipo realmente estaba aliviado por el fin de la guerra.

-Mmm… y-yo solo quería saber cómo está el rey de Juubantai, ¿salió muy herido después del duelo?- no había creído que fuera a ganar, pero ahora que lo hizo, seguro que no habrá salido intacto.

-Uhh…- de repente el tipo se irguió, completamente nervioso, antes de volver a hincarse ante ella. –Tendrá que disculpar mi ignorancia, su majestad. Pero todo lo que sé es que su marido salió victorioso en el duelo, sin embargo nadie me dijo si estaba herido… o vivo o muerto, para el caso… ¡Por favor perdóneme!- se oyó avergonzado, pero ella no le prestó atención a él, ni a las celebraciones por la victoria, ni a su hermana llorando de felicidad, y simplemente fue a encerrarse a su cuarto, abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

El reino entero estuvo de fiesta por días, recibiendo a sus soldados sobrevivientes con grandes banquetes y reconocimiento, el luto por los caídos se hizo con sonrisas tristes, las familias se consolaban con que al menos no habían perdido a sus hijos en vano.

Todo el palacio estaba de fiesta también, Yuzu se encargaba de que todos los soldados fueran condecorados y que todos se enteraran y estuvieran agradecidos con el rey de Juubantai por ser el héroe que ganó la guerra, por lo que, debido a ser su esposa y la reina de dicho reino, y aparte tener a su hija que era la princesa, no podían caminar tranquilas sin que de repente alguien llegara llorando a agradecerle y felicitarla por su increíble marido.

Esto la hacía preguntarse cómo reaccionarían todas esas personas cuando se divorciara, seguro sería interesante ver las caras de la gente cuando dejé de una vez al ahora héroe y pueda dejar de ser reina de Juubantai.

Como todos, estaba agradecida con él por haber derrotado a Aizen, pero aún si hubiera salvado el mundo entero nunca lo perdonaría y mucho menos lo amaría. Pero consideraba que era algo lindo para Shimo, la hija del salvador… a ver qué hereje trataba de meterse con ella cuando creciera.

Su padre y Jinta volvieron al palacio una semana después de haberse declarado ganada la guerra. El viejo estaba en perfecto estado, porque finalmente no había tenido que pelear, mientras que Jinta tenía un brazo roto, pero a Yuzu no pareció importarle porque apenas lo vio se le tiró encima sin consideración alguna, demasiado feliz como para notar sus quejidos de dolor, pero al final el pelirrojo estúpido estaba también demasiado feliz como para quejarse y terminó sonriéndole a su esposa, quitándosela de encima amablemente y preguntando con ojos brillantes por sus hijos.

Fue un espectáculo bastante hermoso, la verdad, incluso con la horrible cara del Hanakari, fue realmente conmovedor verlo llorar de alegría al conocer a sus hijitos de ya un año de edad.

Karin no pudo evitar sonreír así como no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia al ver esa familia tan feliz y unida.

Dejó que Jinta conociera también a su sobrina, golpeándolo cuando dijo que ella era demasiado linda como para ser su hija en serio.

Aunque luego rió cuando Shimo lloro y le dio manotazos a su tío. No le cayó nada bien.

Una vez terminaron los reencuentros y presentaciones, dejó a Shimo con Kouzu y pidió a hablar a solas con su padre, a lo que fueron a su oficina.

-Ya viste, hija.- su padre sonrió, de nuevo con sus sonrisas idiotas. -¡Tu marido ganó su duelo y nos salvó a todos!- celebró.

-Sí… ¿Cómo está él?- ¿Por qué aún no le había enviado una carta o había venido a conocer a su hija?

-Eh…- el rostro del rey cayó. –Lo siento mucho, hija.- su gesto se oscureció. –Él fue gravemente herido en su duelo contra Aizen… por un momento pareció que iba a perder y morir, pero entonces…- sus ojos se ampliaron, como si aún continuara impresionado con el solo recuerdo. –Entonces él de pronto solo… se levantó… se levantó y enterró la espada en el corazón de Aizen, y luego…- frunció el ceño. –Luego solo volvió a caer.- suspiró. –Y en verdad lo siento, hija, pero Urahara se lo llevó y desde entonces nadie más tuvo noticias sobre él.- la miró tristemente.

-¿O sea que podría estar muerto?- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Lo siento… pero en verdad no lo sé.- le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Enviare hoy mismo mensajeros a Juubantai para preguntar por su condición.- le aseguró. –Estoy seguro de que todos los reinos quieren saber si está bien.- sonrió con un poco de orgullo. –Tu esposo es un héroe.-

-El padre de mi hija es un héroe.- lo corrigió fríamente. –Esperare por las noticias.- suspiró, retirándose de la oficina a paso rápido.

Al día siguiente, los mensajeros llegaron de vuelta al reino, pero las noticias que dieron solo ayudaron a sorprender y confundir aún más a todos.

-El rey Hitsugaya aún no ha regresado al palacio de Juubantai.- informó uno de los dos mensajeros. –Según nos cuenta la princesa Hinamori Momo, el paradero de Urahara Kisuke es desconocido, y él no ha notificado nada al palacio desde que terminó la guerra. Lo último que supieron del rey, es que se encontraba gravemente herido y su supervivencia no estaba garantizada.-

Apenas el mensajero terminó de hablar, todos los ojos en la sala del trono se dirigieron a la reina, y de inmediato la princesa corrió a abrazarla al notar que temblaba, pero ella se separó y salió de allí directo a la cocina, donde Kouzu tenía a su hija.

Sonrió un poco al verlo hacerle caras tontas a Shimo, arrancándole adorables risitas, pero pronto él la notó y notó su gesto afligido.

-Karin-san, ¿todo está bien? ¿Qué dijeron los mensajeros?- preguntó preocupado.

-El maldito de Kisuke-san…- apretó los puños con rabia. –Está reteniendo a Toshiro en quién sabe dónde sin darnos ninguna información ni siquiera sobre sí está vivo o muerto.- hubiera golpeado algo de no ser porque no quería asustar a su hija.

-Suena a algo que él haría.- murmuró Kouzu sombríamente. –Pero no creo que Hitsugaya-sama esté muerte sí está en manos de Urahara-dono, sé… que él nunca lo dejaría morir.- sonrió algo forzadamente. –O tal vez el rey sí murió y él está buscando la forma de revivirlo o algo así.- se le ocurrió. –Por eso no le dice a nadie y pronto Hitsugaya-sama volverá como un zombi.- se espantó llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Karin no pudo evitar reír ante las estupideces que decía su mejor amigo y le palmeó la cabeza con cariño.

-Claro, Kouzu, claro.- negó divertida con la cabeza. –Pero confiare en Kisuke-san y sí Toshiro resulta estar muerto entonces me asegurare de matarlo.- frunció el ceño con un aura negra y terrorífica rodeándola, pero esta de inmediato se convirtió en una de flores y corazones al voltear sonriente hacia su hijita. –No te preocupes, mi vida. Pronto conocerás a tu papi, y si no mami matará al tío Kisuke-san para que vaya al infierno y encuentre una manera de traerlo de regreso solo para que pueda matarlo yo misma.- canturreó dulcemente para su bebita, que solo rió sin realmente tener idea de lo que su madre estaba diciendo.

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de Kouzu mientras veía a madre e hija reír mientras hablaban de futuros asesinatos.

-Estas dos me dan miedo.- lloriqueó.

Pasaron dos semanas más de celebración y luto por el fin de la guerra, y aún seguía sin haber noticias sobre el héroe que la había ganado directamente y había vengado la muerte de cientos de soldados asesinando al responsable directo de todo.

Los mensajeros le habían dicho que Juubantai le enviaría noticias apenas las tuvieran, así que solo podía esperar para saber sobre el padre de su hija. Maldito sea Urahara, él y su estúpida aura de misterio que siempre le gustaba tener.

No quería creer que Toshiro esté muerto, pero… al mismo tiempo sabía que había una gran posibilidad. La medicina había avanzado mucho últimamente, pero dudaba que ya fuera lo suficientemente milagrosa como para salvar a alguien que estuvo tan cerca de la muerte del modo en que su padre había descrito haberlo visto.

Un día, mientras peinaba con cariño el pelo de su hijita en dos colitas, riendo por sus muecas de desagrado, de repente Mizuiro llamó a la puerta de su habitación informándole para su sorpresa que Matsumoto Rangiku estaba allí con él y quería entrar a hablar con ella.

-Adelante, Rangiku-san, pasa.- de inmediato dejó a Shimo en la cuna y se acercó a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Su ex dama por alguna razón venía encapuchada y con el rímel corrido alrededor de sus ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el camino desde Juubantai hacia Karakura. Esta imagen llenó de miedo su corazón.

-Yo me retiró, majestad.- Mizuiro dio una última inclinación de cabeza antes de retirarse.

-Rangiku-san.- la miró impresionada mientras cerraba la puerta. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con miedo, tomando sus manos con las suyas.

-Karin-chan…- susurró con la voz rota, antes de estallar en sollozos y abrazarla fuertemente. -¡Cielo santo, como te echaba de menos, mi niña!- se separó y sonrió levemente, antes de que su gesto volviera a caer a uno sombrío. –Lamento haber venido tan de repente sin anunciarme.- se disculpó y ella solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. –Yo… Karin-chan, realmente necesitaba verte.- sollozó otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa? Rangiku-san, tienes que decírmelo.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dolía ver a esa mujer normalmente tan alegre en ese estado.

-Es… es Toshiro…- susurró ella con la voz rota.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- su corazón se aceleró, temiendo lo peor. -¿Acaso…?...- solo se le ocurría una razón por la cual todo esto podría estar pasando, sus lágrimas, sus palabras, su propio mal presentimiento. -¿Acaso Toshiro… está muerto?- susurró y Rangiku solo sollozó, y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta, que solo empeoró cuando oyó el llanto de Shimo. –P-pero…- por primera vez, ignoró un poco el llanto de su hija mientras tomaba a Rangiku de los hombros. -¡¿Pero cómo…?!...- no pudo seguir hablando, su cuerpo temblaba. -¿Cómo…?...- pensó en su carta. –Él…- sus ojos se aguaron.

-No, no, Karin-chan.- finalmente Rangiku limpió sus lágrimas y la tomó de los hombros. –Él no está muerto.- aseguró.

-¿Eh?- se frotó los ojos y miró a la mayor, expectante por una explicación mientras se frotaba los ojos y se volteaba a su hijita, que parecía solo estar llorando por atención esta vez. No debería consentirla tanto, pero igual la cargó en brazos y le frotó la espalda para que dejara de llorar al menos por ahora.

-Hace una semana Urahara lo trajo de regreso al palacio.-

-¿Hace una semana? Pero, ¿por qué no nos avisaron?- frunció el ceño.

-Él ordenó no hacerlo.- suspiró y Karin frunció el ceño, maldiciéndolo.

-¿Por qué hizo algo como eso?- bufó sumamente molesta.

-Tendrías que verlo, Karin-chan.- se sentó en su cama, frotándose las sienes con cansancio. –Él… volvió completamente cambiado después de la guerra.- sus ojos reflejaron pura tristeza.

-No me digas.- rodó los ojos. -¿Con qué versión del rey nos estamos enfrentando ahora? ¿El rey malo o el bueno, el arrepentido o el monstruo?- ironizó insensiblemente.

-Más bien el suicida miserable…- Rangiku le siguió el juego también rodando sus ojos celestes.

-Espera, ¿qué?- ¿suicida?

-Es horrible, Karin-chan.- murmuró seriamente. –Desde que regreso de la guerra… él se encerró en su habitación. Apenas logró que coma y… por las noches… lo oigo gritar de una manera… tan desgarradora y horrible.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Y solo ayer… Urahara apenas y si evitó que él muriera después de haberse cortado la garganta…- lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos otra vez.

-¡¿Qué el imbécil hizo QUÉ?!- gritó y Shimo, que acababa de calmarse, volvió a llorar más fuerte en sus brazos. La meció mientras miraba incrédula a la rubia. -¿Por qué demonios hizo algo así?- se horrorizó.

-¡No sé, estoy desesperada porque no quiere hablar conmigo!- sollozó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. –Urahara dice que solo está deprimido por la condición en la que quedó después de la guerra, pero…-

-¿Qué condición es esa?- inquirió casi asustada de saber.

-Oh, cierto.- dijo como si hubiera olvidado que no lo sabía. –Tessai-san hizo todo por salvarlo, pero finalmente… él perdió la capacidad de caminar después de las lesiones que Aizen le ocasionó.- ¿Qué? –Él quedó paralitico.- suspiró tristemente.

Los ojos oscuros de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par.

-Eso…- no sabía que decir. –E-es… terrible.- frunció el ceño, abrazando con cariño a su hija, que ahora solo gimoteaba.

-Karin-chan…- la miró con ojos suplicantes. –Estoy desesperada… no sé qué hacer… Mi niño quiere matarse.- sollozó y Karin se sintió a punto de llorar por el enorme dolor que se notaba que estaba sufriendo. –Lo único que se me ocurrió… fue acudir a ti.- juntó las manos, mirándola sumamente apenada pero más desesperada que otra cosa. –Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero por favor…- cayó al suelo y se puso de rodillas ante ella, llorando desconsoladamente. –Por favor, has una visita al palacio y hazlo entrar en razón. Por favor vuelve y has algo.- se abrazó a sus rodillas. –No quiero perder a mi niño.- el llanto a penas la dejaba hablar.

-Rangiku-san…- su corazón se derritió completamente y dejó a Shimo en la cuna. –Levántate, levántate por todos los cielos, no tienes que arrodillarte ante mí.- la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la instó a levantarse. –Voy a volver a Juubantai y trataré de hacer entrar en razón a ese rey idiota. Lo haré por ti.- la abrazó tranquilizadoramente.

-¡Oh, gracias, Karin-chan!- lloró de alegría y alivio. -¡Gracias, gracias!-

Bueno… parecía que ella misma tendría que llevar a su hija con su padre idiota para que lo conociera finalmente.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Aquí el cap, lamento el retraso n.n Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Troll Kubo :)

De nuevo, dejare a su criterio la elección de lo q quieran q suba primero:

¿Cap 10 de Mi Rey o nuevo One-shot? Elijan! ;D

Ah, y parece q tengo lectoras nuevas o al menos olvidadizas por aquí xD Pero Shimo ya había aparecido desde hace mucho en mis historias, y si, sé q su nombre es raro, pero a mí me gusta así que lastima :v

Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Laguna Sue, Shimo significa "escarcha", el hermoso rocío congelado q recubre las ventanas o plantas en invierno y q personalmente a mí me encanta *-* Obviamente su nombre se lo puse por Toshi xP

Bien, ahora me voy, no olviden elegir q quieren q suba primero x3

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

Mi Rey.

Capítulo diez: Difícil decisión.

Karin suspiró pesadamente mientras veía el ya familiar paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje que la estaba transportando de vuelta a Juubantai, el precioso lugar de donde venían sus pesadillas.

Una vez que Rangiku se calmó lo suficiente para dejar de llorar, la pelinegra la dejó a cargo de Shimo para ir a hablar con su padre y su hermana e informarlos de la situación y que necesitaba viajar al otro reino de inmediato. Ellos se mostraron preocupados y quisieron insistirle en que esperara para viajar mañana, pero aún era muy temprano y ella no quería esperar siquiera un segundo más, por temor a que el idiota que tenía por marido cometiera alguna estupidez. Luego de asegurarles al menos unas mil veces que estaría bien, la dejaron partir en el mismo carruaje donde su ex dama había venido a las pocas horas.

Ahora estaba atardeciendo y estaban a medio camino de llegar a Juubantai. Rangiku estaba sentada a su lado, meciendo a Shimo suavemente, tratando de mantenerla calmada y riendo para no concentrarse en su primera experiencia viajando en carruaje.

Suspiró, preguntándose cuántas veces tendría que estar así desde ahora en adelante por gran parte de su vida, viajando varias horas solo para llevar a su pequeña a ver a su padre idiota al que odiaba.

La verdad, no deseaba que su hija creciera de este modo, dividida entre sus padres, y mayormente lejos del reino que iba a gobernar en cuanto creciera, pero no había otra opción. Se divorciaría de Toshiro y su hija tendría que vivir con ella como era lo correcto. No le gustaba, pero le gustaba menos el tener que ver a su futuro ex esposo algo más que lo absolutamente necesario.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, alterada por la idea de tener que volver a verlo nuevamente, mas era necesario, quería que fuera un padre para su hija, era lo mínimo que su pequeña merecía pesé a cuánto pudiera odiarlo ella, sabía que su hija necesitaba a su padre a su lado, y no pensaba negarle la oportunidad. Por eso estaba tan furiosa de que el bastardo rey monstruo siguiera poniendo más y más excusas para evitar conocer a su hijita, y ahora hasta matarse quería.

Ja, no si ella lo mataba primero.

Miró a las otras ocupantes del carruaje, notando a su bebé plácidamente dormida en brazos de su casi-abuela y sonrió un poco, a lo que Rangiku pareció notar su mirada y volteó sonriente a verla.

-Shimo-chan ha crecido mucho.- comentó en susurros, acariciando con adoración las hebras de cabello blanquecino. –Me… me habría gustado mucho haber estado ahí contigo mientras la criabas.- sonrió nostálgicamente, sus ojos celestes aguados.

-Podrías haber estado allí de haber querido, ya sabes…- le recordó suavemente, a lo que ahora su sonrisa cambió a ser amarga.

-Sabes que no lo dejaría. No es mi hijo biológico pero… tú ya sabes.- suspiró, ahora acariciando las mejillas rosadas de su casi-nieta. –Es mi niño… Y así como yo sé que tú nunca abandonarías a tu hija, yo nunca podría abandonarlo. Ya eres madre, debes entender.-

-Sí… es cierto, lo lamento.- bufó. –Es solo que también te has convertido en algo así como una segunda madre para mí, y sabes lo que pienso de Toshiro así que… es un poco difícil de aceptar, supongo.- apartó su mirada de regreso al paisaje.

-Yo sé, querida.- colocó una mano en su hombro con comprensión. –Sé que es duro… pero yo lidiaré con lo que sea que tú consideres lo mejor, nadie merece más que tú tener el derecho de decidir cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora.- afirmó seriamente.

Anocheció y Shimo despertó de su siesta, por lo que la tomó en brazos para alimentarla en lo que se adentraban en la colorida ciudad de Juubantai hacia el palacio que contrastaba tanto por su aire lúgubre y moderno, sin dejar de ser hermosamente cautivante.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, unos sirvientes tomaron las maletas que había organizado para que ella y su bebé pasaran de visita unos cuantos días en el palacio de Juubantai. Rangiku le frotó el hombro con cariño al notarla quedársele viendo con seriedad el lugar donde había vivido casi un año entero, y solo suspiró y las tres se adentraron en el palacio de las estatuas draconianas.

Shimo miraba con su boquita y ojos muy abiertos el nuevo lugar oscuro en donde se estaban internando, asombrada pero sin temor.

Era tan adorable… Hitsugaya era un idiota por querer matarse antes de ver a este ángel que era su hijita. Imbécil…

-¡Ah, pero sí es nuestra encantadora reina!- Urahara apareció de la nada extendiendo los brazos con una enorme sonrisa. –Que honor tenerla nuevamente en palacio, majestad.- se inclinó elegantemente hacia ella.

-Kisuke-san.- Karin sonrió y le dio a Matsumoto su hija, acercándose al consejero de guerra y dándole una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro y dejó su mano marcada en su mejilla. -¡Eso fue por hacerte el misterioso sobre la vida del rey cuando terminó la guerra!- sí, no había olvidado eso.

El rubio gimió y acarició su mejilla con ternura, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Mis disculpas, mi reina. Pero no era necesaria tanta agresión.- lloriqueó sacando su abanico, para luego cubrir su boca con él y pasar a tener un gesto más serio. –Y si gusta acompañarnos en la cena, me sentiría feliz de explicarle los motivos por los cuales tome tales decisiones.- propuso.

-Bien…- bufó cruzándose de brazos. –Pero más te vale que sean muy buenos motivos.- advirtió aún molesta, pero él tuvo el descaro de ignorarla y se aproximó a la rubia con la albina en brazos.

-¡Oh, con que esta es la pequeña princesita! Que honor conocerla, es una niña muy hermosa, e idéntica al rey, estoy seguro de que él se sentirá muy feliz al conocerla.- observó a la bebé con ojos interesados.

-Tú mejor mantente alejado de esta niña, no confió nada en ti.- Rangiku alejó a la niña fuera del rango de visión del hombre, que la miró con una gotita bajando por su sien.

Tessai llegó, también de la nada, y ofreció escoltarlos hacia el comedor donde ya tenía servida la cena.

Comieron las delicias del hombre grandulón en lo que Urahara explicaba todo el asunto del misterio que adoptó en cuanto al asunto de la herida de Hitsugaya después de derrotar a Aizen y ganar la guerra.

Al parecer, Kisuke había estado seguro de que podría hacerlo recuperarse de su lesión en la cadera que lo había inducido a la parálisis en sus piernas, y había tenido que recurrir a unos métodos no del todo "legales" solo para salvar su vida, y como requería de total discreción y privacidad para tratarlo adecuadamente, tuvo que mantener el secreto de dónde y cómo estaban puesto que sería difícil que dejaran de atosigar a quién era el principal héroe de la guerra.

Y, también, contó luego de que Karin aplicara un poco de presión para que dijera toda la historia, porque el albino había estado consciente casi todo el doloroso proceso de sanación, y había estado de acuerdo con él sobre no divulgar su situación a los demás. Genial, otro motivo por el que tendría que golpear a ese rey estúpido.

Aun cuando el rubio terminó de contar su versión de los hechos, Karin de todos modos lo golpeó, por ser tan idiota para hacer caso en un asunto tan delicado a una orden tan insensible, y que ella como su reina le ordenaba no volver a ocultarle información tan importante o lo mataría.

Una vez la cena terminó, su casi-suegra la llevó hacía una nueva habitación en la que nunca había estado antes, más grande que su antigua habitación designada y ya con una cuna instalada para la princesita.

Durmió a su niña y la dejó en su cuna, dejando a una criada vigilándola en caso de que llorara en lo que se iba con Rangiku a ver a su prontamente ex esposo. Él estaba encerrado en su habitación, aparentemente, y solo dejaba entrar a la enfermera que la doctora Unohana había elegido para él, y todos tenían órdenes de no entrar a su cuarto a menos que les diera la autorización, e incluso dejó fieles guardias a los costados de su puerta para asegurarse de que no tratarían de invadir su espacio personal a la fuerza, que era algo lógico que debía pasar después de su intento de suicidio, el muy idiota… Aun le daba rabia pensar en aquello. ¿Cómo pudo tratar de hacerle eso a su hija? Este tipo era incorregible.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto que había compartido con él por un tiempo y en situaciones contadas, y les ordenó a los guardias hacerse a un lado para que pudiera hablar con su esposo, y siendo ella la reina claro que no discutieron en absoluto.

Una vez tuvo paso libre a la puerta, se acercó hasta estar justo en frente, y compartió una última mirada con Rangiku antes de tocar.

La respuesta del otro lado llego de inmediato.

-¡Lárguense!- se estremeció al oír su voz tan profunda y grave molesta como en sus peores pesadillas, pero recordó la carita de su hija y tomó una profunda respiración para no dejar que el miedo ganara esta batalla.

Él ya no iba a hacerle nada… no dejaría que le hiciera más nada.

-Toshiro, soy yo.- dijo suavemente y todo fue silencio por un momento antes de que volviera a oírlo a hablar.

-¿Karin?- preguntó en un tono suave como la seda. –Lamento el grito, no sabía que eras tú.- bueno, al menos se disculpaba. -¿Qué haces aquí?- se oyó perdido y confundido.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Toshiro. Déjame entrar, por favor.- pidió llevándose las manos a las caderas repasando mentalmente lo que tenía planeado decirle. –Traigo a nuestra hija conmigo también.- lo dejaría conocerla una vez que prometiera no volver a intentar algo tan estúpido.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Por favor, te lo ruego…- finalmente oyó su voz suplicante. –Vete… váyanse las dos.- Karin retrocedió un paso, sorprendida por sus palabras, y pudo oír a Matsumoto jadear.

-¿Qué?- tenía que estar bromeando. -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- frunció el ceño y golpeó la puerta con los puños fuertemente. -¿Qué clase de padre eres tú? ¿Cómo no quieres conocer a tu hija?- lo que le faltaba… -¡Y no me voy a ir hasta que abras la jodida puerta y me escuches, maldición!- perdió un poco los cabales en su furia.

-Váyanse… por favor…- volvió a implorar y Karin crujió los dientes.

-¡Tú nunca cambiaras, infeliz!- pisoteó alejándose del cuarto, siendo seguida casi de inmediato por una llorosa y confusa Rangiku. –Bastardo miserable… ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?- masculló entre dientes.

Vino a ayudar a que no acabe con su estúpida existencia y conociera a su hijita y prácticamente la echaba. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Karin-chan.- la rubia de enorme delantera la alcanzó para empezar a caminar a su lado. –Lamento eso, querida… Él no había dejado entrar a nadie que no sea la enfermera a su habitación, no pensé… Es decir, yo… creí que contigo sería diferente.- suspiró.

-No importa.- bufó, calmando un poco su temperamento al ver la preocupación maternal brillando claramente en sus ojos celestes. –Tienes un par de días para convencerlo de hablar conmigo, supongo. Aun quiero que Shimo lo conozca, si no ya lo habría matado yo misma.- gruñó. –Pero como tú, soy una madre ante todo, así que le daré otras oportunidades, al menos hasta que se acabe el tiempo de visita que había calculado tener aquí.- se encogió de hombros tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Bien…- suspiró aliviada. –Muchas gracias, querida.- le sonrió.

-Solo ten en claro que esto lo hago por ti y por mi hija.- suspiró y volvió a la habitación donde dejó a su bebé dormida. Dejó a la criada que la había cuidado marchar y la tomó en brazos, cuidando no despertarla. –Lo siento, mi vida… Tu papi es realmente un gran imbécil y tendrás que esperar un poco para conocerlo… solo esperó que cuando eso pase no te contagié lo bobo que puede llegar a ser.- bufó y besó suavemente su cabecita.

Durmió inquieta esa noche, levantándose cada tanto para ver a su pequeña dormir y pasearse por el cuarto nerviosa con estar de nuevo en aquel palacio que tantos recuerdos le traía, temerosa de que si dormía de más las más horribles pesadillas la atormentaran. Solo pudo caer en un sueño profundo cerca del alba, y no pasó mucho hasta que de todas formas despertó por el llanto de su bebé.

Fue a desayunar llevando a Shimo en brazos, ya luego preguntaría que decisión había tomado Toshiro respecto a hablar con ella, pero por ahora tenía hambre y luego de verla comer su hija iba a tener hambre también.

En cuanto llegó al comedor, vio a cuatro personas ya instaladas allí. Urahara y Tessai, y Rangiku junto a un raro y espeluznante tipo de ojos rasgados y sonrisa siniestra, que agrandó su sonrisa al voltear a verlas. Ella retrocedió un paso y su hija lloró.

-¿Con que ellas son nuestras preciosas reina y heredera al trono, eh?- habló el tipo escalofriante entreabriendo levemente sus ojos dejando apreciar sus ojos celestes. –El rey es sin duda un hombre afortunado.- su sonrisa era zorruna, pero divertida y sincera.

No detecto ningún toque de maldad o peligro real en su tono, solo bastante picardía y un tinte burlón, y también se dio cuenta del modo en el que él y su ex dama sostenían sus manos. ¿Él era su esposo? Wow, no creía que tuviera gustos tan… peculiares. El tipo era guapo y todo, pero seguía siendo escalofriante.

-¡Karin-chan, buenos días!- Matsumoto la saludó animadamente. –Déjame presentarte a mi esposo, Ichimaru Gin.- sonrió con ojos llenos de amor hacia el tipo, que no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo pero aun así ella pudo notar como sujetaba más fuerte su mano en la suya. –Ignora su pinta de rarito, él ha sido así siempre.- le guiñó un ojo y Gin hizo un mohín bastante infantil.

Se sentó lentamente y con duda en la mesa frente al tipo espeluznante, tratando de calmar el llanto de su hijita que volteaba el rostro para no ver al tipo que daba miedo.

-Umm… es un placer, Gin-san.- asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Lamento que Shimo no piense lo mismo.- rió nerviosa palmeando la espalda de la pequeña llorosa. –Supongo que le das un poco de… extrañeza…- trató de no mirarlo como quien mira a un bicho raro, pero su sonrisa escalofriante no estaba ayudándola mucho.

-Oh, no se preocupe, majestad.- de pronto, su sonrisa se suavizo, dándole una apariencia mucho menos desagradable que incluso la hizo entender que vio una mujer tan hermosa como Rangiku en él. –Es un placer finalmente conocer a la mujer que trajo a nuestro Shiro-chan devuelta.- uso el apodo que a veces se le escapaba a Momo usar, con burla pero un cariño bien oculto. –Y a su encantadora descendencia, por supuesto.- entreabrió los ojos para ver mejor a la chiquita llorosa. -¿Te importaría dejarme cargarla?- pidió.

-Eh… no creo que eso sea buena idea.- Shimo solía ser agradable con todos, pero él realmente parecía asustarla mucho.

-Oh, vamos, dame una oportunidad.- hizo un mohín cual niño pequeño. –Solo un minuto, luego si quieres puedes quitármela.-

-Mmm…- iba a negarse, pero vio la ilusión en el rostro de Rangiku, y suspiró. –E-está bien…- con algo de duda, se inclinó un poco por sobre la mesa para entregarle a la niña, que chilló cuando se quedó en los brazos del desconocido, a lo que tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomarla de regreso.

-Aww, no seas tan dramática, Shimo-chan.- Rangiku puso la cara delante de su casi-nieta. –Este hombre tan feo es el esposo de tu hermosa y joven casi-abuela. Y veras que te caerá súper en cuanto lo conozcas.- hizo cosquillitas en la barbilla de la pequeña, logrando arrancarle una risita que paró sus lágrimas, pero aun así continuó mirando seria a Ichimaru.

-Oww, a los niños nunca les caigo bien.- gimoteó Gin. –Incluso tu padre me odiaba cuando era pequeño.- miró con sus ojos celestes entrecerrados a Shimo e hizo una mueca ridícula. –Y creo que aún hoy en día me odia.- le ofreció una sonrisa mucho menos aterradora y ella lo miró curiosa. –Shimo-chan, ¿eh? Tan joven y ya tengo una casi-nieta, ojala no nos llevemos como me llevo con tu padre.- sacó la lengua y finalmente la princesita rió.

La reina suspiró aliviada. Al final se habían llevado bien. Solo era cosa de no juzgar a este tipo por su apariencia por más espeluznante que fuera, por algo la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella lo quería, después de todo.

El desayuno fue bastante ameno, era imposible no estar alegre cerca de aquel peculiar matrimonio que se notaba a leguas que se amaba con locura. Nunca creyó ver el día en que Rangiku se ruborizaría y se comportaría como adolescente estúpidamente enamorada, regañando las travesuras y los comentarios de su esposo como si ella no hiciera cosas iguales o peores, y como si no se riera por lo bajo cada vez que lo hacía.

La verdad… los envidiaba un poco. A ella le hubiera gustado experimentar un amor así, un matrimonio tan lindo… pero en cambio estaba atrapada con Hitsugaya en un matrimonio que pronto terminaría y con una hija seguramente sufriendo de por medio.

Era curioso, el hecho de que para Gin y Rangiku Momo y Toshiro fueran algo así como lo más parecido que tenían a hijos, y por ende Shimo a una nieta, y este tipo espeluznante pero simpático algo así como su casi-suegro pesé a que aparentemente no se llevaba bien con Toshiro y… en fin, esto era todo un enredo en su mente. Pero le gustaba que su hija tuviera muchos familiares de buen corazón con quienes crecer, y que se notaba que la adoraban y la veían como quién había rescatado a su "Shiro-chan" de perderse a sí mismo.

Todo esto la hacía pensar que en realidad no sería tan malo visitar más seguido Juubantai.

Hasta… hasta se le había pasado por la cabeza que volver a vivir allí podría ser algo bueno, pero descartó la idea de inmediato.

Al atardecer, luego de dejar que Shimo se conociera un poco con su casi-abuelo, Rangiku y ella volvieron frente a la puerta del rey, esta vez llevando a la bebé también.

Los guardias se apartaron del camino apenas vieron que era la reina, y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Quién es?- lo oyó preguntar en tono esperanzado.

-Soy yo, Toshiro.- suspiró. –Y traigo a nuestra hija, así que por favor, abre la puerta para que puedas conocerla. ¿No era eso lo que soñabas con tanto cariño?- pensó en su carta, no la había olvidado… a veces, en secreto le gustaba releerla, tal vez para descifrar sí lo que decía eran mentiras… o sí eran verdades.

-Lo siento.- percibió en su disculpa amortiguada por la gruesa puerta un tono ahogado y quebrado, como si las palabras lo estuvieran estrangulando al brotar de su garganta. –Pero por favor, te pido que te vayas, y te lleves a quien hayas traído contigo.- de nuevo las estaba prácticamente echando.

-Escucha…- apretó la mandíbula rogando por paciencia. –Tenemos una hija, y hay que hablar al respecto. ¿Crees que quiero verte? ¿Crees que quiero hablarte?- frunció el ceño. –No sé qué diablos esté pasando por esa mente desequilibrada tuya, pero soy la madre de tu hija, tu descendencia, tu heredera, y merezco una explicación, como mínimo.- pisoteó y esperó una respuesta.

-Disculpa… perdóname, por favor. Pero debo pedirte que te vayas. Vete y llévatela.- repitió y ella solo se contuvo de gritar porque tenía a su pequeña en brazos.

-Esto es lo único que te faltaba.- su frustración era palpable. –Nunca voy a entenderte.- abrazó a su hijita fuertemente y comenzó a retirarse. -¡Sigue así y veras lo bien que yo seguiré tus deseos, mi rey!- escupió, advirtiéndole no solo a él, sino que también a Rangiku, que estaba a un pelo de perder la paciencia e irse y no volver.

A medio camino de llegar a su habitación, una chica se interpuso en su camino. Era una joven bonita de complexión menuda poco menor que ella, de cabello marrón chocolate y ojos rasgados del celeste más claro que había visto, incluso más claros que los de su ex dama. Tenía una expresión angustiada en su rostro aniñado.

-Su alteza.- se inclinó, apretando con fuerza los bordes de su Kimono rosado y floreado. –D-disculpe que la moleste, pero…- sacó de su manga una llave. –Esta me la dio la doctora Unohana-sama para abrir la puerta de la habitación del rey.- se la tendió, sin erguirse. –Soy la enfermera de Hitsugaya-sama y la única autorizada a entrar a su habitación por él mismo, y aunque sé que el rey se enojara conmigo por esto, yo…- la miró por un segundo, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza avergonzada. –Quisiera darle la llave si usted quiere, para que hable con su marido y haga lo que consideré lo mejor, majestad.-

Karin miró a la joven con ojos amplios.

-Eres muy valiente.- sonrió levemente a la joven, que se sonrojó. –Pero me temó que rechazare tan valerosa oferta.- suspiró. La chica alzó la vista, pareciendo un cachorrito adorable al mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eh? pero…- obviamente no se había estado esperando que la rechazase. -Creí que quería hablar con el rey.- parecía muy confundida.

-Lo que yo quiero es que me escuche.- suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. –Y eso no lo lograre forzándolo. Agradezco tu valentía, pero dejaré en las manos del rey si va a hablar conmigo o no.- la chica bajó la cabeza. -¿Cómo te llamas? Y no es necesario que te sigas inclinando, ya sabes.- sonrió divertida.

-Eh… Kyoshi Nikita.- dio un último arco antes de mantenerse erguida en sus dos pies. –P-puede llamarme Niki si quiere, todos lo hacen.- se frotó el brazo, avergonzada.

-Niki.- sonrió, pero luego se puso seria. –Quería preguntarte, ¿el rey te ha dicho algo sobre lo que está pasando últimamente, o tú lo has percibido? ¿No tienes nada que explique su comportamiento?- es que realmente no lo comprendía.

-No, nada muy concreto, pero…- apartó la mirada, pensativa. –A veces, él…- dudo en hablar, pero hizo un gesto para que continuara sin miedo. –Bueno, es que a veces…- bajó los ojos. –Tiene unas pesadillas… que realmente se ven horribles.- su mirada irradiaba preocupación. –A veces, parece atormentado por el nombre de ese malvado Aizen… y otras veces, por su nombre, mi reina.- suspiró.

Karin frunció el ceño, pero vio a su hija chuparse el pulgar somnolientamente mientras apoyaba su cabecita en su hombro y su gesto se suavizó.

-De acuerdo… Gracias por decírmelo.- inclinó su cabeza hacia ella en modo de agradecimiento. –Buenas noches.- siguió su camino a su habitación, dejando a Shimo en su cuna antes de lanzarse de cara contra su almohada y gruñir de molestia.

¿Así que ahora ella lo atormentaba a él? ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los jodidos papeles? Los dos le jodían la vida al otro, ¿esto era un maldito círculo vicioso o qué? Pues de ser así, solo esperaba que su hija no se viera arrastrada a la misma vida miserable que sus dos padres tenían que sufrir.

Todo esto realmente la estaba desgastando mentalmente, si Toshiro no accedía a hablar con ella, no estaba segura de cuánto aguantaría antes de largarse y llevarse a su hija para nunca regresar pesé a cuanto pudiera llorar su casi-suegra. Le estaba dando la oportunidad a su casi-hijo idiota y él la desperdiciaba. Al menos ella lo estaba intentando.

Pero maldito sea Hitsugaya. ¿Por qué siempre tenía un problema? Que su actitud, que sus traumas, que sus celos, que la cajita de hielo, que su arrepentimiento, que la guerra, que Aizen, ¡y ahora esto! ¿Qué nunca tenía un descanso el pobre diablo? Ni ella tampoco, desde que era su esposa… sin contar los momentos donde estaba con su hija, por supuesto.

Estos iban a ser unos largos días…

A la mañana siguiente, notó a Rangiku muy nerviosa y cabizbaja en el desayuno, solo sonriéndole apenas a su esposo escalofriante, pero por lo demás seria y pensativa como pocas veces. Hubiera indagado en el asunto, pero justo en ese momento un guardia anunció la presencia de la princesa Hinamori Momo en el palacio.

Casi corrió a recibirla, y solo casi porque traía a su hija en brazos y a ella no le gustaba ni que caminara rápido cuando la tenía encima. Pero estaba muy emocionada porque su cuñada volviera a ver a su sobrina, sabía que estaría ansiosa por volver a verla.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan!- gritó Momo apenas entró al recibidor, corriendo hacia ella.

-Momo-san.- extendió su brazo libre para abrazarla, pero ella la ignoró por completo y le quitó a su hija de los brazos.

-¡Shimo-chan!- chilló alegremente abrazando a su sobrina y llenándola de besos. -¡Estas tan grande!- vio las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. -¡Realmente me moría por verte de nuevo!- la acarició con ternura y la chiquita solo pestañeó.

-Cuánto tiempo, Momo-san.- se acercó de brazos cruzados, riendo en voz baja. –Ehh… ¿Quieres devolverme a mi hija?- alzó una ceja con diversión.

-Nop.- negó de una. –Tú la tienes todo el tiempo, ahora la secuestraré.- rió lindamente acariciando la naricita de la chiquita con la suya, haciéndola reír de manera preciosa.

-Ladrona de hijas.- la regañó y ambas rieron en lo que la arrastraba a su habitación para charlar, ordenándole a una criada que fuera a buscar a Matsumoto y le indicará que fuera a su habitación para unirse a su conversación si no estaba ocupada.

Izuru también había venido, pero se quedó hablando con Gin, al parecer ellos eran muy buenos amigos de la época en la que él estuvo en el ejército bajo el mando de Ichimaru antes de sufrir una lesión leve pero que lo dejó imposibilitado de seguir en combate.

Se pusieron al día con conversaciones alegres en lo que mimaban a Shimo, hasta que finalmente hasta ella se hartó de tantos mimos y besos excesivamente azucarados y exigió que la alimentara. Solo cuando la dejó en su cuna, ya dormida, fue cuando su conversación con su cuñada se tornó más seria.

Ella le contó cómo habían estado las cosas en palacio mientras ella gobernaba, y la manera en la que su hermano prácticamente la echó del palacio en cuanto regresó al insistirle para que fuera a conocer a su hija o que al menos le escribiera. Bastardo.

Rangiku llegó al poco rato, aún con su expresión seria.

-Momo-chan.- le sonrió a su casi-hija. –Me alegra que hayas podido venir, realmente necesitó tu ayuda.- suspiró y Karin la miró confundida. –Yo llame a Momo-chan, es mi última esperanza para convencer al rey de hablar contigo.- explicó frotándose las sienes.

-Oh.- solo pudo decir.

-No creo que me escuche.- pequeñas lagrimitas se deslizaron de sus ojos y la pelinegra no pudo hacer más que maldecir al albino por tener el cariño de tantas mujeres buenas y hacerlas sufrir tanto. –Creí que las cosas finalmente podrían solucionarse… Pero ahora está casi peor que antes.- sollozó. –Yo… ¿tal vez hice algo malo?- se oyó perdida y desolada.

-No digas eso, Momo-san.- la regañó suavemente, abrazándola. –Él solo es un bastardo egoísta.- gruñó con rencor.

Hinamori hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Karin sabía que a ella no le gustaba que insulte a su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo. En especial cuando el imbécil la hacía llorar.

Para colmo de los colmos, justo cuando finalmente la princesa estuvo a punto de calmar su llanto, el llanto de la princesita llenó la habitación y la reina gimió llevándose una mano a la frente, aunque al menos eso hizo sonreír a las mujeres mayores.

Horas después, justo luego de terminar la cena, Momo y Rangiku fueron a hablar con el rey. Y la ex Kurosaki no pudo evitar seguirlas, aprovechando que Gin e Izuru se habían ofrecido como los secuestradores de Shimo en el momento justo.

Ellas llegaron frente a la puerta del héroe de guerra y los guardias se apartaron por orden de la princesa, mientras que ella se ocultaba en el rincón del pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda justo en frente.

Momo golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-¿Karin?- se estremeció al oírlo decir su nombre, pero luego se concentró solo en no revelar su presencia a las mujeres, porque estaba segura de que los guardias la habían notado pero por supuesto que no dirían nada.

-Soy yo, Shiro-chan.- informó su hermana-en-ley, apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

-Vete, Hinamori.- la decepción en su voz era palpable.

-¡Tienes que escucharla! ¡Sí no vas a escucharme a mí al menos escúchala a ella!- saltó Rangiku como si ya no soportara callarse más.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Matsumoto.- su voz era fría y cortante. –Tome mi decisión. Acéptalo.-

-¡No voy a aceptar que arruines tu vida! ¡Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado! ¡Simplemente no entiendo porque quieres dejarla ir después de todo lo que lloraste cuando se marchó! ¡Y ahora la traje de vuelta y te portas de esta forma! ¡No te entiendo!- ¿lloró? ¿Por qué eso era lo que más le llamó la atención de todo lo que dijo?

-Te dije que no quería que volvieras a hablar de eso.- sonó a la defensiva. –No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma. No eres mi madre, eres una simple consejera que ni para eso sirve.-

Rangiku retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, con los ojos abiertos y heridos, y Karin hubiera saltado en su defensa de no ser porque Momo se adelantó.

-¡No le hables así, bastardo hijo de puta!- la boca de todos cayó ante el fuerte insulto que había dicho la supuestamente dulce princesa, hasta le pareció oír una exclamación ahogada del otro lado de la puerta. -¡Sí, eso eres! ¡Eso es lo que quieres ser! ¡Quieres pensarte a ti mismo como el hijo de una mujer horrible cuando siempre hemos tenido a Rangiku-san e Ichimaru-san dándonos el cariño puro que todo huérfano miserable como nosotros desea tener!- lágrimas se deslizaban furiosamente por sus ojos. Al parecer Toshiro había terminado por contarle todo lo que había pasado con la anterior reina. -¡Si vas a insultar a alguien, que sea a esa mujer mala que solo fingía querernos! ¡No a nuestra verdadera madre de corazón que por alguna razón siempre quiso a niños callejeros piojosos como nosotros!- sollozó. -¡¿Crees que eres la única víctima aquí?! ¡Ella también me odiaba! ¡No tienes idea de las cosas que me decía!- se abrazó a sí misma y la mayor de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarla. -¡Para ti todo solo se trata sobre una sola cosa! ¡Tú, tú y tú! ¡Egoísta, egoísta!- se soltó del abrazo de su definitivamente-madre y se largó corriendo.

-¡¿Ves lo que provocas?!- Rangiku se quedó mirando a la puerta, como esperando algo. –Y ni siquiera así tienes las agallas de salir…- suspiró. –Olvídalo. Te mereces que Karin-chan se vaya y no regresé… Solo lamento que Shimo-chan tenga un padre tan egoísta.-

Sin más, Rangiku se fue siguiendo el camino por el que Momo se había ido.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, asimilando todo lo que acababa oír, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a Gin con su hija dormida en brazos. Él le dio a la niña y luego se fue derecho a la puerta del rey. Al ser el general, los soldados volvieron a apartarse.

-Yo sé por qué haces lo que haces, Shiro-chan.- Gin fue directo al punto al llegar frente a la puerta, su sonrisa un poco más espeluznantes que de costumbre. –Y sabes que ellas tienen razón, estás siendo egoísta.-

-Lo sé…- sorprendentemente, Toshiro contestó, pesé a que ella pensó que no lo haría luego de tanto silencio de su parte.

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, niño? Tu padre no crió a un cobarde.- ahora frunció el ceño, cualquier rastro de su sonrisa ido. –Tu esposa acaba de irse, por cierto…- mintió de un modo muy convincente. –Y dijo que jamás regresaría.-

-Bien… eso es lo que quería…- su voz salió temblorosa y quebrada.

-Mientes, dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que querías realmente? Yo ya lo sé, porque te conozco, niño, pero quiero saber si al menos tienes las agallas para admitirlo en voz alta.- desafió.

-Yo…- su voz salió estrangulada, y de repente le pareció oír un sollozo. –Yo no quería verlas…-

-¿Por qué?- ahora el tono del mayor era un poco menos duro.

-¡Porque no lo soportaría!- exclamó fuertemente, como si hubiera tenido que arrancárselo del alma para admitirlo. –Karin iba a volver aquí… paseándose por mi vida haciendo todo más brillante y a la vez matándome con sus palabras y su desprecio… e iba a traer a mi hija… a la que yo amaría y sin la que no soportaría vivir… Y luego ellas se iban a volver a ir y… ¿Cómo esperas que viva con eso? No soy tan masoquista… yo… no puedo soportar amarlas tanto y no tenerlas a mi lado… No quiero vivir así… solo pudiendo respirar libremente las contadas ocasiones en las que pueda tenerlas cerca… No quiero obligar a Karin a tener que soportarme, y mi hija merece algo mejor que yo… un inútil que no puede caminar, un hombre incompleto… una basura inservible que solo trajo sufrimiento a la mujer que le dio la vida… No puedo soportarlo, Ichimaru… no soy tan fuerte…- su voz se fue haciendo más baja y más baja, y tuvo que acercarse más para oírlo correctamente, ya sin importarle esconderse.

-Entiendo.- Gin junto las manos, muy serio. –Haber perdido la capacidad de caminar te afectó más de lo que quieres demostrar… y eso es normal. Pero lo estás afrontando de manera incorrecta, de una manera que lastima a las personas que te quieren o te necesitan.- torció los labios. –Pero lo que tú deberías hacer es levantar tus manos al cielo y dar gracias de que tu esposa aún se moleste en hablarte después de todo lo que le hiciste, y sí, Ran-chan me lo conto.- frunció el ceño. –Quiero que algo te quede muy claro, niño. Tú perdiste tu título de hombre en el momento en el que le hiciste daño a tu esposa, a ninguna mujer hay que lastimarla, ni siquiera un rasguño.- declaró con ferocidad pero aun así extrañamente tranquilo. –Eres una basura desde el instante en el que la lastimaste, pero aun sirves, mientras te quede un brazo y en él un solo dedo, aun sirves. Sirves para luchar y emplear cada segundo de lo que quede de ti en hacer lo posible por facilitar la vida de tu esposa, una vida que estuviste a punto de arruinar. No tienes derecho a tener el deseo egoísta de tomar ninguna decisión sobre la vida de tu mujer y tu hija, con suerte ella es una madre increíble y te está dando la oportunidad de no fallar como padre, porque como hombre y como esposo, hace mucho que fallaste.- suspiró. –De todos modos… mentí, tu esposa aún no se fue.- ante eso, oyó algo volcarse del otro lado de la puerta. –Solo… piensa en lo que te dije.- sin más se retiró, dándole una última inclinación de cabeza.

Tipo curioso, este Ichimaru Gin.

Volvió a su habitación y dejó a su hija en su cuna, contemplándola pensativa. ¿Qué debería hacer?... La decisión era plenamente de ella, nadie más tenía derecho a poner un pero en lo que decidiera, todos sabían cómo fue su matrimonio, sin embargo… ella los tenía en cuenta.

¿Qué era lo mejor para los demás? Para su familia allá en Karakura, para Rangiku y Momo que tanto sufrían, para Juubantai, que con su rey tan deprimido probablemente necesitara de su reina… para ella… y lo más importante, para Shimo.

Estuvo considerando pros y contras toda la noche hasta que llego el día siguiente, y finalmente, había tomado una difícil decisión. Pero le pareció lo mejor para la mayoría, y principalmente para su hijita… a pesar de que no le parecía en lo absoluto lo mejor para ella misma. Pero lo dijo y lo repetiría cuantas veces fuera necesario, siempre antepondría las necesidades de su hija.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su esposo poco después de la cena, tocándola suavemente con una mano mientras que empleaba la otra mano, o el brazo más bien, para sostener a su bebé.

-¿Quién es?- lo oyó preguntar desganado y tomó una profunda respiración para infundirse valor.

-Tu reina.- contestó tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Él guardo silencio por largo rato.

-¿Qué quieres?- indagó con voz temblorosa y baja, tratando de disimular pero sin mucho éxito.

-Quiero hablar y que conozcas a tu hija.- dijo simplemente.

-Karin…- oyó su suspiro. –Ha-hay algo que necesito decirte… yo…-

-Ya lo sé.- lo frenó. –Escuche lo que dijiste ayer… todo…-

Aún más silencio.

-¿Me odias aún más?- se notó desolado, pero ella no sintió ningún tipo de empatía.

-Sí, en realidad.- se encogió de hombros con sinceridad.

-… Ya veo…- sonaba a punto de quebrarse, pero no podría haberle importado menos. -¿Vienes a anunciarme que te marchas para nunca más volver?-

-No.- suspiró. –Estuve pensando y… yo… en realidad no quiero que Shimo crezca lejos de su padre.- suspiró. Sintió el sonido morir del otro lado de la puerta. –He… he decidido quedarme en Juubantai, las dos nos quedaremos a vivir aquí. Quiero que crezca en el pueblo que va a gobernar y que tú la prepares y la ames, y estés allí cuando te necesite.- apretó los ojos con fuerza, decir esto la estaba golpeando con fuerza. –Te quiero en su vida, Toshiro.- esto era lo mejor para todos, menos para ella.

-¿Y qué pasara con tu vida?- su pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja. –Tú me odias… ¿estás… dispuesta a tolerar vivir cerca de mí… solo para que yo pueda ver más a nuestra hija por mis deseos egoístas?-

-Sí.- declaró con firmeza. –Por mi hija, yo lo hago todo.- eso quería dejarlo bien claro. –No me interesan mis sentimientos, ni los tuyos, solo quiero que asumas tus responsabilidades, y te esfuerces por ser el padre que ella merece.- aspiró aire. –Abre la puerta, Toshiro.- pidió, y esperó.

Oyó movimiento en la habitación, y en solo pocos minutos la puerta se estaba abriendo frente a ella y su hija, y por primera vez en meses, volvió a ver a su rey.

Estaba completamente demacrado, con ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello revuelto y los labios lastimados como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo casi al punto de querer arrancárselos. Tenía una capa de vendas rodeándole el cuello, y estaba sentado en una gran y obvia silla con dos grandes y obvias ruedas.

La miraba con sus odiosos ojos vulnerables, en un primer momento, solo se le quedó viendo a ella, pero luego, poco a poco, sus ojos turquesas se fueron deslizando a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y se ampliaron comenzando a brillar de una manera que nunca le había visto antes y que no podía nombrar.

-Mi… ¿mi hija?- miró con ojos aguados a la niñita curiosa que lo miraba chupándose un dedo. –Shi-Shimo…- extendió los brazos hacia ella en un gesto que casi parecía inconsciente por el modo en que luego los retiró de inmediato, pero Karin negó con la cabeza, y colocó cuidadosamente a la bebé en sus brazos, lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

Él estaba temblando, tratando de controlarse para no espantar a su hija desde su primer encuentro ya. Ella lo supervisó, indicándole cuál era la forma correcta de cargarla y acariciando el cabello de su hijita para mantenerla tranquila en lo que se adaptaba a ese torpe padre primerizo.

Algo en el fondo de lo que quedaba de su corazón que no le pertenecía exclusivamente a Shimo se enterneció ante la imagen.

Era… algo lindo, ver a Hitsugaya cargando a su mini copia exacta, con lágrimas en los ojos susurrándole palabras que no alcanzaba a oír pero se notaban reflexivas, seguramente para hacer recapacitarse a sí mismo.

Su hijita… bueno, ella era linda en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón parecía inusualmente más encantadora de lo normal en brazos de su padre, mirándolo con sus ojos del mismo color grandes e inocentes.

En realidad… tal vez pudiera acostumbrase a esto… en una pequeña medida, aunque sea.

Con su hijita con ella, no todo podía ser tan malo. Incluso con Hitsugaya Toshiro cerca.

Continuara...

Lamento la tardanza, lo hubiera subido más temprano pero por mi casa la maldita luz se está cortando demasiado o3o

Oficialmente me muero de sueño :'v Así q los personajes de Tite!

No olviden pasar a dejar su Like en mi pag de Facebook, allí subo material secreto ;D Okno xP Pero si cosas que tendrán q esperar pero yo ya tengo un Lemon ahi, así q si les interesa... Hay cosas q si les interesaran, lo aseguro xD

Qué les pareció el cap? owo

Bueno, Karin oficialmente volvera al otro reino, Gin vino! (lo amo) Toshi es bobo y Shimo adorable :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Mi Rey.

Capítulo once: Inútil.

Por una hora o dos, Karin solo se sentó en la cama de la habitación real, mirando a Hitsugaya interactuar con su hijita. Él era bastante torpe con ella en sus brazos, pero cuidadoso, en realidad se estaba esforzando mucho. Shimo parecía cómoda con él, lo miraba con mucha curiosidad pero estaba confiada y tranquila, pronto se quedó dormida. Lo dejó sostener a su hija un tiempo más antes de caminar hacia él y tomarla suavemente en sus brazos.

-Gracias…- murmuró pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, como secando lágrimas que ella no había visto. –Gracias por ser tan maravillosa.- la miró con sus ojos vulnerables y ella apartó la mirada.

-Lo hago por m… nuestra hija.- suspiró. –Toshiro, tenemos que hablar.- acostó a su bebita en la gran y mullida cama matrimonial y se sentó a su lado, mirando al albino con seriedad. –Necesito asegurarme de que serás un buen padre para nuestra hija, así que contéstame con sinceridad.- él la miró atentamente. -¿Por qué fue el intento de suicidio?-

-Yo…- pareció sorprendido por su pregunta, llevando su mano a acariciar el vendaje en su cuello. –Estaba confundido y deprimido, supongo.- suspiró y miró hacia abajo a sus piernas. –Cuando perdí la capacidad de caminar yo pensé muchas cosas horribles.- pasó una mano por su rostro. –Pensé como ya no podría visitarte ni a ti ni a nuestra hija por ser un inútil, pensé que ella podría sentir odio por tener un padre como yo, pensé… pensé que ustedes se merecían algo mejor que yo y la idea me causo tanto sufrimiento pero me convencí de que era lo correcto y que el camino más rápido a que encontraran a alguien más y que yo no pasara por el dolor de perderlas era esto.- ahuecó su garganta. –Iba a matarme, pero entonces pensé en lo mucho que realmente quería conocer a mi hija y mi mano tembló, por lo que solo me hice un rasguño en la garganta, y Tsukabishi logró salvarme a tiempo.- suspiró otra vez. –No te preocupes, ahora que ya conozco a nuestra hija y que sé que se van a quedar a mi lado, prometo que daré todo de mí para hacerlas felices hasta el día en que me muera por razones más allá de mi control.- prometió con sinceridad.

-Bien, te creeré.- asintió, feliz de que las cosas parecían estar encaminándose en conveniencia para su hija. –Mañana volveré al palacio de Karakura para traer todas nuestras pertenencias e instalarnos aquí. Mientras tanto podrás cuidar de Shimo y conocerla mejor.- tomó a la bebé en brazos y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación. –Pero Toshiro, tienes que prometer que te comportaras.- lo miró por encima del hombro. –O tomare mis cosas, tomare a mi hija, nos largaremos de aquí y tendrás suerte si vuelves a verla a ella.- advirtió.

Lo notó tragar saliva.

-Lo prometo.- bajó la cabeza. –Nunca quiero volver a hacerte daño, y jamás, JAMÁS lastimaría a nuestra hija.- aseguró recalcando ferozmente el jamás. –Sí mi amor por ti te molesta, entonces lo suprimiré.- seguía evitando mirarla. –Haré lo que sea para que permanezcan cómodas a mi lado.-

-De acuerdo.- asintió y sin más se retiró cargando a su bebita.

Dejó a la niña durmiendo en su cunita y se propuso a salir para buscar a Rangiku y contarle su decisión, pero justo en ese momento ella entró a la habitación viéndose extremadamente agotada y preocupada.

-Karin-chan.- al verla de inmediato la mayor le dio un gran abrazo. –Lo siento tanto, tratamos de hablar con el rey, pero…-

-Tranquila, Rangiku-san.- se separó de su abrazo con delicadeza. –Yo ya hable con él. Llegamos a un acuerdo y he decidido mudarme aquí de nuevo junto con mi hija, viviremos en Juubantai.- explicó y la rubia la miró con los ojos muy amplios.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida en un primer momento, pero luego chilló y se le tiró encima a darle un abrazo asfixiante quiebra-huesos. -¡¿En serio?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cielo santo, niña, tú eres un ángel!- la besó repetidas veces en las mejillas. -¡Bendito el día en el que de todas las mujeres en el mundo tú terminaste siendo mi casi-nuera y la madre de mi casi-nieta!- finalmente la soltó para que pudiera respirar. -¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad.

-Fue por ti y mi hija, Rangiku-san.- sonrió luego de tomar grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. –Así podrán crecer juntas, te lo mereces.- sabía que su casi-suegra necesitaba esta alegría en su vida, y sabía que sería una buena y divertida influencia para Shimo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasara con tu familia, querida?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tendrán que comprender y respetar mi decisión.- se frotó las sienes. –Probablemente no lo tomen muy bien. Pero esto es lo mejor para Shimo, debe crecer con sus dos padres, en el reino que un día va a gobernar.- Yuzu lloraría pero terminaría aceptándolo, era su padre el que le preocupaba, no le había contado de las cosas que el tipo con el que la casó le hizo, pero sabía que lo sospechaba.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano dejó a Shimo con Rangiku y la alentó a que la llevara a pasar tiempo con su padre mientras ella se embarcaba en un carruaje con dirección a Karakura.

Bufó dentro mientras veía el paisaje, preguntándose cuentas veces tendría que viajar en carruaje en una misma semana, o en toda su vida, para el caso.

Dividida entre reinos, entre familias, entre su mente y su corazón, entre sus sentimientos hacia Hitsugaya y su amor como madre contra su odio como mujer. Así auguraba ser su vida. Todo un completo lío.

Luego del largo viaje, llegó a su reino natal, siendo recibida por los alegres Keigo y Mizuiro que la recibieron con una sonrisa pesé a su extrañeza por verla llegar sin Shimo y sin maletas.

Planeaba ser breve y firme, ya había tomado una decisión no por su bien, sino que por el de su hija.

Al ingresar a la sala del trono, Yuzu la recibió con un enorme abrazo y muchos chillidos de alegría porque tenía mucho que contarle y eso, instalando un nudo en su garganta por la noticia que pronto tendría que darle, la cual probablemente rompería su corazón.

Su padre, sentado en el trono, despidió a uno de los duques con el cual había estado hablando y centró su atención en la menor de sus hijas, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Hija, querida! ¡Que gusto que regresaras tan pronto!- dio palmaditas de modo ridículo. –Pero dime, ¿dónde está mi bella nietecita más pequeña?- pestañeó curioso.

-Viejo…- apartó la mirada. –Shimo se quedó en el palacio de Juubantai.- soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo tanto a su progenitor como a su gemela. -Yo tome una importante decisión que merecen saber.- suspiró pesadamente. –Decidí que nos quedaremos allí en Juubantai, porque considero que es la mejor opción para mi hija.- bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. –Lo siento, pero me iré de Karakura y regresare con mi… esposo…- la palabra le salió con un gusto amargo.

No se atrevió a mirar las caras de su padre y su hermana, pero pronto pudo hacerse a una idea al menos de lo que estaba pensando su hermana al oírla llorar sollozando.

-Ay, Karin-chan.- Yuzu la envolvió en un abrazo. –Imaginó lo difícil que esto debe estar siendo para ti, te voy a extrañar pero admiró y respetó tu decisión.- sonrió comprensivamente y ella pudo respirar tranquila, pero entonces su padre habló.

-Por favor, todos abandonen esta sala inmediatamente.- ordenó y no se necesitó decir más para que todos los sirvientes y demás gente que quedaba allí se retirara, a excepción de las gemelas. –Todos excepto Karin, y eso te incluye, Yuzu.- miró con severidad a la gemela de ojos mieles, que hizo un puchero pero obedeció.

-¿De qué se trata esto, papá?- Karin lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y una ceja en alto.

Su padre se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de bajar de su trono y colocar las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Karin?- la miró severamente como pocas veces. -¿Cómo puedes volver allí y llevar a tu hija también con ese… hombre?- escupió la palabra como conteniéndose de decir algo peor. –Tú no me lo has dicho, pero sé que algo horrible te hizo para que vinieras corriendo de nuevo conmigo a la primera oportunidad. Y no puedes esperar que acepte así nada más que regreses con él.-

-Papá, este no es un asunto en el que tengas derecho a intervenir.- frunció el ceño apartando sus manos lejos de sus hombros. –Yo sé lo que hago, ya no soy una niña, ni la princesa que debe seguir tu voluntad, ahora soy una reina.- alzó la barbilla. –Sé lo que hago.-

-No puedes esperar que me contente con eso.- la miró con ojos temerosos. –Yo no dormía imaginando lo que podrías sufrir por mi culpa.-

Karin se conmovió ante sus ojos brillantes de preocupación paternal y suavizó un poco su tono.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, papá. Tú hiciste lo correcto para salvar al reino de la guerra.- a pesar de que realmente no hubiera sido necesario casarla con Hitsugaya de no ser porque el maldito se obsesionó con ella. –Y ahora Hitsugaya…- frunció el ceño, dudosa de decir la siguiente afirmación. –Cambió.- murmuró a regañadientes, una parte de ella no quería reconocer ese hecho.

-No pareces segura.- rebatió su padre sombríamente. Karin se quedó en silencio. –Hija, no creo que sea buena idea dejar a ese hombre criar a tu hija. Ni siquiera creo que sea buena idea que los sigas viendo o visitando. Sé que es el héroe de guerra, pero no ha sido un buen marido contigo y no podemos tener la certeza de que será un buen padre. ¿Qué harás si de repente decide hacerle daño a tu hija?-

-¡Papá!- regañó. –Mira, reconozco que a mí no me… trató nada bien.- las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el recuerdo, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. –Pero ese asunto ya está en el pasado, y ni él es tan monstruoso como para hacerle daño a una niña, mucho menos a su hija.- de alguna manera jamás lo había visto como alguien capaz de hacerle daño a su propia familia, a excepción de ella porque antes la había visto como de su propiedad, pero ahora se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro que ella no le pertenecía, ni a nadie. –Te lo dije, cambió, y ahora me escucha.- insistió. –Y si se atreve a hacer otra ofensa, ahí es cuando regresare a Karakura, pero antes quiero darle esa oportunidad, no por mí, sino por mi hija.-

Su padre la contempló en silencio por un momento, antes de suspirar.

-Bien, hija mía.- se frotó la nuca. –Sé que eres inteligente y astuta, siempre he confiado en tu juicio y confiare ahora solo porque te veo muy convencida.- sonrió tristemente. –Te visitaremos y tú igual visítanos cuando quieras con tu hija, y sí quieres regresar, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.- le dio un abrazo y ella lo permitió sin resistencia, abrazándolo también.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, papá.- afirmó aliviada de no tener que marcharse furiosa con él. –Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero debo ir por mis cosas y volver a Juubantai. Les escribiré.- prometió.

Fue a su habitación y junto todas sus cosas y las de Shimo. Pasó otra hora despidiéndose de su hermana, el idiota de Jinta, los gemelitos y sacándose de encima a su padre que había vuelto a su actitud infantil.

Habló con Kouzu y le comentó su decisión, a lo que él se vio muy sorprendido y pesé a los amigos que había hecho en Karakura, decidió seguirla a Juubantai. Tendría que juntar sus cosas y despedirse por lo que decidió mejor partir a la mañana siguiente llevándose a Mei consigo también.

Luego de eso ella volvió al carruaje que la había estado esperando y Keigo y Mizuiro la ayudaron a llevar y subir las maletas, por lo que aprovechó a despedirse de ellos también, riendo por las lágrimas ridículas pero entrañables de Keigo y el intento de Mizuiro de parecer completamente indiferente a la situación. Los extrañaría, extrañaría a todos en el lugar donde se crió.

Llegó de vuelta a Juubantai ya entrada en la noche y de inmediato corrió a la habitación real a ver a su hija, entrando sin tocar a tiempo para encontrar a Hitsugaya sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos, arrullando suavemente, con su mirada cálida fija en ella, mientras que Matsumoto estaba tirada en un sofá dormida con una botella de sake en la mano.

Se quedó parada quieta en la entrada, contemplando la escena del rey monstruo siendo un padre tan dedicado y tierno con su descendencia, que se notaba muy cómoda y confiada durmiendo en sus brazos. Tal vez esto de quedarse aquí realmente era una buena idea después de todo. Decidió dejar de acechar en las sombras como una acosadora e hizo notar su presencia, a lo que de inmediato el albino se puso rígido y la volteó a ver con ojos amplios.

-Regresaste.- solo dijo y ella rodó los ojos.

-Claro, ni que fuera a abandonar a mi hija aquí.- ironizó con frialdad. -¿Cómo se comportó hoy? ¿No hubo problemas?- amaba a su chiquita, pero sabía que podía ponerse un poco intratable, más si ella no estaba cerca.

-No, en absoluto.- sonrió un poco, viendo con adoración a la niña. –Ella es un ángel.-

-Sí, lo es.- se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas y tendió los brazos para tomar a la niña. –Dámela, tengo que alimentarla, debe tener mucha hambre.- la había alimentado mucho en la mañana antes de irse y probablemente le habían dado leche, pero obvio seguía necesitando beber del pecho de su madre más de una vez al día.

-Oh, claro.- se la dio sin peros y ella fue a sentarse en la cama, desatándose el kimono mientras despertaba a Shimo. -¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Le doy de comer a tu hija.- dijo tranquilamente sin inmutarse por su chillido.

Bajó un lado del kimono y dejó su pecho al descubierto para que su hija bebiera, cosa que hizo ansiosa. Ja, sabía que había extrañado eso, la pequeña glotona.

-¡V-ve a hacer eso a otro lado!- siguió chillando él tapándose los ojos.

-Oh, por favor, solo la estoy amamantando, y no es como si fueras a ver algo que no has visto antes.- volvió a rodar los ojos.

Él se sonrojó rojo cereza y, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se fue como pudo maniobrando la silla de ruedas hasta salir de la habitación, chocándose con un librero, una pared y la puerta antes de finalmente lograr salir de la habitación.

Karin una vez más rodó los ojos, sintiéndose también como si pudiera reír pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

De pronto, Rangiku simplemente despertó de golpe, mirándola con ojos adormilados, antes de tomar otro sorbo de la pequeña botella de Sake y sellarla y guardarla en su amplio escote.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Ya regresaste, que bien!- habló solo con el más leve de los indicios de alcohol en su voz. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado el padre de su hija la capacidad de no sonar como borracho aun cuando se haya bebido media cantina. -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- preguntó preocupada obviamente por la reacción de su familia.

-Yuzu lo aceptó de buenas a primeras, pero costó convencer a mi padre, y creo que aun así me dejó ir muy desconfiado.- hizo una mueca. –Voy a echarlos de menos.- suspiró.

-Seguro que sí, querida. Realmente eres muy fuerte por tolerar esto.- la miró con ojos compasivos. –Pero de cualquier forma, ¿Ikami-kun accedió a volver o decidió quedarse? Y, ¿trajiste a tu yegua?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Sí, él accedió aunque le dije que no estaba obligado a seguirme siempre, y mañana traerá a Mei con él cuando venga.-

-Ya veo, ya veo.- asintió. –Y, querida, con respecto al divorcio… ¿planeas seguir adelante con él?- la miró intrigante.

-Claro.- contestó simplemente. -¿Por qué?- alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, es que no lo veo conveniente en las circunstancias actuales.- se cruzó de brazos solemnemente. –Quiero decir que es inapropiado que te divorcies de él ahora que volverás a vivir aquí, o bien, por lo menos no es recomendable.-

-Explícate.- la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí te divorcias de él, dejaras de ser la reina, y no tendrás tanta autoridad sobre lo que él o el consejo puedan querer decidir sobre Shimo-chan en el futuro. Sin mencionar que tampoco tendrás derecho si quieres estar involucrada en los asuntos del reino, cosa que yo sé que te interesa.- explicó.

-Es cierto.- concedió. –Pero no tengo deseos de seguir siendo su esposa.- rebatió.

-Y yo lo comprendo, pero no es realmente la gran cosa, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tienes al rey en la palma de tu mano y tú eres completamente la dominante en la relación.-

-Ese es el punto. No quiero que seamos una relación.- hizo una mueca.

-Oh, permíteme diferir, querida. Ustedes tienen una hija, tienen una relación, hasta el fin de sus días.- declaró y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. –Y creo que sería más conveniente para ti y para tu hija que tú continúes siendo la reina al menos hasta que surja un tercero que amerite disolución por el interés de uno u otro.-

-¿Y a qué se supone que te refieres con eso?- no creía haberlo entendido.

-Me refiero a que tú te enamores de otro hombre, querida, o a que él se enamore de otra mujer, y quieran volverse a casar, obvio.-

Karin se quedó mirando pensativa a la pared de la habitación acariciando distraídamente el cabello de su hijita, pensando. ¿Ella queriendo volver a casarse con alguien más? ¿Él enamorándose de otra mujer?

Su ceja se retorció con molestia ante la idea, sin ninguna razón coherente en lo absoluto.

-Oh, entonces está bien.- se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer casual. –Me quedare casada con él hasta que surja "un tercero" que acabe de una vez este matrimonio de quinta.- murmuró bruscamente.

-Wow, ok.- no pareció haberse esperado la tosquedad en su tono. –Entonces solo… avísame sí te enamoras.- le guiñó un ojo y Karin se decidió a salir de esa habitación de una vez antes de que el monarca pudiera regresar.

Acostó a Shimo en su cunita, encontrando con agrado que los sirvientes ya habían acomodado todo en su lugar, dejando las maletas en un rincón del cuarto.

Se acostó a dormir y pronto se despertó a la madrugada con el llanto de su hija. Ella siempre lloraba a la madrugada cuando más cansada estaba su pobre madre… que angelito adorable.

Fue a desayunar no muy temprano llevando a su hijita después de horas de darse un baño demasiado lleno de salpicaduras ambas juntas creando un desastre en el baño, pesé a que fue muy divertido de todas maneras.

Encontró a Hitsugaya ya desayunando, con su enfermera Kyoshi Nikita, Niki, sentada a su lado, pero eso fue opacado de inmediato cuando Matsumoto llegó corriendo al comedor anunciándole que Kouzu ya estaba aquí.

De inmediato dejó a su pequeña con su padre y fue corriendo a recibir a su amigo y a Mei, por supuesto.

Abrazó a su chica equina un largo rato, y luego le dio un gran abrazo a Kouzu y lo jaló al comedor para que desayunara con ella y recobrara fuerzas del extenuante viaje en caballo desde Karakura a Juubantai.

Cuando los dos amigos llegaron al comedor en compañía de la rubia de gran delantera, notaron que el rey ni siquiera había terminado su desayuno con tal de prestarle atención a su hija y hacerla reír jugueteando con su cara y su cabello, jalándolo dolorosamente de ellos pero sin ser apartada porque era obvio que Hitsugaya malcriaría a su primogénita.

Niki tampoco había terminado su desayuno, mirando con una sonrisa dulce el espectáculo que montaban padre e hija.

Karin frunció el ceño, conteniéndose de decir barra gruñirle a Niki que no tenía por qué estar mirando a su marido y a su hija de esa forma. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿A caso no tenía mejores cosas que hacer? ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de verlos?!

Se cruzó de brazos y pisoteó fuertemente su camino hasta su asiento, siendo seguida vacilante por Matsumoto y su amigo. Eso pareció llamar la atención de los tres que ya estaban en la mesa, y Karin hubiera exigido de inmediato que le devolviera a su hija, pero justo en ese momento notó algo bastante… interesante.

Kouzu y Niki se quedaron mirándose.

Los ojos celestes de su amigo se quedaron enclavados en los celestes aún más claros de la chica, que lo miraba con la misma intensidad. Karin y Rangiku compartieron una mirada, con sus cejas arqueándose. ¿Oh?

-Oh, claro, permítanme presentarlos.- miró del chico dulce a la chica dulce. –Niki, él es mi amigo Ikami Kouzu. Kouzu, ella es la enfermera de mi marido, Kyoshi Nikita.- miró expectante sus reacciones en lo que arrastraba a Kouzu a sentarse junto a Niki.

-E-es un placer.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, inclinando torpemente la cabeza.

Su casi-suegra le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, y pareció querer decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Gin entró a la habitación y todo lo demás desapareció para ella.

-Karin, creo que la niña tiene hambre.- murmuró Toshiro llevando su atención lejos de cómo Kouzu y Niki seguían mirándose. –No ha dejado de babear desde que llegaste.- parecía divertido y enternecido por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Glotona.- rió tomándola en sus brazos lejos de los de él. -No tienes remedio.- sonrió con ternura, besándole la frente.

Bajó un lado de su kimono cuidando que Kouzu y Gin no la vieran, principalmente Gin, porque ese tipo era escalofriante, y se dispuso a alimentar a su niña mientras tomaba el desayuno escuchando las conversaciones alegres del matrimonio de mayor edad.

Urahara y Tessai se sumaron poco después, y tuvo que admitirse que se sentía bastante a gusto en Juubantai, desayunando con estas personas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada y que adoraban a su princesita, aunque extrañaba a su familia, no se sentía nada mal pasar tiempo con lo que consideraba una segunda familia.

Después de terminar de desayunar, Niki se llevó al rey tomando la silla de ruedas, despidiéndose mirando un segundo más de lo necesario a Kouzu.

Rangiku de inmediato echó a Gin y a todos los otros hombres y las dos abordaron a Kouzu, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y esa chica?- Karin entrecerró los ojos, tratando de no hablar muy fuerte para no despertar a su hija que ahora dormía.

-N-nada.- contestó él vacilante.

-¡Oh, vamos! Vi cómo se miraban, eso no es cosa de "nada", querido.- la voluptuosa sonrió, ansiosa por otro buen chisme, de seguro. –Ahí hay química, no me engañas, casi puedo olerla.- olfateó el aire como para comprobar sus palabras. –Sip, huele a amor floreciendo.- guiñó un ojo.

-N-no sé por qué hacen tanto drama con esto, acabo de conocerla.- se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas infantilmente. –A-admito que es… linda y todo, ¡pero no tienen por qué interrogarme al respecto!- chilló ruborizado e indignado.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido novia o te has enamorado antes, Ikami-kun?- siguió interrogando la mayor ignorando toda protesta.

-No y no.- Kouzu suspiró resignado al interrogatorio. –Debería ir a instalarme a la cocina así que…- trató de zafar.

-Oh, claro. Prepara un delicioso platillo para impresionar a Niki.- Karin sonrió con burla al verlo sonrojarse más, pero él no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar en ese momento.

-¡Cielo santo, Karin-chan! ¡Esto es un romance en potencia! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para jugar de cupido juntas!- chilló emocionada.

-Eh, no lo sé.- hizo una mueca. Esto sonaba a algo que haría Yuzu, no ella.

-Oh, vamos.- hizo un mohín. –Momo-chan y yo siempre soñamos con actuar de cupidos para Toshiro algún día pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos.- torció los labios. –Y ahora ella no está y tú eres como una hija para mí, es nuestra oportunidad para hacer cosas de chicas juntas.- la miró con ojos brillantes.

-No son "cosas de chicas", se trata de la vida amorosa de dos personas.- señaló con sequedad.

-Pff, detalles.- agitó la mano despectivamente. -¡Vamos, es obvio que a tu amiguito le gusto la chica! Le estarías haciendo un favor.- volvió a guiñar su ojo.

-Agh.- Karin gimió disgustada. –No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero… Adelante, vamos, hagámoslo.- cedió y su casi-suegra chillo de alegría para celebrar, dándole un abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar a su bebé en sus brazos.

Entonces, comenzó la operación Juntar a las medias cerezas (porque esos dos eran demasiado dulces para ser naranjas), y también algo así como una apuesta, porque Rangiku dudaba de su capacidad para emparejar, y a la reina se le había ocurrido salir con la gran idea de que podría juntarlos antes que ella, y se volvió una competencia con libros o Sake de premio dependiendo la ganadora.

-Así que, Karin-san, ¿qué quieres que prepare para el rey y su enfermera esta ocasión?- indagó Kouzu con mala cara enclavado en la cocina trabajando frente a los hornos, un mes después de su retorno a Juubantai.

-En realidad, esta vez quería que vinieras a unirte a nosotros en nuestra merienda en el jardín.- sonrió inocentemente, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones tras su invitación, aunque probablemente ya las sospechara.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a merendar con el rey?- la miró preocupado cuando ella borró su sonrisa.

-Con él y nuestra hija.- corrigió fríamente. –Te estaré esperando allá, lleva comida para cuatro y no tardes.- sin más se retiró al otro lado de la cocina a preparar una papilla para su bebita de ahora cinco meses.

-Sí, sí.- lo oyó exclamar desde lejos. –Y feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.- la felicitó de dientes para afuera, todavía algo molesto, por lo que hizo caso omiso de él, teniendo sus propias razones para estar molesta.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Hitsugaya, era cierto, Niki siempre estaba cuidándolo así que sí quería encontrar una excusa para acercarla a Kouzu lo ideal era tener cenas juntos, entre otras excusas para acercar a los dos de ojos celestes.

No le gustaba nada, pero aprendió a ignorar su presencia y todo sobre él a menos que tuviera que ver con su hija, por lo demás, para ella él no existía, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía lograr, pero a veces le costaba contener sus ganas de comenzar a gritarle histéricamente sin ninguna razón en específico.

Terminó la papilla y se fue de la cocina para tomar rumbo al jardín, donde ya estaban instalados bajo una gran sombrilla para cubrirlos del sol Hitsugaya en su silla de ruedas sosteniendo a su pequeña con Niki sentada a su lado haciéndole mimos.

Frunció el ceño al ver la mano de la enfermera en el hombro del rey y se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, dejando la papilla en la mesilla y tomando a su hija sin previo aviso, a lo que los dos que la habían estado cuidando la miraron interrogante pero ella solo se bajó un lado de la Yukata para darle de comer a su hija, que prefería primero la leche y luego la papilla, la pequeña exigente.

-¡Karin-chan!- Rangiku llegó pavoneándose contenta del brazo de su marido. -¡Te llegaron unas cartas, querida!- agitó cuatro sobres que seguramente venían desde sus familiares.

-Oh, gracias.- sonrió tomando los sobres, comprobando que efectivamente pertenecían a su padre, sus hermanos, y una también era de su cuñada Momo, que considerada.

-Y feliz cumpleaños, querida.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiró junto a su esposo, que también la felicitó pero sin verdadero interés, no perdiendo el tiempo en seguir a su mujer como perrito.

-Oh, ¿es su cumpleaños, reina?- Niki le sonrió lindamente. –Feliz cumpleaños.-

-Gracias, Niki.- correspondió su sonrisa, pero luego notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. –Oh, es Kouzu.- vio a su amigo venir atiborrado de bandejas. –Parece tener las manos muy llenas, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarlo?- le dijo a la enfermera, que no protestó y de inmediato se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo. Perfecto.

-Karin.- Hitsugaya la llamó y ella solo lanzó un gruñido en señal de que lo escuchaba mientras dejaba de darle el pecho a Shimo y comenzaba darle de su papilla. –F-feliz c-cumpleaños.- felicitó vacilante.

Lo miró solo por el más breve de los segundos.

-Gracias.- agradeció secamente.

-¿Cuántos años cumples?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

-Veinte años.- siguió contestando con sequedad, dándole una cucharada de la papilla a su hijita cuidando que no se le escape de la boca. –Tú… habías cumplido años un mes antes de que nazca Shimo, ¿cierto?- recordó de algo que le dijo Rangiku y lo notó asentir. -¿Cuánto cumpliste?- había olvidado su edad.

-Veintidós.- se frotó la nuca. –En realidad solo te llevo dos años y medio.- se vio en la necesidad de murmurar.

Gruñó a modo de contestación sin prestarle real atención, su hija no dejaba de escupir la papilla pesé a que ella sabía que le gustaba.

Pareció que él diría algo más, pero en ese momento Kouzu y Niki llegaron cargando las bandejas charlando animadamente.

Desde ese entonces, Hitsugaya se animaba a hablarle mucho más seguido, y ella solo le contestaba de mala gana a lo que sea que dijera, preguntándose cuándo notaría lo mucho que apenas toleraba tenerlo cerca ni que le dirigiera la palabra.

Pasó un mes más y Shimo agarró la molesta tendencia a querer comerse todo, por lo que había que mantener una estrecha vigilancia.

Una vez, mientras ella la sostenía en el comedor, trató de llevarse a la boca un cuchillo, pero afortunadamente Toshiro llegó a avisarle a tiempo y pudo quitárselo antes de que lograra su cometido.

Otro mes, siete meses de vida y su hija no dejaba de llorar desesperadamente, asustándola mucho tanto a ella como a Hitsugaya. Tuvo que venir Momo, que tenía un poco de conocimiento en este ámbito, y descubrió que la razón de tanto llanto era que le estaban saliendo los dientitos.

Ocho meses y Shimo balbuceaba sin parar todo el día, tratando de imitar las palabras que escuchaba. Aplaudía y se reía de formar adorable, y Karin le hacía más y más peinaditos porque era tan linda, incluso le enseñó a Toshiro a hacerle pequeñas trenzas sin lastimarla, en lo que resulto ser sorprendentemente metódico y muy cuidadoso.

Y no importa cuánto trataron el rey y la reina de hacer que su primogénita dijera como primera palabra mamá o papá, la que se llevó el premio fue Rangiku, que casi deja sordo a medio palacio después de chillar tan fuerte de la emoción cuando la primera palabra más o menos clara que dijo la princesita fue una versión bebé de la palabra "abuela".

Si alguna vez existieron un rey y una reina que sintieron envidia por la suerte de una consejera, esos fueron ellos.

Noveno mes, Shimo se volvió un mini torbellino adorable, que tenía a todo el palacio corriendo tras ella. Sip, la princesita empezó a gatear, gatear por todas partes, todo el tiempo. Seguía babeando las cosas, pero ahora parecía más interesada en los juguetes, sobre todo los que tenían campanitas, le encantaba agitarlas, también había agarrado la mala costumbre de tirar sus cosas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, o al menos así lo hizo hasta que recibió una pequeña reprimenda de sus dos padres, que fue un regaño suave que la tuvo llorando una hora con ellos conteniéndose de consolarla, pero al menos después de eso dejó de romper las cosas. Ya decía papá y mamá con fluidez, aunque eso no haría a Rangiku desistir de seguir mofándose por haber sido la primera.

Las cosas en el reino iban bien, por mientras. Ahora ella acompañaba a su marido a las reuniones del consejo y participaba de las decisiones. Tenían un gran número de pedidos de reinos extranjeros para apoyarlos económicamente debido a las pérdidas de la guerra, y el consejo quería rechazarlos a todos, pero Karin pidió revaluar la situación y dar la ayuda con un precio, por supuesto, que incluiría el recibir gratis algún producto que el reino débil tuviera en exceso por todos los años que les costara pagar la deuda. Esto le pareció una buena idea conveniente al Consejo y Toshiro la felicitó alabando su habilidad para manipular a los idiotas seniles del Consejo, cosa que hasta la hizo contener una risa porque ella la primera vez que los vio en serio lo primero que pensó fue que eran unos idiotas seniles.

Diez meses y ya era imprescindible que siempre hubiera alguien vigilando atentamente a la bebé, que quería tocar todo, examinar todo como si cada cosa fuera más fascinante que la otra, y se había vuelto muy inquieta también. Gateaba más que nunca y hasta se paraba con ayuda, luego sola en su cuna, y después trató hasta de hacerlo sola, pero a Karin le daba demasiado miedo dejarla intentarlo y la rodeaba con los brazos, cosa que la ponía de mal humor.

Fue poco a poco que Shimo accedió a que se le permitiera pararse sola en el círculo protector de los brazos de su madre. Poco a poco, ella empezó a aprender a caminar en lo que Karin tomaba sus manitas con las suyas y guiaba sus pasos, sonriéndole y alentándola.

Eran momentos muy felices, pero la ex Kurosaki no podía evitar sentir un pinchacito de tristeza al observar la inmensa nostalgia e impotencia en los ojos de Toshiro al verla enseñarle a caminar a su hijita desde la silla de ruedas, observando desde lejos sin poder participar. Él realmente había sido un padre muy presente y dedicado, y le provocaba mucha pena ver lo dolido que estaba por no poder formar parte de algo tan importante en la vida de su heredera.

Llegaron los once meses de vida de su princesita y ella ya se notaba mucho más inteligente, señalando cosas y nombrándolas en su idioma bebé, hablaba mucho más y parecía tener más en claro lo que quería. Ya tenía dientes y hasta insistía en comer solita, quitándole la cuchara de las manos para llevarse ella misma la papilla a la boca, aunque seguía prefiriendo el beber del pecho. Estaba progresando mucho en el aprender a caminar, pero aún no lo lograba solita.

Llegó el cumpleaños número veintitrés de Toshiro y la princesa Momo vino de visita al palacio, junto con su marido y muchas maletas, anunciándoles a todos la sorpresa de que se iban a quedar un mes entero en el palacio para no tener que estar yendo y viviendo por todas las fiestas que se les aglomeraba en el fin e inicio de año.

Karin estaba encantada con la idea, sobre todo porque Shimo estaba cerca de dar su primer paso y quería que todos lo presenciaran.

A la hora de la cena, ordenó a los sirvientes correr un poco la mesa para tener más espacio y colocó a Shimo en el piso parada mientras la sostenía arrodillada, apreciando con ternura la mirada de determinación en sus ojitos turquesas y su peinado en una coleta bien peinada adornada por algunas flores.

Carraspeó para que la charla cesara y todos fijaran su atención en ella y su hija.

-Damas y caballeros.- masculló teatralmente haciendo reír a varios. –Estamos aquí reunidos porque a la bella princesita de Juubantai quiso darle un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial a su papi.- miró a Toshiro, que tenía sus ojos fijos en su hija. –Pero también decidió invitarlos ya que estaban aquí de colados.- más risas. –Ahora, guarden silencio absoluto por favor, y sean testigos de la más grande hazaña hasta ahora que nuestra heredera ha estado ensayando.- terminó con el tonito bobo y se inclinó más cerca de su hijita. -¿Lista, mi vida?- susurró en su oído, sonriendo enormemente cuando ella le contesto con un "sí, mami" en idioma bebé.

Confiando en la miradita de determinación en sus ojitos, soltó a la bebita dejándola pararse en sus dos pies por sí sola y le hizo porras animándola cuando la vio dar un tambaleante pasito.

-¡Wow! ¡Está caminando!- Momo brinco de la emoción en su asiento.

Shimo dio otro paso y Karin la seguía de cerca, confiaba en ella pero eso no significaba que fuera arriesgarse a que se lastimara.

Dio otro paso, y otro, tambaleante pero sin caer, sonriendo pero mirando atentamente a sus piecitos, pero luego alzó la vista y cambió su rumbo derecho a caminar hacia su padre, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Karin sonrió al verla tomar más confianza en sus pasitos al dirigirse hacia su papá, pero entonces la pequeña extendió los brazos hacia él y trastabilló, tropezándose y a punto de caer de cara golpeándose con una de las grandes ruedas de la silla de ruedas del rey, pero por más que el rey y la reina se lanzaron a tomarla en brazos desesperadamente, fue Niki quien alcanzó a tomarla en brazos primero antes de que llegara a golpearse.

De inmediato la ex Kurosaki la agarró y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro para no asustarla y que creyera que acababa de hacer algo malo o probablemente se traumaría y no querría volver a intentarlo.

-¡Muy bien, mi vida, muy bien!- le dio muchos besitos hasta hacerla reír y dar palmadas. Bien, no se traumaría. Entonces, notó a Toshiro posar las manos en las ruedas y comenzar a retirarse lo más rápido que podía del comedor. –Ehh… Rangiku-san, cuida a Shimo, por favor.- le dio a la niña y siguió a su esposo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. -¡Toshiro, espera!- lo llamó.

-¡Déjame solo, por favor!- gritó entrando a un cuarto cualquiera, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta ella alcanzó a meterse a lo que era un almacenamiento de cajas a oscuras, que solo iluminaba tenuemente la luz del pasillo.

-No de nuevo esta mierda del "veté por favor".- rodó los ojos. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Es muy importante para la bebé tener tu apoyo como su padre en un momento como este y tú no puedes…-

-¿Apoyo?- sonrió amargamente. -¿Cómo esperas que la apoye?- apartó la mirada, sus ojos aguándose. –Ni siquiera puedo tomarla en brazos sin ayuda, no cuando camina hacia mí, yo… no la alcanzaba. No es que no llegara, no la alcancé porque soy un inútil.- bajó la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza la pared con el puño. –No pude ayudarla, casi dejó que se lastime solo por… por esta mierda.- golpeó con furia la silla a la que estaba condenado. –No puedo apoyarla.- sollozó.

-Toshiro.- conmoviéndose un poco por su dolor, Karin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo alzar la vista. –Deja de decir esas cosas tan horribles.- mandó con fiereza. –No eres un inútil, y puedes apoyar a tu hija, y no necesitas correr detrás de ella para hacerlo. Solo sonríele, dile que la amas, que estás orgulloso.- sonrió alentadoramente. –Es todo lo que necesita.- aseguró.

-Karin…- él se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y ella pensó que finalmente lo había hecho comprender y que dejara de decir tantas idioteces, pero entonces lo sintió.

Sintió sus labios presionarse contra los suyos.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante el toque frío, pero suave y dulce, tímido y vacilante mientras tiernamente moldeaba su boca con la suya. Y entonces le dio una gran bofetada que le volteó el rostro y dejó su mejilla roja.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HICISTE?!- los recuerdos llovieron frenéticos en su mente, horribles, frescos como si hubieran sido ayer. –Estábamos bien…- sollozó, con las lágrimas cayendo sin remedio por sus mejillas. –Todo estaba bien…- escupió al suelo, limpiándose la boca desesperadamente. -¡¿Por qué lo arruinaste?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ARRUINAS TODO?!- volvió a abofetearlo, fuerte y en el mismo lugar. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sollozó tapándose los ojos como si eso pudiera lograr que dejara de ver todos los recuerdos espantosos.

-¡L-lo siento!- tartamudeó él desesperadamente, como si no supiera que hacer o qué decir. –N-no… no sé qué me pasó… P-perdóname…- su voz era pequeña, arrepentida. –Perdón… s-solo que… s-sabes que te amo y yo… no me pude controlar, yo…-

-¡Deja de hablarme de amor!- eso era lo peor que podía hacerle, eran como dagas en su corazón. -¡No me importa tu amor, no quiero tu amor!- siguió sollozando.

-Pero lo tienes.- su voz de pronto cobró algo de valor. –Lo tienes y yo haría lo que sea por ti. Te amo, en serio, si hay algo que pueda…-

-¡CÁLLATE!- lo cortó de manera contundente. –Y entiéndelo.- lo miró ferozmente a través de sus lágrimas. -No importa cuántas veces digas que me amas, te odio, y ya es demasiado tarde para que cambies eso.- él pareció mortalmente devastado y ella no sintió más compasión alguna. –Mételo en tu cabeza, y agradece que no me voy y me llevó a mi hija en este momento.- volvió a escupir al suelo y se fue de allí solo para correr a su habitación, donde se lanzó a su cama a llorarse la vida esperando que Rangiku o Momo decidieran secuestrar a Shimo y cuidarla por esta noche.

Ella estaba demasiado destrozada y sumida en el odio y el rencor como para ser lo que su hija necesitaba en ese momento. Era un fracaso como madre, una inútil. Y todo era culpa de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Continuara...

Holaaaaaa! :D

Lamento el retraso, pero he estado algo enferma, y estoy a fin de año y tengo q cerrar todas mis materias bien o sera precioso tiempo de vacaciones perdido y excusas, excusas, excusas :v

Bueno, lamento mucho si he estado dando demasiado la lata con este fic nwnU Pero tengo que desarrollarlo cuidadosamente para lograr darle el final que quiero darle y me temo que cada parrafo es necesario así que si les gusta lean y si no solo esperen mis OS's xP

No sé, pero ultimamente me ha tocado ver a personas que leen historias mías que realmente no les gustan pero las leen porq en general les gusta el resto de lo q yo escribo, y amados lectores, no tienen por qué xD No van a herir mis sentimientos si no les gusta algo o varias cosas de lo q escribo, yo soy la primera q entiende cuando a alguien le desagrada mi contenido, sé que soy muy WTF o dramatica o cursi o todo junto XD

Jeje, hablando de WTF, dramatico y cursi, estoy segura de q este cap lo fue :'v Pero era necesario para la trama o3o

Pero para q no me odien, en mi pagina de Facebook mañana dejare lo q es el titulo del proximo capitulo, q estoy segura les dara una idea muy buena de lo q va a pasar ;D

Mmm, veo q este fic ha creado bastante polemica, más de la q esperaba :P No se preocupen, ahora todo parece oscuro, pero quién sabe lo q pasara mañana owo

Ahora, volvemos a las elecciones XP Qué quieren q sea lo proximo q suba? Capítulo 12 de Mi Rey? O One-shot? Decidan! n.n

Ok, ya dejo de joder y los personajes del Kubo xS

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

Mi Rey.

Capítulo doce: Perdonar.

Llorar hasta dormir era algo que Karin hacía mucho no hacía, de hecho, era algo que nunca había hecho, a excepción de una sola vez, una sola noche, _esa_ noche, su noche de bodas.

Se despertó poco antes de que amaneciera por un llamado a su puerta y un leve sonido de llanto del otro lado.

-Karin-chan, lamento despertarte, pero creo que Shimo-chan tiene hambre y… ¿Qué te pasó?- Rangiku empezó a decir cuando le abrió la puerta, para luego preguntar aquello al notar su estado, su rostro con rastros secos de lágrimas.

-…Estábamos hablando de lo más bien y él solo… me besó y lo arruinó todo.- concluyó su relato con las dos sentadas en la cama mientras amamantaba a Shimo en sus brazos.

-Ya veo.- asintió muy seria. –Pero, ¿por qué te pusiste así?- alzó una ceja.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- tenía que estar bromeando. –Lo odio, apenas lo soporto. Tal vez no te guste escucharlo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me hizo.- ¿alguien más necesitaba que se lo recordara? –Me forzó, me encerró en un establo y casi me hace morir de frío, por su culpa casi pierdo a nuestra hija.- acarició con cariño el cabello de su bebé. –Amenazó de muerte a mi mejor amigo, y aunque no me golpeaba ya sabes cómo me dejaba las muñecas cada vez que tenía un arranque de ira. ¿Necesito decir más? Porque hay más y lo sabes.- arrugó el gesto con rencor.

-No, querida, no necesitas decir más.- suspiró. –Yo recuerdo eso muy bien, pero tampoco soy estúpida.- la miró con perspicacia. –Y sí, lo preguntó. Preguntó porque no me engañas, no engañas a nadie. Tal vez solo a ti misma.- se cruzó de brazos y la morena comenzó a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A qué demonio se supone que te estás refiriendo con eso?- murmuró en tono muy bajo, como advirtiendo que cuide sus palabras. Adoraba a esta mujer, pero debía saber sus límites a la hora de defender a su querido casi-hijo.

-¡Deja de fingir que no sabes!- estalló la rubia y Shimo lloriqueó. Le envió una mirada reprobatoria pero eso no la amedrantó en lo más mínimo. –Tú lo quieres.- declaró de sopetón y Karin la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando por un momento, pero luego la fulminó con la mirada. –No digo que lo ames.- comenzó a decir en tono mucho más suave como para tranquilizar a la fiera enojada contenida que estaba a punto de brincarle encima. –Pero evidentemente lo aprecias, querida, y eso salta a la vista. Se nota en el modo en el que luchas por no sonreír o reírte cuando él te habla siendo él mismo, se nota en tus celos hacia Nikita-chan, y sí, eres muy evidente.- ella se sonrojó. –Pero principalmente se nota en que no importa lo mucho que sé que en serio lo odias y lo resientes, en el fondo tú sabes que cambió y que es una buena persona, y que las ama a ti y a tu hija, y tú lo aprecias y respetas por eso.-

-Cállate.- negó con la cabeza. Ella solo estaba diciendo puras tonterías. –Mejor veté y hablamos mañana.- trató de hacer que se fuera antes de que la hiciera decir algo que realmente no querría decirle.

-Tal vez puedas hacer que me vaya, su majestad.- la miró con la barbilla bien en alto. –Pero no puedes vivir con ese odio y resentimiento toda tu vida, no te llevara a nada bueno. Tienes que perdonarlo.- aseguró y eso fue suficiente.

-¿Perdonarlo?- susurró indignada, conteniéndose de gritar solo por tener a su hija ya dormida. -¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Rangiku-san, sé que lo quieres, pero no me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, mucho menos si lo que buscas es que lo perdone, porque nunca va a pasar, nunca.- aseguró ferozmente. –Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que me hizo, y es absolutamente su culpa y lo sabes, maldita sea.- lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. –No merece perdón…-

-¡Pero solo mírate!- gritó en un susurro señalándola de arriba a abajo. –Estás a punto de llorar solo por hablar de eso, solo por recordarlo. ¿Crees que eso es sano? Eres una mamá joven y llena de amor para dar, pero tú solo te ahogas en el pasado y el rencor. Eso no es bueno para nadie, ni siquiera para ti. No puedes seguir así, tienes que perdonarlo.- declaró firmemente.

-¡No puedo!- las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar. -¿Qué no ves que me duele?- susurró patéticamente. –Cada vez que lo miró, cada vez que estoy cerca de él, recuerdo… y me duele.- sollozó. –Esto no es fácil para mí.- las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. –Son puñaladas en mi corazón cada día a cada hora, y me duele y eso me hace odiarlo. No puedo perdonarlo porque el dolor no puede irse.-

La mirada de la mayor se ablandó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apoyando su mejilla contra su cabeza y frotando su hombro de manera reconfortante.

-Yo entiendo, querida. De verdad que sí, y me rompe el corazón ver lo mucho que tanto tú como él sufren por ese pasado tan terrible. Pero, linda… perdonarlo no es que debas olvidar lo que te hizo ni mucho menos exonerarlo, perdonar es recordar sin que te duela ya nunca más.- le acarició el cabello maternalmente. –No es bueno que vivas en el resentimiento y la rabia, ni mucho menos el odio. Yo no quiero que lo perdones por él, querida.- la miró seriamente. –Yo quiero que lo perdones por ti, para que tú te libres de todos esos malos sentimientos, de esa carga sobre tus hombros, de ese dolor que sé que te atormenta.- sonrió reconfortantemente. –Quiero que te liberes.-

-No…- negó con la cabeza, abrazando más a su hijita. –No lo voy a hacer…- se rehusó. –No puedo.- apartó la mirada lejos de la decepcionada de la que era como su segunda madre. –No siento que sea capaz de lograrlo.- dijo sincera.

-Perdonar es una decisión, querida.- posó una mano en su hombro. –Y tú eres perfectamente capaz de decidir. Así que decide para bien, por tu bien y el de tu niña.- suspiró, poniéndose en pie. –Solo piénsalo, su alteza.- dio una reverencia ante ella antes de retirarse.

Karin dejó a su bebé en la cuna y se fue a dormir pensativa sobre lo que acababan de hablar.

¿Perdonar a Toshiro podría en serio sacarla de su miseria? Pero, ¿siquiera era posible que lo perdonara? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si sentía que lo odiaba tanto? ¿Cómo podría sí cada vez que pensaba en él el mundo ardía envenenado por su rencor? ¿Cómo?

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, bajo vacilante al comedor con Shimo en brazos, aliviándose al ver que su padre no estaba allí, aunque eso ponía un poco triste a Kouzu por no poder desayunar con Niki, que como siempre debía estar donde el rey esté.

Pasó en un ánimo sombrío los siguientes días, pesé a la alegría general que tenían todos porque estaban a poco de celebrar el año nuevo y querían preparar un lindo espectáculo de fuegos artificiales para la reina y la princesita.

Toshiro la estuvo evitando como a la peste los últimos días. Cuando quería pasar tiempo con su hija, mandaba a Niki a buscarla, fijando ya la hora en la que se la devolvería y en dónde tenía que esperar por ella. Tampoco no lo volvió a ver en el comedor, según Kouzu, él ahora desayunaba, cenaba y almorzaba en su habitación.

Llego el día anterior a año nuevo y el palacio era un caos de sirvientes yendo de aquí para allá. Iban a ofrecer un gran banquete en los jardines e invitarían a la gente del pueblo a comer y presenciar el espectáculo como era la tradición anual.

Solo entonces volvió a ver a su marido, porque tenía que estar a su lado cargando a su hija mientras recibían a la gente del pueblo, que admiraba y estaba muy orgullosa de su rey desde que fue el héroe de la guerra, y la felicitaban a ella por su hermosa bebita.

-Debemos ir al balcón a presenciar el espectáculo.- le informó él una vez atardeció, su voz distante y apagada. –Es la tradición, la familia real cena allí y… tengo que dar un pequeño discurso al pueblo antes de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales.-

-Oh, de acuerdo.- le dio a la niña y tomó la silla de ruedas para llevarlo al balcón, puesto que Niki había sido llamada por la doctora Unohana y desde que tendría que estar con él todo el día, ahora ella debía atenderlo. En el balcón ya los esperaban Momo y su esposo Izuru, sentados juntos en una mesa redonda muy bien decorada. -¿Y Rangiku-san?- preguntó curiosa de que no esté.

-Ahh… Karin-chan, la tradición es que solo los miembros de la familia real se sienten aquí.- explicó su cuñada con timidez.

-Eso es una ridiculez.- se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

-Tal vez, pero es lo que se hace.- Toshiro suspiró, haciéndole una seña para que tomara de vuelta a la pequeña. –Y de todos modos, Matsumoto debe estar muy ocupada, y aun cuando se desocupé, créeme que no querría venir aquí, porque en esta mesa está prohibido beber Sake.- se acercó hasta la mesa, quedando sentado al lado de su hermana.

-Oh.- bueno, ahora todo tenía más sentido, no tenía caso invitar a Rangiku, esa mujer repudiaría el no embriagarse en una festividad.

Se sentó a la mesa con su hijita al lado de su esposo, inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver los jardines repletos de gente.

Había mucho ruido de charla alegre, y linternas habían comenzado a ser encendidas con la llegada del anochecer.

Les sirvieron la cena una hora después, aproximadamente, algo caliente por el frío. Según Hitsugaya, a los campesinos y nobles en los jardines se les servía por igual carnes y arroz, junto con muchas frutas, vino para los adultos y zumo para los niños. Era un lindo detalle, en su opinión.

Las cosas estaban muy incómodas entre ella y su esposo, y esto parecía ser evidente para su cuñada y concuñado, pero no hacían preguntas y estaba más que agradecida por ello.

Él parecía haberse resignado a su odio y por fin la estaba ignorando completamente de no ser para algo que se tratara de su hijita, cosa que era absolutamente lo que ella quería, así que también fingía que él no existía, cosa que sería mucho más fácil si Shimo no se revolviera en sus brazos queriendo la atención de sus dos padres.

Cenaron y bebieron por horas, ella conversando animadamente con su cuñada mientras sus esposos solo bebían vino incómodamente y la pequeña princesita solo se dedicara a babear el mantel como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pasaron las horas y estuvieron cada vez más cerca de la medianoche, y entonces el rey le pidió llevarlo hasta el borde del balcón para que pudiera darle el dichoso discurso a su gente finalmente, cosa que hizo con cuidado ya que seguía cargando a la niña.

El murmullo de las personas murió abruptamente al vislumbrar a su monarca a punto de hablarles, siendo todo silencio absoluto que le demostró a la ex Kurosaki lo mucho que la gente realmente lo respetaba. En Karakura su padre hasta tardaba horas en hacer callar a todos sus súbditos, aunque eso podría ser principalmente porque él era el que más escandalo hacía.

-En primer lugar, quisiera agradecerles a todos por su presencia y colaboración.- comenzó, inclinando la cabeza levemente, a lo que el pueblo dio una profunda reverencia. Qué bien educados… -Este año, contamos con la presencia de nuestra reina y la heredera al trono, y el espectáculo ha sido rediseñado en honor a ellas, así que esperamos con ansias que sea del agrado de todos.- un breve murmullo excitado lleno la multitud y ella pudo sentir que se sonrojaba un poco. –El espectáculo comenzara en poco tiempo, por mientras, les informare de las nuevas medidas que se tomaran en el reino este nuevo año. El Consejo, mi esposa y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo para implementar las medidas de…- continuó hablando para sus atentos súbditos.

Karin lo observaba mientras hablaba, fielmente parada a su lado sosteniendo a su hija. Él era serio y centrado, y aun así, parecía tener una especie de conexión personal y cálida con su gente, que se notaba que lo respetaba y admiraba mucho. Se preguntó si esto sería por lo que pasó en la guerra, o incluso desde antes aún con lo horrible que era él ya tenía ganado el cariño de la gente del reino.

Terminó con su discurso anunciando que en breve empezaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y el pueblo lo reverencio y vitoreó, contentos con las nuevas leyes que se establecieron para el nuevo año, para mejorar tanto la economía como la calidad de vida de las personas.

Volvieron a sus lugares en la mesa después de eso y Momo felicitó a su hermano por su buena comunicación con el pueblo, mientras que Izuru alabó su elocuencia y ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre las nuevas medidas económicas, conversación a la que la reina normalmente le hubiera gustado unirse pero no estaba dispuesta a tener ninguna interacción con el rey de no ser absolutamente necesario. Fue a mitad de esa charla, justo cuando Shimo estaba a punto de dormirse después de haber bebido del pecho, que lo fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

Eran muy hermosos, de varios colores, tan brillantes. Karin ya había visto fuegos artificiales antes, pesé a que no eran muy comunes, pero haber nacido en la realeza tenía sus ventajas, sin embargo nunca había visto tan bellos como estos. Dejaban una estela de humo y brillos perfectamente combinados que se le antojaban simplemente encantadores y cautivantes.

Bajó la mirada hacia su hija, que estaba mirando con sus ojillos turquesas bien abiertos hacia el cielo nocturno cubierto de luces hermosas, al principio pareció estar algo asustada, pero luego notó que estaba admirada y entretenida con el espectáculo.

Sonrió y notó la mirada de su esposo taladrar su perfil, pero no volteó a verlo, no quería arruinar este precioso momento con su niña, pesé a que todo lo había organizado él y un lado de ella quería agradecerle, pero el otro solo quería ignorar su existencia.

Momo no dejaba de soltar una gran cantidad de "Ohh" y "Ahh" al presenciar el espectáculo con una enorme sonrisa, y su marido la miraba sonriendo con ternura, provocando que ella le devolviera la sonrisa en cuanto lo notó mirándola. Y de nuevo Karin sintió una punzada de celos por lo feliz que era ese matrimonio, y el impulso de voltear a ver a su marido se hizo más difícil de resistir.

También se podían escuchar las exclamaciones impresionadas del pueblo, y hasta algunos chillidos emocionados de niños.

El espectáculo terminó como menos de una hora después con una gran explosión de colores llenando el cielo. Hermoso, bellísimo, encantador y cautivante, casi no le alcanzaban los adjetivos.

-¡Fue un espectáculo increíble, Shiro-chan!- chilló felizmente Hinamori y una vena se hinchó en la frente de Toshiro como cada vez que usaba ese apodo, pero no dijo nada. -¡Y fue en honor de Shimo-chan y tuyo, Karin-chan! ¡Estoy tan celosa!- la miró con ojos brillantes.

La pelinegra sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y abrazó a su hijita más contra sí, notando entonces como sus parpados estaban cayendo y viéndola soltar un pequeño bostezo adorable.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, Shimo ya excedió su horario de sueño.- le acarició la cabecita con ternura.

-¡Buenas noches!- le deseó el matrimonio, mientras que su esposo solo asintió secamente sin mirarla.

La reina frunció el ceño y se retiró sin otra palabra.

Estúpido rey. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la ignoraba o qué rayos? No entendía su comportamiento… ¡Ni siquiera entendía porque le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto! ¿Por qué le molestaba? Debería estar feliz con que guardaran distancia entre sí, ¿cierto? ¿Verdad?

Shimo se durmió enseguida apenas la colocó en su cuna, pero ella no tuvo tanta suerte, tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño, en parte por el ruido que venía de todas direcciones esa noche en el palacio, y en parte por sus estúpidos pensamientos tontos sin sentido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sorprendentemente tarde, cerca de lo que debería ser las diez de la mañana, y sí, eso era tarde porque normalmente el llanto de su bebita la despertaba de madrugada, pero esta vez se despertó sola incluso antes que su descendencia, de verdad que la fiesta de año nuevo sí que la había cansado, y a ella también, pero de igual modo nunca le gustó levantarse tan tarde, excepto cuando estuvo embarazada, en ese entonces se la pasaba durmiendo.

Todo continuó igual, Toshiro siguió evitando comer en el comedor y mandaba a Niki a buscar a su hija, apenas lo veía.

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Shimo, y Momo y Rangiku estaban en el séptimo cielo desde que les había dado permiso para que la planearan. Ella igual estaba emocionada por el primer añito de su pequeña, y había invitado a toda su familia a venir sobre-advirtiéndole a su hermano que más le valía no faltar porque ya era hora de que conociera a su sobrina.

-Karin-chan, ¿deberíamos hacer pastelillos de chocolate porque son más deliciosos… o de vainilla porque combinan más con el pelo de Shimo-chan?- preguntó Matsumoto tres días antes de la fiesta, las dos sentada en la cama de su habitación mientras ella peinaba el cabello de la niña en dos coletas.

-Has de chocolate. A los Kurosaki nos encanta.- rió pellizcando la naricita de su princesa.

-Bien, pues chocolate será, a pesar de que Shimo-chan es una Hitsugaya y el rey siempre ha preferido la vainilla sobre el chocolate.- comentó distraídamente garabateando en una libreta.

-¿En serio? Pues qué aburrido.- bufó, su semblante adquiriendo un gesto agrio reemplazando su anterior feliz.

-Tú realmente no sabes nada sobre él, ¿eh?- suspiró levemente.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? No me interesa.- frunció el ceño.

-¿No has pensado en lo que te dije? Eso acerca de perdonarlo.- la miró atentamente.

-Tú sabes que eso no va a pasar.-

-No, no lo sé.- se cruzó de brazos. –No lo sé porque tengo fe en que tú eres una buena persona maravillosa que no quiere pasarse la vida revolcándose en la amargura. No lo sé porque creo que puedes lograrlo, creo que conseguirás librarte de todo ese odio en tu interior que sabes muy bien que no te sirve para nada.-

-¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de esto?- gruñó tercamente entre dientes.

-No, necesitas oírlo, y yo necesito decírtelo.- declaró firmemente. –Tienes que dejar de ocultar lo que verdaderamente sientes. Sé que no quieres parecer débil, ni siquiera ante ti misma, pero debes admitir que es lo que realmente atormenta tu corazón, y debes llorar y desahogarte o terminaras siendo algo que yo sé que no quieres ser.- le acarició la mejilla maternalmente y por un momento, Karin sintió sus ojos arder y su labio temblar, pero de nuevo se contuvo, de nuevo se reprimió.

-Veté por favor.- ordenó y la mayor la miró comprensivamente, pero no se movió. –Veté.- volvió a ordenar y ella suspiró.

-Como ordené, majestad.- la reverenció, haciéndola sentir fatal, antes de retirarse.

Apenas se fue, se frotó los ojos dolorosamente fuerte y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar calmarse a sí misma.

-¿Mami?- oyó el tono balbuceante de bebé de Shimo y de inmediato descubrió sus ojos, mirando con disculpa a la confundida pequeña que parecía no tener idea de lo que pasaba pero igual se notaba triste por el evidente mal estado de su madre.

-Lo siento, mi vida.- le tendió los brazos y la chiquitita de inmediato gateó hacia ella, parándose luego sobre la cama, con algo de esfuerzo, para abrazarse a su cuello y apoyar su barbillita en su hombro. –Siento no ser una mejor madre para ti.- ahora definitivamente podía sentir las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero siguió reprimiéndolas, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así antes de terminar estallando.

Pasaron los días y llego el once de enero, el día del cumpleaños de la princesita de Juubantai, y pesé a la tormenta de nieve azotando fuera, mucha gente concurrió al palacio para la celebración.

Yuzu y su padre llegaron primero, y los dos le brincaron encima para darle un gran abrazo, a lo que pateó en la cara a su padre y solo abrazó a su gemela, y luego fue a quitarle de los brazos a sus sobrinitos gemelos a Jinta, llenándolo de besos y mimos e impresionándose por lo grandes que estaban y como ya podían pararse perfectamente por si solos y se la pasaban correteando.

En esos momentos, Toshiro era quien cargaba con Shimo, que estaba parada en su regazo tirándole del cabello y riéndose como loca, ella amaba estar con su padre… Y el rey y la princesa de Karakura se les acercaron vacilantes, dándole una reverencia agradeciéndole tarde pero seguro por su heroísmo en la guerra, y pidiendo sostener a su nieta y sobrina, a lo que él amablemente les dejó cargarla, aunque con un poco de lucha de parte de la princesita, que hasta con Karin siempre peleaba por un rato por no querer separarse de su padre tan pronto.

Su hermano, su cuñada embarazada y sus dos sobrinas llegaron a la hora de empezada la fiesta, y Yuzu de inmediato le devolvió a Shimo a su padre y ambas gemelas corrieron con su hermano mayor que hace tiempo que no veían, mismo que las recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

Abrazaron también a su cuñada, felicitándola por su embarazo de apenas cuatro meses, y luego saludaron a sus sobrinas de ocho y seis años apenas lograron hacer que les prestaran atención, puesto que estaban algo impresionadas por las bellas decoraciones de flores y las mesas atiborradas de pasteles y demás comidas de fiesta.

Ichigo saludó con mala cara a Jinta y dio un gran abrazo a sus sobrinos Yukiteru y Miyu, ya que también recién los estaba conociendo, luego Karin suspiró y lo tomó del brazo para presentarle a su marido y a su hija, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara fingiendo que todo estaba bien con ellos.

Él dio una reverencia al rey y lo felicitó por su victoria contra Aizen, siendo bastante distante pero respetuoso, luego pegó una cálida sonrisa en sus labios al ver a la más pequeña de sus sobrinitas mirándolo curiosa con el pulgar metido dentro de la boca. Pidió cargarla y Shimo quiso ir con él con sorpresiva facilidad, aunque luego Karin entendió todo porque de inmediato una vez que la alzó ella se puso a jalar el anaranjado cabello extraño de su tío, riendo mientras Ichigo lloriqueaba sin poder hacer nada.

El cumpleaños fue un evento muy alegre y familiar, Shimo lloró un par de veces por las peleas entre Yuzu, Momo y Rangiku de querer cargarla todo el tiempo, pero al final Karin terminó dándole la bebita a su cuñada Rukia para que la cargara.

Su padre y hermano trataban fríamente a Toshiro, al principio, pero luego de un tiempo su mirada hacia él se ablandó mientras más lo veían interactuar con su hija.

Hitsugaya era un buen padre, eso no se podía negar.

Una vez terminado el evento y las velas sopladas con algo de saliva de bebé, su familia decidió quedarse un par de días a la espera de que la tormenta de nieve, que había empeorado, amainara un poco.

Fueron unos lindos días, le encantaba ver a su hijita rodeada de niños, y ella no podría estar más feliz ¡tenía a toda su familia reunida! Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Toshiro volvió a comer al comedor debido a las visitas, colocándose siempre a su lado, mimando a su hija que parecía en el séptimo cielo con toda la atención y con de nuevo tener a sus dos padres cerca, parecía no cansarse de decir "mami, papi" "mami, papi" todo el tiempo, mirando de uno al otro con entusiasmo y alegría que le llenaba de calidez el corazón así como al mismo tiempo lo agrietaba un poco.

¿Por qué no podían ser todos los días así?, a veces se preguntaba, solo para contestarse inmediatamente que porque odiaba a Hitsugaya y no podía estar todo el tiempo fingiendo estar bien con él, que era lo que estaban haciendo. Se paraban el uno al lado del otro y no se hablaban ni se miraban a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, sin embargo ahí estaban, juntos, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Uno de esos pocos días, sentada frente a la chimenea junto a sus hermanos, viendo a sus hijos jugar juntos tratando de divertir a la más pequeña de ellos, su hermano la miró seriamente llamando tanto su atención como la de Yuzu.

-Karin.- empezó algo vacilante pero determinado. –Papá me había hablado sobre tu matrimonio arreglado con Toshiro… o sea… el rey este.- hizo una mueca. –Sonaba muy… afligido en este entonces, porque me dijo que él era un hombre frío y cruel, una mala persona probablemente incapaz de sentir.- ambas hermanas lo miraron atentas, queriendo saber a dónde iba con todo esto. –Eso me preocupo, pero después de ahora sinceramente creo que ya podre estar más tranquilo.- sonrió levemente y Karin se extrañó mientras que Yuzu solo sonrió también.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- indagó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno, yo no sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes antes, pero por la manera en la que el tipo te mira ahora… siento que él es incapaz de hacerte daño y simplemente ya será un peso menos en mis hombros.- suspiró. –Siento que te cuidara bien, a ti y a su hija.- le palmeó el hombro y Karin sintió su rostro enrojecer a la par que Yuzu la abrazaba y murmuraba sus palabras de acuerdo con Ichigo.

Entendía que su hermano dijera eso, pues no sabía lo que había pasado, y nunca debía enterarse o dejaría a su hija sin padre, pero Yuzu… ¿realmente creía eso también aun sabiéndolo todo?

Con esto y las palabras de Rangiku realmente estaban haciendo un revoltijo su cabeza.

La tormenta paró pero, ya que estaban, decidieron celebrar allí en el palacio el cumpleaños de su cuñada Rukia, y después de la fiesta su familia y el matrimonio de Hinamori finalmente empacaron sus cosas y después de muchas llorosas despedidas, partieron de nuevo a sus hogares.

Y entonces todo en el palacio volvió a ser como antes.

Su esposo volvió a evitarla como si fuera la peste, cosa con la que estaba perfectamente bien, obviamente.

Shimo se quedó llorando un poco después de que sus primos y compañeros de juego se tuvieran que marchar, pero pronto Karin supo compensar la falta jugando con ella todo el tiempo y cantando juntas, siempre le había cantado, pero ahora a ella le gustaba seguirle el ritmo tarareando adorablemente.

Siempre tenía que estar alguien cuidando a la princesita, no le gustaba estar sola y lloraba desesperadamente siquiera cuando la dejaban por unos minutos o cuando se despertaba y no veía a nadie.

Estaba haciendo grandes progresos al caminar, ahora podía hacerlo solita, aunque con los brazos bien abiertos para equilibrarse, aunque de todas maneras se tambaleaba mucho y por esto Karin siempre la estaba correteando cada vez que tenía sus arranques de querer caminar por todo el jardín, la nieve ya se había derretido, pero de todos modos aun hacía frío y por esto tenían que abrigar bien a la pequeña, que a veces hasta se tropezaba con sus propias ropas, pero afortunadamente hasta ahora no había tenido una caída grave, solo algún que otro susto al caer de cara al suelo y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, pero siempre estaba bien.

La pequeña comenzó a tener sus rabietas más y más seguido, sobre todo con la comida, trataba de darle más de las papillas y hasta huevo, pero ella escupía todo y solo quería del pecho, del pecho, del pecho, y lloraba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuando la engañaba para hacer que comiera una cucharada o todo el plato.

Una vez, Matsumoto arrastró a Toshiro a cenar con ellos al comedor, y cuando él se ofreció para darle de comer a su hija, Karin ardió en celos porque la princesita ni un quejido soltó mientras él le daba su papilla, hasta se reía como loca cuando él usaba los mismos truquitos que ella utilizaba para engañarla e instarla a comer y luego la hacía llorar a gritos.

Desde entonces, se tragó su orgullo y… le pidió a Rangiku que le dijera a su marido sí podía por favor volver a cenar todos los días en la mesa y así darle de comer a su hija sin hacerla rabiar. Por lo mucho que le brillaron los ojos tanto a su segunda madre como a su primogénita, casi pensó que fue alguna especie de complot entre las dos.

Pasó un mes desde su cumpleaños y la costumbre de Shimo de agarrar y toquetear las cosas volvió multiplicada por dos. Ahora podía agarrar mejor más objetos, y la muy pequeña pilla volvió a romper las cosas, solo que ahora solo las que no le gustaban, y solo cuando no la estaban viendo, cosa que en un principio la hizo reír pero luego tuvo que regañarla, no importa cuánto le rompía el corazón hacerla llorar.

Su hija empezó a comer algunas frutas también, banana o manzana picada al principio, luego su padre la hizo probar la sandía y desde entonces era su cosa favorita en el mundo, después del beber del pecho, claro.

En esta etapa, Shimo no fue la única que agarró nuevas costumbres, Karin también adoptó una costumbre, una costumbre que esperaba nadie supiera y que no podía dejar de hacer, la costumbre de espiar siempre lo que hacían Toshiro y su hija cuando era su turno de tenerla.

No podía evitarlo… era tan adorable verla tan feliz.

Él fue una peste de esposo, pero como padre se llevaba el premio. Le leía libros y le enseñaba cosas nuevas, hasta una vez vio como Shimo tomaba su pincel del tintero y comenzaba a arruinar y llenar de tinta desperdiciada todo su papeleo y escritorio donde trabajaba la mayor parte del día. Lo vio lamentarse profundamente, pero él no hizo más que regañarla suavemente y ella ni siquiera lloró, solo dijo "perdón, papi" en su idioma bebé. Karin realmente estaría celosa de no ser porque la mitad del tiempo su hijita estaba tarareando las canciones que ella le cantaba y cuando volvía con ella pegaba un enorme chillido de alegría.

Después del incidente de la tinta, a menudo veía como él la subía a su escritorio, ponía un montón de papeles en blanco frente a ella, y ambos se llenaban las manos de tinta y hacían juntos un montón de garabatos sin sentido tan adorables. A veces se veía tentada a simplemente dejar de espiar detrás de las puertas como una rarita y entrar a participar, pero se frenaba a sí misma. Esos eran sus momentos juntos, si ella no lo dejaba participar en sus propios momentos, entonces no tenía derecho a intervenir en los suyos. Ella fue la que decidió vivir sus vidas separados aun viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Y estaba bien con eso… ¿cierto?

Paso otro mes y básicamente ella hacía con su hija todo lo que era la parte física, así como ayudarla a caminar mejor, corretearla, protegerla cuando quería hacer algo solita, y jugar con ella principalmente. Kouzu le hizo una pelotita de trapo y Shimo se la pasaba jugando con ella con todo el mundo, más con su madre por supuesto. Karin también se encargaba de su alimentación, ella ya quería comer más cosas, pero no le daba nada que no fuera antes aprobado por la doctora Unohana, que le decía que ya podía dejar de darle del pecho, pero su hija insistía en seguir bebiendo, y por insistir se refería a que hacía rabietas si no le daba, así que seguía dándole, cada vez menos a ver si así le sacaba la costumbre de a poco.

Toshiro estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso en estimularla cerebralmente o cómo le llamaran, seguía leyéndole y tenía mucha paciencia para enseñarle y contestarle todas sus preguntas, ¿cómo entendía todo lo que la bebita decía? Era algo que probablemente Karin jamás entendería. Él había conseguido varios libros infantiles y le enseñaba palabras nuevas, como el nombre de los animales, plantas y un montón de otras cosas. Seguían dibujando juntos, y ahora Shimo se había dado a la tarea de tratar de imitar todos los dibujos que él hacía. Ya lograba hacer figuras geométricas con sorprendente prolijidad. Matsumoto no dejaba de alardear que ella sería una niña prodigio súper genio o algo como lo fue su padre.

Y sí, ella seguía espiando sus momentos juntos.

Su relación con su marido continuaba siendo tensa, pero luego de un regaño de la doctora Unohana de que su bebé los necesitaba juntos de vez en cuando por su salud mental, comenzaron a pasar una hora al día con ella en los jardines después de otros dos meses, con ella cerca de llegar al año y medio de vida.

El frío se fue y ahora Shimo ya podía caminar mejor, casi correr, y ya no se caía tanto, por lo que se relajaron más en cuanto a estar detrás de ella pero igual siempre tenía vigilancia. Le gustaba "robar" cosas, como los libros de Toshiro, el maquillaje o los zapatos de Rangiku, los utensilios de cocina de Kouzu, y hasta el sombrero de Urahara, y salir corriendo a apilarlo todo en el jardín, mientras que no agarrara nada peligroso y no se lastimara a sí misma, normalmente la dejaban hacer con tal de no despertar la furia de los reyes, el único que lloriqueó hasta que le devolvieron lo suyo fue Urahara, y fue Shimo la que se compadeció y le devolvió su sombrero, balbuceando en su idioma bebé-solo-entendible-para-Toshiro que Kisuke era un " bebé llorón".

Su hija estaba bien, se notaba feliz y crecía normalmente, pesé a que seguía siendo más chiquita de lo que debería ser, pero la doctora Unohana insistía en que no era nada realmente preocupante. Seguía jugando con la pelotita de trapo, pero su actividad favorita definitivamente era el dibujar, y el correr y robar las cosas para apilarlas, claro, aunque después de un tiempo pareció aburrirse de eso.

En la hora obligatoria que tenían que pasar juntos con ella, ellos evitaban hablarse o mirarse, o al menos ella evitaba mirarlo, porque muchas veces podía sentirlo mirarla, pero hacía lo posible por ignorarlo, aunque a veces no resistía la tentación y lo hacía, pero lo único que veía era como miraba con nostalgia a su hija corretear por los jardines. Según Urahara, hacía meses que su herida había sanado y parecía que lo que se había roto no se rompió lo suficiente para presentar consecuencias permanentes. Técnicamente, a estas alturas él podría caminar con un bastón, pero no lo hacía. Su herida es psicológica, murmuró una vez el raro del sombrero.

-¿Aún no lo perdonas?- preguntó Rangiku en compañía de Kouzu mientras los tres estaban en su habitación, habían estado hablando sobre como él debería declarársele a Niki, pero de repente la mayor simplemente giró el tema a este, del cual no había dejado de insistir ni una sola vez desde que empezó.

Kouzu frunció el ceño, ya le había hablado sobre como la rubia quería que perdonara el rey, pero no había expresado ninguna señal de acuerdo ni de desacuerdo.

-No empieces con esto de nuevo.- gruñó bruscamente, feliz de que su hija esté en su cuna profundamente dormida. –Ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer.- en serio, ¿por qué insistía? Era frustrante.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no puedes seguir así.- se masajeó las sienes. –Por todos los cielos, cada vez que te inundan los recuerdos, pareces a punto de llorar o te pones tan agresiva que darías miedo si no fueras una ternurita adorable.- se cruzó de brazos. –No puedes vivir así toda tu vida, menos teniendo en cuenta que tienes una hija con él. La niña crecerá y comenzara a hacer preguntas, ¿quieres ponerte a llorar o contestarle mal a tu pequeña cuando te pregunte cómo se conocieron, o sí se aman?-

-¡No! P-pero… ¡eso no va a pasar! Sé controlarme con mi hija.- que lo dudara era indignante.

-Karin-chan, yo sé que tú quieres superar esto.- tomó su mano. –Yo sé que en el fondo quieres perdonar, pero tal vez no sepas cómo, pero yo no dudo el que seas capaz, estás llena de amor, solo debes sacar el odio.- sonrió alentadoramente. –Tienes que recordar todo aunque duela, recordar y reconocer lo que realmente te atormenta, tienes que desahogarte y dejar ir toda esa ira y rencor, y veras que te sentirás mejor. Mucho mejor de lo que te sientes ahora viviendo en el odio, el dolor y el resentimiento.- posó su otra mano en su hombro.

-Tú no entiendes…- negó con la cabeza. –No entiendes lo que es estar en mi lugar, yo…- quiso hablar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, aun así, siguió firme en su posición.

-Karin-san, perdona que me meta.- comenzó a hablar Kouzu algo vacilante. –Pero estoy de acuerdo con Matsumoto-san.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también?- ¿en serio? ¿Quién más quería unirse al lado del rey monstruo?

-Karin-san, las personas son como las neveras.- afirmó solemnemente y Karin lo miró con una gotita y una ceja en alto, a lo que tosió nerviosamente. –Umm… quiero decir, ya sabes. La nevera real, por ejemplo, siempre está llena de mucha variedad, llena de color y cosas que huelen bien y pueden ser muy bellas y buenas.- sonrió infantilmente. –Sin embargo… a veces, algunas de esas cosas se pudren, porque no se las cuidó con el cariño necesario, o incluso porque directamente por culpa de un idiota se arruinaron. Entonces, esas cosas antes llenas de color y variedad ahora tienen una parte echada a perder, una parte podrida. Y Karin-san, a las cosas podridas, hay que tirarlas.- declaró como si fuera un hecho indiscutible, que lo era, en realidad, pero…

-Ese es un ejemplo muy a tu estilo. ¿Eh, Kouzu?- bufó apartando la mirada.

-¡Deja de evitar el tema!- chilló Rangiku frustrada, pero el chico le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Karin-san, cuando en la nevera algo se pudre, larga mal olor.- continuó con su ejemplo ridículo. –Y eso arruina a las otras cosas que todavía seguían bonitas, llenas de variedad y color. Al principio lentamente, luego de forma notable, y luego llega un punto en el que se pierde todo, todo, Karin-san. Y ya no queda nada bueno allí.- la miró con sus ojos preocupados y ella empezó a tomarlo más en serio. –Todo se pudre y ya no queda nada, nada bonito y bueno, ni para uno ni para los demás. Y lo triste de esto, es que si esto llegara a pasarle a una nevera, simplemente se tira todo, aunque con dolor del que paga, y se la vuelve a llenar después de una limpieza, pero esto no funciona con las personas. Una vez todo en la persona se pudre, ya no hay forma de volver atrás, ya no se puede recuperar lo que se perdió. Simplemente se queda podrida.- suspiró y sin más se levantó, ayudando a Rangiku a levantarse de la cama también. –Te pedimos que perdones, no por el bien del rey, sino por el tuyo, porque no queremos perder eso tan hermoso que te hace quien eres, Karin-san.- sonrió antes de retirarse con una cabizbaja Rangiku, dejándola pensativa en su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos y ninguna intención real de dormir, solo pensando, con el golpeteó de las gotas de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer como único sonido de fondo aparte de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

¿Recordar sin que duela? ¿Reconocer lo que realmente sentía? ¿Perdonar? Sonaba imposible para su maltratado corazón.

Recordaba… y su corazón ardía en dolor, en rabia, en impotencia. Y ella se sentía fatal, se sentía débil y patética, enojada consigo misma por haber dejado que pasara, llena de miedo por la vez en la que casi muere de frío y cuando pensó que podría perder a su bebé, llena de culpables ansias de alguna vez haberse sentido capaz de en serio matarlo, una vez hasta había pensado en matarse, acabar con el sufrimiento… pero de alguna manera había recordado su valentía y había descartado la opción de los cobardes. Había sentido tantas cosas… ¿siquiera era posible que un ser humano aguantara tal cantidad de emociones negativas? Había sentido odio hacia sí misma por haberse dejado arrastrar por el deseo repugnante una sola noche que varias veces la había atormentado en sus sueños más calientes, miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacer por estar llena de rabia, miedo hasta de sus pensamientos. Vergüenza, culpa, rabia, odio, miedo, dolor… la lista seguía y las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía perdonar eso?

No podía. Y no lo haría.

Al día siguiente, cuando tuvo que pasar la hora obligatoria con él en el jardín, lo miró un poco peor que de costumbre, a causa de los recuerdos que anoche habían vuelto a atormentarla después de las palabras de Kouzu y Rangiku.

Ya estaban en plena primavera y el jardín se había llenado de mariposas, y Shimo corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo a todas las que podía ya casi sin tambalearse. Había una mariposa en específico que llamaba la atención de la pequeña, esta era negra con los contornos de las alas violetas, y por momentos era a la única a la que perseguía, pero entonces esta volaba alto por los árboles y se perdía fuera de su vista a lo que comenzaba a perseguir a otras, pero apenas volvía la negra su atención a ella también.

Toshiro se notaba triste mirando atentamente a su hija, si triste por sus complejos de paralitico o por como lo miraba, ella no lo sabía.

-¡Karin-dono!- oyó el llamado de Niki a lo lejos y la vio cargando cinco grandes cajas que parecían a punto de caerse. -¡Ayuda, por favor!- se oía desesperada.

-Vigila a Shimo.- le dijo a su esposo, que asintió secamente, y entonces ella corrió hacia la castaña de ojos celestes y le quito tres de las cinco cajas. –Cielo santo, ¿por qué es que siempre te encargan este tipo de cosas justo a ti?- bufó. Niki era un encanto, pero era algo debilucha y francamente torpe.

-Es que nadie más quiere hacerlas.- lloriqueó infantilmente. -¿P-podría ayudarme a llevarlas al almacén? No queda muy lejos.- suplicó.

-Mejor llevémoslas a la cocina, de todos modos ahí siempre terminan.- dio un par de pasos en la dirección por la que ella había venido.

Justo cuando estaba por mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, oyó un grito que le heló la sangre.

-¡KARIN!- era Toshiro, gritando de un modo desesperado que nunca le había escuchado antes, que la hizo soltar las cajas de la impresión. -¡KARIN! ¡KARIN!- volteó desesperadamente, congelándose por un momento al ver a su hija en el borde de una roca junto al estanque, estirándose para tratar de tocar a la mariposa negra. Pero entonces notó como Toshiro estaba trabado en su lugar por un charco de lodo que debió haber dejado la lluvia de la noche anterior, que no dejaba a su silla de ruedas avanzar. -¡KARIN!- él no podía hacer nada, tenía que salvarla ella.

-¡SHIMO!- desesperada, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su hija, pero se había alejado demasiado, estaba demasiado lejos, y fue demasiado tarde.

Su pequeña bebé chilló y cayó en el agua, hundiéndose como roca.

-¡NO!- ahora el grito fue de Toshiro, y Karin se congeló a medio camino de correr, se congeló por lo que lo vio hacer.

Porque él se levantó de la silla de ruedas como si nada y corrió como rayo a lanzarse al estanque.

No se dio tiempo a sí misma para quedarse en shock y de inmediato reanudo su carrera hasta el maldito, maldito estanque culpable de los mayores sustos en su vida, justo a tiempo para ver a su hijita alzarse por sobre el agua tosiendo y llorando completamente empapada y temblorosa.

La tomó en brazos y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, llenándola de besos, con lágrimas por el miedo y el alivio mescladas cayendo por su rostro, susurrándole palabras para confortarla.

-¡Hitsugaya-sama!- escuchó el grito preocupado de Niki que venía corriendo hacia allí, y fue entonces que notó que Toshiro no había salido del agua una vez que puso a salvo a su hija. De inmediato corrió el tramo que faltaba y dejó a Shimo en brazos de Niki, y volvió sobre sus pasos para lanzarse al agua sin dudar un segundo.

Por diez segundos, no tuvo idea de dónde él estaba, pero luego lo encontró hundiéndose, tal vez inconsciente y de inmediato lo jaló del cuello del kimono hacia arriba, con algo de dificultad debido a su peso, pero finalmente pudiendo ambos salir a la superficie y tomar el soplo vital del aire respirable.

Lo arrastró como pudo a la orilla y Niki los ayudo a salir dejando a Shimo llorando parada en el suelo tapándose sus ojitos.

Toshiro definitivamente estaba inconsciente, y la enfermera actuó de inmediato, presionando dos manos en su pecho y haciendo compresiones, escuchando su pulso de vez en cuando, y practicándole respiración boca a boca.

Tuvo miedo por un momento, mientras abrazaba a su hijita tratando de calmar su llanto, pero entonces él tosió y ambas suspiraron tranquilas.

-Cielo santo, Toshiro. ¿Estás bien?- su corazón latía muy rápido, y su hija no dejaba de llorar.

-Shimo…- solo murmuró él.

-Ella está bien.- se arrodilló a su lado. –Está bien gracias a ti, la salvaste.- sonrió agradecida.

-Bien.- suspiró aliviado y luego tosió. –L-las… p-piernas…-

-Es verdad.- lo miró impresionada. –Habías vuelto a caminar, Toshiro. ¡Pudiste volver a caminar!- felicitó y él volvió a toser.

-Ya… ya no… ya no las siento.- tosió. –Las sentí por un momento, pero luego…- negó con la cabeza. –Ya… ya no las siento.-

-Irá a alertar a la doctora Unohana-sama de esto y… también iré por la silla, majestad.- murmuró Niki cabizbaja y se retiró a buscar la silla de ruedas, dejándolos solos.

Karin depositó un beso en la cabecita de su niña, lo que más amaba en el mundo, y posó una mano en la mejilla de su esposo.

-Salvaste a nuestra hija.- sonrió, llena de agradecimiento. –Gracias.- sollozó y luego se dirigió a su llorosa bebita. –Papi está bien.-

Ante su afirmación, su hija se revolvió en sus brazos y, entendiendo lo que quería, la dejó en el suelo para que caminara hacia él, cosa que hizo para darle un gran abrazo, dejando de llorar solo cuando él la abrazó de vuelta y besó su cabecita. Ella sostuvo las manos de ambos, los tres totalmente empapados y temblorosos, pero por primera vez, se sintió como si fueran una verdadera familia unida.

Más tarde, en la enfermería de la doctora Unohana, ella les aseguró que Shimo estaba bien y que como ya la había bañado ella solo deberían darle algo caliente para que comiera. Luego, entre Urahara y Unohana explicaron que la razón de porque Toshiro haya podido caminar, correr más bien, fue por el subidón de adrenalina y el miedo, y por qué no, su desesperación como padre.

Como ya les habían explicado, su herida ya había sanado y su condición era más que nada psicológica, tal vez como un auto-castigo o algo el cuerpo se estuviera castigando a sí mismo a través de la lesión, diciéndose a sí mismo que no necesitaba o merecía caminar, pero ante emociones tan fuertes, estas mismas tomaron el control de todo el organismo y lo impulsaron a actuar, y apenas estas emociones pasaron, las otras volvieron a su antiguo dominio, razón de porque inmediatamente dejó de caminar.

Pero ya fue un progreso, dijeron los especialistas en su lado positivo. Tal vez ahora de a poco pudiera volver a caminar si realmente tenía la voluntad. Karin escuchó todo atentamente, notando con preocupación que Toshiro parecía muy pesimista al respecto.

Él se quedó en observación y ella fue a prepararle algo caliente a su hija para quedarse tranquila, siendo de inmediato interrogada por una histérica Matsumoto. Apenas le contó todo, la mujer histérica fue corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Que día…

Una vez alimentada y más calmada, su hijita por fin pudo dormirse, y ella la observó dormir en su cuna mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensamientos sobre Hitsugaya.

Él había desafiado a sus propias barreras mentales para proteger a su hija… eso fue suficiente para borrar cualquier rastro de duda que podría haber tenido acerca de la validez en las afirmaciones de todo mundo respecto a que había cambiado.

Hizo algo que hasta él mismo más que nadie creía imposible y casi muere por su hijita, desafío a su propio bloqueo mental y todo en un segundo, sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Cómo podría ella seguir firme y testarudamente creyendo que aún quedaba una parte llena de maldad en él? Fácil. No podía, ya no lo creía.

Si era totalmente sincera consigo misma… una parte de ella desde hacía mucho quería perdonarlo. Desde que le habló sobre su pasado, desde que le contó lo que había sufrido por su madre. Entonces sus sentimientos no fueron todos solamente vergüenza, culpa, rabia, odio, miedo y dolor, también había sentido pena por él, lastima, compasión… había sentido deseo por él una noche, en la que también se sintió adorada y deseada pesé a todos los otros sentimientos negativos, y desde que de ahí nació su hija, realmente no podía decir que se arrepintiera. Y todos esos sentimientos positivos solo habían aumentado su culpa, porque se suponía que debía odiarlo, después de lo que le hizo, ¿qué clase de mujer sería si no lo odiaba?

Es cierto… desde hace mucho… que quería perdonar. No le gustaba vivir llena de rencor, eso no servía para nada. No cuando él ya cambió, y ahora… ahora estaba segura, antes una parte de ella lo sabía pero no había tenido la certeza y su orgullo había sido demasiado pero ahora la tenía, estaba segura.

Él cambió. Y ella se sentía lista para perdonar.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Esto me salió más largo de lo que creí, mis dedos me duelen T_T

Aquí el cap, ahora probablemente suba un OS y eso n.n O tal vez suba el cap 13, no sé, lo q me dé más ganas de hacer :P

Ya termine la escuela! VACACIONES AL FIN! YEIII! :'D Y pase con las calificaciones más altas BD

Por favor comenten! Me interesa mucho su opinión sobre este cap! Cada cap de este fic me pone nerviosa porq nunca sé si les gustara como va xP

Bueno, en serio que mis dedos me duelen mucho, así q no dire más y si tenía algo más q decir probablemente lo diga luego en mi pag de Facebook a la que me gustaría que le dieran Like si no lo han hecho ya nwn

Los personajes de Tite al Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	13. Chapter 13

Mi Rey.

Capítulo trece: Llorar o reír.

Con su hija firmemente sujeta en sus brazos, Karin se abrió camino a través de los jardines del palacio para llegar hacia donde podía vislumbrar a su esposo junto a Niki a varios metros de donde algunos sirvientes estaban construyendo una valla con maderas de un metro de largo para bordear el estanque, de una vez.

-Buenas tardes.- los saludó algo incomoda.

-Buenas tardes, majestad.- la chica castaña de la larga trenza le dio una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Toshiro solo asintió, con su vista fija al frente.

-Toshiro, ¿tú diste la orden de construir aquella cerca inmediatamente, verdad?- solo habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con su hija y ya estaba a medio hacer.

-Sí. Yo… no creí que fuera prudente seguir teniendo este lugar tan desprotegido con una niña pequeña dando vueltas por aquí.- murmuró viendo a Shimo en sus brazos, que se estaba chupando el dedo mirando con desconfianza el estanque.

-Fue una buena decisión.- alentó. –Umm… puedo preguntar… ¿la doctora Unohana o Kisuke-san te dijeron algo más sobre tu estado?- lo miró con curiosidad, puesto que era algo que la había estado preocupando.

-Urahara habló conmigo, sí.- suspiró pesadamente. –Dijo que después de lo que pasó hace dos días era muy probable que yo pudiera volver a caminar si realmente lo intentaba. Y lo intente con ayuda de Matsumoto pero ni siquiera pude ponerme en pie por mi cuenta.- torció la boca con amargura.

-¿Volviste a intentarlo?- insistió sin saber por qué.

-No. ¿Por qué lo haría?- parecía resignado a no poder volver a caminar nunca.

-¿Qué no quieres volver a caminar?- entrecerró los ojos y él siguió evitando su mirada. –Ni siquiera te molestes en responder, yo sé que quieres.- aseguró. –Niki.- llamó la atención de la enfermera, que brincó en su lugar. –Sostén a Shimo, por favor.- le tendió a su pequeña, puesto que todavía no tenía la confianza para dejarla andar por el jardín, al menos no hasta que no terminaran la cerca.

-Claro, su alteza.- tomó a la princesita en brazos.

-Gracias.- tomó una profunda respiración, no muy convencida de lo que quería hacer pero su mente insistía en que era lo mejor. –Toma mis manos, Toshiro.- le tendió ambas manos frente a su rostro confundido y reticente. –Vamos a volver a intentar eso de que te pongas de pie.- explicó y él la miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

-N-no tienes porque, no es necesario.- miró sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí.- lo miró con autoridad, una mirada que en realidad había sacado de él. –Si tienes la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, no debes desperdiciarla solo por inseguridad.- se encogió en su lugar pero parecía seguir indispuesto a escucharla de verdad. –No voy a creer tu circo de indiferencia, veo como miras a nuestra hija cuando está aprendiendo a caminar, sé que quieres ir detrás de ella, y sé que quieres cargarla sin ayuda.- él la miró a los ojos y pudo notar su mirada vulnerable, lo que la hizo ablandar un poco su tono. –Solo… déjame ayudarte.- volvió a tenderle sus manos.

Él se mordió el labio, mirándola pensativo y dudoso, pero finalmente tomó sus manos, un poco vacilante.

Karin entrelazó sus dedos para darle más firmeza al agarre.

-Aquí vamos.- dio un paso hacia atrás, y tiró con fuerza de él para ponerlo en pie.

Hitsugaya casi chilló mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante y sobre ella, quedando con su cabeza sobre su hombro, su peso casi tirándola abajo pero hizo un esfuerzo y se mantuvo erguida, pasando de sostener sus manos a rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Esto fue una mala idea.- susurró él entre dientes, su aliento frío soplando en su oído. –Devuélveme a la silla antes de que te aplaste.-

-¡Nunca lo conseguirás con esa actitud!- gruñó entre dientes también, tratando de aguantar su peso. -¡Y no te voy a devolver a la silla, así que pon algo de voluntad e inténtalo!- prácticamente ordenó.

-No puedo.- la estaba rodeando con sus brazos también, delicadamente, aunque por desgracia que hiciera eso no hacia el peso de su cuerpo más ligero. –N-no puedo…- repitió en tono de disculpa. –Es inútil, yo soy un inútil.- enterró el rostro en su cuello por un segundo, retirándolo como si quemara al segundo siguiente. –No tienes que hacer esto, devuélveme.- suspiró.

-¡Que no!- crujió los dientes y siguió resistiendo su peso. –Vamos, ¡tú puedes!- alentó.

-¡Usted puede, Hitsugaya-sama!- alentó Niki a dos metros de distancia de ellos, y luego se volteó hacia Shimo aún en sus brazos y susurró algo en su oído.

-¡Tú puedes, papi!- chilló su hijita en su idioma bebé, seguramente alentada por la enfermera.

Hitsugaya giró bruscamente su cuello en dirección a su heredera, y finalmente la ex Kurosaki no lo soportó más y cedió ante el peso, cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo y posteriormente a su marido aplastándola, pero todo lo que sintió fueron dos manos sosteniendo su cintura y abrió sus ojos oscuros para encontrarse suspendida a medio camino del suelo con los ojos turquesas de Toshiro mirándola fijamente.

Él estaba parado, erguido en sus dos pies por su propia cuenta.

-Toshiro…- pestañeó atónita. -¡Lo hiciste!- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿L-lo hice?- miró sorprendido su postura en lo que la jalaba para que volviera a pararse sola. –Lo hice…- sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¡WUU! ¡Bravo, alteza!- Niki bombeó su puño en el aire.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- Shimo imitó sus palabras aplaudiendo adorablemente.

-Genial.- Karin sonrió y volvió a sostener sus manos al verlo estático. –Ahora, da un paso.- instruyó asociando mucho aquello con la época en la que su hija recién aprendía a caminar con su ayuda. –Vamos, inténtalo.- alentó tratando de sonar optimista.

Él volvió a morderse el labio y sus rodillas temblaron, levanto un pie levemente… y cayó de manera inmediata y sobre ella, ambos rodando sobre el césped con un grito de parte de la morena y un gruñido de parte del albino.

-¡Majestades!- Niki de inmediato corrió hacia ellos.

Bueno, suficiente practica por hoy.

-¡¿En serio lo hiciste pararse?!- chilló su casi-suegra sacudiendo sus hombros frenéticamente. Hasta Gin había abierto levemente sus ojos para mirarla con incredulidad. -¡Bendita seas, muchacha! Tú realmente eres un ángel que me mandaron los cielos.- le dio uno de sus sofocantes abrazos quiebra-huesos.

-Pues si no quieres que a los cielos vuelva, te recomiendo que dejes de asfixiar a tu ángel, Ran-chan.- comentó el general espeluznante casualmente sin dejar de peinar el cabello de la heredera al trono mientras esta estaba entretenida dibujando.

-¡UPS!- la soltó de inmediato con una sonrisa nerviosa, por fin permitiéndole respirar. –Lo siento, querida.- sacó la lengua tontamente. –De todos modos.- la miró curiosamente. -¿Planeas seguir ayudándolo a que vuelva a caminar?- junto las manos, suplicante.

-Emm…- en realidad no había pensado en eso. –No lo sé, no creo.- frunció el ceño y la cara de la voluptuosa mujer cayó. –No me molestaría pero… él no es muy colaborador al respecto.- se cruzó de brazos y Rangiku alzó una ceja astutamente. –Lo haría si estuviera dispuesto a cooperar más.- torció la boca, pero la mujer siguió con la misma expresión.

-¿Ah, sí?- sus palabras parecieron llamar la atención de Ichimaru. –Pues si ese es el único impedimento para que lo ayudes, entonces yo me encargó del mocoso.- sonrió de forma escalofriante y terminó de trenzar el cabello de la pequeña princesa antes de sin más abandonar la biblioteca, que era el lugar donde habían estado hablando.

-¿Y este qué va a hacer?- entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, pero pronto su atención se volteó hacia la mujer que seguía mirándola raro.

-Karin-chan…- murmuró lentamente, dudosa pero más curiosa que nada. –Tú ya… ¿acaso ya lo perdonaste?- se quedó sin aliento, tomando sus hombros. La menor pudo sentir como se sonrojaba ante su intensa mirada, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Ehh.- balbuceó un poco al principio, pero rápidamente decidió que no tenía sentido mentirle. –Bueno sí.- suspiró. –Finalmente decidí que era lo mejor. Ya no quería seguir ahogándome en la amargura, supongo.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente.

Aún se estaba acostumbrando a sí misma a la idea de aceptarlo en su corazón como el padre de su hija y no el hombre que arruinó su vida, a anteponer los buenos sentimientos a los malos y dejar de sufrir inútilmente.

-Oh, querida.- sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, de felicidad o alivio, suponía. –En serio eres un ángel.- la abrazó suavemente, por una vez. –Llegaste a este palacio a poner nuestras vidas en orden. Reparaste nuestras vidas literalmente tú solita. Me alegra tanto…- sollozó. –Me alegra tanto que salvarlo a él no te haya costado el corazón.- se separó de ella y le sonrió con lágrimas empapando su rostro. –Eres muy fuerte.- aseguró admirada. –Te quiero mucho, linda.- acarició su cabello.

-Y-yo también te quiero, Rangiku-san.- ahora ella la abrazó. –Eres como mi segunda mamá.- confesó con las mejillas rojas.

Rangiku rió cantarinamente y se secó las lágrimas.

-Y tú eres como una hija para mí.- le palmeó el hombro pero de repente pegó una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. -¡Pero ya, ya! ¡Dejémonos de cosas deprimentes! ¡Hagamos algo divertido y vamos a molestar a Ikami-kun y Nikita-chan planeando su futura boda!- la jaló del brazo con una mano mientras con la otra se encargaba de sostener a Shimo y así las tres abandonaron la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, mientras amamantaba a su hija, que seguía rehusándose a conformarse con el biberón, escuchó golpes vacilantes en su puerta, y por más que preguntó no contestaron así que tuvo que ignorar las protestas de su pequeña y dejar de alimentarla para ir a ver quién era.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose primero con la mirada tímida de Niki, y luego miró hacia abajo, viendo a su marido mirándola con nerviosismo y también bastante resignación.

-Disculpa si te molesto…- murmuró malhumorado pero amable. –Es que… si quieres, me dijeron… quiero decir, pensé en lo del otro día y me preguntaba sí quisieras volver a ayudarme en eso de caminar y… eso.- susurró visiblemente a regañadientes.

Wow, Gin realmente se había encargado. ¿Qué le había dicho o hecho? Sinceramente prefería no saber.

Una hora después, mientras Niki correteaba a Shimo por el jardín ya seguro con el estanque cercado, la reina estaba haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que el rey levante su trasero de su nuevo trono, pero pesé a las amenazas que pudo o no pudo haber hecho Ichimaru, él seguía poniendo poco entusiasmo al respecto.

-¡Vamos! Esto no va a funcionar si no pones más entusiasmo.- reclamó ella por enésima vez jalando sus manos para que se levantara, pero se estaba resistiendo y luchaba por librarse de su agarre.

-Te digo que no puedo pararme.- repitió también por enésima vez.

-Lo hiciste antes, podrás hacerlo ahora.- bufó, soltándolo por fin y tomando aire. –No puedes esperar que pase mágicamente, tiene que salir de tu voluntad.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo intento, simplemente no puedo. No puedo ni siquiera mover los pies. No puedo sentir nada.- miró con desanimo a sus piernas inmóviles. –Las otras veces solo fueron… impulsos. No puedo volver a hacerlo.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

-Pues yo no creo que estés intentándolo en serio.- acusó cruzando los brazos.

Él la miró de reojo.

-No entiendo.- susurró apenas audible. -¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ayudarme con esto? Si Matsumoto te está obligando…-

-Nadie me obliga, no esta vez.- lo cortó. –Mira…- tomó una profunda respiración. –Yo… te perdonó.- decidió soltar de una.

Sus ojos turquesas se ampliaron tanto que casi parecieran salirse de sus cuencas, incluso su boca cayó levemente.

-¿Qué?- esta vez sí que le costó horrores entender lo que había dicho por lo bajo de su tono.

-Eso. Agh, no me hagas repetirlo.- esto era difícil para ella. –He decidido que ya no voy a guardar rencor hacia ti.- tomó otra gran bocanada de aire. Inhala, exhala. Vamos, Karin, no es tan difícil, se dijo a sí misma. –Quiero, por el bien de nuestra hija, que dejemos atrás el pasado y nos concentremos en el futuro, en su futuro.- ambos voltearon para ver a su hija, que ahora estaba dormida junto a Niki, también dormida, a un lado de la valla que cercaba el estanque. –Ya no quiero seguir odiándote, Toshiro.- confesó suspirando.

-Tú…- por un momento, no pestañeó en lo absoluto, apenas y sí parecía respirar. –No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo podrías perdonar lo que te hice?- por fin cambió su expresión atónita a una completamente incrédula. -¿Por qué?- sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

-Ya te lo dije. Es por el bien de nuestra bebita de un año de edad.- recalcó. –Ella quiere y necesita a sus dos padres. Ya no quiero seguirme privando de estar a su lado y perder momentos en los que quiero estar presente por estar atorada en el pasado.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Quise odiarte toda mi vida, quise no volver a verte nunca, algunas veces hasta se me pasó por la cabeza matarte.- lo vio bajar la mirada ante esas palabras. –Pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo realmente no quiero pasarme toda la vida solo cosechando odio en mi corazón. Creí que lo necesitaba, o volverías a hacerme daño.-

-Yo nunca me atrevería a volver a lastimarte.- él alzó su rostro de golpe, dejándolo notar lo pálido y completamente horrorizado que se veía ante la sola idea.

-Lo sé.- juntó las manos, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras. –Ahora lo sé. Antes me rehusaba a creerlo, pero después de ver cómo desafiaste a tus propias barreras mentales por nuestra hija… tuve la certeza de que en lo más profundo de tu corazón no sigue habitando un monstruo como pensaba, sino que está lleno de amor de padre, y quiero que pases más tiempo con nuestra hija y me gustaría compartir esos momentos con ella, con… ustedes…- admitió a regañadientes. –Quiero que tratemos de ser la familia que necesita y merece, y no lo lograré aferrándome al pasado. Voy a dejar todo eso atrás, y creo que tú necesitas hacer lo mismo.-

-Karin…- parecía sin habla.

-Solo… piénsalo, y volveremos a intentar esto de que vuelvas a caminar mañana.- suspiró y se dirigió a buscar a su hija para volver, pero él volvió a llamarla.

-No.- dijo, frenándola. –Intentémoslo ahora.- frunció el ceño con determinación.

Arqueó las cejas sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¿Finalmente iba a dejar de ser una mula terca y escucharla?

Le tendió sus manos y él las tomó sin vacilar.

-¿Tengo que tirar o intentaras ponerte de pie por tu cuenta?- preguntó apretando sus manos firmemente.

-Lo haré.- dijo con seguridad.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se removió en la silla de ruedas hasta que sus pies estuvieron tocando el césped. Ella lo miraba atentamente, y pronto él dejó de mirar sus piernas y la miró directamente a ella, sus ojos turquesas chocando contra los suyos negros.

Entrelazó sus dedos y sujetó sus manos con aún más firmeza pero aun así sin hacerle el mínimo daño, y antes de que se diera cuenta él se disparó para arriba en toda su altura de más de un metro setenta, quedando sus ojos enfrentando directamente a su fuerte mandíbula, hasta que ella miró hacia arriba, y él hacía abajo, y sus narices casi se rozaron debido a su proximidad.

Karin pudo sentir un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, aunque no tenía idea de por qué, pero no le dio un segundo pensamiento a aquello, no cuando la realización de que realmente había logrado ponerse de pie por su cuenta la golpeó.

-¡Lo hiciste!- sonrió feliz por él, con fe en que pronto dejaría de mirar con nostalgia a su hija aprender a caminar y en su lugar correría tras ella y su pequeña crecería bien y alegre. –En serio lo hiciste…- wow, ni siquiera le estaba sujetando los hombros, solo sujetando sus manos podía mantenerse por sí solo. –Bien, ahora… trata de dar un paso.- retrocedió un paso instándolo a hacer lo mismo, pero él se quedó estático. –Vamos, sin miedo. Confía en ti.- sonrió para alentarlo y él volvió a tomar una profunda respiración antes de mover temblorosa y lentamente una pierna hacia arriba y adelante, presionando luego su pie contra el suelo casi con miedo, volviendo a reducir la distancia entre ellos. –Vaya. Tú haces que dar un paso parezca la hazaña más difícil de este mundo.- no pudo evitar burlarse.

Lo notó sonrojarse y fruncirle el ceño.

-Es difícil.- gruñó entre dientes. –Hace mucho que no hacía esto. Desde aquel día en el que Shimo cayó al estanque comencé a sentir un incómodo cosquilleo en las piernas, si dejaba de intentar moverlas se iba, pero ahora desde que estás ayudándome con esto no dejó de sentir eso y es muy irritante. Siento las piernas, pero son muy débiles.- explicó con los labios torcidos con molestia.

La ex Kurosaki ladeó el rostro.

Era curioso… Antes, cuando Hitsugaya se enojaba, ella recordaba todo su pasado horrible y sentía un miedo frío y peligroso calarle los huesos, pero ahora, cuando él se molestaba no exactamente con ella y ponía esos gestos de niño mimado, realmente era un poco ¿lindo… adorable?

-Bueno…- se dio bofetadas mentales para concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión. –Lo mejor es que empieces a acostumbrarte ahora. Tienes que lograr esto, por ti, y por nuestra hija.- sentenció con voz de absolutamente-no-vas-a-zafar-de-esto. –Vamos, trata de dar otro paso.- instó y volvieron a lo suyo.

Con mucha lentitud, él volvió a dar otro paso mientras continuaba agarrando firmemente sus manos. Así, dio otro paso más, en el cuarto perdió fuerza y su barbilla fue a parar a la coronilla de su cabeza a la vez que sus manos a sus hombros.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó torpemente cuando ella murmuró un tenue "auch" al chocar su pobre cabecita con su mandíbula cincelada.

-Está bien.- se tragó su primer impulso de asestarle un rodillazo en el estómago. No está bien apalear a un semi-paralitico héroe de guerra, Karin, se dijo a sí misma como su excusa mental para no noquearlo. –Sigue intentando.-

Estuvieron así hasta que el sol se puso, e incluso con todo ese tiempo, él solo fue capaz de dar doce pasos, aun con el apoyo de su heredera y su enfermera, quienes ya habían despertado de su siesta, hasta que por fin los dos volvieron a caer y rodar por el suelo y Niki tuvo que volver a llevárselo en silla de ruedas.

El día siguiente él estuvo ocupado con asuntos del reino así que lo cancelaron esa vez y lo intentaron al otro día, cosa que Karin pronto se dio cuenta de que fue un error porque eso costó a su progreso y tardó mucho en poder pararse por su cuenta y solo pudo dar tres pasos antes de caerse encima de ella.

Decidieron con el consejo de la doctora Unohana y Urahara que tenía que practicar diariamente, incluso con o sin ayuda de su esposa, pero no podía seguir retrocediendo. Aun así, Karin insistió en que se hagan un espacio cada día para las prácticas.

Así pasaron un mes, en un proceso largo, doloroso para él por los calambres y todo eso, y para ella por tener que aguantar que de vez en cuando le cayera encima, pero finalmente Toshiro mejoró significativamente.

Urahara le consiguió una cosa rara a la que llamó andador ortopédico o algo así, dijo que era muy común para ancianos (cosa que hizo reír a Matsumoto por la cara que puso su casi-hijo ante eso), pero Karin nunca había visto ancianos con eso, era una estructura de cuatro patas como bastones fusionados unidos entre sí o algo por el estilo que básicamente ayudaría a al rey a caminar sin necesidad de que otra persona esté cuidando que no se vaya de cara contra el suelo.

Estuvo con eso unas dos semanas, antes de que pareciera cobrar más confianza al andar y la doctora Unohana le permitiera andar solo con un simple bastón. La primera vez que lo vio entrar en el comedor sin aquella cosa cuadrúpeda infernal sino que con el sencillo cayado, lo sintió casi como una victoria personal.

Shimo ya tenía un par de dientitos en su boquita, y eso la mantenía mayormente de malhumor, aunque le encantaba que ahora le permitiera comer más cosas. Sin embargo no había dientes en crecimiento ni nada que la pusiera de malas cuando tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus dos padres con ella, juntos los tres.

Todo el largo periodo de hacer que su padre terco volviera a caminar les había robado algo de tiempo juntos que la chiquita había aprovechado para estar con otros miembros de la familia, pero aun así nunca dejaba de hacer sus rabietas por no estar tanto con ellos como le gustaría, así que ahora que ya podían pasar mucho más tiempo con ella estaba muy feliz, sobre todo desde que podía caminar de la mano con su padre. Ella ya había aprendido a caminar mucho mejor, tanto que casi dejó de gatear por completo, y a Karin le daba un poco de gracia la idea de que había tenido que enseñar a caminar tanto a padre como a hija al mismo tiempo.

Esto del perdón realmente daba sus frutos. Las pesadillas finalmente se habían ido, y ahora podía sostener una conversación que involucrara menciones de su esposo sin tratar mal a la persona con la que estuviera hablando. También, Rangiku y Gin estaban mucho más relajados y la miraban como si hubiera resuelto todos los problemas de su vida.

Ahora podía compartir momentos con su pequeña cuando estaba con su padre excesivamente intelectual, y debía admitir que se la pasaban muy bien los tres juntos.

Él seguía enseñándole palabras nuevas y leyéndole cuentos aburridos que hasta a ella la hacían dormirse, y, ahora que su hija estaba dominando más el habla, le estaba enseñando modales. Siempre le hablaba de manera muy formal, y hasta se atrevía a regañarla a ella cuando no decía "por favor" o "gracias" o no hablaba con honoríficos a las personas delante de Shimo, se notaba que quería hacerla una estirada como él, aunque ella hacía lo posible por que no le prestara tanta atención a eso y fuera más despreocupada. Bien que quería que su hija fuera educada, pero no TANTO como el rey amante de las formalidades y demás exigencias de la realeza, su familia nunca le había dado tanta importancia de todas formas.

Sí su marido estaba transformando a su hijita en una pequeña intelectual formal, Karin se preocupaba por transformarla en una niña que supiera divertirse y no tuviera tantas restricciones morales. Resulta que a Shimo siempre le encantó que le cantase, y ahora que podía moverse más por su cuenta y caminar mejor y todo eso, también había agarrado un gusto por bailar, cosa que sospechaba venía de Rangiku y Gin. A ella nunca le gustó bailar, ni en lo más mínimo, pero su hija era tan adorable bailando y aplaudiendo, que no podía evitar seguirle la corriente y tomar sus pequeñas manitos para bailar juntas. Toshiro solía mirarlas con una sonrisa cuando eso pasaba, pero nunca parecía querer sumarse a participar, y ella aún no le tenía tanta confianza como para invitarlo.

Un día cuando dejó a su pequeña con su padre para cuidar a Mei en los establos, cosa que lastimosamente en los últimos tiempos no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer, Rangiku llegó corriendo al lugar exigiendo su presencia inmediata en el Salón de baile del palacio y prácticamente arrastrándola cuando quiso excusarse.

Al llegar, Karin se encontró con uno de los espectáculos más adorables que había visto en toda su vida.

Su hijita linda preciosa estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras él tocaba una hermosa tonada en el piano, dulces caricias melodiosas brotando de sus dedos por las teclas, aunque eso no fue lo que más la encantó, pesé a lo bello y suave de la pieza, sino que fue el hecho de que su bebé de casi un año y medio de edad estaba siguiéndole el ritmo a la pieza sencilla pero todavía una pieza de piano que ni ella había aprendido a tocar por más que Yuzu insistiera.

Observó maravillada el trabajo en equipo entre padre e hija. Shimo solo estaba tocando dos teclas, pero seguía siendo increíble, había memorizado las teclas y el patrón de su padre como para saber el momento exacto en el cual tocarlas y ser una adhesión bellísima a la ya encantadora canción que hacía sonar Hitsugaya. Pronto, solo veinte minutos después de que ella llegara, la princesita empezó a tocar tres teclas.

Impresionada no alcanzaba a describir como se sentía la reina ni ninguno de los presentes. Maravillada podría servir, pero todavía se quedaba corta. Y la enorme, tierna sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo no ayudaba a que se sorprendieran menos.

Cuando terminaron la dulce sonata, Shimo aplaudió y chilló contenta, y eso fue el detonante para que todos salieran de su estupor y estallaran en aplausos, tanto los sirvientes como Rangiku, Gin, Kouzu y Niki, aunque Karin no aplaudió y directamente corrió a abrazar y besuquear a su brillante primogénita.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Urahara se acercó para mirar a la princesita en brazos de la reina por debajo de su ridículo sombrero. -¿Será que esto de ser un genio se hereda?- sonrió interesado en la niña, que le devolvió la sonrisa… y luego estiró sus bracitos para quitarle el sombrero. -¡Oye, eso no otra vez!- se quejó el rubio con un mohín.

-Shimo, devuélvele el sombrero a Urahara.- ordenó el albino en tono divertido, siendo obedecido de inmediato por la pequeña albina, que frenó su anterior risa burlona y devolvió el sombrero con un puchero. –Y discúlpate.- continuó él, empeorando su puchero.

-Lo siento, Urahara.- dijo en su idioma bebé aunque claramente a regañadientes. Toshiro carraspeó y Shimo bufó. – -san…- balbuceó descontenta al agregar el honorífico.

-Bueno, ésta definitivamente es una pequeña más inteligente de lo normal.- la doctora Unohana se acercó con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Uhh…- Karin miró de la doctora, hasta Urahara, y luego a su esposo, y luego a la doctora de nuevo. -¿Eso es malo?- bueno, esto no era algo que hubiera considerado, ni tenía idea de qué hacer o por qué parecía preocupar tanto a los especialistas.

-¡Oh, no, para nada!- Rangiku se metió en la conversación jalando a Gin con ella. –Su majestad el rey era igual de pequeño.- sonrió contenta de hablar de la época en la que su casi-hijo fue un querubín que la necesitaba tanto como respirar. –A los dos años hablaba con más elocuencia que Gin y yo juntos, en especial Gin.- lo último lo susurró detrás de su mano ignorando el ceño fruncido de Gin.

-Era un genio.- resumió Urahara sacando su abanico. –Creo que podríamos tener el mismo caso con nuestra princesita aquí.- se inclinó para estar cara a cara con la heredera al trono, aunque manteniendo una distancia considerable para que su brazo no llegue a su adorado sombrero.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, querida. Tu hijita solo requerirá de una atención especial y particular en cuanto a su educación, pero por lo demás, esto solo augura que tendremos una futura reina excelente.- la doctora Unohana fue la única en aliviar sus preocupaciones y contestar a su pregunta con fundamentos.

-Es impresionante.- Toshiro se levantó del banquillo del piano con ayuda de su bastón, acercándose a su esposa e hija con ojos brillantes. –Aprende muy rápido, tiene una capacidad para entender increíble.- se inclinó sobre su pequeña y acarició su mejilla tiernamente. –Será mucho más inteligente que yo.- aseguró.

-Ohh, eso está difícil.- opinó Gin, entreabriendo levemente los ojos. –Pero es tu hija, y la hija de tu maravillosa y angelical mujer. ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar?- Karin se sonrojó ante el cumplido indirecto, y se sonrojó aún más por la mirada de Hitsugaya fija en ella y lo cerca que estaba su rostro del suyo debido a lo mucho que se había acercado para mimar a su bebita en sus brazos.

-De todos modos, deberían prestar más atención a los intereses y las palabras de su hija desde ahora en adelante. Seguramente algún día nos sorprenderá a todos.- Urahara sonrió siempre tan misteriosamente.

-A ella le interesa tu sombrero, ¿crees que deberíamos dárselo?- Karin sonrió maliciosamente al verlo congelarse.

-Oh, no, no, no, majestad. Mi sombrero está muy sucio, lo lavó por fuera cuando me bañó pero nunca por dentro.- murmuró comenzando a retirarse disimuladamente aprovechando los gestos de horror y asco que habían puesto todos los que escucharon aquella declaración. –Presten atención a los intereses artísticos o intelectuales de su hija, seguro saldrá algo interesante de eso.- dijo ya a lo lejos antes de terminar de retirarse por completo.

Todos, menos el rey, rieron ante esto, esperando que lo del baño solo fuera una mentira del rubio para salvar su amado sombrero de las garras de la bebita brillante.

Después de eso, tanto padre como madre decidieron no volver a subestimar las capacidades de su hija y le empezaron a permitir intentar más cosas siempre bajo su estrecha supervisión, por supuesto.

Un año y medio y fue evidente que la princesita era una genio en potencia, parecía entender todo lo que le decían a la perfección y hasta podía mantener una conversación sin ningún problema.

Seguía teniendo sus rabietas y queriendo jugar con lo que no debía, aparte de que seguía queriendo robar el sombrero de Urahara, y era una niña feliz y juguetona, pero también era innegable su inteligencia y capacidad para ser tan pequeña, y cada vez aprendía a tocar más teclas en el piano con su padre.

Cuando Momo e Izuru vinieron de visita al poco tiempo y se enteraron de esto, su cuñada prácticamente brincó hasta el techo y se la pasó chillando cosas sobre "de tal palo tal astilla" o "idéntica a su papi" y demás.

Aunque la razón de su visita fue que finalmente Toshiro había conseguido caminar sin problemas y dejar el bastón, la princesa se concentró más en su sobrinita y la manera en la que las dos estaban interesadas en el arte y, en medio de la oficina del rey, ambas empaparon sus manos de tintas y empezaron a jugar dibujando sobre papeles, el papeleo… y las paredes.

El albino parecía a punto de estallar de la furia, pero Momo solo se reía de él y no lo tomaba en serio en lo absoluto, como si su ira no representara ninguna amenaza, y al ver como él simplemente se rendía y las dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un blandengue con una debilidad muy grande para con su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Shimo estaba secuestrada por su tía, Karin fue interrumpida de su lectura por un llamado a la puerta, que abrió de inmediato sorprendiéndose de hallar a un muy nervioso Hitsugaya viéndose algo tímido mientras la miraba derecho en sus dos pies sin ninguna ayuda, ya volviendo a pararse y caminar con normalidad.

-Disculpa que te moleste.- habló vacilante. –Pero unos comerciantes extranjeros me esperan a las afueras de la ciudad con una serie de… artilugios, que me gustaría que examinaras para determinar cuál es el más adecuado para cierto evento.- carraspeó incómodamente. –En fin, básicamente quiero que me acompañes para que elijas algo.- tosió nervioso.

-Eh.- ella alzó una ceja. -¿Por qué una reunión de este tipo? ¿No pueden estos comerciantes venir al palacio?- preguntó perpleja.

-Podrían, sí.- de repente su gesto se retorció en molestia. –Pero son unas personas… complicadas. No iban a acceder a venderme a menos que yo fuera hasta a donde ellos están. Son algo paranoicos respecto a transportar o abandonar su mercancía.- rodó los ojos.

-Oh.- pestañeó. –Pues… bien, entonces.- frunció el ceño. -¿Cuándo sale el carruaje?- inquirió.

-En realidad tenía planeado que sea un viaje rápido.- se frotó la nuca. -¿Te importaría ir a caballo? Puedes usar a tu yegua… Mei.- recordó su nombre con algo de dificultad, aunque eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que solo se lo dijo una vez.

-Mmm, claro. Extrañaba montar a Mei, de todas formas.- se encogió de hombros. –Solo déjame cambiarme y asegurarme de que Momo-san cuide de Shimo y te encuentro en los establos.- él asintió y se retiró, y veinte minutos después, hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, Karin bajó a los establos y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Hitsugaya acariciando un hermoso caballo blanco puro. –No puede ser, ¿ese es el tuyo?- se acercó a ellos con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? –Es mi favorito después de Mei.- lo acarició con cariño, su mano casi rozando la de él.

-Se nota que te quiere.- comentó divertido cuando el caballo blanco casi lo empujó para sentir más las caricias de ella. –De todos modos, Hyorinmaru siempre parece querer a cualquiera más que a mí, pero igual solo deja que yo lo monte.- sonrió con cariño hacia el equino.

-¿Hyorinmaru? No sabía que así se llamaba, se lo pregunte a los sirvientes pero ninguno sabía su nombre.- sonrió acariciando al caballo cariñosamente. –Buen chico.- rió cuando relinchó suavemente sobre su cara.

-Yo… no suelo hablar mucho con los sirvientes. Nunca les dije su nombre, y ellos no se atrevían a nombrarlo por ser mío.- admitió pareciendo algo avergonzado.

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo mejor.- suspiró y se dirigió a buscar a Mei, que estaba relinchando suavemente desde que la vio llegar. –Vamos a dar un paseo, chica.- la acarició con ternura. –No imagine que te gustaran los caballos.- admitió una vez estuvieron los dos montados en los suyos y saliendo del palacio a trote suave.

-Solía pasar mucho tiempo con Hyorinmaru cuando era niño. Nació cuando tenía unos siete años y no me despegue de él como por ocho.- volvió a sonreír. Ese día parecía de un muy buen humor. –Pero estos últimos años lo he descuidado un poco.- suspiró con tristeza y tal vez algo de rabia hacia sí mismo. –Sin embargo… me siento feliz de que tú le hayas dado un pequeño lugar en ese gran corazón que tienes cuando yo más le falte.- su sonrisa regresó.

-Pff.- bufó sintiendo sus mejillas arder. –Guárdate tus halagos.- Yuzu siempre fue la del gran corazón, se sentía extraño que las personas de su entorno la vieran como el ángel compasivo a ella de entre todos.

Salieron de palacio y empezaron a pasar por el pueblo, obviamente llamando muchísimo la atención. Los niños los señalaban y los adultos cuchicheaban a su paso.

Hitsugaya se veía increíblemente digno montado en su caballo como todo un rey, y por más que ella estaba tratando de verse digna también con la espalda recta y la barbilla muy en alto, no podía evitar desviar su mirada a la vida cotidiana que se vivía en Juubantai, los puestos de comida y baratijas, y la tranquilidad general solo perturbada por algún que otro borracho merodeando por ahí. Habían muchos bares… seguramente algo de alguna manera Rangiku tenía que ver en eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- la voz de su marido la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y voltear a verlo. –Tú nunca has tenido un recorrido por la ciudad, ¿verdad?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Nunca salí del palacio para algo que no sean reuniones del consejo en todo mi tiempo aquí.- también frunció el ceño. Wow, ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco patético. Solo conocía una sola línea de toda esta enorme ciudad, el camino hacia donde se reunía el consejo, y tal vez contara el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana del carruaje cada vez que iba o venía de aquí.

-Ya veo.- suspiró. –Emm, ¿podría…?...- ella alzó ambas cejas, instándolo a continuar. -¿Podría invitarte a recorrer la ciudad después de nuestra compra… o cuando quieras?- preguntó casi con miedo.

-Eh…- miró interesada todo a su alrededor, y decidió que no le importaría convivir un poco más con el pueblo el cual reinaba. –Claro, después de la compra está bien. Quién sabe cuándo volvamos a tener a alguien confiable como Momo-san para cuidar a nuestra hija como para tener otra oportunidad como esta.- accedió desinteresadamente.

-¡B-bien, genial!- sonrió y de repente no hubo nada de digno en su postura, casi se cae del caballo, de hecho, pero fue solo un segundo y de inmediato recuperó la compostura. –Prometo que no te arrepentirás.- aceleraron el trote y en poco tiempo las casas fueron menos frecuentes y llegaron al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. –Es por aquí, sígueme. Es fácil perderse.- tomó un camino muy lejano a la ruta principal.

-¿Qué clase de comerciantes plantan su negocio aquí?- era una muy mala estrategia.

-Te dije que son complicados.- sonrió levemente, antes de suspirar con fastidio. –Ya los vi. Por aquí.- trotaron hasta un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles con una pintoresca cabaña en el centro.

Ataron a Mei y Hyorinmaru a unos árboles y se dirigieron a la cabaña, tocando la puerta suavemente.

-¡¿Quién molesta?!- rugió una voz muy agresiva como respuesta, arrancando otro suspiro fastidiado de parte del rey.

-Soy yo, Sarugaki.- contestó el albino con voz plana.

-Ah… ¡Es el rey pelele!- gritó la voz agresiva en contestación a otra voz que había hablado demasiado bajo como para que entendiera lo que dijo. Karin no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante eso, y más por las venas acumulándose en la frente del monarca y como evidentemente estaba crujiendo los dientes casi al punto de quebrarlos. -¡Ya va, pelado!-

-¡Esa no es forma de dirigirte a un rey, Sarugaki!- finalmente estalló, pero de forma más graciosa que otra cosa.

-¡Quiero verte intentando castigarme por eso!- la puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeña mujer rubia pecosa mirando con desagrado a su esposo, antes de fijarse en ella con curiosidad pero no menos desagrado. -¿Eh? ¿Quién es la de tetas grandes?- se cruzó de brazos y Karin se quedó sin aliento, cubriendo su escote con el rostro enrojecido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- apretó los puños, pero la rubia la ignoró.

-Pff, sabía que eras un rey pervertido. Solo vienes aquí con puras pechugonas.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-Sarugaki, sabes que Matsumoto es como mi madre.- wow, lo que daría ella por escuchar eso. –Y para tu información, más te vale que respetes a esta mujer, porque ella es…-

-¿Tu zorra de la semana?- se burló, y Karin tuvo suficiente. -¡AUCH, OYE!- se quejó la mujer bajita cuando la golpeó con un puñetazo directo en su nariz.

-No me hagas darte otro de esos, porque hay más de donde salió.- crujió los puños. –Y mi nombre es Hitsugaya Karin, soy una reina y créeme que nadie podrá hacerme nada al respecto por tirarte un par de dientes.- sonrió amenazante.

La rubia se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, antes de estallar en carcajadas, cayendo al suelo y sujetándose su estómago por un minuto o dos, antes de levantarse limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

-¡Vaya, rey pelele! ¡Veo que te conseguiste una buena mujer que te tenga cortito!- sonrió burlonamente. –Me agradas reinita.- le palmeó el hombro. –Ya, síganme, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Cuanto antes terminemos antes dejaran de fastidiarme.- sin más entró a la cabaña como si nada, dejando a los reyes parados estáticos por un momento, antes que la pelinegra mirara al albino con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Zorra de la semana?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin saber por qué de repente sus ganas de ahorcarlo habían regresado.

Toshiro tosió incómodamente.

-Solo es algo que malentendió de Matsumoto.- se excusó rápidamente. –Solo he estado con cinco mujeres aparte de ti en toda mi vida y ni siquiera recuerdo como fue o cómo eran ni sus nombres, lo juro.- alzó los brazos como si lo estuviera apuntando con un arma, cosa que no estaba haciendo, no importa lo mucho que le gustaría tener un arma ahora.

-Aja.- se cruzó de brazos, molesta sin ninguna razón en específico, solo no le gustaba hablar de eso, no sin estarlo agrediendo físicamente, de todos modos. –Solo entremos.- entró a la cabaña. –Cinco putas estúpidas seguro tan borrachas como él como para no ver lo feo que es.- murmuró por lo bajo aunque asegurándose de que la oyera, sintiéndose mejor solo cuando lo vio haciendo un gesto de culpabilidad.

Eso es, pensó malvadamente, ¡sufre, bastardo, sufre! ¡Eres solo mí…!... Detuvo sus pensamientos de inmediato, horrorizada de a dónde iban. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Casi hiperventila con su solo pensamiento, pero de alguna manera logró volver a prestar atención a su entornó y notar que habían entrado a una habitación con una mujer de pelo verde corto y otra de pelo negro atado en una trenza y anteojos.

-Bienvenidos, majestades.- murmuró seria la de anteojos.

-¡Hola!- la de pelo verde solo agitó una mano hacia ellos.

-¿Ya las tienen listas?- preguntó Hitsugaya ansiosamente.

-En efecto, como lo prometí.- la mujer de anteojos colocó tres estuches sobre el escritorio donde parecían trabajar y los abrió. –Use todos los materiales que me sugirió. Esperó sean del agrado de su esposa.-

Karin se quedó mirando boquiabierta el contenido de los estuches. Eran coronas. Seis coronas preciosas. Tres muy pequeñas y otras tres más grandes. Evidentemente hechas para una princesa, y una reina.

-Esperó que te gusten.- Toshiro se acercó a ella tímidamente. –Es tradición en Juubantai que por cada nueva generación de reyes se hagan nuevas coronas de parte de gente del reino de los Vizards. Sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad… de encargar una para ti. Shimo está cerca de los dos años y pensé que era tiempo de conseguir estas… si las quieres, claro.- se pasó una mano por el cabello blanco nerviosamente.

Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos las seis coronas. Eran muy hermosas, y repletas de joyas.

-Esto…- pestañeó. –Es un enorme desperdicio de dinero.- él sonrió ante esto, como si ya supiera que iba a decir algo así.

-Lo sé. Pero ya había un dinero ahorrado por mi padre especialmente para destinarse a esto, no quería desperdiciarlo ni gastarlo en otra cosa más de lo que era su voluntad.- apartó la mirada. –Sin embargo comprenderé si no quieres una para ti. Pero por favor, escoge una para Shimo.- pidió humildemente.

Miró entre las coronitas pequeñas, y sonrió al vislumbrar una adornada con piedras preciosas del mismo color de los ojos de padre e hija, con una piedra transparente en su centro que reflejaba los colores del arcoíris. Las otras iguales eran hermosas, pero demasiado ostentosas, así que tomó aquella entre manos.

-Creo que está le quedaría bien.- ambos sonrieron y la chica de pelo verde tomó la coronita fuera de sus manos y la guardo en una pequeña caja simple de madera tallada bellamente.

-¿Y vas a querer una para ti?- insistió su marido ansiosamente, y entonces Karin notó que estaba mirando una corona en específico y no pudo evitar sonreír. Este chico era demasiado obvio.

-¿Tú cuál me recomiendas?- indagó tratando de no sonar tan condescendiente, agrandando su sonrisa cuando sus ojos turquesas brillaron y de inmediato sin un segundo pensamiento tomó la corona que se notaba había ansiado ver sobre su cabeza desde que se la mostraron. Era bastante simple, de oro blanco, con cinco grandes piedras pentagonales de ónix puramente negro decorándola.

-Esta.- dijo sin más, retrocediendo dos pasos para mirarla mejor, haciéndola sonrojarse bajo su intenso escrutinio.

-Sí, le queda.- opinó Sarugaki metiéndose entre medio de ellos dos. –Hace que tu piel se vea aún más fantasmalmente pálida, pero queda bien con tu cabello y tus ojos, supongo.- se encogió de hombros, sin darle verdadera importancia pero sin moverse de donde estaba, obviamente disfrutando de haber roto su momento cursi de admiración.

-P-pues entonces… esta quiero.- se quitó la corona y la chica de cabello verde de inmediato la guardó en otra pequeña caja. –S-será mejor que ya nos vayamos, o nos quedara poco tiempo para pasear en la ciudad.- dijo comenzando a retirarse.

-Seh. El rey pelele este ya había pagado por las coronas, así que ya solo lárguense de aquí.- la rubia pecosa no tuvo la paciencia para esperar a que salieran por sus propios pies y los corrió de la cabaña empujándolo a él a patadas y a ella con una sola mano. -¡No vuelvan!- gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo.

-Pff.- Karin bufó mirando molesta la cabaña. –Tenías razón, son complicadas.- sonrió levemente.

-Sí.- le sonrió apenas también, antes de dirigirse a su caballo y guardar las cajitas en una bolsa. –Vamos, hay poco tiempo y mucho que ver.- parecía emocionado, y ella no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco también.

-¡Entonces apresurémonos!- se apresuró a desatar a Mei y montarse en ella.

Volvieron a la ciudad a trote rápido, disminuyéndolo solo cuando llegaron al centro.

-Ven.- él bajó de su caballo y la ayudó a bajarse de su yegua pesé a que insistió en que no era necesario, y la tomó delicadamente de la mano para jalarla dentro de un restaurante con muy buena pinta y no muy lleno. –No puedes venir a Juubantai y no comer en este lugar. Los lugareños no le prestan mucha atención, pero todos los extranjeros lo visitan.- explicó entusiasta.

Unas alegres camareras los atendieron de inmediato apenas los vieron, y Karin se impresionó mucho con lo rápido que llegó la comida y lo buena que era. ¡Incluso era más deliciosa de la que hacía su hermana! Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta o Yuzu era capaz de escucharlo y arrancar su ingrata cabeza.

Estuvieron más de media hora estancados comiendo allí, antes de salir simplemente a caminar y ver los puestos.

Llamaban mucho la atención, pero solo bastó un gesto de la mano de parte de Hitsugaya para que los campesinos apartaran sus miradas chismosas y volvieran a lo suyo evitando molestarlos. En serio, esta gente era muy educada.

Habían muchas chucherías que en un pasado podría haber considerado absurdas, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustarían a su hija.

-Hay que venir con Shimo alguna vez aquí.- comentó examinando algo que el vendedor había llamado "sonajero". –Seguro amaría todas estas cosas inútiles.- ahora examinó un peluche raro.

-Sin duda.- él miraba con igual espanto las chucherías, pero ya había comprado como diez cosas para su hija.

Entra tantas tiendas, puestos de comida y charlas con algunas personas muy amables y agradables, pronto el sol comenzó a ponerse, y ambos decidieron que ya era hora de volver a palacio.

Hyorinmaru y Mei igual estaban cansados, así que fueron a pie el resto del camino, conversando de vez en cuando sobre los acontecimientos del día o lo mucho que su pequeña debía estar extrañándolos. Llegaron de nuevo al palacio y a los establos justo cuando el sol apenas era visible en el horizonte.

Devolvieron a los caballos a sus lugares y Karin decidió que tenía que agradecerle por la velada. La verdad que si fue muy agradable, sobre todo ese restaurante… tenían que volver ahí algún día, tal vez con Shimo.

-Realmente la pasé muy bien hoy.- le sonrió agradecida. –Esperó que lo repitamos pronto, y deberíamos ir con nuestra hija. Y quizás con Rangiku-san y Gin-san, seguro tendrían otros lugares que mostrar.- sonrió ilusionada.

-Sí, seguro que sí. Bares.- rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió. –Sí, debemos hacerlo de nuevo, y puedes invitar a quién quieras, claro.-

-Aunque…- se llevó las manos a las mejillas al sentirlas arder otra vez. ¿Tal vez tenía fiebre? –Me gusto… que solo fuéramos los dos.- suspiró, sintiendo la "fiebre" empeorar. –D-deberíamos ir juntos solo los dos algún otro día, también.- sonrió incómodamente.

-Sí.- abrió mucho los ojos, dando un paso más cerca de ella. –Algún día podríamos.- dio otro paso más cerca y Karin se congeló.

-¿Qué…?...- balbuceó. ¿Qué rayos quería hacer este tipo?

Se inclinó lentamente hacia abajo, y Karin tuvo la oportunidad de dar un paso hacia atrás, tuvo la oportunidad de moverse fuera del camino, o bien empujarlo o darle una buena bofetada. Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó estática en su lugar, expectante a lo que haría.

Pareció pasar una eternidad, el cayó lentamente como el sol a lo lejos, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo que el sol terminó de hundirse en el horizonte, comenzando así la noche, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba un caos en su corazón.

Abrió los ojos como platos, pesé a que ya se había estado esperando el beso, simplemente por el hecho de que la estaba besando, de nuevo la estaba besando pesé a todas sus advertencias, pero ella no estaba pensando en cómo se había atrevido a besarla, no, ella pensaba en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por minuto, su estómago retorcerse con fuerza y lo peor era que no le estaba molestando. Se sentía familiar, y a la vez tan nuevo y extraño.

Antes, en sus besos ella solo detectaba amargura y frialdad, al principio también odio, luego pura tristeza, pero ahora… solo había tanta suavidad y dulzura.

Sus besos seguían siendo fríos, pero ahora podía sentir que significaban _algo_.

Significaba que él no había podido resistirlo, porque estaba abrumado por su amor por ella, sus labios temblaban con miedo al rechazo, y había tardado tanto en besarla para darle la oportunidad de alejarse y librarse de esto. Ese beso significaba que Karin no podía evitarlo, por más que lucho y luchó, no podía.

No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, lo que había empezado a sentir.

Toshiro siguió besándola suavemente, como si pudiera romperse si le propiciaba un toque menos ligero, continuó con aquel derroche de sentimientos pesé a que ella no le estaba correspondiendo. No, ella estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo todos sus sentimientos como para corresponder, ella estaba demasiado abrumada, demasiado confusa, demasiado en guerra contra lo que había comenzado a florecer en su corazón.

Esto no debería ser así, una parte de ella le decía. Al demonio, no me importa, ya es así, decía otra. Ya es lo que es.

Él se separó lentamente, y entonces sus ojos turquesas se abrieron con el más puro horror.

-¿Qué hice?- susurró espantado mirando su rostro pasmado. -¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname!- rogó sujetándose histéricamente la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo lejos del establo, lejos de ella.

Sí… ese beso significó el fin de su negación. Ya no podía seguir negándolo más. Trató, los cielos sabían que ella trató, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su terquedad, pero finalmente perdió la batalla, y la verdad sobrevivió.

Por más que una parte de ella se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo, la verdad es que ya no podía seguir negándolo, no podía negar que un amor condenado por su pasado había comenzado a florecer en su corazón.

Hitsugaya Toshiro la estaba enamorando, y no sabía si debía llorar o reír por eso.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Tengo sueño, tengo calor, me duele la cabeza, me dormí sobre el teclado dos veces, así q no puedo ser muy elocuente ahora mismo, lamento si hay errores, algun día los corregire supongo :'v

Diganme q opinan de este cap por fis n.n

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	14. Chapter 14

Mi Rey.

Capítulo catorce: Orgullo.

Tal vez por milésima vez en esa noche, Karin volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca, trazando suavemente el contorno de sus labios con los dedos, tratando de rememorar la sensación del beso que Toshiro le había dado hace no muchas horas justo en el fin del ocaso.

Se había quedado estática en los establos por un momento, con su mano cubriendo firmemente su boca recién besada y sus ojos muy abiertos, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, casi sin creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ella… se sentía feliz, y al mismo tiempo enojada consigo misma por eso.

Que haya perdonado a Hitsugaya no quería decir, de ninguna manera, que ya podría amarlo y permitir que la besara y actuaran como marido y mujer normalmente como si nada. Eso era ridículo.

O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba su mente, porque lo que sentía era un asunto completamente distinto. Por más que su consciencia le diera los mil y un motivos para no amarlo, su corazón insistía en mandar todo al diablo e ir por lo que la hacía feliz, estar con él la hacía feliz, que la besara la hizo feliz.

¿Cómo podía ser eso malo?, preguntaba desesperado su corazón. Él no merece tanto perdón, y aunque haya perdonado eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidar, no se podrá olvidar nunca, ¿verdad? Dejar atrás el rencor no significaba que debía olvidar y darle una oportunidad para llevar a su relación a algo más allá de platónica.

Ahora, recostada en su cama después de haber arrancado a su hija de los brazos de Momo y rechazando cenar, no podía hacer más que admitir que de nuevo estaba en una guerra de su orgullo contra sus sentimientos.

No, ya no había rencor hacia Hitsugaya en su corazón, ya no había odio, mucho menos miedo, lo único que quedaba dentro de ella gritando en contra de él, era su orgullo, su orgullo como mujer.

¿Qué pensaría la ella del pasado si la viera ahora, suspirando de amor por el hombre que la forzó y maltrató?, se preguntaba. Pues, ella probablemente me patearía el trasero, se contestaba instantáneamente.

Sabía que había cambiado, y que pasaron por mucho para que lo perdonara. Pero ¿por qué? Oh, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo esto hacia él? Si bien su corazón ya antes se había acelerado ante su presencia, fue por el mero deseo lujurioso, por la pasión congelada hirviendo en sus ojos y las promesas de placer indescriptible a las cuáles no había podido resistirse por más que trato, perdiendo ante su orgullo por el mero deseo carnal. Sin embargo ahora era distinto, ahora su corazón se aceleraba ante la sola mención de Toshiro, con solo pensar en él.

Él y sus rabietas adorables de niño mimado, él y su timidez que no le salía disimular por más que intentara, él y sus formalidades, su inteligencia, sus libros aburridos, lo mucho que trabajaba, lo estricto que quería ser, lo amable que realmente era, lo mucho que adoraba a Rangiku y Momo, su curiosamente confuso pero extrañamente entrañable vínculo con Gin, su cariño hacia Hyorinmaru, la admiración que le tenía su pueblo, lo buen padre que era y su inmenso amor y dedicación a su hija… Él y la forma en la que la miraba completamente enamorado… él y la culpa de sus errores pasados que se notaba que le pesaban todos los días y probablemente le pesarían siempre.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho.

 _Lo siento orgullo, pero esta vez tendré que mandarte al diablo_ , pensó volviendo a palpar sus labios con los dedos. _Lo amo._

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas. No era fácil admitirse esto a sí misma, pero lo amaba. Era inútil seguir negándoselo, no tenía sentido. No podía tener control sobre su corazón, que apenas perdonó a Toshiro y se permitió acercarse a él cayó totalmente enamorado.

Esta, tuvo que reconocer, era una de las principales razones por las cuales antes se había rehusado tanto a perdonarlo. Si no sentía odio y rabia hacia él ¿qué sentiría entonces? En el fondo siempre había sabido que si le daba la oportunidad, él podría abrirse camino en su corazón, y eso la asustaba enormemente porque ¿en dónde quedaría su orgullo entonces?

Ahora que ya pasó, que ya se sentía enamorada de él, la verdad ya no le importaba.

Yuzu siempre le había dicho que tener un poco de orgullo era bueno, pero nunca cuando por este nos impedíamos ser felices. Así que por una vez, iba a escuchar sin poner peros e iba a ir por el camino que realmente la hacía feliz.

Su corazón traidor eligió a Toshiro a pesar de su orgullo, y esta vez, no iba a discutir. Ella lo amaba, él la hacía feliz, al diablo lo demás. Pero claro… no iba a admitir eso en voz alta en ningún momento pronto.

Al día siguiente, bajo a desayunar con su hija en brazos esperando no verlo en el comedor, ya que el reycito siempre evitaba ese lugar cuando tenían algún episodio como ese. Y justo como esperó, no estaba allí, por lo que pudo comer tranquilamente en compañía de su cuñada y su esposo y demás miembros del palacio.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, preguntó a Rangiku por el paradero de su marido, sabiendo que sí alguien sabía, debía ser ella. En efecto, su casi-suegra le informó que el albino de ojos turquesas se encontraba en su oficina ocupándose de algunos asuntos del reino o algo así.

Dejó a Shimo bajo el cuidado de Hinamori y se dirigió a buscar a Toshiro sin ninguna razón verdadera, solo… quería verlo.

Entró en su oficina ya familiar para ella debido a que antes cuando aún estaba en silla de ruedas solía pasar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo y aquí era donde le traía a su hija para que pasaran su tiempo juntos.

Encontró a su esposo no trabajando como esperaba, sino que parado en medio de la amplia habitación, blandiendo una larga katana con una guarda de estrella de cuatro puntas bastante gastada pero aun así muy bella.

Por un momento se quedó parada oculta en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo acariciar la hoja casi con cariño, antes de animarse a entrar a paso vacilante, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en el beso de ayer ni en sus ganas de repetirlo, o en sus ganas de abofetearlo… o en sus ganas de decirle que lo amaba también.

Él tardó bastante en notar su presencia allí, teniendo en cuenta que según Ichimaru era un súper buen guerrero y toda la cosa, y cuando la notó finalmente, retrocedió un paso torpemente y clavó la katana en el piso de madera sin importarle dañarlo.

-Karin.- murmuró sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?- se notaba incrédulo. -¿Pasa algo con nuestra hija?- su rostro cambió a un gesto de preocupación. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- siguió preguntando, por suerte para ella, que aún estaba pensando en qué demonios se suponía que iba a decir.

-N-no es n-nada.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente. –O-oye… ¿y esa katana?- trató de evitar el tema mirando curiosa la espada enclavada en el suelo. –Es muy bella.-

-Eres la primera persona que se dirige a esta espada como "bella".- alzó una ceja con lo que posiblemente era diversión. –Las otras personas suelen clasificarla más bien como "letal".- sacó la espada del suelo y la alzó a la altura de su rostro, sonriendo con orgullo hacia ella. –Tú pareces tener alguna especie de gusto hacia lo tétrico.- opinó con gesto de perplejidad ante su propia afirmación.

-No tienes idea.- después de todo, tú encabezas la lista de las cosas tétricas-espeluznantes que me gustan, pensó sonriendo irónicamente. –Me gustan las katanas.- siguió con el tema de la conversación antes de que se le ocurriera volver a preguntar por qué estaba ahí. –Mi hermano a veces me dejaba entrenar con él usándolas, sin embargo hace años que ni siquiera tocó una.- suspiró con nostalgia ante los gratos recuerdos de su niñez.

-¿Eres buena con la espada?- la miró con curiosidad y los ojos brillantes.

-De que le pateaba el culo a mi hermano, sí se lo pateaba.- sonrió ladinamente. Su hermano era el mejor con la espada solo cuando la vida de alguien estaba en riesgo, por lo demás, realmente habían muchos que le patearían el trasero, aunque eso no lo hacía sentir menos frustrado de que su hermana de doce años lo hiciera. –Pero como dije, hace años que dejé de practicarlo, lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque me encantaba.-

-Ya veo.- apartó la mirada incómodamente por un momento, antes de volver a fijar su vista en ella un poco tímido. –Eh, ¿te gustaría… practicar en un duelo o algo?- propuso vacilante. –S-si quieres.- agregó apresuradamente.

Bueno, eso la sorprendió. Últimamente él parecía tener miedo de hasta levantar una mano en su dirección, y ¿ahora le proponía un duelo con espadas? Confuso, pero no es como si le molestara. Le gustaba la idea de volver a empuñar una espada, y más la idea de pasar algún tiempo con él.

-Claro, me gustaría.- sonrió algo divertida por su expresión de inmenso alivio. –Pero ¿en dónde? No querrás practicar en tu oficina, ¿o sí?- dudaba que quisiera poner en riesgo sus preciosos libros aburridos.

-Sígueme.- devolvió la katana a su funda y se la colgó a la espalda con una cadena que traía atada.

-Por cierto…- dijo mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo en una dirección por la que nunca antes había ido en el enorme palacio. –Esa katana realmente es muy bella, me sorprende no haberla notado antes.- ¿habría estado colgada en algún rincón de su oficina que nunca alcanzó a vislumbrar?

-Estaba guardada en un cofre sobre uno de los estantes de los libreros.- aclaró su duda. –Hace mucho que no la sacaba de allí.- comentó eso último más para sí, pero no pudo evitar llamar la atención de la mujer.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con su curiosidad saliendo a flote pesé a las alarmas sonando en su cabeza contra las preguntas indiscretas.

-Era…- su voz tembló. –Era la espada que estaba utilizando en aquella batalla.- su rostro se ensombreció. –Cuando mi padre murió.- suspiró y Karin lo entendió todo y lamentó no haber escuchado a su cerebro y ahorrarse el preguntar.

Que no lo escuchara cuando le decía que no se enamorara de Toshiro no quería decir que debía ignorar a su mente todo el tiempo.

-Oh.- solo murmuró, tratando de evitarle el seguir contándole de un tema tan delicado, pero él para su sorpresa continuó con el hilo de la conversación.

-Mi padre me la regalo cuando era un niño, poco después del nacimiento de Hyorinmaru, y ambos eran a lo que más tiempo le dedicaba, eran lo más preciado para mí. Abandone tanto a la katana como a Hyorinmaru cuando mi padre murió. Abandoné…- su voz tembló. –Abandone todo lo que yo era.- frunció el ceño, pero luego su mirada se suavizó. –Luego de haber vuelto a montar a Hyorinmaru después de tantos años solo recordé todas esas cosas buenas de mi niñez, que había estado erróneamente evitando solo para tratar de ahogar el dolor por mi culpa y la muerte de mi padre, y quise… reconectarme. Volver a sentirme Hitsugaya Toshiro, volver a conocerme a mí mismo.- concluyó con sus palabras con su vista fija en el frente, sin mirarla por ni un instante, afortunadamente para ella, que estaba segura de tener una expresión de enferma de amor patética en el rostro.

-Ya veo.- susurró en respuesta a todo eso, sin saber muy bien qué decir. –Pues si ya estás empezando a ser el verdadero Hitsugaya Toshiro y conocer a la persona que eres realmente, creo que ya me está gustando bastante.- se mordió la lengua al segundo de decir aquello, su rostro lentamente tornándose escarlata. Lo notó tensarse, pero él no volvió su vista para mirarla, por suerte.

-G-gracias.- dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas lo oyó, y luego carraspeó. –Ya llegamos, por aquí.- abrió una puerta doble que le llamó bastante la atención debido a que era de metal, muy diferente a todas las otras que eran de madera de roble.

Abrió las puertas para ella y la dejó pasar primero, a lo que de inmediato vio con asombro y admiración lo que era una inmensa sala de entrenamiento, llena de espadas de todo tipo y cuadros de guerras.

-Esto es… wow.- se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo no había encontrado este lugar antes? Se preguntó qué otros lugares del palacio le quedaría por conocer. –Creí haber recorrido cada centímetro de este palacio antes, pero parece que me faltó este lugar, porque definitivamente no lo habría olvidado de haber estado aquí antes.- se adentró más en el lugar, viendo admirada las espadas y demás armas colgadas en las paredes blancas.

-No es una sorpresa que no hayas estado en este lugar antes.- sacó un manojo de llaves y lo agitó levemente. –Estaba cerrado, solo yo tengo acceso a diversas habitaciones del palacio. En este lugar están guardadas las mejores armas que han creado los más talentosos armeros de Juubantai, ni siquiera la doctora Unohana tiene acceso a estar aquí, aunque claro que cuando alguien entra aquí con mi autorización tiene prohibido dejar la puerta cerrada o entrar solo, por temor a accidentes.- se dirigió al otro extremo del lugar, acercándose a un cofre y abriéndolo, sacando una espada de él, otra katana. –Toma, puedes usar esta para entrenar.- se la tendió.

Karin la examinó con curiosidad y admiración.

Era una katana bastante bonita, de tamaño normal, con la empuñadura de color rojo y trazo simple, pero con una preciosa guarda tallada con la forma de una rosa con todos sus pétalos. La sujetó firmemente entre sus manos, sintiéndose cómoda y en confianza con ella en sus manos.

-Me gusta.- sonrió a Toshiro con suavidad, aunque luego cambió su sonrisa a una más… letal. –Quisiera ponerla en práctica ahora, si no te da miedo.- pestañeó inocentemente y lo notó reír entre dientes.

-De acuerdo.- se dirigió al centro de la sala, donde había un amplio redondel que suponía era el espacio dedicado a los entrenamientos. –Pero te advierto que, aparte de Ichimaru y mi padre, nadie nunca me ha ganado peleando con la espada.- desenvainó su katana de la estrella de cuatro puntas y la apuntó hacia ella.

-Yo no he practicado este arte en mucho.- maniobró la espada entre sus dedos e hizo unos cuantos movimientos. –Pero tratare de darte pelea.- se puso en guardia. Él hizo el primer movimiento, sin aviso previo dirigió la espada directo a su rostro, pero ella lo frenó con facilidad. –Se nota que estas ansioso por un poco de práctica.- sonrió perpleja, ya que había creído que iría fácil en ella y aprovecharía el momento para hacerle tal vez un corte o dos.

-Algo me dijo que no debía subestimarte.- se encogió de hombros casualmente y la pelinegra sintió su corazón aletear un poco, feliz de que estuviera más en confianza con ella a pesar de lo que pasó entre ellos ayer.

Estuvieron practicando por media hora más o menos, Karin recuperó un poco la mano con lo que en el pasado había sido su afición favorita pero tuvo que dejar por las insistencias de Yuzu sobre que no era "propio de una princesa" y gracias a volver paranoicos a su hermano y su padre le prohibieron hacer y sus intereses se inclinaron hacia los libros.

Fue divertido, aunque se notaba que él realmente no se estaba esforzando, sí que le daba pelea y parecía divertirse también, pero finalmente le arrancó la katana de las manos y cayeron sentados en el suelo para descansar.

-Eso fue entretenido.- comentó alegremente, feliz de sentir el picor familiar en sus manos después de haber tenido una dura batalla.

-Sí. Me gusto volver a usar esa katana. Mi padre me la había regalado con la promesa de que era la mejor que este reino, un reino guerrero por cierto, podría ver alguna vez.- frunció el ceño. –En los últimos tiempos, pareciera como si hubiera olvidado todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas y valores.- bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. –Y no sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos todo esto, pesé a la nostalgia de que me recuerdan mucho a él.-

-Sabes…- apartó la mirada, su tono lleno de melancolía, llamando de inmediato la atención de su marido. –Cuando mi madre murió, yo odiaba ver a otros niños felices con sus madres.- sonrió con burla hacia sí misma, sintiendo la mirada del albino taladrar su perfil pero evitando a toda costa verlo. –Me sentía fatal. Me preguntaba… ¿por qué ellos están ahí, tan felices con sus madres? ¿Acaso se burlan de mi dolor?- bufó. –Casi no lo soportaba. Un día, una criada en el palacio estaba feliz cuidando a su hijo pequeño, curando una herida que se había hecho cuando accidentalmente tiró un jarrón, haciéndole mimos y tratando de que se sintiera mejor, y yo me enojé con esa familia. Como era la princesa, aun siendo una niña y ellos simples campesinos, le reclamé a la mujer por la torpeza de su hijo y la despedí, y los eché a ambos del palacio que era su hogar. Hice llorar a la mujer y al niño rogarme de rodillas que lo perdonara.- suspiró con vergüenza. –Yo solo… estaba enojada y triste, no tenía por qué desquitarme con esa pobre familia. Al día siguiente, me paré a pensar qué habría dicho mi madre de un acto como ese, y sentí mucha vergüenza. De inmediato mande a llamar a la familia y les rogué por perdón. Ellos estaban muy sorprendidos y felices, ni siquiera estaban enojados conmigo, solo estaban aliviados. Y volvieron a trabajar allí y todo fue como antes.- sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Por más que extrañemos a alguien, no sirve de nada evitar su recuerdo haciéndole mal a otras personas o a ti mismo, lo mejor es recordar todo lo bueno de esa persona y honrar sus memorias tratando de hacer que se sientan orgullosos de ti, eso lo aprendí ese día.-

Finalmente, se animó a volver su vista a Hitsugaya, que tenía sus ojos turquesas clavados en el suelo.

-Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.- solo dijo él, y Karin mantuvo su gesto pensativo por un momento, inclinándose de modo que por su cercanía su cabeza quedó reposando en su hombro.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Y yo estoy segura de que como yo, tu padre te habría perdonado, y estaría orgulloso de lo que eres hoy.- sonrió.

Lo notó tensarse, antes de relajarse y reposar su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Eres tan buena conmigo.- susurró contra su cabello. –No merezco tu perdón, sin embargo… me aterra perderte, me aterra hacer algo que haga que vuelvas a odiarme. Así que, ¿podrías por favor aceptar mis disculpas respecto a ese beso de ayer?- ambos se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo. –No sé qué me pasó y realmente lamento haberte molestado.- ocultó el rostro en su cabello, como con miedo de enfrentar sus ojos.

-Eh, claro, te perdonó.- ¿sería muy descarado de su parte decir que en realidad no le molestó nada y que de ser posible quería otro? –No te preocupes. No está en mis planes el volver a odiarte, eres un padre grandioso para Shimo y…- y creo que te amo. –Y creo que ya hasta me caes bien.- maldito orgullo, ¿por qué no la dejaba decir lo que sentía?

Hitsugaya se apartó de ella de golpe, mirándola con sus bellos ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú…- de pronto sonrió en medio de un suspiro de resignación. –En serio, eres demasiado buena.- la miró con cariño y ella apartó la mirada ocultando su rostro con su cabello para tratar de que no viera su sonrojo. –Por cierto, ¿recuerdas las coronas?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Hmm, claro.- confirmó con inseguridad, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-¿Recuerdas que te mencione que había un evento para el cuál las necesitaba?- Karin buscó en su memoria, y pesé a qué en realidad no pudo recordarlo, asintió. –Bueno, pues… ese evento es una boda. Como no tenemos sumo sacerdote desde hace muchos años, yo soy el encargado de casar a las figuras reconocidas de Juubantai, y me gustaría tu presencia y la de nuestra hija allí.- se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente. –Si quieres, claro.-

-¿Una boda?- pestañeó. –Ehh, sí, está bien.- se encogió de hombros. Nunca le habían gustado las bodas, ni siquiera la suya propia… Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, pero al ver los suaves, vulnerables y tímidos ojos turquesas repletos de amor hacia ella, supo que no estaba frente al mismo hombre que tanto miedo le había dado.

No, aquel hombre nunca fue Hitsugaya Toshiro, solo era una cascara amargada y cruel, una versión retorcida de lo que era realmente que solo existió para tratar de proteger lo poco que quedaba de él, lo poco que su horrible madre no destruyó. Y esa cascara, ese hombre cruel y desalmado, ya no existía.

-Gracias.- se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie también. –Eres una excelente reina para Juubantai.- felicitó y Karin sonrió, guardando la katana con la guarda de rosa que le había dado en su funda y la funda en el cofre.

-Es todo un placer, mi rey.- dijo casi inconscientemente, no notando que sus palabras lo habían congelado sino hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta fuera de la habitación esperando a que él saliera también, solo entonces cayó en cuenta que hacía mucho no lo llamaba de ese modo, ni mucho menos con aquel tono de familiaridad y cariño. Aun así, no le importó en lo absoluto. -¿Vienes, mi rey?- repitió con más confianza, sonriendo arrogantemente ante el rubor que invadió sus mejillas.

-Hmm.- carraspeó. –Claro, mi reina.- la siguió vacilante, con su katana en mano, cerrando la puerta de la sala de armas detrás y guardando el manojo de llaves entre los pliegues de su kimono. –Será mejor volver con Shimo. Aun me queda algo de tiempo libre, deberíamos aprovechar para pasar algo de tiempo con ella.- murmuró incómodamente.

-Claro, era lo que tenía planeado hacer.- asintió. –Ella te extrañó en la cena de ayer y en el desayuno de hoy, ya sabes.- lo miró reprobatoriamente a lo que bajó la cabeza.

-Lamentó eso, estaba… ocupado.- se excusó de modo no muy convincente. –Podemos almorzar juntos los tres solos en el jardín hoy.- propuso de manera vacilante pero aun así con los ojos brillantes.

-Umm, no lo sé.- fingió dudarlo y pudo ver su rostro caer en la completa decepción, por lo que no pudo seguir con la broma y simplemente rió entre dientes. –Claro que sí, rey idiota. Estoy segura de que a Shimo le encantara.- lo notó adquirir una postura más relajada y sonreír levemente.

-Genial.-

Al volver y recuperar a su hija alejándola de su consentidora tía, Toshiro les pidió que se adelantaran a sentarse en los jardines y él las alcanzaría en un momento porque tenía algo que hacer, aunque no quiso decirle qué.

Se entretuvo sentada a la sombra de los árboles teniendo una pequeña conversación con su pequeña para tratar de ayudarla en su pronunciación con algunas palabras que le costaban por al menos media hora, antes de que oyera pasos acercarse y viera a su marido llegar con dos sirvientes cargando bandejas y jarras de jugo, él sorprendentemente también cargaba con una bandeja y una jarra, y parecía venir discutiendo algo con los siervos.

-… Aun así no necesitaba ayuda. ¿Cuándo han visto en toda mi vida que se me cayera algún plato?- se venía quejando él con esa actitud adorable suya de niño mimado.

-Lo sabemos, Hitsugaya-sama, lo sabemos.- rió afablemente uno de los sirvientes, que era un hombre de mucha edad. –Siempre fuiste un niño que no rompía un plato, aun te recuerdo regañando a las sirvientas por no limpiar bien algo y ponerte a limpiar en su lugar.- ambos sirvientes rieron ante aquello. –Nunca te has quejado por esforzar las manos, pero eran tres bandejas con contenido muy especial para personas muy especiales, y sabemos muy bien que a usted nunca le ha gustado arriesgarse a perder tanto esfuerzo, así que no podíamos dejar de ayudarlo a cargarlas.-

-No se quejé, majestad. Estoy seguro de que su esposa e hija valoraran más esta deliciosa comida si no viene aplastada por las otras bandejas.- el otro sirviente, un poco más joven que el mayor, bromeó con buen humor. –Mire, ya estamos llegando. ¡Hola, su alteza, hola princesita!- saludó alegremente.

-¡Hola, hola!- Shimo, que adoraba saludar a la gente y agitar los brazos frenéticamente, correspondió el saludo con muchas ganas.

Los sirvientes dejaron las bandejas y las jarras en la pequeña mesita de madera instalada en medio del jardín y luego se retiraron despidiéndose animadamente, para alegría de su hija, que también adoraba decir adiós.

El almuerzo era algo que Karin nunca había probado antes. Una especie de carne extranjera que se cocinaba de forma muy rara según le explicó él mientras daban de comer lo que había llamado "avena" o algo así a su pequeña.

-¿Todo esto lo preparaste tú?- no pudo evitar maravillarse por su esfuerzo y dedicación hacia ellas.

-Hace tiempo que quería que probaras mi cocina, y estos nuevos alimentos del nuevo mundo.- sonrió levemente. –Y también… para que veas que no tienes porque solo llamar a Ikami cuando quieras una buena comida, también sé cocinar.- se cruzó de brazos y ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Así que todo esto fue solo por qué estabas celoso de Kouzu?- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. –Tranquilo, ahora que sé que cocinas así, no pienso dejarte en paz.- su sonrisa se volvió ladina al notarlo sonrojarse.

-Y-yo… yo no lo hice por eso.- bajó la cabeza para no encontrarse con su mirada. –S-solo que…-

-Oye, tranquilo, solo bromeaba.- suprimió su risa negando con la cabeza. –No tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio, cielo santo.- aunque en cierto modo era lindo, le gustaría que estuviera menos tenso a su alrededor.

-L-lo siento.-

-Y no tienes por qué disculparte.- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos. –Pero como sea. Aun no me has dicho. ¿A quiénes casaras en aquella boda, y cuándo será, por cierto?- alzó una ceja.

-Será en un par de días. Es una boda entre una marquesa y un héroe de guerra, por eso debó de casarlos yo personalmente.- explicó. –Además, la Marquesa ha hecho muchas contribuciones científicas a Juubantai, es la mejor en el reino después de Urahara. Su boda es un gran acontecimiento público, y eso.-

-Ya veo.- asintió, suponiendo que sería un evento interesante. Terminó de comer su cena y volvió su atención a las jarras de jugo, él lo notó y le sirvió un poco en una de las copas. –Mmm.- gimió de gusto ante el sabor. -¿Esto también es extranjero?- nunca lo había probado antes.

-Sí. Es jugo de mi fruta favorita, hace tiempo que quiero dártelo a probar. Se llama sandia, es una fruta extranjera pero cada vez es más común por aquí.-

Siguieron bebiendo y conversando, también conviviendo con su hijita aunque sin darle de comer ellos porque insistía en que podía hacerlo sola, la pequeña testaruda. La pequeña probó el jugo y pareció encantarle, para felicidad de su padre, que comentó algo sobre que era una buena excusa para preparar más aquel jugo y comer juntos más seguido.

Era un lindo ambiente, solo ellos tres, pero desgraciadamente el deber llamó y pronto su momento se vio interrumpido cuando un sirviente llegó a solicitar la presencia del rey en la sala del trono para tratar con unos comerciantes que habían llegado al reino.

Suspiraron tristemente y él se despidió de ellas dándole un beso en la frente a Shimo y una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a ella, no importa lo mucho que quería un beso también, no se atrevía a pedirlo.

No pudo volver a verlo en todo el día, él estaba muy ocupado con asuntos del reino, y ella debía comprenderlo, pero se encontró algo deprimida por no tener ninguna excusa para ir a verlo, irrumpir en la sala del trono y simplemente estar a su lado y/o ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Al día siguiente, empezó a haber mucho movimiento en el palacio, puesto que la boda entre la Marquesa y el héroe de guerra se realizaría allí. Todos los sirvientes quisieron acercarse a ella para que fuera al organizadora de la decoración, pero siempre fue pésima en esas cosas, así que le pasó la responsabilidad a Rangiku y a Momo, que estaba encantada con la idea de ayudar porque después de la boda tendría que marcharse.

Su esposo estaba muy ocupado y no habían podido verse mucho, aunque no pensaba en eso tanto, estaba muy ocupada también con su pequeña, que aparentemente gustaba de hacer sus propias decoraciones, tomando las flores y sumergiéndolas en tinta para hacer dibujos en las paredes con ellas.

Las sirvientas lo tomaban con buen humor, pero su casi-suegra pegaba el grito en el cielo, aunque no tenía corazón para regañar a Shimo, si regañaba a Karin y le exigía tener más vigilancia sobre la princesita que ya le estaba por sacar canas.

Entre las ocupaciones de su marido y las travesuras de su hija, no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y pronto llegó el día de la boda causante de tanto revuelo y alboroto.

Ella como la reina sería la anfitriona de la novia, y debía supervisar que estuviera cómoda y todo eso.

La Marquesa era una mujer… extravagante. Tenía el pelo tintado de verde y unos raros anteojos ahumados que se rehusaba a quitarse pesé que se veía muy bonita sin ellos y Rangiku reclamaban que no iban bien con su kimono de novia. Hablaba de una forma altanera y jactanciosa, pero aun así era bastante encantadora, el problema es que realmente llegaba a sonar como una científica loca, aunque no superaba a Urahara ni en lo más mínimo.

El padre del novio iba a llevarla al altar, era un hombre bastante serio y tranquilo, pero parecía quererla y tolerar su actitud aunque fuera tan narcisista.

Ella salió antes para colocarse en su lugar con su hija junto al rey, orgullosos los tres portando sus coronas, y pudo tener una pequeña conversación con el novio, que al igual que su padre era un tipo muy serio y educado, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que ella pondría al lado de una persona como la arrogante Marquesa.

Pero solo bastó que la novia llegara a su camino para dirigirse al altar para que Karin no pudiera tener la mínima duda sobre lo feliz que sería este matrimonio. Sus sonrisas al verse estaban llenas de amor y felicidad, y pudo notar los ojos del novio refulgir de alegría en todo lo largo de la ceremonia mientras el rey los casaba.

Cuando finalmente los declararon marido y mujer, ellos compartieron un beso repleto de amor que fue aplaudido por todos los presentes, contagiados por la felicidad de la pareja recién casada.

La reina miró de reojo a su rey observando al feliz matrimonio que acaba de unir con una pequeña sonrisa y no pudo más que sentir un pequeño pinchazo de envidia.

Para aquella extraña pareja aquel debía ser el día más feliz de sus vidas, mientras que para ella el día de su boda fue el peor día de su vida, a pesar de que ahora mismo amaba a su esposo, eso no borraba el pasado ni lo que él le hizo esa noche, ya no le provocaba rabia, pero el recuerdo sí que seguía doliendo.

Él cambió, ella lo sabía, se había enamorado de alguien completamente distinto de quien le había hecho tanto mal, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera deseado que se conocieran y se enamorasen en una mejor situación.

¿Cómo podría haber sido la vida si tan solo su madre nunca lo hubiera convertido en el monstruo que fue? Tal vez ellos podrían haber tenido una boda tan bella y feliz como la de la arrogante Marquesa y el serio héroe de guerra.

Suspiró sintiendo a su hijita enredar sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y apoyar su cabecita en su hombro, aburrida por el evento a pesar de que ahora estaban tocando música para que las parejas bailaran. Acarició sus cabellos blanquecinos con una mano distraídamente, y mirando a su esposo entre el gentío hablando con la gente importante.

La Marquesa y su esposo estaban ajenos a todo, bailando felices con sonrisas cómplices, y el héroe de guerra parecía haberle arrebatado a su esposa los lentes ahumados, permitiendo que ahora se pudiera ver la felicidad absoluta destellando en los ojos de los dos recién casados.

Realmente los envidiaba.

Una vez acabó la celebración, se despidió de los invitados y Toshiro y ella subieron por las escaleras para dirigirse cada uno a sus propias habitaciones.

-Hasta mañana.- lo despidió ella. –Dile buenas noches a papi, mi vida.- instó a su hija, que tenía sus ojillos semi-cerrados por el sueño, pero aun así sonrió a su papá y agitó una mano para despedirlo.

-Buenas noches, papi.- balbuceó su pequeña en su versión bebé, y él rió entre dientes y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, cariño.- le deseó con ternura y luego se volteó hacia ella. –Buenas noches, Karin.- le dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, pero entonces ella se armó de valor y dio un paso más cerca de él, congelándolo cuando depositó un pequeño y rápido beso en su mejilla.

-B-buenas noches.- tartamudeó antes de apresurarse a entrar a su habitación.

Oh, rayos. ¡Realmente se atrevió a besarlo! Un beso en la mejilla pero un beso al fin y al cabo. ¡Realmente se atrevió!

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Momo y Rangiku entraron chillando cosas inentendibles, la castaña arrebatándole a la niña ya dormida de los brazos y la rubia dándole un abrazo quiebra-huesos.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos!- chillaban histéricas ellas.

Momo dejó a su hijita en su cuna y se unió al abrazo de la mayor, contribuyendo a su lento y doloroso asesinato por asfixia.

-¡Lo vimos todo!- finalmente dejaron de sofocarla y se sentaron las tres en la cama, ellas dos sujetando sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?- las miró mal.

-Vimos que besaste a Shiro-chan en la mejilla.- Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras veía a las otras dos mujeres casi no caber en sí de la felicidad. -¡No puedo creerlo! Tú… ¿acaso tú…?...- ella tenía una enorme sonrisa que casi ni la dejaba hablar de lo emocionada que estaba.

-¿Te enamoraste de Toshiro?- casi chilló Rangiku, ambas mirándola con ojos llenos de ilusión.

-U-ustedes…- las miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Ch-chismosas! ¿Nos estaban espiando?- se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-Sí.- admitió la de ojos claros sin vergüenza. –Notamos sus miraditas en la boda, y aunque no podíamos creerlo, vimos que besaste al rey en la mejilla así que te lo volveremos a preguntar, querida.- la miró con ojos brillantes. -¿Te enamoraste de él?-

La ex Kurosaki pudo sentir sus mejillas arder aún más, pero al ver toda la ilusión en los ojos de estas mujeres que tanto adoraba, se vio incapaz de mentirle o destruirle sus ilusiones, sobre todo, porque eran verdad.

-Sí…- confesó con voz apenas audible. –M-me enamore de él.- reconoció con el rostro rojo cual tomate.

-Oh, cielo santo.- Momo se llevó las manos al pecho, como si solo ahora que ella acababa de admitirlo fuera capaz de creer aquello. –Cielos.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡E-estoy tan feliz!- se lanzó a abrazarla casi llorando.

-Lo dije y lo repito.- Rangiku sonreía enormemente. –Bendito el día en que llegaste a nuestras vidas, querida.- también la abrazó, aunque afortunadamente ahora no la estaban sofocando. Permanecieron un buen rato apretujándola antes de separarse con grandes sonrisas y los ojos llenos de emoción. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- preguntó emocionada la de más edad.

-Eh…- tragó saliva. -¿Es necesario decírselo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- chillaron las dos completamente escandalizadas.

-¡Shh!- les dio una palmada en la cabeza a cada una, asomándose en la cuna de su hija para asegurarse de que siguiera dormida. –Silencio, hay una niña durmiendo aquí.- regañó, su lado de madre gritando más fuerte que sus ganas de complacer a estas queribles pero ruidosas mujeres.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero de todos modos, tienes que decirle al rey lo que sientes.- afirmó Rangiku seriamente. –Sabes que él está completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ti.- se cruzó de brazos.

Karin volvió a sentarse en la cama con el rostro escarlata.

-L-lo sé.- juntó las manos. –Pero no sé si estoy lista para tener una relación de ese tipo con él aún.- se frotó el brazo incómodamente.

-¿Pero por qué?- cuestionaron las dos sin comprender.

Es cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba esperando? Ella tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, se moría porque volviera a besarla y aunque no iba a decirlo nunca en voz alta, constantemente fantaseaba con la noche en la que procrearon a su hija, con que volviera a darle ese placer y hasta más.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué la detenía?

Suspiró, sabiendo bien la respuesta.

De nuevo, era su orgullo. Simplemente no quería dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

-N-no sé.- decidió decirle a las dos. –C-creo que solo estoy nerviosa o algo.- mintió.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Rangiku no pareció creerle aunque tampoco le discutió, Momo no pareció dudar en absoluto sin embargo. –Pero sea lo que sea, ¡no importa!- le restó relevancia alzando los brazos al cielo-o-techo-más-bien. –Lo importante es que lo amas, ¡lo amas!- chilló en un susurro más que muy feliz. –Y debes decírselo al rey.- aplaudió emocionada.

-Pero ¿cómo?- se frotó el brazo nerviosamente. –Todavía no me siento con la suficiente confianza.- se excusó.

-¡Tonterías!- esta vez gorjeó Momo. -¡Sí pudiste besarlo en la mejilla entonces sé que poco a poco te animaras a más!- le dio un pequeño guiño que la dejó boquiabierta ante su osadía. Ella cada vez se parecía más a Yuzu y eso daba miedo.

-De acuerdo, tengo un plan.- Rangiku agitó su cabello fuera de su hombro. –Mira, mañana Momo-chan volverá a su casa con su marido, y yo y Gin vamos a acompañarlos para cenar y pasar el día con la familia de Izuru.- comentó y Momo asintió confirmándolo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y Toshiro?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en llevar a Shimo-chan con nosotros, así tú podrías organizar una cena con el rey y pasar un tiempo a solas.- sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, olvídenlo!- gritó en un susurro, aún más roja. –No quiero estar un día entero separada de mi hija solo porque ustedes quieren que Toshiro y yo tengamos un avance en nuestra relación.- especialmente porque creía que todavía era demasiado pronto, solo hace poco que había admitido lo que sentía por él.

-No hay razones para que quieras esperar más.- Rangiku se encogió de hombros casualmente. –Son marido y mujer, no hay nada de malo en que actúen como tal si los dos se aman.-

-¡Por favor, Karin-chan!- Momo puso sus letales ojitos de cachorrito. –Acepta e inténtalo, solo será una cena a solas.- pestañeó angelicalmente juntando sus manos suplicante.

Maldita sea, chicas dulces y adorables eran totalmente su patética debilidad.

Suspiró y tuvo que ceder, haciéndolas celebrar.

La tomaron de las muñecas y por las próximas dos horas la arrastraron por todo el palacio.

Hablaron con Gin, que se comprometió a encargarse de hablar con los sirvientes para que les dieran toda la privacidad posible. También hablaron con Urahara, y Rangiku lo sobornó con Sake para convencerlo de asegurarse que el rey tuviera toda la tarde y noche del día siguiente libre. Luego Karin habló con Kouzu para que mañana la ayudara a preparar una cena para su marido, él le había cocinado una vez y solo quería devolver el favor, alegó.

El plan fue puesto en marcha y todos volvieron a sus camas llenos de expectativas, y nervios por parte de la reina, por el día siguiente.

Luego de una inquieta noche de sueño sin sueños, Karin se despertó muy temprano en la mañana y de inmediato preparó a su hija para viajar y la bajó al comedor donde su padre ya debería estar desayunando para contarle de su ida por un día y que se despidieran.

Al llegar, encontró al rey albino ya hablando con Momo, Izuru, Gin y Rangiku, y apenas verlas él se acercó hasta ellas y tomó a Shimo de sus brazos, dándole un gran abrazo y muchos besos en toda su carita. Ya debían haberle dicho.

Desayunaron todos juntos, los reyes pasándosela mimando a su pequeña. Karin nunca había estado mucho tiempo lejos de ella, y Toshiro desde hacía mucho que no se separaba de ella.

Se despidieron de los dos matrimonios de mayor edad y la pelinegra le dio instrucciones a Matsumoto y Hinamori de cómo cuidar adecuadamente a su hija mientras Toshiro se despedía, antes de que finalmente llegara el momento de entregársela a su hermana.

-Adiós, cariño. Te amo mucho.- él acarició tiernamente los cabellos igual de blancos de su hija.

-Adiós, papi. También te amo.- su chiquita le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Karin la tomara en brazos y la llenara de besos.

-Diviértete y pórtate bien, mi vida. Volverás con nosotros pronto.- le dio un último beso antes de entregársela a Momo.

Vieron partir el carruaje que cargaba con lo que ambos más amaban en la vida y suspiraron añorantes, ya extrañando a su bebita.

-Bueno, volveré a la oficina.- él se pasó una mano por el pelo. –Tengo que terminar mi trabajo de hoy, que por alguna razón no es tanto como recordaba que había quedado de ayer.- comentó alzando una ceja con extrañeza y entonces la de ojos oscuros recordó el dichoso plan.

-Ah, sí. Oye…- lo llamó vacilante. –Me preguntaba sí hoy no quisieras cenar conmigo… solo los dos.- juntó las manos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. –Cuando termines de trabajar, claro.-

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. –S-seguro, me encantaría.- pestañeó incrédulo pero feliz. -¿Tan rápido quieres que vuelva a cocinarte?- le sonrió levemente y ella sintió su corazón aletear feliz.

-En realidad, lo que planeaba era devolverte el favor.- sonrió también. –Finalmente he aprendido a cocinar unas recetas deliciosas y creo que te gustaran así que es como una especie de remuneración.- comenzaron a volver a internarse en el palacio a medida que conversaban tranquilamente.

-¿En verdad?- alzó una ceja con diversión. –Bien, pues será todo un honor.- de repente se retorció incomodo en su lugar y antes de que pudiera siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando, se inclinó y rápidamente le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla. –Esa fue otra remuneración.- susurró casi en su oído antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse rápidamente.

Ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla, y de pronto ya no tuvo duda de lo que quería esa noche.

Sonrió y corrió a su habitación. Aún le quedaban unas horas antes de tener que empezar a cocinar la cena, así que por mientras, quería elegir un atuendo adecuado para la velada.

Buscó en su armario un kimono que la convenciera, pero ninguno le parecía suficiente para contentarla, hasta que de repente recordó uno bastante atrevido que le había regalado su pervertida hermana en su cumpleaños que fue tan solo el mes pasado donde ella, Jinta y el viejo loco se habían dado una vuelta por Juubantai para saludarla.

Su secretamente malvada gemela con cara de ángel ya hace tiempo que venía intuyendo que ella acabaría cayendo por Toshiro, y rayos que tuvo razón, pero bueno, al menos había hecho una contribución de utilidad.

Sacó el kimono del rincón escondido de su armario donde lo había echado con las mejillas escarlatas apenas vio cómo era realmente. Lo presionó contra sí e imaginó mentalmente cómo le quedaría, decidiendo que sí sería apropiado para la velada con su esposo, por más que igual le parecía un poco demasiado.

Fue a la cocina poco tiempo después, donde encontró a Kouzu charlando con Niki animadamente mientras cocinaba lo que debía ser la cena. La comieron entre los tres solo en la cocina porque ni ganas de ir al comedor antes de que Niki se retirara y quedara ella con su amigo y maestro cocinero.

-Bueno, Karin-san. Después de más de un año de práctica, creo que finalmente estás lista preparar toda una cena sola.- sonrió con orgullo. –Y me encantara darte mi supervisión… solo por las dudas.- y por las dudas se refería a su maldición de quemársele todo.

Por recomendación de Kouzu, Karin se decidió a solo preparar varios platos sencillos pero deliciosos igualmente. Le costó bastante, pero finalmente todos salieron bien. Con ayuda de su amigo, encontró las sandías en la despensa real y preparó una jarra con solo una de ellas, ya que eran frutas bastante grandes.

Apenas tuvo todo listo, dio órdenes a los sirvientes de cómo debían preparar el comedor y acomodar todo y fue a ducharse y a prepararse. Un sirviente avisaría al rey que quería reunirse para cenar con él en el ocaso.

Recién salida de su ducha, se colocó el kimono regaló de su hermana y se miró en el espejo, sonrojándose un poco. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado. El kimono era bastante simple, rojo con estampado de pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas, las mangas eran largas al igual que la falda, era lo fino de la tela y lo amplio del escote lo que la preocupaba, era muy… revelador.

Pero bueno. Tomó aire para tragar su nerviosismo. Ya estaba vestida así, y ya era hora, no había marcha atrás, o al menos así se excusó mentalmente.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, mirando con desaliento su simple coleta, pero en honor a la verdad nunca había aprendido a hacerse algo más elaborado así que tendría que ir solo así. Peinó un poco más su coleta y los dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, y solo por probar, tiró de un mechón de su cabello y lo dejó caer reposando en medio de su frente.

Bajó hacia el comedor contenta de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, y cuando al fin llegó, lo encontró ya sentado allí, con la comida ya servida. Los sirvientes habían hecho un buen trabajo… aunque Karin no recordaba haberles pedido colocar velas también, pero como sea.

Caminó tímidamente a sentarse a su lado en la gran y vacía mesa, tratando de ignorar su mirada fija en todo su cuerpo, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez.

Él se sentó en la cabecilla de la mesa y ella se sentó a su lado en una punta, ocupando solo un pequeño rincón de ella.

Juntó las manos por un minuto y fue reuniendo valor antes de animarse a mirarlo a la cara finalmente, notando sus mejillas tan rojas como las suyas mientras la observaba intensamente.

También parecía haberse vestido elegantemente, la ropa que usaba sin duda era nueva, la parte superior era ajustada a su torso musculoso, y había arremangado las mangas largas dejando ver más de sus brazos trabajados.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirándose el uno al otro antes de volver a verse a los ojos, apartando la mirada de nuevo inmediatamente para ocultar sus rostros rojos como un par de tomates maduros.

Se frotó el brazo incómodamente, pero en su interior, una voz curiosamente muy parecida a la de Yuzu la regañó por su cobardía y la instó a tomar confianza y decir algo de una vez, ella lo había invitado a él, después de todo.

-D-deberíamos comer.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-C-cierto.- murmuró él de acuerdo. Jalaron sus platos más cerca de ello y dieron el primer bocado. –Vaya.- lo oyó exclamar y lo miró de reojo. –Esto es Udon, ¿cierto? Tiene un sabor completamente diferente a cualquier otra versión de este plato que haya probado.- la pelinegra se sonrojó ante eso. ¿Tan diferente le había quedado? Rayos. ¿Por qué Kouzu no le dijo sí sabía mal? –Pero aun así es sorpresivamente delicioso.- Hitsugaya dio otro bocado.

Su corazón aleteó felizmente y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- comió felizmente la comida que había preparado para ella, en la que puso mucho menos esfuerzo.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?- alzó una ceja con perplejidad.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara.- le arrojó un fideo a la cara, cosa que evitó fácilmente atrapándolo en pleno vuelo con sus palillos. –Ya sé cocinar.- se cruzó de brazos algo infantilmente.

-No es que dude que sepas cocinar.- suspiró comiendo tranquilamente el fideo que le había lanzado. –Es que no creí que tuvieras interés en cocinar para mí.-

-Ehh, bueno.- balbuceó un poco. –Simplemente quise devolver el favor, supongo.- se excusó, omitiendo que todo fue una vil idea de su casi-madre y su casi-hermana diabólicas pero que no eran peor que Yuzu.

-Ya veo.- sonrió levemente. –Aun así, veo que te gusta experimentar con los condimentos. Típico de Ikami, pero no siempre es la mejor opción.- siguieron comiendo mientras él le contaba sobre varios métodos para cocinar. -… Por eso, a veces es mejor simplemente apegarse a la receta.- concluyó con su punto.

-Eso de los condimentos lo hacía más mi hermana que Kouzu, pero a ellos nunca les sale mal nada.- refunfuñó. –Aun así, creo que tomare algunos de tus consejos, nunca están de más varias opiniones distintas.-

-Exactamente.- sonrió levemente. –Mi padre solía decir que por algo un rey tiene consejeros y toda una orden de concejales. Está bien confiar en el juicio de uno mismo, pero cuando vas a tomar una decisión por mucho, lo mejor es tener el consejo de muchos.- recitó.

-Es evidente que tu padre era un hombre muy sabio.- él asintió, con evidente nostalgia inundando sus ojos. –Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo del mío.- bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, consiguiendo una pequeña risa de su marido.

-Tu padre sin duda podría tratar de ser más serio en varias cosas, pero siempre lo he visto como un hombre muy respetable.- comió un último bocado de su cena con su mirada perdida, como si estuviera meditando si decir o no decir algo. –Él habló conmigo… la última vez que estuvo aquí.-

-¿Habló contigo?- indagó sorprendida, sabiendo que su padre no lo tenía en la más alta estima y desaprobaba que haya regresado con él. –Pero, ¿qué te dijo?- no imaginaba que podría haber querido tratar con él.

-Tu padre… solo me dijo unas cuantas verdades.- Karin le insistió con la mirada a que dijera más, haciéndolo suspirar. –Él me dijo que podía notar en mis ojos que yo estoy enamorado de ti.- ambos se sonrojaron por eso. –Y me dijo que no me atreviera a tratar de fastidiarte con mis sentimientos. Que yo no te merecía en lo absoluto, y que algún día ibas a encontrar a un buen chico que lograra hacer que finalmente me mandes a la mierda que es donde merezco estar.- musitó amargamente. –No dijo nada que no fuera cierto.-

Karin se quedó sin habla. ¿El viejo loco había dicho todo eso? Bien que él siempre fue un padre sobreprotector con ella y Yuzu, pero no pensó que llegaría a tales extremos. Hitsugaya seguía siendo un rey y el principal héroe de la guerra, pero aun así eso no le importó y le habló de aquel modo por su lado de padre.

No quería pensar mal de él por eso, lo hizo únicamente por la culpa, de seguro, pero aun así, no le gustaba ver a Toshiro tan abatido.

Se dio cuenta de que él se culpaba a sí mismo más de lo que cualquier otra persona, él se odiaba más de lo que cualquiera podría.

-Toshiro…- no supo qué decir.

-Olvídalo, lamento haber sacado el tema.- negó con la cabeza. –La cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias.- tomó la jarra y se sirvió un poco de jugo. –Esto también está delicioso.- murmuró pero con gesto ausente.

-Toshiro.- repitió con más firmeza y él la miró con sus ojos vulnerables. –Te ves guapo.- fue lo primero que a su mente estúpida se le ocurrió decir, pero al menos lo hizo sonrojarse y quitar esa mirada rota de su rostro.

-G-gracias.- tartamudeó. –Tú…- volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. –Diría que te ves hermosa, pero temó que sería el eufemismo más grande que alguien pudiera haber dicho alguna vez en la historia de la humanidad.- dijo sin pensar ni quitarle los ojos de encima. Luego, pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. -¡Q-quiero decir!- su rostro se tornó escarlata. –Lo siento.- se disculpó.

-N-no te p-preocupes, gracias.- pestañeó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto y la vista fija en sus labios. –T-Toshiro…- se inclinó un poco hacia él, con su pecho rozando su hombro. –Ya no soportó fingir.- se apoyó más contra él, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente tenso.

-¿F-fingir?- no parecía entender. -¿Fingir qué?-

-Fingir que te perdoné por el beso que me diste en los establos.- musitó casi en un trance, sin quitar la vista de su boca.

-¿No me perdonaste?- pareció horrorizado. –P-pero… ¿por qué…?...-

-No te perdone, porque en primer lugar nunca quise una disculpa por eso.- admitió cada vez sonrojándose e inclinándose más.

-¿No querías una disculpa?- parecía completamente perdido. -¿Entonces que querías que haga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó frenéticamente, sin realmente tener una idea.

-Yo quería…- se frenó solo para corregirse al segundo siguiente. –Quiero otro beso.- admitió, notando como la miró en completo estado de shock, pero no le hizo caso y recurrió a todo su valor para alzar su rostro y estampar sus labios contra los suyos fríos.

Posó una mano en su hombro y apretó su boca contra la suya, moviendo suavemente sus labios tratando de instarlo a hacer lo mismo, pero permanecía estático.

Sin saber muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el regazo de su marido, apretando ahora sus dos hombros y pegándose a su pecho fuerte.

Se separó por un momento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez mucho menos tímidamente, tratando de arrancarle una reacción, preferiblemente que correspondiera el beso.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más.

Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la pegó aún más contra sí, correspondiendo tímidamente su contacto. Pero tímidamente no es exactamente lo que estaba buscando ella.

Sin vergüenza alguna, feliz de que estuviera besándola también, sujetó su rostro con las manos y profundizó el contacto, casi gimiendo cuando sus movimientos se tornaron menos suaves y más apasionados.

Jadeó sorprendida al sentir su lengua trazando el contorno de su labio superior, y él aprovechó el momento para sumergirla entre sus dientes hasta encontrarla con la suya propia.

Nunca habían compartido este tipo de besos antes, así que no estaba del todo segura sobre qué hacer, por lo que solo hizo lo que se sentía bien, tratando de imitar lo que hacía, tratando de hacerlo sentir tan bien como la estaba haciendo sentir con un solo beso.

Gimió en su boca sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió sus manos vagar de arriba a abajo en su espalda con caricias vacilantes que de a poco iban adquiriendo más seguridad. Entonces, se apretó más contra él y se acomodó pasando una pierna por sobre las suyas para quedar sentada sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura.

Se besaron por un minuto más, firmes, sin pensar en nada más, pero entonces de repente él solo se separó.

-Karin…- respiraba pesadamente. -¿Qué estás haciendo?...-

-¿Qué crees, mi rey?- sonrió atrevidamente. –Te estoy obligando a cumplir tus deberes de esposo.- sin más volvió a besarlo ferozmente, pero solo para ser alejada al segundo siguiente.

-Karin, para.- ordenó con los ojos muy abiertos. –Esto no me causa ninguna gracia. N-no deberíamos hacer lo que estamos haciendo.-

-¿Por qué demonios no?- pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró los dedos en su blanca cabellera. –Somos marido y mujer, el rey y la reina. ¿Quién rayos nos va a decir algo?- bufó rodando los ojos.

-Karin, ¿ese jugo tenía alcohol?- preguntó totalmente en serio, mirando con desconfianza la jarra de jugo.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso solo borracho puedo conseguir que quieras complacer a tu esposa?- bueno, tal vez si estuviera borracha, quién sabe, ella normalmente no era de decir este tipo de cosas, o tal vez era la influencia de Yuzu y Rangiku.

-N-no dije eso.- estaba completamente pasmado. Todo esto debía de ser sorpresivo para él, tal vez porque pensó que su beso en el establo la había molestado y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, sentada en su regazo diciendo cosas sugestivas en su oído. –P-pero tú… tú…- lo calló con otro pequeño beso.

-Yo te…- se separó con bajando su rostro sonrojado. –Te… te quiero…- fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir por ahora.

Pero eso pareció ser suficiente.

Él levantó su rostro colocando dos dedos bajó su barbilla. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo, antes de que los cerraran para volver a encontrar sus bocas.

Las manos de ella permanecieron perdidas en su cabello, mientras que las de él bajaron por sus hombros hasta sus brazos, hundiéndose luego en sus caderas. Sus lenguas volvieron a sumergirse en la boca del otro con más confianza, más anhelo.

Karin pudo sentir un aumento masivo en su ritmo cardiaco. Su corazón latía desbocado y todo su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de un calor abrasador y miles de sensaciones que ni siquiera podía describir.

Él mordió su labio inferior y tiró levemente, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro tembloroso.

-Karin.- se separó por un momento, aprovechando para dejarlos tomar un poco de aire. –Esto no… esto no está bien.- se las arregló para murmurar contra su boca, rozándola con cada silaba.

-Tienes razón.- volvió a jalarlo contra ella y mordisqueó su boca haciéndolo jadear. –No está bien hacer esto… no aquí, al menos.- sonrió contra sus labios y se puso de pie, tirando de sus manos para que la imitara.

Él estaba repleto de dudas respecto a su situación, eso era obvio, pero la siguió obedientemente mientras, cuidando no ser vistos por los sirvientes como si fueran adolescentes haciendo algo malo, lo arrastraba a la habitación real.

Llegaron al cuarto entre besos demandantes de parte de ella y besos llenos de duda de parte de él. Cuando se internaron en la habitación, ella cerró la puerta y lo apoyó contra el marco, desesperada por no dejar de besarlo, enojada por sus dudas y ansiosa por quitárselas y que de una vez el pasado dejara de ser un fantasma interponiéndose entre ellos.

Recordando cosas que había leído en sus libros más subidos de tono, lentamente fue despegándose de su boca y comenzando a besar con ternura su mejilla con pequeños roces, bajando por su mandíbula fuerte, descendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, atreviéndose entonces a dejar los besitos para mordisqueó suavemente la piel debajo de su oreja, antes de chupar y lamer con suavidad en el mismo lugar.

Él aspiró aire bruscamente, y de pronto sus manos volaron una a su espalda baja y otra a su muslo, y entonces antes de que supiera ni siquiera lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba en la cama con él encima de ella, besándola desesperadamente.

Jadeó feliz porque finalmente estuviera poniendo un poco de iniciativa y le correspondió con la misma emoción.

Sus bocas juguetearon por un tiempo más, antes de que Toshiro empezara a seguir su ejemplo y besar sus mejillas y su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello y lentamente repartir besos por toda esa porción de piel.

Gimió ante la sensación de sus labios y su lengua en su cuello y sus manos subiendo la falda de su kimono, acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas. Sus cuerpos estaban apretados juntos y el calor se había vuelto sofocante, era demasiado. Sin embargo, tampoco era suficiente.

Coló sus manos dentro de su kimono y rastrilló sus dedos por su abdomen y su torso fuerte, sin dejar de suspirar por las caricias de sus manos y su boca increíbles. Pronto, sus manos vagaron hacia su espalda, acariciándola de arriba a abajo, enterrando levemente sus uñas en sus omoplatos al sentirlo morder su cuello y succionar con dulzura.

Sus manos abandonaron sus piernas y se pasearon por sus muslos subiendo por sus caderas, rozando sus pechos antes de bajar a desatar el delgado Obi del kimono con manos temblorosas. Ella sonrió y lo imitó sacando sus manos de su espalda y procediendo a desatar el nudo de su kimono y deslizar su parte superior fuera de los hombros.

Volvió a besarlo mientras lo sentía terminar de desatar su Obi, pero entonces él se detuvo por completo y dejó de hacer cualquier tipo de intento por desvestirla. Rompió el beso y lo miró confundida.

-K-Karin…- tartamudeó muy sonrojado, separándose por completo de ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas pasándose las manos por el cabello. –No deberíamos… no podemos…-

Ella lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de decir sus idioteces sentándose sobre su regazo y sonriendo burlonamente.

-Cielo santo, Toshiro, cálmate. Pareces virgen.- se burló, a lo que de inmediato su rostro se volvió escarlata.

-Y-yo… tú…- tragó saliva. –S-solo no quiero que hagamos algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.- la miró temeroso.

-No voy a arrepentirme, rey idiota.- sonrió negando resignada con la cabeza. –Quiero esto. Te quiero. Ahora cállate y bésame ya.- volvió a besarlo, esta vez siendo correspondida de inmediato.

Él fue abriendo poco a poco el cuello de su kimono, dejando de besarla solo para dedicarse a rastrillar sus labios por toda la piel que comenzaba a exponer. Ella suspiró acariciando sus hombros y su pecho, gimiendo cuando sus pechos se vieron libres de su prisión de seda. No había estado usando sujetador, y casi lo oyó atragantarse con su saliva al verla completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Dio un suspiró tembloroso y lentamente posó sus manos con mucha suavidad sobre sus senos, como si temiera que si lo hacía con más fuerza podría romperse. Ella posó sus manos sobre las suyas para darle más confianza y firmeza a su agarre, y lentamente se fue recostando en la cama jalándolo encima de ella, con sus manos en sus pechos firmemente acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y sus lenguas danzaron dulcemente entre sí. Sus manos se separaron, pero solo para que ella comenzara a bajar su Hakama y él terminara de quitarle por completo el kimono, dejándola completamente desnuda a excepción de sus bragas.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y atrajo sus intimidades a rozarse, solo separadas por la delgada tela de sus ropas interiores.

Gimieron en la boca del otro y lentamente comenzaron a mecer sus caderas una contra la del otro, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción entre sus intimidades. Sus bragas estaban completamente saturadas por su humedad y podía sentirlo duro y erguido, excitado y necesitado de ella, por ella.

Mordió su labio con fuerza y lo sintió empujar con intensidad meciéndose contra sus caderas, y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Comenzó a tirar de su ropa interior, desesperada por dejarlo completamente desnudo y que la tomara de una vez. Él gruñó contra su boca y se apartó de ella para terminar de desnudarlos a los dos completamente, acariciando completamente sus piernas en lo que la dejaba desnuda expuesta para sus ojos.

La miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso mientras volvía a colocarse entre sus piernas, y ella todo lo que hizo fue besarlo.

Con el mensaje de que debía seguir adelante más que claro, él correspondió a su beso con dulzura, empujando lentamente su miembro en su interior.

Hizo un pequeño sonido de dolor y él pareció aterrorizado, pero lo calmó besándolo tiernamente, siendo esa su manera de rogarle que continuara. El dolor ya pasaría, solo que hacía mucho que no hacían esto.

Fue incómodo solo por un momento, momento en el que él no se movió, a pesar de su respiración pesada y caliente en su oído y sus estremecimientos de puro placer, pero pronto la sensación de tenerlo enterrado en su interior solo le significó una increíblemente grata experiencia, y ella misma comenzó a lentamente mover sus caderas para tener más del sentimiento placentero.

Toshiro jadeó extasiado y se mantuvo besándola mientras poco a poco iban acompasando sus movimientos. No era rápido ni lento, era suave, pero tan intenso a la vez, y era dulce, y era caliente y frío. Podía sentir su amor en sus besos y sus caricias, su devoción, podía sentir que no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida con este hombre.

Era el hombre que amaba. Y eso que estaban haciendo era el acto tan simple pero tan maravilloso que querían pasar todos los amantes. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor.

Esto… era hacer el amor.

Karin sonrió entre besos, sintiéndose amada y feliz como nunca antes mientras era adorada por él y trataba de corresponderle con el mismo amor, para demostrarle también lo mucho que lo amaba como la amaba.

Jadeó al sentirlo acelerar el ritmo. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, todo se sentía sudoroso y picante, sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos y brillantes y el sonido lascivo de sus cuerpos al estrellarse se mesclaba con el de sus respiraciones totalmente fuera de control y sus gemidos, gruñidos y pequeños gritos ocasionales.

Ella chilló ante el placer inminente que se estaba abriendo paso en todo su organismo y pasó sus manos sobre la espalda resbaladiza de su marido, clavándole las uñas dolorosamente cuando otra estocada dura pero deliciosa volvió a hacerla chillar su nombre del placer. Ya casi… estaba tan cerca.

Mordió su hombro y se sacudió frenética y desesperadamente contra él mientras sentía todo su cuerpo explotar en llamas abrasadoras que hicieron pedazos su mente, haciéndola incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el placer demoledor que la estaba embargando.

-¡K-Karin!- gruñó él en su oído, y entonces la tomó de los muslos y empezó a martillar salvajemente su miembro dentro y fuera de ella, logrando hacerla llegar a un segundo orgasmo antes de que finalmente se derramara en su interior.

Cayó rendido a su lado y de inmediato la atrajo hacia él, besándola dulcemente, amorosamente.

Se miraron a los ojos jadeando descontroladamente, y de repente sus besos volvieron a ser agresivos y necesitados. Aquello no había acabado aún. Era demasiada frustración sexual acumulada por mucho tiempo, una sola vez no bastaría.

No supo cuántas veces gritaron el nombre del otro esa noche, no pudo contar cuántos besos fueron los que compartieron, ni todas las caricias, ni todas las veces que la hizo ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Ella casi no fue consciente de nada, nada que no fuera el placer, y su amor.

Finalmente, el cansancio los golpeó con fuerza, luego de cinco o tal vez seis veces más, y ella se encontró recostada sobre su pecho con sus ojos entrecerrados, a un pelo de dormirse. Estaba demasiado cansada, pero aun así no se permitió dormirse. No, primero había algo que debía decirle.

Como pudo, se arrastró por sobre su cuerpo hasta que finalmente logró unir sus labios en un último beso.

-Te amo, Toshiro.- confesó felizmente.

Notó sus ojos abrirse enormemente, pasmados e incrédulos, como si hubiera esfumado su cansancio con esas simples palabras.

Pero aun así ella seguía mortalmente cansada, así que apenas dicho eso, cayó sobre él profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue con una enorme sonrisa.

Se estiró en la cama, sintiendo un pequeño pero reconfortante dolor entre las piernas que seguro no tardaría mucho en irse.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse sola en la cama y abrazó las sabanas firmemente contra su pecho mientras se incorporaba sentándose, mirando por toda la habitación. Frotó sus ojos y bostezó al ver por la ventana. No hacía mucho que había amanecido.

Se levantó tambaleante y somnolienta hacia el baño de la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, ¿Toshiro estaría dándose una ducha?

Un fuerte rubor llenó sus mejillas al imaginarse a sí misma uniéndose a ducharse con él. Era ridículo que siguiera avergonzándose de esas cosas después de todo lo que hicieron anoche, pero parecía ser una especie de prueba de que él nunca dejaría de tener ese efecto en ella.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño al no verlo en el cuarto de baño, algo decepcionada de no poder cumplir sus pervertidas fantasías que de alguna manera tenían que ser culpa de Yuzu o de Rangiku. De Momo no, ella era otra pobre víctima inocente de esas dos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, no le dio mucha importancia y se metió a bañar, enjuagando bien los rastros de lo que habían hecho anoche aún persistentes entre sus muslos.

Apenas terminó su ducha, se envolvió en una bata blanca y acomodó su cabello en una coleta.

Sonrió feliz una vez más al mirarse al espejo. Acababa de tener la mejor noche con el hombre que amaba, y su hijita debía de volver pronto. Se moría por finalmente ser una familia normal, unida y feliz los tres juntos.

Suspiró llena de ilusión por la vida que le auguraba el destino.

Sin duda, no todo era tan malo.

Sonrió aún más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Toshiro, o al menos ella pensó que él entraría, pero quien entró fue una sirvienta con una bandeja con su desayuno.

-Buenos días, majestad.- saludó cortésmente la anciana mujer. –Este desayuno se lo manda el rey.- sonrió cálidamente antes de retirarse de la habitación real.

Su sonrisa volvió a agrandarse al saber que sí la tenía en mente lo suficiente como para al menos hacer esto. Seguramente el pobre estaba ocupado, como siempre, con el agobiante trabajo que daba dirigir un reino, y aun así pensaba en ella. Sí que lo amaba.

Miró la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama real y su estómago gruñó con hambre, pero entonces encontró una carta allí y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a leerla pensando que el hambre podría esperar un poco, porque su curiosidad no.

Abrió la carta con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Mi reina,_

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido… que perteneces a un lugar y solo a un lugar… pero que has perdido tu derecho a permanecer allí?_

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido que no importa lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces nunca serás suficiente?_

 _¿Has sentido que lo único que mereces es odiarte a ti mismo con gran pasión?_

 _Yo sé que tú no lo has sentido, mi reina, porque eres una persona maravillosa llena de respeto hacia sí misma. Pero yo si lo he sentido, yo lo siento todos los días de mi vida._

 _Duele, a veces, incluso no me deja respirar correctamente. Por momentos, hasta siento que muero._

 _¿Sabes? Siempre te he observado mucho, más de lo que piensas. Y yo observaba tu dolor y tus pesadillas. Yo observaba todo el daño que te había causado, lo mucho que te destruí._

 _Pero tú, tú la mejor de las mujeres, fuiste más fuerte que yo, no me permitiste destruirte, tú saliste adelante. Dejaste el dolor atrás._

 _Fuiste capaz de perdonarme y de amarme. No puedo entender por qué, nunca voy a entenderlo. Porque tu corazón es puro y cálido, lleno de bondad, lleno de amor. Y mi corazón está marchito y podrido, lleno de odio._

 _¿Sí logras entenderlo? Yo contaminó todo lo que me ama._

 _Mi padre me amaba y él murió. Hinamori me ama y tuve que alejarla a kilómetros de mí para que eso permaneciera así y ella siguiera siendo ese ser tan bueno que es. Matsumoto solo me ama porque para ella soy su hijo, y las madres siempre perdonan, no importa el daño que les hayamos hecho, no importa que no lo merezcamos. Mi madre no me amaba, yo la amaba, y con mi amor contamine su alma, ella se llenó de odio y se enfermó de tristeza._

 _Y ahora te tengo a ti y a nuestra hija._

 _¿Sí logras entenderlo, mi reina? Si sigo con ustedes, yo voy a contaminar sus vidas también._

 _Tú eres más fuerte que yo, tu poderosa voluntad terminó avasallando la mía, y al final impusiste tu voluntad, pero ¿quién asegura que nuestra pequeña Shimo sea capaz de librarse de mi maldición? Yo no quiero arriesgarme._

 _¿Sí logras entenderlo… mi amor?_

 _Estoy consumido por el odio y el dolor. Pero ustedes son lo único que lograron abrirme los ojos a tiempo, las únicas que me hacen olvidar tanto peso en mi corazón, ustedes me hacen tan feliz que casi no puedo creerlo. Y no lo merezco._

 _¿Sí logras entenderlo… mi Karin?_

 _Mi reina, mi amor, mi Karin, esperó que logres entenderlo. Yo soy un frío veneno que destruye y contamina todo el amor que lo rodea, tú y Shimo me cambian, pero después de tantos errores, ¿merezco la oportunidad de cambiar? ¿Merezco la felicidad que me dan?_

 _Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que salir impune de tantos crímenes? ¿Solo por ser el rey? ¿Por qué de alguna manera logre que en tu bondadoso corazón me hicieras un pequeño lugar y consiguieras perdonarme y amarme?_

 _No. No, mi reina._

 _Lo siento._

 _Sé que cuando me dijiste aquel "Te amo" lo dijiste de corazón, con toda sinceridad, porque en ti mi amor, no hay más que cruel y despiadada o dulce y tierna honestidad. Sé que tal vez te esté rompiendo el corazón, pero es mejor este dolor ahora, que aún hay tiempo de que rehagas tu vida, a que algún día lleguemos juntos al punto donde será el momento de ver al pasado con nostalgia y tú te encuentres con que pudiste haber vivido mejor tu vida._

 _Nunca quiero ver arrepentimiento en tus dulces ojos, por eso hago esto._

 _Por favor, te lo suplicó, te lo ruego con cada gramo de este miserable ser que soy. Por favor, encuentra otro amor. Encuentra un joven bueno que te dedique todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, tú no mereces menos, tú mereces más, solo lo mejor que se te pueda dar._

 _Me voy, mi reina. Me voy y no volveré._

 _Voy a pagar, pagaré cada lágrima que te hice o te haré derramar con mi recuerdo, pagare cada pequeño gramo de dolor que hayas sentido por mi culpa. Mi condena es estar lejos de ti, porque te aseguró que es la mayor tortura a la que podrían someter a un hombre después de haberte conocido._

 _Pido a los cielos que me castiguen con la más dolorosa de las muertes si estas palabras te causan algún daño._

 _Por favor perdóname, y olvídame._

 _Consigue un buen padre para nuestra pequeña princesita. Ella tampoco merece menos. Sí alguna vez pregunta por mí y no quieres mentirle, solo di que su padre es un hombre que no pudo cargar con el peso de sus errores y tomó el camino del cobarde._

 _Pero que igual la ama, la ama con cada fibra de su ser._

 _Juró que serán mi último pensamiento cuando por justicia divina dejé de envenenar este mundo con mi presencia y me hagan pagar por mis crímenes como lo merezco._

 _¿Sí logras entenderlo…?..._

 _Te amo, las amo, lo juró. Pero no las merezco, y no pienso seguir retrasando sus vidas con mi presencia cuando pueden tener y merecen algo mejor que yo._

 _Todo está arreglado, mi reina. Ya hice los papeles necesarios para que tú gobiernes._

 _Juubantai es tuyo. Y de Shimo en cuanto crezca. No podría encontrar personas más adecuadas para cuidar del reino de mi padre aun sí buscara alrededor de todo el mundo._

 _Dejé los papeles del divorcio con Urahara. Ya tienen mi firma, cuando encuentres a un hombre que creas que te mereces, un hombre que tú elijas para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, solo basta un pequeño garabato y serás una mujer libre._

 _Ya nunca más seré un obstáculo en tu vida._

 _Te amo, por favor entiende. Olvídame y sigue adelante. Yo nunca te olvidaré, pero nunca te voy a merecer. Nunca._

 _Adiós, mi reina._

 _-Tu rey._

La carta, arrugada, retorcida, y llena de manchas de lágrimas, cayó al suelo como plomo apenas las temblorosas manos de Karin la soltaron como si quemara.

…¿Por qué fue qué llegó la avalancha de sirvientes a socorrerla?...

Acaso… ¿fue por sus gritos llenos de dolor y desolación? ¿O fue porque de repente empezó a sentirse como si no pudiera respirar? ¿O tal vez fue porque accidentalmente tiró la bandeja llena del desayuno que trajo la carta maldita cuando cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el llanto?

No le importaba, de todos modos.

Ella solo podía preguntarse ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de volver a romper su corazón, de volver a arruinar su vida? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué?

Sentía estas lágrimas arder solo un poco más que cualquier otras lágrimas que había derramado en su vida. ¿Tal vez era por su confianza destrozada agonizando en el suelo de aquella habitación? ¿Tal vez era por su orgullo gritando tantos "te lo dije" que lograban perforar su sensible caparazón antes de piedra y ahora de frágil pétalos de flores marchitas? ¿O tal vez era por la simple desesperanza, por el mero hecho de que sabía que después de esto nunca iba a ser capaz de amar otra vez?

¿O simplemente fue porque aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso de todo el conjunto de desgracias que fue aquello a lo que algunos llamaban su vida?

Solo una cosa era segura por ahora. Esta reina ya no tenía un rey.

Continuara...

Hola! O:)

Emm... lamento el retraso, pero esta es una de las cosas más largas q he escrito en mi vida así que... emm... mejor solo me voy n.n

Los personajes de Tite!

Feliz cumpleaños aresuri-cham! Pronto tendre algo para ti owo

Bueno, el proximo tal vez sea el ultimo capitulo, lo siento pero yo les adverti q a esta historia le iba a dar el final q me pareciera más adecuado u.u Y si algunas no lo consideran feliz, pues en verdad, lo siento, lo lamento mucho :c

Ojala esto les haya gustado n_n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

Mi Rey.

Capítulo quince: Sorpresas.

Medio recostada en la cama real mientras bebía un té que Kouzu le había hecho para que se tranquilizara, Karin oyó de Niki la noticia de que Rangiku ya había regresado al reino junto con la princesita Shimo y estaban subiendo a verla. Nadie había querido decirle lo que pasó con el rey, así que tendría que contárselo ella misma.

-¡Karin-chan, querida! ¿Quieres decirme por qué todos aquí traen esa cara de funeral?- la voluptuosa entró al lugar con el rostro preocupado, angustiándose aún más al verla en cama con el rostro enrojecido del llanto y los rastros de lágrimas, aun temblando. –Querida, ¿qué…?...-

-Ran-chan, finalmente te encuentro.- Ichimaru ingresó a la habitación detrás de su esposa. –Tengo que hablar contigo, deja a Shimo-chan con su mami.- alivio invadió a la reina al no tener que ser ella la portadora de malas noticias para con la casi-madre del fugado.

Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho cuando Shimo volvió a sus brazos, mirándola con esos ojitos tan parecidos a los de su padre irresponsable repletos de inocencia, sin imaginar lo mucho que su vida había cambiado tan solo esa misma mañana.

Abrazó a su pequeña con fuerza contra su pecho, besando múltiples veces su cabecita, tratando de hallar un poco de calma en sus sonidos alegres mientras ella vivía en la feliz ignorancia de no saber que no volvería a ver a su padre.

El matrimonio salió de la habitación y por un momento hubo silencio devastador, no oyéndose nada más que los leves gimoteos de su hija en sus brazos, pero pronto se oyó un grito que estuvo seguro debió haber resonado en todo el palacio.

-¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO IDIOTA!- bueno, pareciera que Rangiku ya se enteró.

Las ganas de volver a llorar la golpearon con fuerza, pero se contuvo y siguió abrazando y mimando a su pequeña hija, ahora era todo lo que tenía, por el momento era lo único que le importaba, no quería pensar en nada ni nadie más. No quería pensar en qué le diría a su pequeña cuando note la falta de su padre y pregunte por él.

El resto del día fue un infierno, ella no quiso salir de la cama en lo absoluto, ni tampoco quiso soltar a su hija, varias veces hicieron intentos de hacer que se levantara a atender a personas importantes que preguntaban por el rey porque ahora ella era la máxima autoridad, pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos ni ganas, y finalmente parecieron comprenderla y la dejaron sola con su confundida hija, solo entrando a la habitación real para traerles el almuerzo y cena.

Cuando llegó la noche sí que no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Tan solo el día anterior ella había estado en los brazos de su esposo, pensando que así sería muchas otras noches por el resto de sus vidas, pensando que desde entonces todo estaría bien. Ella creyó que todo el tiempo el impedimento para que su amor floreciera era ella y su incapacidad para aceptar que se había enamorado, pero no, era el pasado, seguía siendo el pasado y siempre sería el pasado… y también la incapacidad de él para perdonarse a sí mismo, pero ella no pudo verlo, sabía que se torturaba y se arrepentía, mas no creyó que se odiara tanto.

…Al final realmente nunca pudieron estar juntos, nunca funcionó…

Trató de sofocar sus sollozos toda la noche para no despertar a su hija, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño sino hasta medianoche, y el llanto y los tirones de cabello de su bebita la despertaron antes del amanecer así que luego de calmarla y alimentarla ya no pudo volver a dormirse, por lo que durmió pocas horas.

La mañana siguiente ya no pudo continuar evadiendo sus responsabilidades como la única gobernante y tuvo que dejar a su hija con Niki pues Rangiku seguía demasiado destrozada por la fuga de su casi-hijo.

Fue extraño… sentarse en el trono con su corona de reina que antes solo había usado en una ocasión antes y ahora tendría que usar todos los días como símbolo de su autoridad.

La primera persona con la que tuvo que tratar fue Urahara que debía explicarle bien todos los detalles de sus nuevas importantes funciones como la figura a cargo. Aparentemente él había sido la última persona que habló con Hitsugaya, aparte de la sirvienta a la que le encargó dejarle su nota, y le dejó todos los documentos que ella debía firmar para aceptar el poder y la responsabilidad.

Cuando llegó el primer comerciante a tratar asuntos de negocios con ella, pareció asqueado de tener que ser el lame-botas de la reina en vez del rey para conseguir su acuerdo, pero solo bastó una mala mirada del ya conocido como un desquiciado Urahara, que fielmente permanecía parado junto a ella en su primer día, para que el tipejo controlara más su tonito.

Tuvo que pasar por la misma actitud y muchas preguntas de muchas de las personas con la que trató ese día, y ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de ni uno de ellos, lo peor es que en varias ocasiones estuvo a un pelo de ponerse a llorar solo porque varias cosas le recordaron al bastardo que la había abandonado. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Rangiku, Shimo y Karin fueron a visitar personalmente a Momo para darle la noticia de que ya no volvería a ver más a su hermano. La pobre dulce princesa casi lloró de peor manera que la reina al enterarse, casi.

Al volver al palacio, la vida comenzó a parecerle una triste rutina. Trabajo todos los días, estar con su hijita, más trabajo, consolar a Rangiku para tratar de sacarla de su depresión, soportar la lastima de todos, sonreír un poco a la par de tener ganas de llorar al ver a Kouzu y Niki coquetear por los rincones, trabajar más, estar más con su hija, pasar algo de tiempo con Mei que por alguna razón también parecía deprimida, maldecir a Toshiro por llevarse a Hyorinmaru también, maldecirlo por muchas otras cosas más, intercambiar innumerables cartas con su familia que quería matar a su esposo, llorar patéticamente y trabajar aún más.

Por todo un mes, su vida pareció una secuencia de momentos miserables, lo único que la hacía olvidarse de todo y ser muy feliz al desaparecer las normalmente perpetuas puñaladas en su corazón era pasar tiempo con su hija, pese a que su pequeña últimamente lloraba más y más, y finalmente hizo la temida pregunta.

-Mami, ¿dónde está papi?- era una bebé tan chiquita, pero esa pregunta la hizo con extraña fluidez y una expresión seria, y rompió por completo su corazón.

La abrazó y no pudo evitar llorar frente a ella pese a que había prometido no hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse.

-Papi…- se atragantó, sin saber cómo podría decirle algo tan grave como esto a su niñita sin mentir. –Papi se ha ido, mi vida.- secó sus lágrimas como pudo luchando por no sollozar. –Y n-no… él n-no…- no podía, no podía. –Yo… no sé cuándo vaya a volver.- solo dijo.

Por un momento, Shimo se la quedó mirando con sus ojitos muy abiertos, pero luego pareció entender muy bien lo que decía, y lagrimones llenaron la comisura de sus preciosos ojos inocentes.

-¿Papi no va a volver?- lagrimitas corrieron por sus mejillas sonrojadas, y entonces Karin sintió una inmensa furia.

Adiós a la tristeza, adiós a la depresión, adiós a su amor por Hitsugaya. NADIE hacía llorar a su hija y salía impune.

-Sí, sí va a volver, mi vida.- sonrió con confianza. –Tal vez tarde un poco, pero va a volver.- y entonces ella podría patearle el trasero por haber hecho llorar a su pequeña y dulce bebita hermosa. –Te prometo que va a volver.- sonrió cuando las lágrimas de su primogénita pararon y volvió a lucir su hermosa sonrisa inocente.

Solo dos horas después convocó una reunión del consejo, y se mantuvo firme cuando todos la miraron como si estuviera loca al proponer enviar a una quinta parte del ejército para buscar a alguien que tal vez ya estuviera muerto y que en caso contrario de todos modos no quería ser encontrado.

-¡Es una locura! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a parecer vulnerables por un capricho de la reina!- muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo.

-¡Es nuestro rey! ¿Qué dirían de nuestro reino si no estamos dispuestos a un pequeño sacrificio para al menos intentar recuperarlo?- muchos estuvieron a favor igual.

Al final votaron y por mayoría el consejo no quería que la búsqueda se realizara, pero estaba muy parejo, y el voto de Karin valía mucho, así que al final los miembros en desacuerdo tuvieron que callar sus bocas, porque la búsqueda por medio del ejército iba a realizarse y no iba a parar hasta encontrar al rey.

Se reunió un grupo de 50 soldados voluntarios más o menos, y ella se decidió a tener una pequeña charla con ellos antes de que fueran enviados a diferentes ciudades para buscar al rey. La idea era que dos o tres fueran a cada ciudad en cada reino, desde los más cercanos a los más lejanos, algunos soldados podrían estar fuera por semanas y ella quería motivarlos un poco.

-Como todos ya sabrán, nuestro rey se ha fugado del palacio aproximadamente un mes atrás.- antes, la sola mención de aquello la hacía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero ahora solo podía sentir enojo. –Por asuntos personales pero que se pueden resumir a que es un idiota.- eso le valió una risa de parte de los soldados. –Con tan solo ofrecerse para esta misión que algunos consideran una completa locura, ya se han ganado eternamente mi gratitud.- sonrió un poco. –Algunos de ustedes no irán muy lejos y puede que regresen pronto, otros serán enviados a lugares que ni siquiera yo he tenido el honor de pisar y estarán lejos mucho tiempo. Tal vez la misión fracase…- la sola idea instaló un nudo en su garganta que por un segundo casi no la dejó respirar. –Pero al menos lo habremos intentado, y todos y cada uno de ustedes siempre serán héroes para mí y mi princesa.- sonrió y los soldados vitorearon justo después de haberse inclinado profundamente en señal de respeto.

Su sonrisa se agrandó solo un poco más con el orgullo de una reina al tener tan buenos, dedicados y valientes soldados, y estaba a punto de bajarse del podio donde había estado de pie frente a los soldados, pero de repente un fuerte mareo la invadió y casi se cae de cara contra el suelo, pero antes de darse cuenta unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la mantuvieron estable en su sitio, unas manos realmente muy pequeñas.

Miró confundida hacia abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente pasmada al ver a un pequeño niño castaño con ojos dorados de siete u ocho años vestido con el shihakusho que actuaba como uniforme de los soldados de Juubantai aun sosteniéndola firmemente.

-Majestad, ¿está bien?- preguntó preocupadísimo el pequeño, solo soltándola cuando se aseguró de que podía mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo.

-Sí, gracias a ti.- sonrió al verlo sonrojarse y sonreír complacido. –Ya eres mi pequeño héroe.- rió entre dientes. –Pero… ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí, y con el uniforme del ejército?- alzó una ceja, curiosa.

-Bueno… yo soy parte del ejército.- declaró con orgullo. –Y me ofrecí como voluntario para salvar al rey idiota y ser el héroe de la reina.- sonrió con orgullo para luego fruncirle el ceño a varios soldados que se rieron ante su adorable ingenuidad.

-Oye, solo yo puedo llamar así al rey, tú tienes que respetarlo.- corrigió cariñosamente al pequeño. –Y no creo haberte entendido. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo es que dices ser parte del ejército si solo eres un niño?- pestañeó confusa.

-Tengo siete y medio, alteza.- sonrió enormemente enseñando su dentadura carente de algún que otro diente de leche. –Y me uní al ejército porque me expulsaron del orfanato cuando accidentalmente puede que quemara una habitación o dos.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente. –Me mandaron a otro orfanato pero inunde la cocina y también me expulsaron. Dijeron que nadie me iba a querer así que me mandaron al ejército, y aquí hay algunos que sí me quieren.- presumió felizmente de lo más cómodo con cómo era su vida.

Karin estaba horrorizada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ahora seriamente.

-Hikisaki Hei, su alteza.- se inclinó.

-Hei.- le sonrió tomando suavemente su manita llena de callos y cicatrices. -¿Quisieras venir conmigo al palacio y ser criado con buena educación para que en el futuro puedas unirte al ejército si es lo que quieres cuando tengas la edad adecuada?- propuso.

-P-pero…- tartamudeó. –Hay que encontrar al rey ahora… Yo quería ser su héroe.- gimoteó.

-Ya eres mi héroe, acabas de salvarme, ¿lo olvidas?- le alborotó los cabellos. –Vamos, di que sí. Me voy a sentir mal si me rechazas.- hizo un puchero ridículo para expresar su descontento. Cielos, ser madre sí que la había ablandado.

Finalmente, Hikisaki Hei accedió a irse con ella al palacio luego de solo un poco más de insistencia, y los soldados voluntarios partieron a encontrar al rey.

Cuando regresó al palacio de la mano con el pequeño castaño de ojos dorados, Rangiku se quedó boquiabierta con Shimo en sus brazos, mirando al niño como si ya lo conociera… y no le agradara nada.

-¡Tú!- gritó la voluptuosa con ojos entrecerrados. -¡Te conozco! ¡Eres el canalla que lleno de pintura los muros del palacio! ¡El rey te prohibió acercarte aquí, muchachito!- se acercó amenazante al niño, que se escondió detrás de las faldas de la reina.

-Ya, Rangiku-san, es solo un niño.- rió entre dientes ante la exageración de la mayor. –Y de todos modos, ¿cuándo pasó eso?- pestañeó confundida sin poder recordar algo así en lo absoluto.

-Oh, fue en la época que tú y el rey idiota estaban peleados… Bueno, ustedes casi siempre estaban peleados, el punto es que fue uno o dos meses después del cumpleaños de Shimo-chan.- se encogió de hombros. –No, espera, ese no es el punto. ¡El punto es que no quiero a este chiquillo aquí!- miró amenazante al pequeño.

-Bueno, pues yo si lo quiero aquí y soy la reina así que aquí se queda.- sonrió con superioridad a la mujer mayor y soltó la mano de Hei para arrebatarle a Shimo de los brazos, ignorando la mueca furiosa de Rangiku pero sin dejar pasar el hecho de que el niño acababa de sacarle la lengua y le sonreía victoriosamente. –Pero Rangiku-san, si notas una mala actitud de su parte, no dudes en tomar las reprimendas que creas necesarias para castigarlo.- ja, tampoco iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al pequeño diablillo. Ella lo trajo aquí para educarlo.

Hei tragó saliva y se mostró horrorizado mientras Rangiku sonreía malvadamente.

-Claro mi reina. Lo que usted ordené.- rió desquiciadamente en lo que la joven madre se retiraba a los jardines indicándole al recién llegado que la siguiera cosa que hizo rápidamente con miedo de la voluptuosa.

Algo le decía que ese niñito rebelde se iba a comportar un poco más de ahora en adelante.

Al día siguiente, ordenó que algunos de los intelectuales del palacio dieran clases diariamente al pequeño, no sabía leer ni escribir así que tendrían mucho trabajo con él. También le advirtió al niño que si no se portaba bien conocería la furia de la reina, haciéndolo temblar, y que sí en cambio le decían cosas buenas de él entonces lo recompensaría, cosa que pareció agradarle.

Una vez se aseguró de que el recién llegado no causaría problemas a sus profesores, dejó a Shimo con Rangiku y fue a ver a la doctora Unohana para confirmar algo que venía sospechando desde hace tiempo pero que solo acababa de convencerse casi por completo con lo que sucedió ayer cuando casi cae del podio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansiosa frotándose las manos cuando terminaron todas las pruebas necesarias y la doctora solo se la quedó mirando en silencio. -¿E-estoy e-embarazada?- tartamudeó un poco, demasiado nerviosa sin saber si prefería una negativa o una afirmación a su pregunta.

-Efectivamente, su alteza.- sonrió un poco. -¿Confió en que esto es una noticia feliz para usted?- la miró con preocupación.

Karin permaneció inmóvil por un momento sentada en la camilla, abrazando firmemente su estómago con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en las paredes. Su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Permaneció así por varios minutos, totalmente quieta, siendo fruncir cada vez más y más el ceño el único movimiento que parecía capaz de realizar.

Finalmente, sus facciones se suavizaron y soltó un suspiró tembloroso.

-Claro, Unohana-san.- sonrió levemente, frotando sus ojos aguados para que no dejaran huir ninguna lágrima. –Muy feliz, estupenda- su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Solo estaba pensando en el rey.- su rostro decayó solo un poco, pero seguía muy feliz por la noticia, no obstante. –Gracias, voy a ir a darle la noticia a todos ahora.- le dio una leve inclinación antes de salir de la enfermería no sin antes asegurarle volver pronto para conversar sobre sus cuidados y demás cosas que podría haber olvidado de su embarazo anterior. Dudaba haber olvidado algo pero no correría riesgos obviamente.

Bueno, ya lo había confirmado. Su última noche rindió frutos. Estaba embarazada, esperaba otro hijo de Toshiro, un príncipe o tal vez otra princesa. Un hermanito o hermanita para Shimo… el pensamiento la llenó de alegría, ya que su pequeñita había estado algo decaída desde que su padre idiota se fue, tal vez esto la animará.

Y sería una buena oportunidad para finalmente decirle a su padre y hermanos que su esposo la había abandonado y pedirles que la ayudaran a buscarlo en los reinos, no creía que haya ido allí pero no estaba de más asegurarse. No había querido decir algo tan serio por cartas así que estaba esperando la situación para invitarlos a Juubantai o ir ella a Karakura y contárselos personalmente, ahora con la noticia del embarazo al menos podría suavizar el golpe a su familia y calmar las ansias de matar al rey que sabría que iban a tener.

Pero primero tendría que lidiar con dar la noticia allí en su palacio… y a la últimamente muy histérica Rangiku.

Reunió a todos en la cena de aquella noche, sentando a su hijita en una silla alta a su lado y permitiéndole a Hei sentarse en su otro lado, feliz de haberlo convencido de cenar con todos ese día pesé a que ayer había preferido comer solo en su habitación.

Todos estaban allí, Kouzu, Niki, Urahara, Tessai, Unohana e Isane ya informadas de todo, Gin y Rangiku. Había costado convencer a todos porque tenían sus ocupaciones, pero finalmente cedieron ante la reina y ahí estaban cenando todos juntos por primera vez desde que el rey desapareció, con casi todos preguntándose el porqué de su repentino buen humor.

-Bueno, alteza, estoy seguro de que hay una razón mayor que solo una cena por la cual nos apartó a todos de nuestras obligaciones.- comentó Urahara una vez acabó su plato sacando su abanico y mirándola de reojo por detrás de él. -¿Planea decírnosla ahora o después del postre?- inquirió divertido, casi como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a decirle.

-Cállate, Kisuke-san.- Karin rodó los ojos. –Ya iba a decirles, no es como que sea algo malo.- se frotó las manos nerviosamente. –Umm…- frunció los labios. –Verán, es que… yo…- se sonrojó. –Bueno…- miró a su hijita que también la miraba atentamente y de repente sonrió más envalentonada, tomando su pequeña manita en la suya. –Shimo, mi vida, vas a tener un hermanito.- informó muy sonriente a su pequeña, mirándola a ella y solo a ella sin prestar atención a los jadeos sorprendidos.

-¿Hermanito?- preguntó su pequeña en su idioma bebé (aunque ahora mucho más refinado), sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Alguien que te va a querer mucho y con quién podrás jugar.- le sonrió soltando su manita y acariciándole las mejillas con ternura.

Con eso, la chiquita pareció entender más o menos a qué se refería y sonrió enormemente dando palmadas de entusiasmo.

-¡Espera un segundo!- chilló Rangiku interrumpiendo el momento levantándose de su asiento de un salto. -¡¿Estás embarazada del rey idiota?!- la morena de ojos negros se giró a la rubia de ojos celestes cuya mandíbula estaba casi tocando el suelo de lo abierta que estaba su boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Y de quién demonios más?- bromeó divertida.

-¡¿Y entonces cuándo rayos lo hicieron?!- preguntó atrevidamente sin importarle que había niños presentes ni las miradas de desaprobación que recibió. Karin se sonrojó furiosamente y le dedicó una mirada sarcástica de "¿cuándo crees, idiota?" y entonces Matsumoto entendió todo. –Oh… su última noche aquí.- soltó una risita avergonzada, pero luego su boca volvió a caer. -¡Espera otro segundo!- la señaló acusadoramente. -¡¿Solo tuvieron sexo tres veces en todo su matrimonio y dos de esas saliste embarazada?!- siguió gritando en su incredulidad. –Demonios, nuestro rey sí que tiene puntería.- se dejó caer sentada en su asiento todavía impresionada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡RANGIKU-SAN!- ahora gritó Karin con su rostro completamente escarlata, sin querer aclarar que en realidad tres era el número de noches donde tuvieron intimidad y el sexo en sí lo tuvieron unas siete u ocho veces.

-Oh, tranquila, Karin-chan, todos aquí sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes y tu hija es una bebita.- la voluptuosa le restó importancia pero Gin le tocó el hombro y luego señalo a Hei que estaba con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. -…Ups.- se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del niño de siete años.

-Ñeh, tranquilos.- Hei se encogió de hombros incómodamente al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban avergonzados cuando no estaban mirando a Rangiku con ganas de matarla. –He oído, y visto, cosas peores en el ejército.- volvió a comer tranquilamente.

Karin sonrió con disculpa y alborotó aún más sus cabellos castaños, para luego seguir mirando mal a Rangiku, al menos hasta que todos se decidieron a levantarse y caminar hacia ella para felicitarla por su embarazo, siendo su casi-suegra la última puesto que solo para entonces se le fue el enojo.

Al día siguiente envió con mensajeros una carta a su padre y su hermana y otra a su hermano para que vinieran en una semana a reunirse con ella a Juubantai porque necesitaba hablarles sobre dos importantes noticias.

Los mensajeros volvieron con cartas que confirmaron la asistencia de su familia en la fecha pactada. Yuzu vendría con Jinta y los gemelos pero Ichigo dijo que su familia no podría venir con él porque su esposa acababa de dar a luz y no estaba en condiciones de viajar y sus hijas simplemente no querían separarse ni de su madre ni de su nuevo hermanito. Hmm, su nuevo hijo o hija tendría un primito de su edad para jugar.

Pasó la semana ansiosa, recibiendo todos los días felicitaciones por los criados que apenas se enteraban y algún que otro reporte de algunos de los soldados que habían ido a los lugares más cercanos o que buscaron por su mismo reino. También seguía trabajando pero ahora que estaba embarazada no le querían dejar tanta carga y Gin, Rangiku y Urahara la ayudaban en todo momento.

Niki cuidaba de Shimo a veces con Kouzu cuando él no estaba en la cocina, y Hei se educaba con los intelectuales del palacio. El niño había querido hacerle una travesura a Kouzu queriendo aprovecharse de lo amable, y francamente atolondrado, que era, colocando fruta podrida a hervir en una olla donde planeaba hacer sopa, pero el cocinero tenía años de experiencia y detectó el olor aun cuando era leve, arruinando la broma del travieso y llevándolo ante la reina, que lo castigo negándole la oportunidad de volver a probar uno de los deliciosos postres de Kouzu al menos por un mes.

Hei se emberrinchó por eso, pero al menos desde entonces no había intentado nada más.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que su familia la visitaría y ella preparó un gran banquete para recibirlos, emocionada de volver a ver a sus hermanos, incluso a su padre, ¡pero sobre todo a sus sobrinos! Aunque sinceramente no le molestaba la idea de no volver a ver la horrible cara de Jinta.

Sorprendentemente, fue Ichigo el primero en llegar. Vino solo en un fuerte caballo negro con una bolsa colgada en su hombro y de inmediato ella corrió a abrazarlo, no se veían mucho desde que se casó y se mudó a Seireitei así que cada segundo era valioso.

Lo acompañó a los establos para dejar a su caballo Zangetsu mientras le contaba todo acerca de su nuevo hijo.

Pasaron un buen rato allí perdiendo el tiempo mientras él se ocupaba de su caballo y ella trataba de pasar algo de tiempo con Mei, pero desgraciadamente su yegua había estado algo deprimida últimamente y casi ni le hacía caso para su gran preocupación.

Suspiró al ver el espacio vacío que dejó Hyorinmaru desde que Toshiro escapó con él antes de sonreírle a su hermano y marchar al comedor a la espera de que el resto de la familia llegara de una vez.

En cuanto finalmente llegaron, abrazó a Yuzu y a sus gemelitos que ahora tenían dos años y no estaban muy lejos de cumplir tres, Ichigo se encargó de darle una patada a su padre cuando quiso brincarle encima y con Jinta intercambió un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal de paz pero que aun así nunca se iban a terminar de llevar bien.

Llegó el momento de cenar y su gemela preguntó sobre su "Onii-sama" a lo que Karin solo contestó con sinceridad que no cenaría con ellos porque se había ido, claro que no dijo que literalmente se fugó, eso lo diría una vez acabase la cena.

Niki trajo a Shimo a la mesa y de inmediato fue secuestrada por su única tía de sangre que la llenó de mimos. Eso hizo recordar a Karin el hecho de que también debía informar a Momo lo antes posible sobre su embarazo, tal vez eso la consolara un poco después del dolor que sufrió cuando su hermano idiota los abandonó, aunque de todos modos estaba segura de que ya había oído hablar sobre las búsquedas realizadas por su ejército.

Kouzu llegó a unirse a ellos poco tiempo después, pero por lo demás solo eran su familia y Niki los que estaban cenando, los demás no se habían sentido con ánimos de unirse a ellos, tal vez porque no querían ver la reacción de sus sobreprotectores familiares.

Terminaron de cenar y los sirvientes sirvieron el postre, y la reina decidió no postergar más el momento y carraspeó llamando la atención de sus invitados.

Se frotó los brazos nerviosamente y para darse confianza acomodó un mechón del cabello de su hija tras su oreja y luego suspiró, simplemente soltándolo todo con el mayor tacto posible. Yuzu pareció horrorizada y su hermano se levantó bruscamente de su asiento para estrellar las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa gritando obscenidades, su padre solo se mantuvo en un tenso silencio mirando a la nada con rostro pensativo.

Tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, sin ahondar en detalles, y solo una vez que los humos se le bajaron un poco a su hermano les habló acerca de las búsquedas que había mandado para encontrar al rey, a lo que Ichigo prometió que hablaría con sus contactos para que le notificaran cualquier cosa y él mismo también buscaría a su "esposo bastardo" para patearlo sí es que lo encontraba primero.

Su hermana debió notar su cara de tristeza y lo difícil que fue para ella que su marido la dejara y el aun no haberlo encontrado, porque se lanzó a abrazarla apenas terminó su explicación y su hermano mayor terminó de describir las formas en que mataría al rey.

-Hija…- el que su padre por fin dijera algo la sorprendió, hasta el momento él se había mantenido al margen al igual que su cuñado. –Contéstame algo, al final tú… ¿te enamoraste de tu esposo?- la miró con ojos serios y ella igual la miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero luego sonrió levemente y se frotó sus ojos acuosos.

-Sí, lo amó.- admitió fácilmente y luego se llevó las manos al vientre. –Lo amo y quiero que vuelva casa para ver nacer al hijo que estamos esperando.- la boca de su hermano, su padre y su cuñado cayeron, y entonces los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿EL BASTARDO TE DEJÓ ESTANDO EMBARAZADA?!- sus orgullos como hombres, padres y en general personas que la adoraban y sobreprotegían (aunque Jinta nunca lo admitiría) hizo que se llenaran de indignación y rabia hacia el albino.

-¡OTRO SOBRINO!- chilló en contraste llena de felicidad su hermana, inclinándose ahora para abrazarse a su vientre aún plano.

Pasaron un tiempo más en Juubantai, discutiendo algunas cosas y planeando próximos encuentros, antes de que su familia se decidiera a partir antes del anochecer, puesto que de antemano les había prometido que solo deseaba una cena para charlar y su padre tenía un reino que atender y su hermano una familia que cuidar, aunque claro que solo se fueron una vez ella les aseguró una y mil veces que iba a estar bien y cualquier cosa se los comunicaría.

Su padre se había ido también prometiéndole que iba a buscar a su marido, y que si lo encontraba le daría un buen sermón sobre cómo hacer feliz a su esposa, y que también final y verdaderamente le iba a dar su bendición ahora que sabía que ella lo amaba igual.

Luego de aquello decidió enviar una carta a Momo solicitando su presencia para darle la noticia personalmente suponiendo que así se pondría aún más contenta, y no supuso mal. El rostro triste y nostálgico de su cuñada de repente se iluminó por completo y chilló y la abrazó y les dio las mil y un felicitaciones. Cuando tuvo que partir al día siguiente luego de pasársela mimando a su sobrina y frotando con cariño su vientre le suplicó por favor que no olvidara avisarle cualquier cosa respecto a noticias sobre el paradero de su hermano cabeza hueca.

Cumplió dos meses de embarazo y todo para ella, su hija, y el reino marchaba bien, aún tenía mucho trabajo todos los días pero todos la ayudaban para que no tuviera que sobrepasar los límites de su capacidad en ese momento tan delicado. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a tratar con el reto de tomar decisiones importantes todos los días y tener que cargar con el peso de todo un reino sobre sus hombros y no le era tan agotador y estresante como las primeras semanas, pero la doctora Unohana insistía en que tuviera cuidado y no se esforzara de más.

El pequeño Hei cada vez lograba hacerse un huequito más y más grande en su corazón, pese a sus travesuras ocasionales, nunca hacía algo que le pareciera muy grave o impasable, en parte creía que era porque le tenía miedo tanto a ella como a Rangiku.

Gin y Rangiku también estaban bien. El hombre espeluznante estaba logrando de a poco sacar a su mujer de la depresión y de nuevo volvían a ser ese matrimonio que a pesar de que ya tenía sus años seguía escabulléndose en los rincones para besuquearse como si fueran adolescentes.

Kouzu y Niki seguían resistiéndose a las trampas que Karin y Matsumoto les tendían para que confiesen su evidente amor mutuo, esos dos podían ser adorables pero vaya que no eran nada fáciles y podían ser muy tercos. Cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos y se miraban más, pero aun así insistían en negar tener un sentimiento romántico hacia el otro.

Su pequeña princesita cada día estaba más hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, y cada día preguntaba por su papá, a lo que cada día ella solo podía contestarle que muy pronto regresaría, a pesar de que no sabía sí era una mentira o no.

Casi todos los grupos de soldados ya habían regresado de sus misiones a los distintos reinos, todos con ninguna buena noticia. Solo habían rumores de que el rey pudo o no pudo haber pasado o no por ciertos pueblos, o algún campesino que había visto a un hombre encapuchado montando un hermoso caballo blanco, incluso unos soldados dijeron que habían encontrado a una mujer que juraba haber sido salvada de unos atacantes por un hombre joven de cabellos blancos, pero eso había sido en diferentes puntas, en reinos muy alejados uno del otro, por lo que no podían seguirle el rastro. No tenían nada.

Cumplió tres meses de embarazo y con todo el estrés y los molestos síntomas y el hecho de que se había puesto a llorar como Magdalena después de que el último grupo de soldados voluntarios llegara también sin ninguna información útil, la doctora Unohana le pidió/ordenó que desistiera de sus obligaciones como reina por un tiempo para estabilizarse más emocionalmente.

Fue horrible dejar el trabajo, por un lado, porque realmente había sido una buena ayuda para distraerla de sus pensamientos sobre Toshiro, pero por otro lado, apreciaba tener más tiempo para pasarlo con su hijita y también con Hei, el niño estaba interesado en aprender a maniobrar la espada y ella, con cuidado por supuesto, le había enseñado algunos trucos e iba a ver sus prácticas con sus profesores, también ayudándolo en las tareas que les dejaban en las materias que para ellos eran aburridas pero que probablemente para el cerebrito de su esposo le hubiera resultado pan comido y probablemente a Shimo también le resultara así.

Su pequeña ya hablaba con sorprendente fluidez, y se la pasaba haciendo preguntas, cada vez parecía entender más y más y también había decidido que le gustaba Hei, a su particular manera… básicamente le pegaba y jaloneaba su cabello si la cargaba pero lloraba si la soltaba… ¿era normal en las bebés ser tan complicadas? Al castaño esto no le causaba gracia de ningún modo, pero todos los demás se burlaban de él, felices de que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerlo querer jalarse de los cabellos solito de la frustración cuando normalmente él mismo provocaba ese efecto en todos los demás.

Cumplió cuatro meses de embarazo y Urahara propuso hacer otra búsqueda de su rey ahora con más hombres y llegar hasta pueblos más lejanos. Karin no había perdido las esperanzas y Shimo no había dejado de preguntar por su padre, así que le concedió a su consejero hacer lo que considerara necesario para encontrar a su esposo.

Seis meses del embarazo, su estómago era enorme y redondo y su rey no aparecía. Aun mandaban algún que otro equipo de sus soldados a darse unas vueltas por ahí a preguntar por el paradero del fugado, también, ya todos sabían que Juubantai estaba esperando una segunda princesa o un príncipe, pero sí Toshiro lo sabía, parecía que eso no había sido motivación suficiente para hacerlo volver por sus propios pies.

Kouzu había soltado en voz alta la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, y todo el mundo se quedó de piedra cuando a cambio de eso ella le dio una bofetada que le volteó el rostro y luego se fue llorando en parte por el terror de que tuviera razón y en parte porque estaba arrepentida de haber reaccionado tan exageradamente cuando sabía que ese chico pasado en azúcar era incapaz de decir o hacer algo con mala intención.

Al día siguiente se pidieron disculpas mutuamente y su amigo le aseguró que no se preocupara y que de todos modos aquello había servido para que Niki cuidara de su mejilla inflamada no solo con métodos medicinales sino que también dándole un beso en la mejilla, admitiendo por primera vez que estaba enamorado de la enfermera.

Lloró de manera inconsolable cuando llegó el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de su marido idiota y sin embargo seguían sin siquiera tener una pequeña pista de dónde podría estar. Estaba tan devastada por la fecha y el invierno y la nieve que hasta no tuvo fuerzas para asistir a la celebración de año nuevo y solo dejó que Shimo fuera con Momo a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

Afortunadamente, para el momento en que su hija cumplió sus dos añitos no tuvo tiempo de pasársela llorando porque quería hacer una fiesta muy especial para ella, así tal vez solo por ese día se olvidaría de preguntarle por su padre con esa sonrisita llena de ilusión que le rompía el corazón cada vez que ella le aseguraba que sí cuando cada día sus esperanzas morían miserablemente.

Ocho meses de embarazo y su bebé la pateaba como si estuviera desesperado por ya salir a conocer al mundo, y todo lo que hacía ella era comer, dormir, cuidar de su hija y llorar. Lloraba todos los días porque sus esperanzas casi habían muerto por completo y ya estaba segura de que otra vez su marido idiota no iba a ser capaz de ver a otro de sus hijos nacer.

Momo vino de visita para quedarse unas semanas en el palacio y ser ella la partera con la asistencia de Unohana e Isane, claro. Tal vez no tuviera tanta experiencia como la doctora y la enfermera, pero Karin la había visto tan feliz y emocionada por su nuevo sobrino que fue incapaz de negarle nada. Aun así no le preocupaba porque ya había recibido bebés y Unohana-san estaría igualmente.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su cuñada, sobre todo porque ella seguía muy positiva sobre que su hermano menor idiota regresaría, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara desde que se enteró de su embarazo sus ojos brillaban ilusionados con que regresaría.

Un día paseando por los jardines en dirección a los establos para que revisara a Mei por su estado depresivo, la ex Kurosaki le comentó acerca de su tristeza porque de nuevo su esposo no presenciaría el nacimiento de su bebé pero que aun así estaba feliz de que pudiera dar a luz en Juubantai.

-Me alegra que ya sientas este como tu hogar, Karin-chan.- comentó alegremente. –Sé que Juubantai puede ser un poco tétrico al principio pero en realidad es un lindo lugar para vivir, más por estos bellos jardines.- miró con nostalgia todo a su alrededor.

-Pues solo puedo esperar que mis hijos sean felices criándose aquí.- y que su padre apareciera pronto, preferiblemente.

-No te preocupes, Karin-chan. Estoy segura de que Shiro-chan aparecerá pronto.- le frotó la espalda reconfortantemente al notar sus ojos decaídos. –No pierdas la fe. Mi padre el anterior rey siempre solía decir que cuando ya nos han pasado todas las cosas malas que le pueden pasar a alguien entonces solo puedes comenzar a esperar cosas buenas.- sonrió optimista.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa solo levemente solo porque recordaba que Yuzu le había dicho algo parecido en sus cartas.

-Bueno, definitivamente a mí ya me han pasado suficientemente cosas malas por el resto de mi vida.- suspiró con una mueca que pretendía ser humorística pero tal vez no le haya salido del todo bien. –Tal vez es hora de esperar lo bueno.-

-Sí, o se espera lo bueno o se lucha por conseguirlo.- Momo le guiñó un ojo. -¡Oh! Allí están los establos, veré lo que le pasa a tu chica.- le dio un apretón en el hombro y luego corrió alegremente hacia los establos y hacia donde estaba Mei que de nuevo estaba sola sin querer pastar con los demás caballos.

La embarazada observó en silencio como su cuñada examinaba a su yegua, pero su mente estaba más en su hija. Casi no podía creerlo, pero ahora mismo ella estaba con Gin, quién había asumido la tarea de ya comenzar a enseñarle a leer y aunque probablemente a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada por las capacidades de su brillante primogénita aún no podía evitar asombrarse por su gran inteligencia.

Volvió a centrar su atención en su cuñada y su yegua cuando oyó a Momo jadear.

-¿Pasa algo?- se acercó a ellas tambaleante sujetando su gran estómago con una mano y su espalda con la otra.

-¡Te lo dije, Karin-chan! ¡Ahora solo puedes esperar buenas noticias!- le sonrió enormemente. -¡Tu chica está preñada!- le informó felizmente sin dejar de dar palmaditas.

-¿Preñada?- se quedó sin aliento. Ja, ahora entendía que estuviese tan gordita, sin embargo… -¿Pero cómo puede ser? Tenemos a las hembras separadas de los machos, no pudo haber una ocasión en la que pudiera…- se calló a sí misma, recordando como Toshiro y ella habían dejado solos a sus caballos por mucho tiempo mientras recogían sus coronas o cuando paseaban por la ciudad. -…Oh…- de repente no pudo evitar simplemente estallar en carcajadas, acercándose a Mei y rascándola cariñosamente detrás de las orejas. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los dulces ojos del mismo color pertenecientes a la equina y ella. -¿A las dos nos abandonaron embarazadas, eh?- miró con simpatía a su querida Mei y finalmente ella pareció volver a percibir la alegría y cariño que solía mostrarle y acarició su hocico suavemente contra su mejilla, arrancándole pequeñas risitas mientras Momo las observaba con los dedos entrelazados y felicidad brillando en sus ojos.

Su cuñada tenía razón, ya llegó el momento de comenzar a esperar cosas buenas.

-Felicidades a las dos.- felicitó felizmente.

Inmediatamente después de dejar de mimar a su yegua, Momo y Karin informaron a los sirvientes que cuidaban del establo sobre que Mei estaba preñada y necesitaba los cuidados necesarios. Ellos ya tenían experiencia con estos asuntos así que se encargarían de todo, pero de igual modo Hinamori ofreció su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitaran, esa mujer realmente era un digno rival para Yuzu en cuanto a quién era la mujer más dulce del mundo.

Después de eso tanto Mei como ella estaban en un mejor estado de ánimo, pero por desgracia no pudo volver a visitarla mucho porque estaba a poco de dar a luz. Al menos las yeguas tenían que esperar once meses para parir, quizás sus abandónicos albinos ya regresaran (a la fuerza) para entonces.

Cumplió nueve meses de embarazo y todo el mundo estaba paranoico de que el bebé llegaría en cualquier momento, ella también, pero probablemente llegara cuando menos se lo esperaban así que no armaba tanto revuelo como los demás. Bueno, rompió fuente mientras dormía, así que definitivamente no se lo estaba esperando.

Ahh… el dolor del parto… Ya le era familiar, pero eso no lo hacía dejar de doler como los mil demonios. Afortunadamente esta vez tenía una mejor idea de a lo que se iba a enfrentar, y pudo tener una buena vista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como que Momo, Unohana e Isane estaban frente a ella o moviéndose de aquí a allá para ocuparse de todo, que de nuevo habían echado a Kouzu de la habitación, y que Niki estaba en un rincón con Shimo en brazos explicándole que su hermanito ya venía.

En medio del dolor, se le ocurrió que realmente no había elegido un nombre para su nuevo hijo o hija. Ingenuamente había mantenido esperanzas de que Toshiro volviera antes del parto y así podrían elegir algo los dos juntos.

De nuevo, tendría que pensar sola el nombre.

Lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos como en la otra ocasión debido a la absoluta añoranza que sentía de que su marido esté a su lado ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca estaba cuando quería darle la oportunidad y lo necesitaba más que a cualquier persona?

El dolor la desgarró y poco después un llanto resonó en la habitación, a lo que abrió los ojos desesperada tratando de ver a su bebé, pero el cansancio esta vez la derrotó por completo y cayó desmayada demasiado agotada para más.

Se despertó cuando el sol apenas estaba ocultándose en el horizonte sintiendo una mano acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-¿Toshiro?- susurró esperanzada, oyendo una pequeña baja risa llena de ternura.

-Ya nos gustaría, querida.- suspiró al reconocer la voz de Rangiku, que era una extraña mezcla entre tristeza y alegría. –Pero ya, ya tienes que levantarte. ¿No quieres conocer a tu pequeño Kiui?-

-¿Kiui?- abrió los ojos débilmente.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, querida.- le acarició un lado de la cabeza con ternura. –Tuviste un hermoso niñito saludable.- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Un niño? –Umm… lamentamos haberlo nombrado en tu lugar.- sonrió a modo de disculpa. –Pero en realidad fue cosa de Shimo-chan. Estábamos diciendo nombres con "K", tu inicial, para el pequeño, y Gin dijo el nombre a modo de broma mientras comía unas frutas, y entonces Shimo-chan no dejó de decirlo y antes de darnos cuenta todos le estábamos diciendo así a Kiui-kun.- rió nerviosamente. –Pero si no te gusta lo cambiaremos inmediatamente, claro.- dijo rápidamente al ver su rostro serio.

-No.- se rió del nerviosismo de la mayor. –Me gusta, mucho más si Shimo lo eligió.- rió entre dientes. –Además que no es nada nuevo para mí los nombres de frutas.- ambas rieron, ya que de por sí su nombre significa "Pera". –Hitsugaya Kiui.- probó el sabor del nombre en su boca. -¿Crees… crees que a Toshiro le gustaría?- ahora ella miró con nerviosismo a su casi-suegra.

-Querida, estoy convencida de que le encantaría.- le aseguró sonriendo cálidamente. -¡Pero ya, ya! Te traeré a Kiui-kun de inmediato, no puedes estar ni un segundo más sin verlo, es una ternurita.- corrió fuera de la enfermería y pegó un grito a fuera, a lo que de inmediato Momo se internó en el lugar cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas.

Ella depositó al bebito en sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones, apartándose luego para que tuvieran un poco de espacio y ella junto a la mujer de gran delantera pudieran contemplar la escena desde lejos.

Lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Karin al ver a su pequeño Kiui.

Era de piel blanca como ella, pero la miraba con los ojos turquesas de su padre entrecerrados, aunque a pesar de compartir el mismo color de ojos con él, la forma de sus ojillos grandes era como la de ella, y tenía una pequeña mata de cabello negro recubriendo su cabecita contrastando con lo pálido que era, sin embargo ahí se acababan sus similitudes con ella, por lo demás todo en su hijito le recordaba a su marido, su mandíbula, la nariz, incluso la expresión de malas pulgas.

Rió entre lágrimas y se la pasó sonriendo mientras los demás ingresaban a felicitarla, trayendo a Shimo para que acompañara a su mamá y su hermanito. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y decir el nombre de su hermano, todo era perfecto.

En medio de la felicidad, Karin se tomó un momento para mirar con nostalgia al sol terminando de ocultarse y perderse de su vista dando paso a la noche, y su pensamiento por un segundo se desvió hacia Toshiro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí también, pero de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en sus dos pequeños, porque ahora ellos eran lo más importante en su vida, y sus deseos eran plano secundario.

Desde el nacimiento del príncipe Kiui, poco se hablaba en el palacio o el reino sobre el rey que tuvieron alguna vez. La reina era se encargaba de sus dos hijos con toda la dedicación y amor del mundo, habían tiempos de paz, y ya habían dejado de enviar grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nadie hablaba sobre si estaba vivo o muerto, nadie se preguntaba sí es que nunca iban a volver a saber de él, nadie preguntaba si la reina ya lo había olvidado.

Oh, cuando Shimo era una bebé, ella había tenido la horrible tendencia a despertarla a altas horas de la madrugada con su llanto, pero ahora en comparación de Kiui ella pareciera un ángel de la paz, el silencio y el descanso. Él niño era un chillón con todas las letras, lo peor es que no tenía un grupo selecto en el cuál se calmaba al instante de solo estar en sus brazos, no, sí Kiui estaba llorando y tú lo tomabas en brazos y no eras nada más ni nada menos que su madre, el llanto empeoraría a límites insospechados, garantizado.

Todo el mundo adoraba el príncipe, pero él con suerte toleraba a su hermana y a Yuzu (cuando venía de visita) y solo parecía adorar un poco excesivamente demasiado a su mami. A Karin al principio le daba risa, pero luego tuvo que volver a atender los asuntos del reino y resultaba un poco agotador que cada tanto interrumpieran en la sala del trono con su bebé llorando a todo pulmón incapaz de ser tranquilizado por otra persona que no fuera ella cuando su gemela no estaba de visita.

Con todo el trabajo, su hijita genio y su príncipe demasiado-apegado-a-ella, no tenía tiempo para pensar, no tenía tiempo para llorar, no tenía tiempo para extrañar a su marido, no tenía tiempo para tener esperanza de que volvería…

Pero un día, Niki llegó corriendo a la sala del trono mientras ella estaba amamantando a Kiui, ahora de tres meses pero no menos llorón, y le informó con una gran sonrisa que Mei estaba dando a luz en los establos.

Kiui quiso protestar cuando ella acomodó su ropa y caminó rápidamente a los jardines para querer presenciar a su yegua convirtiéndose en madre, pero solo basto un bajo arrullo y algunos besitos para que se calmara y la dejara, ya saben, moverse. A pesar de que era un malcriado con todos los demás, generalmente con ella era muy tranquilo.

Mientras veía a los siervos encargados de los establos ayudar a su yegua en su parto, solo pudo lamentar que Momo no fuera a venir de visita sino hasta el próximo mes, seguro le encantaría estar presente y ayudar también.

Shimo llegó correteando con Rangiku detrás de ella a tiempo para ver el parto, pese a que no hubiera querido que estuviese presente, su pequeña era muy curiosa y nada la detenía, o bueno, al menos no Rangiku, que gimoteó quejándose de que los niños de ahora eran demasiado rápidos para jóvenes mujeres como ella.

No debían alterar a Mei mientras paría y así se lo dijo a su hijita cuando quiso acercarse, por lo que obedientemente se quedó quietecita y calladita mirando la escena que por suerte no era del todo visible gracias a las maderas que resguardaban a los caballos.

Final y sorpresivamente, Mei tuvo dos gemelos blancos, un macho y una hembra, algo raro en yeguas, pero los siervos se notaban muy felices porque los tres hayan sobrevivido, sin duda con mucho que ver gracias a los consejos que les había dado Hinamori para la importante ocasión.

Los bebés se pararon tambaleantes con ayuda de Mei, ahora mamá, para amamantarse de ella y Karin sonrió con ternura, feliz de tener otras dos hermosas criaturas para amar. Pero entonces sintió un jaloneo en su Kimono y bajó la vista para ver a su pequeña Shimo mirarla con ojos grandes y curiosos.

-Mami…- murmuró ella extrañamente seria. Ahora, casi podía decir que su hija hacía mejor manejo del lenguaje que ella. -¿Dónde está el papá de los bebés?- preguntó muy seria, aparentemente ajena de como su pregunta rompió por completo el corazón de Karin.

-Él… él no está, mi vida.- murmuró lentamente.

-Oh…- Shimo asintió con semblante triste, y no volvió a hablar, solo se mantuvo calladita mirando a los bebés.

Pero entonces Karin se preguntó ¿por qué hacía tanto desde la última vez que ella había preguntado por su papá? Y se contestó inmediatamente. Shimo se ha vuelto muy inteligente y perceptiva, incluso cuando solo tiene dos años y medio… en algún momento debió notar lo mucho que le dolía contestar sus preguntas respecto a su padre, y poco a poco, ella dejó de preguntar.

¿Tal vez había perdido las esperanzas, o la creía una mentirosa por prometer que él volvería cuando nunca llegó? No… entonces… ¿solo lo había hecho por el mero hecho de evitarle el dolor de no saber si mentía o no? ¿Cómo ser tan inteligente a tan tierna edad?

Esa noche de nuevo por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a llorarse el corazón en sus lágrimas, sintiéndose una mala madre por no haber conseguido que Toshiro regresara, odiándolo por dejarla y odiándose a ella misma mientras releía su carta por enésima vez.

Ella le había dicho tantas veces que lo odiaba… ella le había dicho tantas veces que era un monstruo, un ser inhumano, un ser incapaz de amar, alguien que no merecía nada, que jamás obtendría su amor ni su perdón. Oh, lo había dicho tantas veces… tantas… que él acabó creyéndoselo, creyéndoselo con tal fuerza que aun cuando ella con esfuerzo se tragó sus palabras, lo perdonó y lo amó como una loca, él no fue capaz de dejar de creerse a sí mismo la peor escoria en este mundo. Él se odiaba por su culpa… y eso la hacía odiarse también.

-¡¿Por qué?!- chilló en medio de su llanto desgarrador, su grito amortiguado por la almohada de modo que no perturbara a sus hijos que dormían Kiui en su cunita y Shimo en una pequeña camita junto a la cama real suya. -¡¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros?!-

Sentía en su corazón que estaba vivo, se lo juraría a cualquiera. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Cuánto más quería que llorase por él? ¿Nunca tendría suficiente? ¿Por qué no podían ser felices? Ella lo amaba, no había querido amarlo pero lo hacía y no iba a dejar de hacerlo, él la amaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, y tenían dos hijos preciosos. ¿Qué les impedía ser felices?

¿Quién era la persona bastarda que no los dejaba estar juntos?

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuera, el golpeteo de las gotas a juego con sus sollozos amortiguados, pero entonces un sonido discorde, repugnantemente alegre rompió con la armonía lúgubre y angustiosa que combinaba con su dolor, haciéndola gruñir y secarse las lágrimas del rostro para levantarse a abrir la puerta y golpear a quien osara perturbar su momento de hundirse en su miseria.

Era uno de los nuevos sirvientes, un joven con ni un pelo más de quince años, tembloroso y sonrojado de verla en su ligero kimono de dormir, pero que valientemente pegó sus ojos en los suyos antes de cerrarlos y reverenciarla profundamente.

-P-perdoné que la moleste, su alteza.- murmuró temeroso. –Pero un hombre estaba golpeando insistentemente las puertas del palacio y cuando le abrí me pidió que la buscara urgentemente, estaba empapado pero aun así parecía un señor muy importante que había recorrido una larga distancia y supuse que lo que tenía que decir era en serio muy importante así que…-

-Ve al grano, niño.- se frotó las sienes con cansancio.

-¡S-sí, perdone!- se sonrojó aún más. –Lo dejé esperando en la lluvia porque no quiso entrar, quiere hablar con usted así que lo mejor será que se vista y vaya rápidamente.- dijo reverenciándola una vez más, pero entonces adoptó un gesto pensativo. –Me pareció extraño, nunca he visto al rey pero sé que tiene el pelo blanco, ¿verdad? Este hombre tiene el pelo blanco también, sin embargo…-

Karin no escuchó nada más. Apenas oyó eso su corazón brincó en su pecho y sin importarle cómo estaba vestida bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta la entrada del palacio, no sin antes gritar un último: "¡Quédate allí y vigila a mis hijos!" al joven siervo.

Recorrió los pasillos a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, que no era poco, por cierto, y no pudo evitar que sus esperanzas se elevaran hasta los cielos, no pudo frenarse por nada y simplemente solo salió corriendo hacia las puertas abiertas que daban la bienvenida a la noche y la lluvia y el viento que lograran colarse.

Se quedó parada frente a la figura que se veía fuera y tomó una antorcha de las paredes, acercándola para poder ver mejor, sin embargo la antorcha cayó de su mano al reconocer a Hyorinmaru mirándola con el reconocimiento evidente en sus ojos que le confirmó que era él y no simplemente otro caballo blanco.

Lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras se apresuraba a tomar otra antorcha y se acercaba sonriente a la figura encapuchada y cabizbaja que permanecía oculta por las sombras soportando la lluvia sobre sus hombros como si de un castigo se tratase.

-¿Toshiro?- preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa cuando el fuego iluminó un trozo de cabello blanco sobresaliendo por debajo de la capucha. -¿Toshiro?- volvió a preguntar cuando no dijo nada.

Finalmente, oyó un suspiró y Hyorinmaru se adentró más por la puerta del palacio, haciendo que la lluvia dejara de golpear a su jinete, que llevó sus manos a retirar la capucha, pero entonces Karin lo notó.

Esas manos eran pálidas, los cabellos que sobresalían por debajo de la capucha eran blancos, sí, pero largos.

Y en cuanto el hombre bajó la capucha, ella no pudo reconocer al hombre mayor, no un anciano, no un adulto joven, que le sonrió con tristeza al notar como ahora sus lágrimas eran de pura decepción, sus ojos marrones brillando con dulzura paternal.

-Lamento decepcionarla, joven reina.- inclinó cortésmente la cabeza. –Y también lamento el secretismo y haber venido a esta hora de la noche, pero tenía que verla urgentemente y me escape de mis obligaciones para ello, por lo que no puedo permitirme tardar mucho tiempo.- murmuró con semblante preocupado pero decidido.

-¿Quién es usted?- se secó las lágrimas con rabia. Odiaba que la vieran llorar. -¿Qué hace con el caballo de mi esposo?- lo miró tal vez un poco acusadoramente.

-Oh, disculpe mi torpeza.- sonrió amablemente. –Permítame presentarme adecuadamente, majestad.- se bajó del caballo y volvió a inclinarse en señal de saludo y respeto. –Mi nombre es Ukitake Juushiro, y soy el director de una cárcel.-

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Jeje, a este fic aun le falta un capitulo nwnU Lamento la tardanza pero en mi defensa este es el segundo cap más largo de este fic ;D No? No me perdonan? Ok ._.

Espero q les haya gustado, y les recuerdo q apenas termine este fanfic subire el primer cap de mi Adaptacion HK a Mulan y continuare con Extraterrestrial owo

Quién sabe lo q pasa en el proximo cap... final triste? Final feliz?... Q es lo feliz? Q es lo triste?... Voy a hacer lo q se me de la gana? A esa pregunta si hay respuesta: Si :v

Ay, mamaita, q nostalgia por finalmente terminar esta cosa :'D Lo recordare con cariño y con odio a la vez xD

Los personajes de ya saben quien, tenía más cosas q decir pero las olvide así q ñeh :T

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	16. Chapter 16

Mi Rey.

Capítulo dieciséis: Nuevo comienzo.

Karin entró a la oficina de Urahara Kisuke donde había dejado a Ukitake Juushiro para que descansara mientras iba a cambiarse y a dejar a sus hijos con alguien más capaz que un niño de quince años así ya poder conversar con más tranquilidad.

Su mente aún estaba hecha un revoltijo por la breve explicación que el hombre había hecho para informarla sobre sus motivos para estar en el palacio de Juubantai a esta hora y con este clima, y con Hyorinmaru. No podía dejar de preguntarse… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su esposo estaba en la cárcel? ¿Había hecho algo malo? No quería creerlo.

-Majestad, veo que ya ha regresado.- señaló Urahara con un humor insoportablemente alegre. –Y en un muy buen momento, si me permite agregar, trajeron el té hace cinco minutos y ya está a la temperatura ideal.- sorbió un poco de su taza para luego lanzar un exagerado suspiro de apreciación. –Absolutamente delicioso.- alabó.

-Oh, cierra la boca, Kisuke-san.- Karin rodó los ojos y tomó asiento junto a su consejero frente al hombre que aseguraba ser el director de una cárcel y tener información sobre Toshiro. –Entonces, Ukitake-san.- tomó su propia taza de té y miró al mayor tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos sin mucho éxito gracias al repiqueteo de la taza contra su platito. -¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme respecto a mi marido tan importante que no podía esperar a mañana?- preguntó no sin ansiedad.

El hombre de aspecto enfermizo carraspeó incómodamente, bajando la mirada por un segundo antes de subirla con determinación, mirando directo a los ojos de la reina con comprensión así como una especie de aire paternal que no llegaba a entender del todo.

-Vera, joven reina, hace un año más o menos, uno de los prisioneros en mi cárcel me llamó bastante la atención.- comenzó a hablar sombríamente. –Por lo que me contaron, fue arrestado solo por un robo menor y sentenciado a unas cuantas semanas luego de que se entregara voluntariamente. Lo extraño es que en cuanto cumplió su sentencia, se negó a irse de la cárcel. Mis guardias estaban impresionados, pero finalmente decidieron que lo mejor era echarlo por la fuerza y luego me informaron al respecto. Poco después el mismo prisionero volvió a entregarse luego de otro robo menor y volvió a la cárcel, a lo que volvieron a expulsarlo, pero una vez más se repitió el proceso y yo comencé a extrañarme en serio, así que les pedí que no lo echaran y que en cambio lo trajeran ante mí para llegar al fondo de esto.- tomó un sorbo de su té, mirando tristemente directo a los ojos de la desolada reina. –Con el que me encontré fue un hombre desgarbado, casi al borde de morir por desnutrición, con una capucha que se negaba a bajar y con una voz tan triste y rota que deprimía a quien lo oyese. Le pregunte sus motivos para querer permanecer en la cárcel y lo que me contestó fue que de haber podido se mataría, pero le había prometido a alguien que no lo haría, así que en cambio quería pagar sus crímenes pudriéndose en las celdas de mi prisión, dijo que no quería volver a lastimar a nadie, pero que la única forma de redimirse era pagando por sus actos con el sufrimiento propio y no morir egoístamente, dijo que él merecía sufrir.-

-Ese idiota…- murmuró Karin por lo bajo, teniendo graves problemas para controlarse y no derramar las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente quería dejar escapar de sus ojos.

-Yo asumí que si no lo dejaba quedarse él seguiría cometiendo crímenes menores y entregándose, así que simplemente lo dejé permanecer asegurándole que de todos modos cuando quisiera solo podía pedir verme y yo lo dejaría marcharse, pero nunca lo pidió, todo lo que me pidió fue asiló para su caballo, que siempre era confiscado por mis guardias cuando lo arrestaban y él estaba preocupado de que estuviera en malas condiciones, así que me quedé con Hyorinmaru. Pronto llegaron las noticias de que estaban buscando al rey perdido de Juubantai, y yo no pude ni siquiera imaginarme que se trataba de él. Por lo que me dijo, su nombre era "Shiro" y siempre estaba encapuchado y con la vista baja, todo lo que tenía para hacer la conexión es que escuche que huyó en un caballo blanco llamado Hyorinmaru, pero descarté rápidamente la idea porque… ¿cómo podría alguien imaginar que un rey quisiera voluntariamente ser encarcelado? Al menos yo, no fui capaz.- bajó la mirada. –Pasaron los meses y me quedé realmente intrigado por este nuevo prisionero voluntario, él casi no salía de su celda ni siquiera al patio, apenas comía y nunca hablaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Un día se desmayó del hambre en su celda y yo me preocupe y trate de hablar con él para que me dijera qué le pasaba, pero todo lo que obtuve fue su promesa de que no volvería a descuidar su alimentación. Estaba sinceramente preocupado por él, porque no parecía ser un mal hombre pese a que afirmaba lo contrario, así que empecé a visitarlo con más frecuencia, trataba de hacerle conversación pero solo hablaba conmigo cuando se trataba de su caballo. Un día comenté mi pena por usted, joven reina, cuando nuevamente a la ciudad vinieron a buscar a su esposo, y lo note tensarse y comenzar a temblar, me pidió que me fuera después de eso, que quería estar solo, lo note tan afectado que no discutí. Entonces comencé a sospechar.- suspiró.

-¿Hace cuánto que comenzó a sospechar, sí me permite preguntar?- inquirió la mujer con cautela, limpiándose los rastros de las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado durante el relato del paternal hombre mayor.

-Creo que seis o cinco meses atrás, lo siento.- bajó la mirada con culpabilidad pero ella le aseguró que estaba bien, pese a que no lo había estado en lo absoluto por cada segundo lejos de su marido idiota. –Había notado que el tema lo ponía nervioso, así que eso más el caballo hizo brotar una duda en mí, pero evidentemente me seguía pareciendo imposible que Shiro fuera un rey, sobre todo porque al verlo yo no veía más que a un hombre frágil y sombrío. Hace tres meses la noticia del príncipe que nació en Juubantai recorrió todos los reinos junto con la triste noticia de que aún no se sabía nada de su rey, yo lo comente con Shiro para medir su reacción, y esta me dejó muy sorprendido puesto que él comenzó a llorar como un niño. Ya casi no tenía duda de que fuera él, su reacción fue bastante delatadora, pero quería escuchar sus motivos para estar en mi cárcel antes de tomar cualquier acción como notificar a Juubantai de mi descubrimiento. Lo presioné y le dije que ya sabía su verdadera identidad, y que sí no estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo yo la notificaría a usted, joven reina. Fue entonces cuando él me contó el porqué de que estuviera allí, él estaba pagando los crímenes que cometió contra la persona que más amaba.- Karin cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Él me contó…- frenó sus palabras, mirando de reojo a Urahara que sorbía de su té como si nada. -¿Segura que se siente cómoda con este hombre aquí?- cuestionó inseguro.

-Descuida, Kisuke-san es más de fiar de lo que aparenta.- sonrió tensamente. Realmente no quería hablar de aquello con ninguno de los dos ni nadie, pero ahora mismo no le veía el punto a ocultar información, Urahara ya debía saber lo que fue su relación con su esposo y de cualquier forma sí lo tenía allí ahora es porque confiaba en que al final la ayudaría a tomar la mejor decisión no solo como una mujer enamorada y una madre desesperada porque el padre idiota de sus hijos volviera, sino como la reina que era. –No te preocupes, continua, por favor.- instó al mayor.

-B-bien, entonces.- suspiró incómodo. –Él me contó… me contó todo el daño que le había hecho a su amada esposa.- seleccionó las palabras cuidadosamente. –Las cosas horribles que atormentaban su consciencia cada noche en sus pesadillas. Me contó que de haber sido otro hombre el que le haya causado tanto sufrimiento, él probablemente lo habría matado o encerrado para que se pudriera sufriendo toda su vida, y que como había prometido no matarse, la única opción que le quedaba para pagar sus crímenes era estar allí. Y por favor no me odie, joven reina, pero en ese entonces yo comprendí sus motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo y decidí no inmiscuirme.- Karin apretó los labios, pero no podía encontrar en sí misma ningún coraje hacia este hombre, después de todo, ahora estaba allí, diciéndolo qué fue de su marido y donde estaba ahora. –Sabiendo que tenía un rey entre mis presos, no podía ignorarlo por más que él me lo pidiera, no comente nada con mis guardias así que lo trataban como a cualquier otro preso, pero yo iba a visitarlo regularmente, llevándole cosas más decentes para comer y algún que otro libro para que pueda leer. Claro que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba deprimido en un rincón, pero poco a poco empezó a hacerme más caso, comía y leía conmigo, y también empezamos a conversar. He de admitir que le tomé bastante cariño, no me parecía una mala persona como afirmaba en lo absoluto. Pero en fin, el punto es que finalmente pareció entrar en más confianza conmigo y me contaba más de su vida. Hace solo una semana, cuando por fin me entere de que usted, joven reina, lo había perdonado por sus pecados y que le había confesado que su amor era mutuo.- la mujer se sonrojó levemente a esto, tomando un sorbo de té para disimular sus mejillas rojas. Notó a Ukitake sonreír levemente. –A penas enterarme de esto tuve una percepción completamente nueva del asunto y supe que tenía que contactarme inmediatamente con usted, majestad. Yo había creído por su relato que usted nunca lo perdonó por sus crímenes y que sus hijos habían nacido… bueno, eh… por un acto no-consentido. Pero en cuanto me entere de que usted de hecho quería seguir siendo su esposa y que él sea el padre de sus hijos de inmediato decidí venir en su búsqueda e informarle el paradero de su marido. Shiro-chan no está de acuerdo ni enterado de esto, supuse que querría hacer una tontería si descubría mis intenciones así que lo mantuve en secreto. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí, tengo muchas responsabilidades y aparte de eso me encuentro en un buen estado de salud, tengo una enfermedad que me exige no estar mucho tiempo en movimiento o lejos de mis lugares de confort. Así que si la reina está de acuerdo… podríamos partir ahora mismo o mañana muy temprano directo a mi reino, a mi cárcel, así podría encontrarse con su marido. Mi reino está a un día de distancia así que yo aconsejaría salir lo antes posible, sin embargo.- concluyó su diatriba intercalando miradas entre la reina y su consejero.

El rubio miró a la pelinegra, y ella supo que la decisión era toda suya.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Dos días fuera? Kiui enloquecería a todo el palacio, y no podía llevarlo con ella porque no era adecuado tener tanto tiempo viajando a un pequeño bebé, aunque podría mandar una carta a Yuzu para que viniera, aunque hasta que ella llegara probablemente varios sirvientes incluida Rangiku ya se habrían lanzado por la ventana…

¡Oh, cielos, Rangiku!

El pensamiento la hizo golpearse de cara contra la realidad de que realmente, finalmente, afortunadamente ya habían encontrado a Toshiro, ¡él estaba vivo! Y ya tenían una manera de llegar a él, la oportunidad estaba justamente al frente de ella, ofreciéndose a guiarla hasta su esposo, traer a ese idiota de nuevo con ellos, para que conociera a su bebé y fuera el padre que sus dos hijos que lo necesitaban, y ella también lo necesitaba, al igual que Momo y Rangiku y su reino.

Y él… su Toshiro… estaba ahí fuera, solo pudriéndose en una celda por voluntad propia, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarlo allí ni un minuto más, iba a traerlo aunque sea a la fuerza, justo después de darle el buen golpe que se merecía.

-Kisuke-san…- suspiró. –Prepara un carruaje para mí y Ukitake-san y envía una carta a Karakura para que mi hermana venga lo antes posible a cuidar de mis hijos.- ordenó notando a Ukitake sonreír. –Saldremos lo antes posible, por mientras voy a arreglarme y a dejar a mis hijos con Niki, y por el momento no quiero que nadie se entere de la situación, ¿entendido?- no quería perder el tiempo dando explicaciones ni tampoco desatar ansiedad.

-Claro, su alteza.- confirmó su consejero y ella de inmediato se puso en pie para dejar listo todo de su parte.

Cuando le informó a Niki de su partida y el hecho de que tendría que cuidar de sus hijos hasta que Yuzu llegara ella se vio bastante perpleja, pero no hizo pregunta alguna, razón principal por la cual le encargó la tarea a ella y no a Matsumoto.

Se despidió de sus pequeños dándoles muchos besitos asegurándose de no despertarlos y encargándole a Niki decirle a Shimo en cuanto despertara que se fue de viaje y regresaría pronto con una linda sorpresa para no preocuparla, porque su pequeña de dos años y medio era muy lista y si no le explicaban las cosas se preocupaba. También advirtió a la dulce muchacha que tuviera cuidado de no disgustar a Kiui porque Yuzu llegaría al medio día y hasta entonces no habría quien lo calme.

El carruaje finalmente estuvo listo y partieron poco antes de que llegara el amanecer apenas la lluvia disminuyó un poco. Ukitake informó la dirección de su ciudad al conductor, que resultaba ser una ciudad perteneciente a Seireitei después de que en una guerra de hace mucho tiempo se la robaran a otro reino, por lo que quedaba bastante lejos de los reinos cercanos, sería un día de ida y un día de vuelta, así que más le valía darse prisa en arrastrar a Toshiro de nuevo con su familia.

Durante el trayecto el hombre mayor se la pasó hablando mucho sobre Hitsugaya, comentándole lo impresionado que estaba por su amplio conocimiento en la literatura y como siempre tenía un buen consejo para ayudarlo a manejar sus finanzas en la prisión, se notaba tener un cariño y preocupación sincera por su marido, y la pelinegra solo podía agradecer que haya acabado bajo el cuidado de este buen hombre en su estupidez y siga con vida hasta la fecha para pronto poder estar en sus brazos otra vez…

Vinieron con dos conductores para que uno condujera mientras el otro dormía, pero tuvieron que parar a mitad de camino debido a que Ukitake sufrió un ataque de tos que preocupó mucho a Karin por lo que pararon para descansar en un hotel en un pueblito pequeño de camino mientras un médico local revisaba al hombre mayor, recomendándole solo que pasara la noche durmiendo en una cama y no en un agitado carruaje para evitar otros ataques. Juushiro se mostró muy apenado por tener que retrasar su viaje, pero ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente asegurándole que sin él no habría viaje en lo absoluto y estaba muy agradecida por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Durmieron desde las ocho de la noche hasta las dos de la madrugada cuando el director de la cárcel se levantó insistiendo en que ya estaba bien y que podían continuar, a lo que la reina no le discutió pese a estar preocupada por su condición porque realmente quería llegar lo más pronto posible, aunque trataba de permanecer tranquila la verdad era que por dentro la ansiedad la estaba matando.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad donde estaba, empezó a retorcerse las manos sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como si su corazón cada vez latiera más y más rápido, como si quisiera brincar de su pecho y adelantárseles para correr con su marido. Ya hacía un año completo desde que no lo veía… lo extrañaba tanto aunque sea un idiota.

-Oh, es aquí, joven.- Ukitake se inclinó hacia adelante para indicarle el camino al conductor del carruaje. –Doblando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda veras un gran edificio amurallado color blanco, allí es.- Karin se frotó los restos de sueño de sus ojos y se incorporó mirando por la ventana, su corazón completamente enloquecido ante la perspectiva de estar tan cerca de él.

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente llegó a vislumbrar el edificio que describió el hombre mayor, y entonces el carruaje frenó.

-Llegamos, mi reina.- informó sonriente el conductor, bajándose para abrirle la puerta cordialmente.

Karin casi brincó del carruaje, agradeciendo distraídamente al conductor y caminando con rapidez hasta las puertas. Era mediodía y los guardias la observaban con curiosidad, uno se acercó y pareció estar a punto de preguntarle algo pero entonces Ukitake llegó a su lado y los guardias se inclinaron profundamente, abriendo las puertas para ellos en cuanto se los pidió.

El albino de ojos marrones le indicó seguirla al interior y empezaron a internarse entre los pasillos en lo que ella hacía lo posible por ignorar a todos esos presos encerrados en celdas mirándola nada disimuladamente, algún que otro soltando un comentario lascivo en voz baja que ella prefirió ignorar. Finalmente subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a un lugar donde ya no había celdas, solo habitaciones, y donde todo se veía considerablemente más limpio y solo se paseaban guardias y algunas que otras personas que parecían solo simples civiles. Ukitake entró a una de las puertas que por el escritorio que vio Karin al asomar su mirada debía ser su oficina, y volvió a salir con unas llaves en su mano.

-¿Esas son…?...- preguntó ella en un susurro cuando le dio las llaves.

-Son el boleto de libertad de su esposo, joven reina.- sonrió suavemente mientras comenzaban a volver sobre sus pasos. –Solo necesita convencerlo de salir del agujero en el que se metió voluntariamente y él será todo suyo.- rió afablemente al verla mirar casi con adoración las llaves. –Su celda está al final de este pasillo, sígame.-

-C-claro.-

Karin apretó las llaves entre sus manos y siguió al mayor con la cabeza baja, tratando de poner en orden sus alborotados pensamientos. Él estaba vivo, él estaba aquí y pronto lo vería y lo llevaría aunque sea a la fuerza de vuelta a donde pertenecía, con ella y sus hijos, y su reino.

Llegaron a un pasillo prácticamente desolado, con solo celdas vacías y un solo guardia apoyado casualmente en una pared viéndose como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier momento. A medida que se iban adentrando en el pasillo este se iba oscureciendo más, con solo una antorcha colgada en un lado cada varios metros.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo, donde había una celda que parecía incluso más oscura que las otras y el pasillo mismo, no había ninguna antorcha encendida a menos de cinco metros y todo estaba en tanto silencio que casi no podía creer que su marido pudiera encontrarse allí.

-Bueno… los estaré esperando al principio del pasillo. Confió en que lograra que salga por sí mismo, pero si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo, joven reina.- el mayor le sonrió cálidamente antes de retirarse, no sin antes alcanzar una de las antorchas y colarla en su mano para que pudiera ver en la oscura celda.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y caminó a paso firme hacia la celda, una mano sosteniendo las llaves y la otra la antorcha. Asomó la mirada por entre los barrotes, adentrando el brazo que sostenía la antorcha para tener algo de claridad. Lo primero que vislumbró fue una celda común y corriente, aunque si se notaba mucho más limpia que las demás, y casi pareciera que nadie nunca hubiera puesto un pie allí, o lo parecería de no ser por el cuerpo inerte echado en la cama en un rincón de la celda.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y de inmediato, casi en un frenesí, guió su mano temblorosa a insertar la llave que correspondía en la cerradura del lugar. Le costó un poco pero finalmente abrió la puerta y rápidamente se adentró allí, cerrando la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido mientras se obligaba a si misma a tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar como una hoja.

"Eres madre ahora, mujer, concéntrate en llevar a ese bastardo con tus hijos y luego tiembla", se regañó mentalmente.

Tomó otra gran bocanada de aire y se acercó lentamente a la cama de la celda, acercando el fuego a la figura que se distinguía levemente allí. Las flamas iluminaron la imagen de un hombre completamente envuelto en una fina manta, con su cabello blanco puro apenas asomándose por debajo, la mitad de su rostro completamente cubierta, una tenue respiración siendo el único sonido así como la única señal de vida proveniente de él.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron incontrolables por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo y sin pensarlo soltó las llaves que Ukitake le había dado y extendió su mano para descorrer la manta, solo un poco, con cuidado de no despertarlo, sofocando un sollozo al ver su rostro tenuemente iluminado pero sí lo suficiente como para deslumbrar claramente las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas hundidas, dándole un aspecto demacrado que le rompió por completo el corazón.

Gotas calientes se deslizaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre el rostro de su marido, que frunció levemente el ceño y rápidamente tiró de la manta para cubrirse antes de lentamente comenzar a incorporarse sentándose en la cama. Karin se obligó por enésima vez a mantener la calma y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, notando las llaves tiradas en el piso y levantándolas para guardarlas entre los pliegues de su kimono, para luego decidirse a colgar la antorcha en la pared.

Secó sus ojos como pudo y se volteó a ver la figura sentada en la cama frotándose el rostro para borrar los rastros de sueño.

-¿Ukitake?- preguntó él en un susurro sin alzar la vista.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar de nuevo su voz después de todo un año, y sus ganas de llorar se multiplicaron a la par que casi no lograba contener sus impulsos de arrojarse sobre él para abrazarlo y nunca volver a soltarlo, sin embargo se mantuvo erguida y se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-No, Toshiro.- contestó con la mayor firmeza que pudo reunir.

Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba con tanta rapidez que se sorprendió de que no se haya dislocado el cuello o algo, debido a la velocidad del impulso, la manta cubriéndolo cayó dejando al descubierto su cabeza, permitiéndole notar claramente sus ojos turquesas completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-K…- casi pareció atragantarse mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleante y torpe, sin apartar los ojos de ella que no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde quedó el rey grácil y digno. –K-Karin…- la miraba como quien miraba a un espejismo. –Karin.- volvió a repetir su nombre como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Toshiro…-

Ella sonrió temblorosamente, acortando con lentitud la distancia entre ellos. Él parecía paralizado, y ella extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, frenándose a medio camino cuando las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos. Y entonces el sentimiento de añoranza y ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por toda la frustración e ira que había acumulado a lo largo de los meses, y entonces lo golpeó.

Encajó un puñetazo directo en su nariz, lanzándolo de plano al suelo con un alarido. Con su furia aumentada a límites insospechados y antes de que pudiera sentir pena de lo patético y débil que se veía tirado en el suelo sujetándose el rostro gimiendo se arrodilló a su lado y lo golpeó otra vez, esta vez en el estómago, arrancándole otro grito de dolor, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma golpeando sin descanso su pecho, sin medir su fuerza y sin molestarse en frenar sus lágrimas, descargando todo su dolor y rencor en esos golpes.

Por unos minutos él solo se quedó postrado allí dejando que lo golpeara gimiendo de vez en cuando aun sujetándose la nariz sangrante, pero al poco rato dejó de hacer eso y empleó sus dos manos para sujetar sus puños y frenar sus golpes de una vez, forcejeando ambos un rato hasta que ella finalmente tomó una profunda respiración y se calmó un poco.

Se separó del albino y ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo jadeando pesadamente, él limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y frotando su estómago y torso adoloridos. Se miraron fijamente, ambos con rencor y enojo y hasta algo de confusión.

-Karin, ¿por qué rayos fue eso?- inquirió él aun sujetando su nariz. Parecía ya haber salido del shock de haberla vuelto a ver y creer completamente que estuvieran frente a frente una vez más.

-A ver, déjame pensar.- bufó sarcástica. -¿Tal vez haya podido ser por… el hecho de que me hayas abandonado dejándome embarazada, con una hija pequeña, el corazón roto y todo un reino que gobernar?- apretó los puños controlándose de lanzarse a golpearlo otra vez. -¿O tal vez el hecho de que a pesar de que te hayas enterado de que tuvimos otro hijo no fueras corriendo de vuelta conmigo pese a haber podido? Si, Ukitake-san me dijo todo.- aclaró ante su mirada confundida.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y por fin dejó de frotarse la nariz y el cuerpo adolorido, mirando el suelo de la celda como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, obviamente tratando de evitar su mirada inquisitiva.

-Karin…- finalmente dijo. -¿Por qué insistes en esto?- ella lo miró confundida, sin entender a qué se refería. -¿Por qué insistes en nosotros, en que estemos juntos? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mal que esta esto? ¿Por qué no puedes solo olvidarme?- la miró frustrado.

-¿Acaso bromeas?- lo miró con la boca abierta de indignación. -¿Te recuerdo que tenemos dos hijos? Y sé que me amas, ¡así que deja de ser un idiota y huir de mí!- lágrimas llenaron las comisuras de sus ojos y dio gracias al cielo que la iluminación del lugar sea demasiado pobre como para que se dé cuenta.

-¡Karin, entiéndelo!- de repente la tomó de los hombros y antes de que se diera cuenta la tuvo presionada contra una de las paredes de la celda, sus cuerpos completamente pegados. -¿Esto te trae recuerdos?- pegó su boca a su oído y ella tembló. -¿O acaso ya olvidaste el miedo que me tenías? La forma en la que me mirabas como si creyeras que yo podría ser capaz de las peores atrocidades contra ti, tú creías que yo podría matarte. Temblabas cuando te tocaba o te gritaba, ¿te haces una idea de cuánto me dolía que tenías motivos para hacerlo?- apoyó su frente en su hombro, y ella sintió sus lágrimas calientes humedecer su ropa. –Trataba de mantenerme lejos de ti, pero soy débil y no pude, te amaba tanto que no lo lograba y me odiaba por eso. Odiaba no merecerte, lo odio. Todo lo que quería en ese entonces es tener un poco de ti, aunque sea verte a lo lejos, todo lo que estuvieras dispuesta a darme yo estaba dispuesto a tomarlo, porque cuando estabas lejos de mí sentía que moría, pero después de esa noche… esa noche en la que pienso todos los días, mi amor por ti alcanzó límites insospechados y me di cuenta de que he estado siendo un egoísta, solo preocupado porque estuvieras conmigo, cuando la realidad es que tú mereces algo mejor que yo. Pero tú dijiste que me amabas, y yo supe que no tenía más remedio que alejarme de ti para que olvidaras ese amor absurdo y siguieras adelante… Entonces, ¿por qué?- apretó sus hombros. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no solo me olvidas? ¡Este amor nunca debió ser! Yo merezco estar aquí, y tú debes volver con tus hijos y darles un mejor padre que esta basura que soy yo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no te merezco. Podría haber ganado todas las guerras, salvado tu vida incontables veces y seguiría sin merecerte. Si otro hombre te hubiera hecho aunque sea una de las cosas que yo te hice… lo hubiera asesinado con toda mi furia de la forma más despiadada que se me ocurriera. Es lo justo, Karin, yo debo pagar, y tú debes seguir adelante.- terminó de hablar y rápidamente se apartó de ella dándole la espalda.

La ex Kurosaki se quedó todavía postrada contra la pared, con sus brazos extendidos a sus costados y sus puños fuertemente apretados. Quiso rebatir las palabras del albino, pero apenas abrió la boca, todo lo que salió fue un estrangulado sollozo a la par de sus lágrimas, sumiéndola en otro patético ataque de llanto por enésima vez en ese día o más bien desde que él la había dejado, porque vaya que desde entonces sí que lloró más que en toda su vida antes.

-E-es mi culpa, ¿cierto?- murmuró de manera entrecortada, abrazándose a sí misma sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas. Él se volvió solo un poco para mirarla de reojo con incredulidad. –Que pienses todo eso, fue culpa mía, ¿no es así?- sonrió amargamente. –Es culpa mía… por todas esas veces que yo te dije que eras un infeliz, que yo nunca iba a amarte y que te odiaba.- se sujetó la cabeza histéricamente. –Yo sabía que tú habías cambiado, tú eras un héroe de guerra y un padre maravilloso y yo… yo creo que en el fondo te atacaba tanto porque sabía que si no me convencía a mí misma de que te odiaba entonces iba a empezar amarte porque yo te apreciaba y me gustaba la persona que empezaste a ser luego de que abrieras los ojos, pero no quería hacerlo. ¡No quería amarte!- golpeó con fuerza la pared con uno de sus puños. –Desde que me contaste lo de tu madre, yo quise salvarte de esa oscuridad en la que estabas sumido, pero lo logre solo después de que haya tenido que enfrentarme a la peor parte de ti. Te salve, pero no me moleste en acercarme a ti luego de eso, solo me alejaba y me alejaba y te decía cosas horribles más que nada para convencerme a mí que a ti porque tenía tanto miedo de enamorarme de ti y solo por mi orgullo, porque tú habías pisoteado mi orgullo y no soportaba la idea de amarte.- sus lágrimas por fin frenaron y ella se secó los rastros de las mejillas con un sonrisa temblorosa. –Pero finalmente no pude soportarlo más, luche contra estos sentimientos todo lo que pude pero ya no aguante porque te amo tanto.- lo miró a los ojos, pero él evitaba verla. –Pero fue demasiado tarde, ¿no es verdad? Primero quise salvarte y lo logre, luego quise destruirte y lo conseguí también, pero cuando quise amarte fue demasiado tarde, yo misma arruine tus esperanzas de nuestro futuro juntos.- enterró el rostro entre las manos. –Esto es mi culpa.- luchó por contener las lágrimas pero inevitablemente una que otra lograba escaparse.

-No…- oyó sus pasos acercarse en dirección a ella. -¿Pero qué dices, Karin? Nada de esto es tu culpa, todo es culpa mía, cada error, cada cosa despreciable, todo lo hice yo.- sintió sus dedos rozar su cabello pero de inmediato los apartó. -¿Cómo puedes decir que es tu culpa? Tú no has hecho nada más que ser un ángel, demasiado buena para este mundo, demasiado buena para mí…- pareció sofocar un sollozo. –No sufras, por favor. Ya has sufrido lo suficiente por mí. ¿No lo entiendes? Esta es la razón por la cual quiero que me olvides, yo solo te causo sufrimiento. Y no puedo…- sollozó. –No puedo ser un buen padre para nuestros hijos, a la larga todo lo que yo causó es puro sufrimiento. Nunca podré mirarlos y sentir que los merezco, nunca podré mirarlos sin sentir la culpa de que podrían tener algo mejor que yo. ¿No lo entiendes, Karin? Ellos aún son muy pequeños, tienen la oportunidad de tener a alguien mejor que yo, tú puedes darles a alguien mejor que yo.- su voz se cortó por un momento pero rápidamente retomó su determinación. –Y con los años te olvidaras de mí, es lo mejor, es lo correcto. Y nada, me oyes, nada es tu culpa.- ella evitó mirarlo, negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! En el fondo solo eres un mocoso manipulable que solo cree mentiras. ¡Creíste las mentiras de tu madre y ahora creíste las mías de que te odiaba cuando todo era falso! Todo lo que yo tenía era miedo, y ahora el miedo se ha ido y me frustras y quiero golpearte porque sigues hablando de hacerme feliz y de no estar conmigo y nuestros hijos, ¡pero yo solo voy a ser feliz contigo con nosotros! ¡Y es mi culpa que no lo entiendas!- se dejó caer en el suelo sollozando llena de sufrimiento.

Mantuvo su rostro ocultó en sus manos, la desesperación carcomiéndola por no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo mucho que lo amaba, que perdonaba todo, que quería mandar a la mierda todo y solo ser felices los dos con sus pequeños hijitos que los necesitaban.

Lo oyó caer de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro resignado. -¿Por qué no me olvidas? Ahora mismo estoy luchando con todo mi ser para no abrazarte y besarte.- ella solo lloró peor ante esas palabras. –Es difícil para mí, pero trató de hacer lo correcto, tú sabes que es lo correcto. Nuestro amor es enfermizo y solo nos hace daño de una manera u otra. No lo vamos a soportar, tú sabes…-

-¡PARA, PARA!- sin pensarlo le soltó otra bofetada, volteándole el rostro. -¡Deja de hablar así de nuestro amor! ¡O de lo que yo siento o de lo que yo sé o de lo que es correcto! ¡Nada de eso me importa! Estás tratando de no ser egoísta pensando que sabes lo que yo quiero o necesito, ¡y eso es de lo más egoísta que has hecho! No me importa qué es lo correcto, no quiero que sigas hablando tan mal de lo que sentimos y estoy harta de que sigas diciendo lo que yo sé. Nuestro amor dio dos hermosos y pequeños frutos de los que nunca me arrepentiré, así que deja de menospreciarlo.- finalmente lo miró llena de rabia protectora, satisfecha de verlo avergonzarse ante sus palabras. –Y lo correcto no es que tú te pudras en una prisión, eso no resuelve nada. Y lo único que yo sé con certeza absoluta, es que nunca, nunca te voy a olvidar, nunca dejare de amarte y nadie jamás podrá reemplazarte, ni como mi esposo ni como el padre de nuestros hijos.- se secó las lágrimas con furia. –Deja de pensar que sabes lo que yo necesito o merezco, yo solo quiero ser feliz, y eso solo lo conseguiré contigo. ¿Tú quieres que yo sea feliz, verdad?- lo miró inquisitiva y él asintió dudosamente. –Entonces vuelve conmigo, Toshiro. Tal vez no lo creas o pienses que no lo mereces, pero sí de verdad quieres hacerme feliz, si de verdad te importa mi felicidad y la de nuestros pequeños, entonces vuelve con nosotros. Te queremos y te necesitamos, nadie va a remplazarte así que saca eso de tu cabeza. No me importa el pasado, el amor me ayudó a perdonar pese a que yo lo veía imposible, pero ahora aquí estoy y te amo. Si me amas entonces, por favor, deja de ser tan terco y hazme feliz.- sonrió tratando de demostrar que hablaba completamente en serio. –Yo ya te perdone, Toshiro, es hora de que te perdones a ti mismo.-

Hitsugaya bajó la vista, lágrimas deslizándose lentamente de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla para finalmente acabar cayendo al suelo sin salvación a la par que sus hombros comenzaban a temblar y sollozos a escapársele ignorando sus intentos de ahogarlos presionando su puño contra su boca.

-No lo merezco.- sollozó. –No merezco que me perdones, no merezco ni siquiera mi propio perdón, todo lo que merezco es odiarme y sufrir para siempre.- negó con la cabeza.

-Sí tú sufres entonces yo sufriré. ¿Es lo que quieres, hacerme sufrir, que suframos los dos y nuestros niños por nuestra culpa?- sin molestarse en levantarse del suelo, Karin gateó hacia él sin dudarlo para colocar sus manos suavemente en su mejilla y alzar su rostro, enfrentando sus dos pares de ojos repletos de lágrimas. –Sé que no va a ser fácil, sé que va a ser doloroso y muchas veces el dolor parecerá insoportable, pero sufrirlo solos será mucho peor que sufrirlo los dos juntos, y yo quiero pasar esto contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te amo, te amo tanto, Toshiro. Y solo seré feliz contigo, quiero que vuelvas conmigo, y que entre los dos nos ayudemos a sanarnos mutuamente juntos. Es todo lo que quiero, es todo lo que pido. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero olvidarte.- limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por el rostro apuesto de su esposo. –Y no me voy a arrepentir nunca de esto que siento, porque gracias a este amor tuve a mis dos tesoros, y aunque no empezó de una buena manera, esto es lo más bonito que he sentido en mi vida. No quiero perderte. Por favor déjame ayudarte a sanar, perdónate y entre los dos sanemos las heridas del pasado.- apoyó su frente contra la suya. –No soportare perderte. Eres mi rey.- cerró los ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

Sintió sus manos de igual modo presionarse en sus mejillas igual y sus labios se reunieron en un leve roce por solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para arrancarle una brillante sonrisa.

-Te amo tanto, Karin.- susurró contra su boca. –Y te prometo… te prometo que ya no volveré a huir de ti. Simplemente no puedes dejarme ir, ¿eh, pequeña testaruda?- rió brevemente, ambos limpiando las lágrimas del otro. –No sé si algún día sea capaz de perdonarme, pero lo voy a intentar, y si es lo que quieres voy a luchar cada día de mi vida por hacerte feliz. Eres mi reina.- sonrió.

-Me alegra que finalmente lo hayas entendido, mi rey.- sus lágrimas por fin se detuvieron.

-Nunca te voy a entender, no entiendo porque me amas, pero no soporto verte tan triste sin mí. Y no quiero tomar el riesgo de que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, todo lo que deseó para ti es la más absoluta de las felicidades, y si eso solo lo conseguirás conmigo entonces no me queda de otra que dar gracias al cielo y esforzarme para de ahora en adelante ser alguien que puedas merecer. No quiero ser la causa de tus lágrimas nunca más, y quiero… realmente quiero tener a nuestra familia, besarte cada día y criar a nuestros hijos.- sollozó felizmente. –Realmente no te merezco, pero estoy tan, tan feliz de tenerte.- sin más, en un frenesí de alegría, unieron sus bocas desesperadamente en un beso lleno de anhelo que gritaba cuánto se habían extrañado el uno al otro por ese año entero en el que estuvieron separados.

Karin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, perdiéndose en su beso, en la dulce sensación de sus labios, llorando pero ahora de felicidad, sonriendo y riendo confiando en que esta vez finalmente las desgracias en su vida hayan acabado y pudiera ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, sanar ambos sus heridas, olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro criando a sus hijos, cuidando de su reino y amándose cada día como desde hace tanto tiempo soñaban.

Pasado un tiempo no les quedó de otra que separarse en necesidad de respirar, pero aun así permanecieron con sus brazos enredados en el otro, no queriendo o más bien siendo completamente incapaces de soltarse, como si tuvieran miedo de que esto pudiera ser un sueño o que de algún momento a otro el otro iba a escaparse de su agarre y se perderían para siempre.

-Vamos.- sonrió totalmente resplandeciente, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, reconfortada al sentir su calor, sintiéndose segura y amada como nunca pensó que siquiera fuera posible. –Ukitake-san debe estar esperando por nosotros todavía, el pobre, sin mencionar los conductores del carruaje que me trajo hasta aquí. Y Kiui debe estar volviendo locos a todos en el palacio.- rió con ternura hacia su pequeño bebé.

-Kiui.- Toshiro rió un poco, en parte divertido en parte enternecido. –Ese es un nombre curioso. Me gusta.- ella suspiró aliviada ante esa pieza de información, Rangiku había tenido razón. –Debe tener tres meses, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es él?- preguntó con añoranza e ilusión mientras lentamente debido a su insistencia de no soltarse iban abandonando esa celda oscura.

-Lo amaras. Es la cosita más linda en este mundo… junto con Shimo, claro.- rió entre dientes. –Aunque puede que a él no le gustes al principio… no es muy sociable. Rangiku-san y Momo-san insisten en que sacó tu temperamento.- rodó los ojos cariñosamente. –Sin embargo solo deberá ser cuestión de tiempo, eres su padre, terminara amándote, estoy segura.- le frotó la espalda reconfortantemente al sentirlo tensarse. –En apariencia, pues… es bastante parecido a mí, pero tiene tu color de ojos y totalmente tu cara y tu mueca esa de fastidio que hacía que Rangiku-san se burlara de ti llamándote gruñón.- ambos rieron un poco ante eso. –Él y Shimo se llevan bastante bien, aunque he de admitir que puede que lo haya vuelto un poco demasiado apegado a mí, pero esperó que solo sea una especie de fase.- murmuró pensativa.

-Suena encantador.- él suspiró alegremente. –Shimo… debe estar tan grande e inteligente ahora.- en su voz se notaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos. –Hinamori y Matsumoto… sí tú me diste una paliza cuando me volviste a ver ellas me mataran.- un escalofrío lo recorrió y ella no pudo hacer más que reír estando completamente de acuerdo.

Salieron de las profundidades del pasillo oscuro y retornaron a la luz. Toshiro desenredó un brazo de alrededor de ella para cubrir sus ojos de la luz que debió de haberlo cegado después de tanto tiempo de haber vivido en la oscuridad como rata. Ukitake tal como lo había prometido los esperaba al fondo del pasillo pacientemente, y sonrió enormemente al verlos.

-¡Shiro-chan!- se acercó muy sonriente a ellos. –Me alegra tanto que hayas recapacitado.- su sonrisa estaba llena de cariño fraternal.

-No me llames así, Ukitake.- el albino menor suspiró quedamente. –Soy un rey, o al menos planeó retomar mi trono pronto. ¿A quién tengo que derrocar para eso?- sonrió en broma mirando cálidamente a su esposa.

-Pues a mí… y a Kisuke-san, estoy segura que te costara un poco de trabajo bajarlo de su trono.- rió entre dientes. –Pero si gustas yo puedo patearlo por ti.- propuso con una sonrisa coqueta. –Pero te costara, por supuesto, mis servicios no son gratis.- pestañeó tratando de aparentar inocencia.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea necesario.- acercó su rostro al suyo, sus narices rozándose mientras sus ojos se encontraban con promesas de algo que hizo arder su cuerpo con una necesidad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Tal vez se hubieran lanzado uno contra el otro justo en ese mismo momento de no ser porque el albino mayor carraspeó ruidosamente, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas viéndose visiblemente incómodo.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir.- sonrió tímidamente. –Pero me gustaría despedirme de Shi… el rey Hitsugaya-sama, si la reina me lo permite, claro.- miró a Karin a la espera de su autorización para quitarle unos minutos de su tiempo juntos pese a que era obvio que no tenían planeado soltarse en ningún momento propio.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, recordando que sin ese hombre no habría encontrado a su marido en primer lugar, así que solo sonrió cálidamente y empezó a retirarse con parsimonia del lugar.

-Bien, estaré esperando en el carruaje. Y esta vez más vale que no vayas a huir de mí, mi rey.- sonrió contra su oído una última vez antes de retirarse disfrutando del hecho de que no le quitó los ojos de encima sino hasta que salió lejos y hacia afuera, donde los conductores la recibieron con una sonrisa, preguntando luego dónde estaba el rey y si es que iba a venir con ellos.

Explicó a los conductores parte de la situación y les pidió su colaboración para cierta idea que tenía en mente desde hace rato, a lo que con una sonrisa expresaron su acuerdo a la idea sin mucho problema, estando dispuestos a estar un tiempo más lejos de casa.

Toshiro salió al poco rato del edificio de la prisión escoltado por Ukitake, y Karin se aseguró de darle un gran abrazo al hombre mayor agradeciéndole profundamente por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y prometiéndole visitar pronto o que siempre sería bienvenido en su reino.

Sujetó el brazo de su marido firmemente y juntos subieron al carruaje, a lo que ella de inmediato apoyó la cabeza felizmente en su hombro, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría por realmente estar regresando junto a él de buena gana, reconciliados y con promesas de una mejor vida de ahora en adelante.

Estuvieron todo el viaje solo así, en silencio apoyados el uno en el otro, ella con su cabeza en su hombro y él presionando su mejilla en su cabello, sin decir una palabra. Podía notar que su marido estaba bastante nervioso pero calmó el temblor de sus manos tomando una con las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos en señal de que estarían juntos así que todo estaría bien sin importar qué.

La pelinegra estuvo a poco de dormirse cuando de repente el carruaje paró a las pocas horas de haber partido y los conductores anunciaron que ya llegaron a su destino, a lo que el albino la miró completamente confundido porque bien sabía él que el viaje a Juubantai tomaba un día entero.

-¿A dónde se supone que llegamos?- alzó una ceja, perplejo. Ella solo sonrió. –Karin, ¿qué tienes planeado?- la miró desconfiado ante su expresión demasiado inocente. -¿No deberíamos volver a casa lo antes posible? Quiero ver a nuestros hijos.- refunfuñó impaciente.

-Oh, por favor. Ya esperaste un año, puedes esperar unas horas más.- le recriminó suavemente bajando del carruaje, haciendo caso omiso de como la fulminó con la mirada pese a que secretamente estaba feliz de que dejara de actuar tan deprimido y volviera a ser ese adorable gruñón temperamental. –Quise hacer una parada en este pueblo para comprarte algo de ropa decente y también conseguir un poco de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre y francamente tú te ves como si llevaras meses muriendo de hambre.- lo miró con tanta preocupación como desaprobación ante lo mucho que había adelgazado. –Y también quiero que te des una ducha, así que vamos a alquilar una habitación en la posada. Sígueme.- lo jaló de la mano despidiéndose de los conductores que fueron a descansar los caballos al establo del pueblo.

-Te estás preocupando demasiado, pareces una madre sobreprotectora.- su marido se burló de ella suavemente.

-Bueno, es que lo soy. Tuve que criar sola a mis bebés por mucho tiempo, no me juzgues porque los hábitos se arraiguen.- se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada aunque lo cierto es que seguía algo enojada por eso.

-Yo…- él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, caminando a la par mientras ella buscaba con la vista el hotel en el que se había quedado antes cuando Ukitake necesitó descansar. –Me arrepentí de haberme ido en el segundo que lo hice, y las extrañe a ti y a Shimo cada segundo.- suspiró tristemente y ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, aguantando el decirle que cerrara la boca para no hacerla llorar en medio de la calle, pero realmente quería oír lo que tenía que decir, así que lucho por contener el llanto y oír lo que tenía que decir. –Cuando escuche que estabas buscándome y del nacimiento de nuestro segundo hijo, te juró que si el arrepentimiento matara yo ya estaría muerto, pero aun así no volví a ti porque creí que era lo mejor, pero ahora prometo dejar de ser tan egoísta.- la miró con amor.

Karin sonrió, limpiándose discretamente una lágrima infractora. Era bueno saber que se arrepentía de todo y comprendía que no fue bueno para nadie, era algo que se había estado preguntando y no quisiera permanecer con la duda.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, no creo que pudiera soportar si llegaras a hacer algo como esto de nuevo, yo…-

-Nunca me atrevería, no después de ver todo el daño que te he causado. Ahora solo viviré para estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz si así lo quieres.- apretó su agarre en su mano cariñosamente. –Y también por nuestros hijos, claro. Espero que Shimo pueda perdonarme y que Kiui me acepte algún día, lo que más deseó es formar parte de sus vidas.- besó su frente suavemente.

-Como te dije, no será fácil. Pero yo te voy a apoyar y vamos a estar juntos.- sonrió, su sonrisa ampliándose al finalmente vislumbrar el hotel. –Ahora ven, relajémonos por un tiempo, este ha sido un viaje agitado.- se abrazó a su brazo felizmente guiándolo a la posada.

-Y que lo digas.- besó la coronilla de su cabeza y ambos rieron brevemente entrando al lugar.

Pidieron una habitación y la ex Kurosaki mandó a Hitsugaya a ducharse allí mientras ella iba a conseguirle algo de ropa decente. Mientras estaba en eso, también aprovechó la oportunidad para conseguir una buena comida, llevándola mientras aún estaba caliente a su habitación en la posada, entrando justo cuando él estaba saliendo de ducharse con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello rebelde con otra.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, adoptando un gesto de preocupación al comprobar que efectivamente había adelgazado de manera preocupante, pero aun así… igual seguía siendo condenadamente atractivo. Se mordió el labio cuando algo en su interior se retorció con ansiedad, pero contuvo sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre él y carraspeó haciendo notar su presencia y colocando la bandeja con sus platos de comida en lo que trataba de ignorar su mirada curiosa pegada a ella.

-Ten.- le tendió una bolsa con unas prendas dobladas en su interior. –Es tu nueva ropa, será mejor que te cambies ahora.- apartó la mirada para evitar devorárselo con ella.

-Gracias.- agradeció para luego dejar caer la toalla alrededor de su cintura sin más, a lo que ella de inmediato se dio la vuelta tratando de fingir indiferencia mientras lo oía cambiarse. -¿Comemos?- casi brincó en su lugar cuando la abrazó por detrás, pegando su boca a su oído.

-S-sí. Será mejor hacerlo rápido antes de que se enfríe.- rió nerviosamente. –Traje solo un poco de Curry, ya lo probé y estoy segura de que te gustara aunque no es mejor que el mío.- se jactó un poco. –Y seguro que no es mejor que uno que tú puedas hacer.- recordó que él también era un buen cocinero.

-Seguro que no.- sonrió suavemente, sentándose a su lado comiendo los dos juntos. –Mmm, sí que está bueno, pero no puedo esperar a volver a comer la comida de mi esposa.- no despegó sus ojos de ella mientras bocado a bocado iban vaciando sus cuencos.

-Pues prepárate porque vas a probar mucha, estás muy delgado y planeó hacerte recuperar peso rápidamente.- regañó suavemente casi como una broma pese a que realmente le preocupaba el asunto.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces no te gustó así?- casi sonaba divertido. –Hieres mis sentimientos.- ella lo golpeó en el hombro, haciéndolo lloriquear. –Oye, no hagas eso, ya me habías molido a golpes antes, ¿ahora quieres terminar de matarme sin antes siquiera haberme dado un beso? Eres cruel, Karin.- dejó su plato vacío en la mesilla y ella lo imitó, mirándolo de brazos cruzados tratando de disimular sus mejillas rojas con un gesto sumamente malhumorado.

-Cállate, te merecías todos esos golpes, ahora, ¿un beso? No sé… no creo que te merezcas uno de esos.- apartó la mirada como si estuviera considerando la idea.

-Oh, ¿no lo merezco?- él parecía estar a punto de reír. –Entonces sí no quieres dármelo supongo que solo tendré que robarlo…- esperen, ¿qué?

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió su boca presionada sobre la suya y sus manos una en su cintura y otra en su nunca para que no pudiera apartarse del beso demandante y exigente por más que en serio lo intento… por unos minutos.

Su resistencia hacia él no duró mucho, sin embargo, el beso era demasiado dulce y lo había extrañado tanto que no pudo apartarse.

Enterró las manos en su cabello húmedo por la ducha y tan suave entre sus dedos, gimiendo cuando sintió su lengua invadir su boca sin compasión, degustando todo a su paso, perdiéndola en un juego sin retorno de placer que rápidamente la envició obligándola a corresponder con la misma pasión sin dudarlo ni un momento. Solo se sentía tan bien, y sí que lo había extrañado.

Mordió su labio inferior y él gimió, pronto correspondiendo el gesto dando paso a un beso mucho más feroz que involucraba labios, lengua y dientes desesperados de contacto y ferocidad para saciar su sed y anhelo que habían sentido por años extrañándose y soñando con este reencuentro.

Las manos de su rey ni siquiera dudaron en perder más tiempo y rápidamente desató el nudo de su Yukata y la despojó de él casi en un parpadeo, paseándose por todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo una vez estuvo semi desnuda indefensa ante sus ojos y manos hambrientas de su piel. No quiso perder más el tiempo tampoco y lo imitó sacándole la parte superior de la ropa que se acababa de poner, acariciando su piel con anhelo y deseo desbordante, pasando sus manos por su espalda desde su nuca hasta el dobladillo de su Hakama, arañando suavemente su piel cuando él la besaba con especial rudeza que la hacía arquear su espada deseosa por más.

Sus manos se encallaron en su cintura en lo que ella abría las piernas para recibirlo entre medio de ellas y poder frotar sus cuerpos necesitados más cómodamente, gimiendo mientras él la sacudía contra sus caderas, cada uno gruñendo el nombre del otro.

La pasión era demasiada y ellos se habían extrañado y anhelado por tanto tiempo que casi no soportaban esperar más tiempo, así que Karin realmente quiso matarlo cuando no le permitió tirar abajo su Hakama, tomando sus manos y sujetándola por las muñecas con una de las suyas para enterrar el rostro en su cuello y morder, chupar, lamer y succionar la piel sensible, disparando su deseo hasta límites insospechados.

No lo soportaba, lo necesitaba ahora.

Gimió frustrada, sin poder hacer más que retorcer sus caderas contra las suyas, aprisionando su cintura con sus piernas para obtener un mejor ángulo, ayudando poco a acabar con sus frustración, aumentándola más bien, pero no podía hacer más así que solo molió sus caderas juntas mientras gemía y suspiraba rogando por lo que realmente quería justo en ese mismo momento, lo que necesitaba.

Su mano libre vagó por su vientre hasta subir por entre medio de sus pechos, acariciando superficialmente la tela del sujetador antes de perderse por sus hombros y hundirse en su cabello acariciándolo con ternura, descendiendo tortuosamente lento por debajo de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el broche de su sujetador y desabrocharlo lentamente, sin prisa, ignorando sus quejidos y suplicas por más velocidad, el descarado hasta tuvo la osadía de reír como si disfrutara torturándola, y vaya que debía estarlo disfrutando, aunque ella lo odiaba completamente.

Finalmente liberó sus manos para quitar de un tirón su sujetador, pero antes de que Karin tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo de lo que quería, tuvo que llevar sus manos a apretar fuertemente las sabanas debajo de ella cuando él de inmediato encerró uno de sus pezones endurecidos en su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo endureciéndolo aún más si es que era posible. Una de sus manos palpaba su pecho desentendido, presionando malvadamente la palma de su mano contra el sensible botoncito rosado, ocasionalmente presionándolo solo con el dedo pulgar o retorciéndolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Ella chilló, sacudiendo sus caderas frenéticamente contra las suyas creando una fricción deliciosa que apenas le daba ningún alivio mientras que la humedad entre sus piernas solo aumentaba y aumentaba, y ya casi se había cansado de rogar que la tomara de una vez, pero casi, porque ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería tenerlo dentro de ella, desesperadamente.

-T-Toshiro…- llevó sus manos a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas para desahogar un poco la frustración carcomiéndola. -¡Ya, hazlo!- exigió antes de soltar un largo gemido, arqueándose completamente mientras su boca devoraba sus pechos y sus manos de nueva cuenta se enclavaban en sus caderas para mecerla contra su erección. -¡P-por favor!- lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de la pura frustración.

-Que impaciente, mi reina.- jadeó pesadamente, su respiración completamente fuera de control. –No tienes idea de cuánto he soñado con este momento, déjame disfrutarlo un poco más, ¿sí?- de repente paró sus movimientos y ella gruñó, enterrando las uñas fuertemente en su espalda a modo de protesta. –Tranquila, cielos.- volvió a besarla en los labios, ahora tomando sus muslos con sus manos y abriendo sus piernas de par en par.

Karin gimió de sorpresa y placer al sentirlo desgarrar la tela de sus bragas quitándoselas de un tirón, para luego jadear de alegría al sentir sus dedos jugando en su intimidad, masajeando con parsimonia sus labios vaginales rebosantes de humedad listos para él.

Chilló cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso en su interior, entrando y saliendo con tranquilad que la estaba matando. Un segundo dedo se sumó a la hazaña de torturarla y ella inconscientemente se meció contra su mano, gimiendo a su pesar sintiendo la tierna caricia en su entrada y la forma en que su otra mano se dedicaba a acariciar su muslo, bajando hasta su tobillo y volviendo todo el camino hacia arriba hasta posarse en su nalga, apretando suavemente. Su boca se perdía en su cuello, buscando sus puntos sensibles y haciéndola gritar cuando los encontraba, y ella todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su espalda, disfrutando de las caricias pero queriendo y rogando por más en sus incesantes gemidos.

-T-Toshiro…- se mordió el labio fuertemente, todo su cuerpo ardiendo y su sexo rebosante desesperado por recibirlo. –P-por f-favor…- un tercer dedo se sumó a su tortura, aumentando el ritmo del mete-saca, y eso simplemente fue demasiado para ella. –Ya no aguanto…- se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo larga y profundamente mientras un orgasmo la sacudía con fuerza que la hizo temblar y sentirse desfallecer en los brazos de su marido, que la besó con ternura mientras contemplaba su cuerpo enteró sacudirse por la fuerza del clímax que la hizo alcanzar el cielo mismo.

-Eres tan hermosa.- pegó su boca a su oreja, haciendo que su aliento pesado y caliente enviara escalofríos deliciosos por su espina dorsal que prolongaron solo un poco más los temblores deliciosos de su anterior orgasmo. –Yo tampoco… ya no soportó más.- finalmente de una vez se quitó la Hakama quedándose completamente desnudo delante de sus piernas abiertas.

Karin se sentía drenada de sus fuerzas, pero a penas lo vio completamente desnudo frente a ella el deseo volvió a explotar en todo su cuerpo y se incorporó levantándose levemente ayudada por sus codos, abriendo más las piernas para él, más que lista y ansiosa por tenerlo dentro, pero para su sorpresa él la tomó de la cintura, y la volteó dejando su cara apoyada contra la suave almohada y ayudándola a mantenerse sostenida por sus rodillas y manos mientras la sujetaba firmemente por las caderas, sus pechos colgando raspando sus pezones endurecidos contra las sábanas blancas.

-¿Toshiro?- su rostro se tornó completamente escarlata ante la nueva posición que estaban experimentando, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para sentir vergüenza o pensar en algo más que no sea la cabeza de su pene presionando contra su entrada goteante y su pecho pegándose a su espalda.

Él pasó un brazo por su estómago mientras que con el otro se concentró en masajear sus pechos con maestría que pronto la tuvo gimiendo. Su glande se mantuvo torturándola por un minuto, paseándose de arriba a abajo por sobre su raja rebosante de caliente humedad y Karin gruñó, preguntándose qué demonios estaba esperando para tomarla de una buena vez.

Afortunadamente, pronto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, y en solo un segundó el golpeó sus caderas contra su trasero, enterrando su miembro profundamente todo el camino dentro de ella, sus testículos acertando un delicioso golpes en su clítoris hinchado. Gritó llena de placer por finalmente tenerlo dentro y se sacudió desesperadamente, tratando de instarlo a que se moviera lo más rápido y duro posible, lo deseaba demasiado y lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

-Maldita sea, Karin.- gruñó en su oído, antes de mordisquear con suavidad una porción de piel en su nuca, comenzando a moverse suavemente, sacando solo la mitad de su miembro antes de volver a perderse en su apretada calidez con embestidas no muy lentas pero no tan rápidas como le hubiera gustado.

Trató de ser ella quien marcara el ritmo pese a lo agotada que estaba, aunque de todas maneras él no se lo permitió y mantuvo un firme agarre en ella, siendo el único que decidía el ritmo que llevaban, para su completa frustración. No es que le desagradara la manera en la que la estaba tomando ahora, pero quería más, se lo pedía a gritos y él no la escuchaba.

Poco a poco fue que las estocadas comenzaron a aumentar su rapidez y dureza, y antes de que siquiera lo notara Karin ya estaba por completo agotada echada lánguidamente en la cama, la cara hundida en la almohada y sus pechos presionados contra las sabanas que se habían retorcido hasta solo ser un montón arrugado debajo de ella debido a la fricción de sus movimientos, todo lo que parecía poder hacer ahora era gemir, jadear y chillar mientras Toshiro se encargaba de todo, sujetando ahora sus muslos arrodillado en la cama gruñendo y jadeando penetrándola salvajemente.

Karin apretó débilmente la almohada en sus puños, sintiendo pequeñas fugas de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y saliva de su boca ante el casi insoportable placer de sentir un orgasmo tras otro avasallándola, casi haciendo pedazos su mente racional. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se corrió estando entre sus brazos mientras la hacía suya hasta que finalmente lo sintió venirse dentro de ella por fin, no sin arrancarle un último orgasmo que la tuvo mordiendo la almohada mientras desfallecía de placer.

Inmediatamente luego de concluido el acto se quedó dormida sin remedio, escuchando sus palabras dulces susurradas en su oído mientras la abrazaba en su sueño.

Despertó sola en la cama y por un momento el pánico la invadió, pero entonces vio a su esposo sentado en una silla frente a la cama, observándola fijamente, sonriéndole, y de inmediato volvió a tirársele encima.

Lo hicieron en el sofá y luego fueron a ducharse juntos, terminando haciéndolo en la ducha también hasta que finalmente un poco más saciados de sus ganas del otro abandonaron la habitación de la posada y salieron a comer algo antes de volver al carruaje.

El día anterior habían llegado por la tarde a aquel pueblito, y en ese día estaban saliendo poco después del mediodía, por lo que si los cálculos de Karin eran correctos llegarían al palacio al anochecer, tal vez a la hora de la cena.

Al final su viaje para recuperar a su esposo idiota había durado cuatro días, solo esperaba que Yuzu y todos los demás en Juubantai no estén muy enojados con ella por haberlos dejado a la merced de Kiui por tanto tiempo, pero confiaba en que apenas vieran a quien traía con ella no le darían más importancia al su falta.

En el resto del camino que les tomó para llegar a su hogar el matrimonio habló de todo por horas, ella le contaba sobre sus hijos y cómo habían estado todos, él le hablaba de Ukitake y algunos de los nuevos libros que había leído, y claro, siempre repitiendo lo mucho que la había extrañado todo el tiempo.

Toshiro pareció horrorizado cuando le comentó que ahora Hikisaki Hei el huérfano problemático vivía en el palacio bajo su protección, y pese a que Karin le aseguró las mil y un veces que era un niño encantador, él parecía tener el mismo nivel de agrado hacia el pequeño que Rangiku, o sea, cero agrado.

Algo que puso mucho más contento a su marido fue el relato sobre las crías que había tenido Mei, y la pelinegra lo hizo prometer que se iba a disculpar con la yegua por ser un separador de familias con ella también, eso no le hizo mucha gracia pero a la ex Kurosaki sí.

Finalmente, llegaron a su palacio dos horas después del anochecer.

Hitsugaya contempló su reino con ojos llenos de nostalgia. Karin también le había hablado acerca de cómo se estuvo haciendo cargo del reino y él expresó lo inmensamente orgulloso que estaba de ella, y que de ahora en adelante no tendría que preocuparse más por eso, porque él había regresado, y aunque esperaba tener su apoyo como la reina que era, ella ya no tendría que cargar con sus responsabilidades en su totalidad nunca más, ahora serían un equipo, y con sus pequeños, una familia.

Se escabulleron en el palacio aprovechando que la mayoría de los sirvientes ya estarían dormidos a esa hora y discretamente se abrieron camino hasta la habitación real.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta levemente, viendo que Yuzu y Rangiku estaban allí dentro cuidando de sus hijos junto con ¿Momo? Que agradable coincidencia, perfecta para la ocasión.

-Vamos, hay que entrar y enfrentar esto.- la reina sonrió alentadoramente a su marido y lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, entonces abrió la puerta, llamando de inmediato la atención de las tres mujeres, y Shimo, mientras que Kiui dormía en los brazos de su tía de sangre.

De inmediato la boca de Matsumoto y Hinamori cayeron a la par que sus ojos se abrían enormemente, llenándose de lágrimas. Ambas intercambiaron miradas, y luego corrieron hacia Toshiro con los brazos abiertos, sofocándolo en un doble abrazo mortal que parecía estar llevándolo a su muerte por la lenta perdida del aire. Hmm, ella había creído que lo golpearían también, pero esa era una forma más efectiva de matarlo, en realidad.

Ambas se apartaron chillando felizmente el nombre del chico que cuidaron desde que era un bebé, y luego la castaña lo abofeteó y la rubia le acertó un puñetazo en la barbilla, empezando a reclamarle por haberse desaparecido gritándole histéricamente. Bueno, eso sí que se lo había esperado más.

El gobernante barra ex preso se disculpó con ellas distraídamente, pero desde el momento en que entró en la habitación solo había tenido ojos para Shimo sentada en la cama al lado de su cuñada y Kiui en los brazos de esta. Shimo también mantenía sus ojos fijos en su padre, y a pesar de que pasó todo un año el evidente reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojillos turquesa.

-¿Papi?- preguntó su pequeña pestañeando inocentemente, parando de una vez todos los gritos de las dos mujeres mayores y cualquier otro sonido mientras todos los ojos se concentraban en ella. -¡PAPI!- Shimo le sonrió inmediatamente sin ningún tipo de rencor, solo estando feliz de que su padre por fin haya regresado, y le extendió los brazos ansiosa por que la cargara.

Toshiro sonrió soltando una especie de sollozo estrangulado antes de ir hacia su pequeña y tomarla en brazos abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no iba a derramar.

-Hola, cariño.- besó suavemente la frente de la pequeña. –Te extrañe mucho.- volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

-También te extrañe, pero sabía que ibas a volver porque mami me lo prometió.- su niña habló fluidamente como había aprendido a hacerlo recientemente y miró sonriente de su madre a su padre.

Karin no pudo evitar sollozar, pero rápidamente se frotó los ojos y se dirigió hacia Yuzu, que sonriente le entregó a Kiui en brazos.

-Bueno, Karin-chan, tú ya volviste así que yo me iré por fin…- se despidió su gemela lanzándole una sonrisa y un guiño antes de tomar las muñecas de Rangiku y Momo y jalarlas fuera de la habitación real ignorando sus protestas.

Toshiro miró casi con miedo al pequeño bebé de tres meses en los brazos de su esposa, aun sosteniendo a Shimo que estaba felizmente abrazada a él. Karin arrulló suavemente a su pequeño y él poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojillos turquesas iguales a los de su hermana, dando un pequeño y adorable bostezo y extendiendo uno de sus bracitos a tomar un mechón de cabello de su madre y jalarlo suavemente.

La reina rió entre dientes cariñosamente al contemplar a su pequeño príncipe, pero luego alzó la vista para ver a su rey y a su princesa, entonces se acercó a ellos y se apoyó en el hombro de su marido, los tres miembros de su familia mirando al más pequeñito de ellos que ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a su padre como si fuera una especie de intruso.

Karin no estaba segura de que decir o qué hacer, quería que Toshiro cargara a su niño pero Kiui probablemente lo rechazaría así que estaba indecisa, sin embargo afortunadamente se salvó de tener que tomar esa decisión porque alguien más robó la iniciativa.

-¡Papi, papi, mira!- la pequeña albina dio palmaditas de puro entusiasmo. –Él es mi hermanito Kiui, es muy gruñón como tú pero igual que tú también es muy divertido.- el albino soltó una risa divertida ante esas palabras.

-¿En serio?- sonrió encantado con su hijita.

-¡Sip!- Shimo igual le sonrió, pero luego se concentró en su hermanito. –Kiui, mira, él es papi, ¿recuerdas que te hable de él?- preguntó con entusiasmo y Kiui de repente abrió mucho los ojos, mirando curiosamente de su hermana mayor a su padre. –Ahora podremos jugar los cuatro juntos.- dio más palmaditas.

La reina sonrió con los ojos aguados, preguntándose qué cosa tan buena había hecho en el mundo para merecer tan hermosos hijos.

-Mira, Kiui.- ahora su pequeño volvió su atención a su mamá, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cuando la vio sonriéndole. –Él es tu papá.- Toshiro se acercó vacilante hasta ellos, extendiendo una mano para acariciar los mechones de cabello negro, dudando un poco cuando el pequeño perdió la sonrisa ante esto, pero entonces Karin tomó su mano y juntos acariciaron con suavidad la cabecita de su hijito pequeño, que permaneció serio pero no lloró, lo cual era un sorprendente gran avance teniendo en cuenta que normalmente pataleaba y chillaba cuando le presentaba extraños. –Eso… salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- soltó una pequeña risa incrédula, besando las mejillitas rosadas de su pequeño y murmurando felicitaciones por ser tan buen chico.

-Es… es un niño tan lindo.- él sonrió sin dejar de mirar a su hijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos de su hijita que no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir en el corto plazo. -¿Cuánto crees que me tome ganar su confianza lo suficiente como para que me dejé cargarlo?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Conociéndolo, te diría que meses.- eso pareció devastarlo, pero ella de inmediato le sonrió. –Pero me sorprendió bastante la reacción que tuvo contigo hoy, así que, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez puedas ganártelo antes de lo que podamos pensar.- acarició con ternura la mejilla de su pequeño niño difícil pero adorable.

-¿Quién sabe, eh?- suspiró pero luego sonrió con más ánimos. –Bueno, de cualquier forma tengo mucho tiempo para intentarlo.-

-Por supuesto que lo tienes, después de todo, ahora tienes prohibido alejarte más de cinco metros de nosotros y no pasar al menos cinco horas de tiempo en familia.- puso su voz de mando que había sacado de él luchando duro por mantener el rostro serio. –Y es una orden, mi rey.-

-Pues como ordené la reina.- se sonrieron. –Pero con la única condición de que me adjudiques al menos un beso por cada una de esas horas.- se acercaron el uno al otro, con sus hijos mirándolos con curiosidad aún en sus brazos. –Comenzando ahora, por lo que tienes que besarme en este mismo momento y es una orden, mi reina.- presionaron sus frentes juntas, ampliando sus sonrisas al escuchar las risitas de su hija que parecía muy divertida de que se estuvieran ordenando el uno al otro.

-Como ordené el rey.- unieron sus bocas en un pequeño y dulce beso que más que ser solo eso era un nuevo comienzo, el comienzo de sus vidas juntos.

Al mirar al pasado desde este momento, Karin no podía mentir diciendo que la suya fue una historia de amor perfecta, y probablemente el día que sus hijos crecieran y les preguntaran como se habían conocido, cómo se enamoraron o buscaran en ellos ejemplos de cómo era el amor, ellos tendrían problemas en contestarles con sinceridad, tal vez hasta incluso se avergonzarían de ciertas cosas y otras les causarían mucho sufrimiento. Ella no era ingenua y sabía que el fantasma del pasado los perseguiría toda la vida, pero nunca se arrepentiría.

Tal vez su vida no resultó cómo había esperado, tal vez por amor hizo cosas que en su juventud la habrían horrorizado y hecho que se decepcionara de sí misma, tal vez a veces se preguntara cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si tan solo una sola hubiera sido diferente, pero el hecho es que las cosas fueron como fueron, y sus sentimientos eran los que eran. Y ahora ella era feliz y no se arrepentía de nada, no cambiaría nada pese al dolor y el sufrimiento, porque esa misma noche ella durmió abrazada a la persona que amaba, con sus hijos durmiendo seguros y felices al otro lado de la habitación, y el mundo tal vez viera su amor con desaprobación, el pasado tal vez siempre sería una molestia…

Pero por ahora ella estaba feliz, las personas que más amaba estaban felices y a su lado, y todo lo demás no le importaba.

Su relación empezó pareciéndole un infierno, pero ahora ella no podía pensar en un mejor paraíso. La vida la golpeó y la rompió, y luego junto sus pedazos solo para volver a estrellarlos contra el suelo, pero también le dio dos hermosas bendiciones y ahora veía un futuro brillante por delante.

"Te prometo que haremos que esto funcione. Luchare con todas mis fuerzas como sé que tú lucharas también. Porque yo soy tu reina, y tú eres mi rey."

Fin.

Hola! :'D

...

*Está llorando de alegria por haber terminado el capítulo pero tambien está llorando de tristeza por haber terminado el fic, pero igual está feliz por eso*(?

Bueno, este fic ya ha llegado a su fin, mis amados lectores TwT

Todo cambió mucho a como lo había pensado inicialmente, aunque la idea fue de mi BFF no mía xP Aun así estoy satisfecha con el resultado y como lleve la trama, aunque creo q en este final pude haberme pasado de cursi e_e Pero bueno, despues de tanto sufrimiento pense que se lo merecían XD

Como ya muchos sabran, adoro a Drama-chan, y ella fue mi mayor aliada a la hora de escribir, idear y modificar este fic, así que cualquier cosa dramatica que no les gustara culpen a Drama-chan, no a mí, yo soy un alma inocente O:D *lo dice despues de haber escrito un lemon...*

Fue un placer contar con su apoyo al escribir este fic n_n

Por cierto, tengo pensado un pequeño epilogo para esta historia, pero seria asquerosamente dulce y feliz en comparación a todo el resto del fic y siento que quedaría fuera de contexto XP Así que lo dejó a su elección

¿Quieren epilogo? :D?

Bueno, ahora tengo que ponerme manos a la obra con la adaptación HK de Mulan, sé q la han esperado mucho nwnU Y pos... tambien tengo otros proyectos de los cuales encargarme, pero tratare de no tenerlas tan descuidadas igual n3n

Espero que este largo, dramatico y raro fic les haya gustado :)

Los personajes de ya saben quien!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
